Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero
by Ravenna368
Summary: What do we really know about Severus Snape? Does he really hate Harry? Why does Dumbledore trust him so? This is my answer to these questions.
1. 1 Return of Madam Snape

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter One**

The Return of Madam Snape

"Albus, are you out of your mind?" Severus snarled as Dumbledore stared gently over his half-moon shaped glasses.

"Severus, we have no choice and you know it. We need her, now more than ever. Who better to assist in his training than one who learned from the best?" Now Dumbledore wore a hint of a smile. Snape did not take compliment well.

Severus, still not ready to let go of his anger and despair responded, "She left us both over him, why do you believe she would be willing to return now. We don't even know for sure if she still lives."

"Ah.. she does live, and at this moment resides in a rather comfortable estate in upstate New York in the employ of a wizarding family." Albus paused for a moment allowing this information to sink in. "She is Arthur and Nicholas Bloodworth's nanny. Furthermore, her employ with them will be coming to an end soon as the youngest, Camellia, will be coming to Hogwarts this year."

Severus was stunned, he knew these children, knew their father Luther as well. Luther Bloodworth is a sworn and marked supporter of Voldemort. He fled England to escape capture from the Aurors. After Voldemort's fall, he was eventually cleared of any Death Eater activity but had chosen to remain in America.

"That 'twit' those idiots have been referring to for the past few years is my wife?" Now Dumbledore had a genuine smile on his face. He has known for years Severus truly loved his great-granddaughter, and did not marry her only to protect her infiltration of the Death Eaters.

"That is correct and now it is time to bring her home. Time for you to reclaim your wife." Albus smiled, Severus scowled.

_**Upstate New York, July 4th**_

Tish Windsor busily prepared the evening meal for the Bloodworth family. As she is a 'squib', this process takes considerably longer when prepared as Muggles do it. Her mistress, Madam Gwendolyn Bloodworth, seemed to take great pleasure in preparing elaborate menus for her to slave over. Tish figured that had more to do with the way Luther looked at her than to actually impress anyone.

As the Bloodworth's have lived in America for so long, they began to partake _'separately of course'_ in some American traditions, such as tonight. Tonight is the celebration of the American defeat of England, the day they claimed their Independence from the Crown. After the meal, they would portkey to the location where the Muggles were having their annual fireworks display. She never understood the fascination Muggles had with this tradition, but then again, did not spend much time trying to figure it out.

Two and a half hours later, dinner was eaten, and the Bloodworth's were setting off to watch the fireworks. Tish was again glad to have the family leave. She would finish the clean up from dinner, which by now, only the actual serving dishes were left and would go to bed. As she had sworn off using magic years ago, she found herself exhausted at the end of each day. She was grateful that only a few times a year she was required to work after dinner.

Over the past fifteen years, she found not using magic easier, but still had days where she regretted her vow. She was also glad that her employment agreement with this family was coming to an end. When she met up with this family in France, she had no idea how truly cruel they were to those they considered beneath them. At the time, she thought herself extremely lucky to have found a Death Eater. At least with this family, she would still be able to indirectly keep in touch with the wizarding world.

Two years ago, when the mark on her left forearm began to darken and burn, she finally contacted her great-grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, to find out what was going on. When she found out about Harry's abduction and Voldermort's rise, she began to pay even more attention to Luther Bloodworth's comings and goings.

Now that the remains of dinner were cleaned and put away, she decided a long bath and bed were in order. As she slowly bathed in the steaming water, her mind began to wander about what was going on in England at this very moment.

Before long she finished with her bath and was dressing when she heard a noise that sounded much like a car backfiring. She glanced briefly out her bedroom window, but saw nothing to catch her attention. She returned her attention to the bed, the one true comfort she had in this house. Neatly folding down the covers and rearranging the pillows to her favorite position, she then removed an item of clothing from the uppermost drawer in the massive chest of drawers and sat on the bed. As she delicately unfolded the obviously male shirt, she clutched it tightly to her chest and with a sobbing sigh lay back on the bed. Before she had the covers pulled over herself, her locked door flew open with such force that it bounced off the wall and threatened to reseal itself. She leapt from the bed, startled by both the noise and the motion of the door. As she spun to face the door, she found herself staring into the cold dark eyes of her husband.

Startled into silence, she returned his glare. When she did not speak, he did. "So, this is where you have been all these years, hiding in plain sight." The snarl on his face, and growl in his voice unmistakable.

Now that he has spoken so coldly, she found it easy to respond. "I don't seem to recall having any reason to stay where I was. Was there something I missed?" The glare in her eyes could have easily frozen him in place, had she that power.

"You didn't really give me a chance to raise any sort of argument against your leaving, now did you?" This time, the quiet hurt in his voice caught her off guard. She had never expected this.

"Albus refused me Harry, you did nothing to support me, even thought he would have had a much better life with us than the one he had. Even now you treat him with hatred and distain. Why should I believe you wanted me to stay? We only married for our mutual protection from Voldemort to begin with, didn't we?" Now she was trying deliberately to be hurtful, so he could not see she actually did hurt, then and now, because she left.

"My treatment of Potter has absolutely nothing to do with this conversation. First things first, I need to know why you really left. Did you not love me!" The quiet anguish in his voice broke her heart. Had he really loved her as much as she loved him? How could she have not known his feelings for her ran so deep?'

"Severus I . . . I did not know you felt that way. You were against us getting married to begin with." She was unable to continue the lump in her throat became so large she was unable to swallow and the tears in her eyes blurred her vision.

"Ravenna…" he began with his deep voice so low it was barely audible "my opposition to the marriage had nothing to do with love and everything to do with your safety." Without speaking another word, Severus swiftly crossed the room to stand directly in front of her. With a gently glance down at her, he pulled her into his arms and rested his cheek against the top of her head. For an instant, he thought she would pull away from the embrace and was startled when he felt her arms wrap around his body and squeeze tightly. For fifteen long years, he had dreamt of this moment, the moment when he would have his beloved wife in his arms. To have her return his affection, to love him. In this embrace, he knew she loved him as much as he loved her. Now, there would be a chance to fix everything. At least he hoped.

They stood for several long moments, locked in their embrace. Then she abruptly pulled away. Severus was devastated by the action, sure his world would come crashing down around his ears. As Ravenna looked into his eyes, seeing the terror there, she gently laid a hand on his left forearm.

"You should not be here. The Bloodworth's will be returning soon. They cannot find you with me!" In that moment, she realized she should not have spoken the words, but needed to convey to him how dangerous his presence was.

After his moment of horror had passed, he realized what she was truly saying. "Relax, I have that covered. I have been instructed by the Dark Lord to help round up those followers whom he believes are too far away to feel the summons. I am merely here on an errand."

She smiled shyly at him, then lowered her eyes to look at the shirt she had dropped on the bed. Severus lowered his eyes to what she was looking at. "So, that is where it went. I looked for that for two years you know." The tone was sarcastic, but the gleam in his eye was surprisingly playful.

"The last act of magic I did was to charm the shirt to not lose its – your – scent." Again, she smiled shyly.

Deciding to save any further teasing for later, he spoke. "I think perhaps you should change your clothing and attend me in the den." He said, still smiling.

Ravenna glanced down at her bedclothes and then back into her husband's eyes. "I believe perhaps you should leave the room so I can change, or we will most definitely be caught doing something we should not be doing here." This time the look in her eye was anything but shy.

Severus started, and then grinned wickedly at the remark. "I believe you are correct. After fifteen years, I may not be able to restrain myself. I shall await you in the den."

Ten minutes later Severus was sitting in the den gingerly sipping the brandy he had been served. He rose at the sound of the front door opening.

"Severus? Severus Snape, is that you?" Luther's booming voice sounded from the entryway.

"Luther Bloodworth, I have come on urgent business. Might we talk?" Severus watched with glee as the blood drained from his face.

Bloodworth stammered slightly, and then nodded his head. Raising a hand in a gesture of pause, he then turned to his wife. "Gwen, take the children upstairs and ready them for bed. Master Snape and I will be in my office. I do not wish to be disturbed." He then turned again to face Snape and gestured with his hand for Severus to precede him down the indicated hallway. Neither man spoke until they entered Luther's office and he charmed the door. "Snape, what business brings you all the way here from England?" Bloodworth spoke with unconcern in his voice, but his face held a look of sheer terror. He had hoped to return on his own to England before being summoned.

"The Dark Lord has bid me to contact those of his loyal who are abroad, believing they are too far away to feel his summons, to appear to him." There was a slight snarl on his curled up lips. "We are in need of your services."

Bloodworth knew well what that meant. Voldemort had need of his hard earned money.

"Please convey to our Lord I am currently in preparation to return to England. When I heard of his return I figured my presence would be expected." Although the words seemed genuine, the look on his face was not.

"I shall return to him in the morning with this most excellent news. He also bids you to host a gathering at the end of the month. Secure gathering places in England are increasingly hard to come by. Now that the Ministry of Magic is aware of his return, the Aurors are out in force hunting us down." It again pleased Severus to see the increasing look of terror in Bloodworth's eyes.

"Inform our Lord all will be ready as he commands." Without further acknowledgement Snape rose from the chair and approached the door. With a casual waive of his wand, he broke the charm on the door and crossed the threshold. As he approached the entryway, the turned to again look into his wife's eyes. She was at the foot of the staircase on her way to the kitchen to prepare bedtime tea.

"I shall be spending the night at the Muggle inn down the street. Please have you servant…" then he paused to look pointedly at Ravenna "deliver the summary of the preparations you will be making."

Understanding that Snape was looking for an evening's 'entertainment', he reluctantly nodded his head in acknowledgement as he opened the door.

Severus stood on the step outside the door for a moment, contemplating whether his request was wise. Then he took a deep breath and proceeded to walk down the path toward the road that would take him to the afore mentioned inn. He truly had no intention of staying here for the night, but the prospect of finally spending a night with his wife was too much to pass up.

_**Hillshire Inn, early morning July 5th**_

Severus sat impatiently waiting in the too flowerily, too feminine room he had been provided. He hoped Bloodworth understood what he was trying to convey, that he wanted the services of his nanny for the night. The thought of demanding in such a way of his wife's company was crass, but necessary. Now that he knew she truly did love him, he could not go for another month without touching her.

After more than two agonizing hours of waiting, there came a light knock on his door. He leapt to his feet and nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his eagerness. The sight that met his eyes on the other side of the abused door was the most heavenly he had ever seen. There stood his wife. Her beautiful waist length wavy brown-black hair, her bright blue-green eyes so full of love for him, her full almost pouty pale red lips, and her creamy porcelain pale face. He stood frozen for a moment drinking in her beauty, then pulled her to him, nearly crushing her in his embrace. She enthusiastically returned his embrace, and then turned her face up to look him in the eyes.

Severus nudged the door closed with his foot as he gently released her, taking her face in his hands, stroking her temple with his left hand while brushing the thumb of his right over her lips. He wanted to consume her, but chose to take his time with her, to discover all there was to know. Time passed slowly as he moved his hands from her face, placing one on her hip and the other at the base of her head. He lowered his lips to hers, and was greeted by the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced.

Regretfully he released her from his embrace and guided her toward the chairs in the far corner of the room. She looked at him questioningly before moving to sit. They both sat quietly for a few awkward moments.

"Ravenna…"

"Severus…"

They both chuckled at having spoken at the same moment.

"You first." Ravenna said nervously. Severus smiled momentarily and took deep breath.

"How did you come to be here?"

Ravenna knew that was not the question he really wanted to ask, but prepared to answer none the less. "I was in France, the Bloodworth's were there on holiday. I happened upon him while I was following another Death Eater. I overheard their conversation about finding a nanny for the baby they were expecting." She paused to look deeply into his eyes. He gestured for her to continue. "That is when I got the idea of how to get cleanly away from everything." She said shamefully.

"So, you convinced them to hire you?" He asked curiously.

"Not exactly. I allowed them to overhear me asking the innkeeper if there were any positions available. Then I gave a story about being rejected by my wizard family because I lacked magical abilities." She smiled at his shocked expression.

"You, lack magical abilities, that's a joke." He grunted.

"Yes, but it had the desired effect. Gwendolyn approached me and started asking me questions. Apparently she was satisfied with my answers because she asked me to come to America to be her nanny."

"Severus just shook his head. "You left your entire life to become a nanny, and non-magical at that!"

"I had to make it convincing. I knew Bloodworth would be suspicious of a witch." Ravenna said defensively. "I was angry Severus. I wanted to get as far away from everything as possible. I knew if I were to go to work for a Death Eater I would be able to keep tabs on things, and no one would know where to find me."

"Going to work for him was risky though, what if he had recognized you?" Severus asked curiously.

"As you may recall, you were very careful to insulate me from many of Voldemort's underlings, so that I would be able to continue my Auror work." She smiled at him. He just snorted and continued to shake his head.

"For a spur of the moment idea, you certainly did plan well." Severus commented admiringly.

"Well, I was trained by an expert." She smiled widely at him. He just shrugged in response.

"Explain to me how it is we received reports that you had been killed by an Auror and a Death Eater."

"That was more difficult to arrange. I had been sent to France to follow up on a report of Death Eaters who were hiding there. I found two and engaged them in a duel. One was killed, I modified the memory of the other. I knew reports would get back that a Death Eater was killed, and I gave the survivor the memory of him killing the Auror they fought." She concluded quietly.

"So, naturally it would be assumed when you did not return from France it had been you who was killed. Absolutely brilliant." Severus responded astoundedly. Now it was Ravenna's turn to shrug.

"That's what I hoped." She responded quietly.

"How is it then, that Albus knew where I could find you?"

"Almost two years ago the Mark started to get darker. I contacted Grandfather to find out why. That is when he told me about what happened during the Triwizard Tournament."

"So, even at this distance, the Mark works?" Severus commented absently. Ravenna nodded.

"I have a question for you." Ravenna said quietly.

"Please." Was Severus's even response.

"Why is it that after fifteen years you are not with anyone?" She asked hesitantly. "Under the laws of our world an unconsummated marriage is invalid after two years."

Severus stared at her blankly for a moment. _'Is it possible she does not know that I love her, and always have?'_ "The simple answer to that question is that I am married." He smiled lovingly at her. She stared at him astonished.

"You still think of me as your wife?" She was dumbfounded, he just nodded and smiled. "You love me?" She finished hesitantly, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

His response was to rise from the chair and pull her from hers. "I would like to think our greeting when you arrived had already answered that question." He said seductively as he pulled her close to him for another kiss. This one even longer and more passionate than the previous.

They took their time, gently freeing each other from the clothing that separated them. Only when there was nothing left between the, did they move to the bed.

"Ravenna, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Severus whispered in her ear.

Ravenna pulled his lips to hers before answering. "Severus, I only regret that we haven't done this already." Was her loving response.

He returned her kiss fervently as he lowered her to the bed, her passionate response only encouraged him more. Knowing she had never experienced physical love before he was extremely attentive and gentle so as to hurt her as little as possible. At the height of their passion Severus, so preoccupied with not hurting her, lowered the mental guards he usually maintained so carefully. As Ravenna was well skilled in legilimency – thanks to Severus's training – she could not help but brush his mind with hers. What she found there had startled her, and warmed her heart. She had to find a way to make her husband's heart wish come true. She just had to.

Hours later, lying spent in each other's arms, secure in the knowledge that each did truly love the other, Severus nuzzled his face to her neck. "Rae, you know I have to return to England?" His voice a deep whisper in her ear. Her response was to grab the back of his neck, securing a handful of hair, holding him in place. She inhaled deeply before responding.

"I know…" she whispered. "I only wish we had more time." His heart sang at this.

"I did come for another reason." He smiled against her neck, causing her to pull his face closer to her neck. She loved the way he was playing with it. "Albus informs me your employment contract is due to expire. He wants you to return to Hogwarts. He wants you to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and to instruct Harry in occlumency. I fear this is one task I have been unsuccessful at." With that comment came a wry quirk of his lips, which she could not see, but did feel.

"I am not qualified to take such a post. How does he expect me to teach magic when I have not used it for fifteen years?"

"Rae, you have probably forgotten more about this subject than most of the 'qualified' teachers out there even know. Hell, you may even know more about it than I. Anyone who has been able to evade the Dark Lord's notice by hiding in a Death Eater's house for so long is more than qualified." The quirk of his grin made her laugh.

"My employment contract doesn't expire until the end of this month, I cannot return to England until then. The problem will be, as soon as I return, I will be summoned. There is no way I will be able to hide from him that close." The expression on her face was one of true concern.

"Albus and I are aware of that particular problem. We believe by the end of the month we should have a solution. In the mean time, when you return to the Bloodworth's tonight, you must make it seem as though I have totally degraded and humiliated you. You must not let him know you found the experience with me enjoyable." She raised an eyebrow, and grinned.

"What makes you think I did find it enjoyable?" He could tell by the look on her face she was playing with him.

"Anyway, this cannot seem to him to have been pleasurable to you." He grinned at her. He felt as thought he were a teenager again, not that he had enjoyed the experience the first time.

"I shall return at the end of the month. The information you so graciously delivered this evening is Luther's plan for hosting a Death Eater gathering at that time. When the meeting is over, I shall personally escort you back to Hogwarts and present you to the Headmaster as the new professor." The pride on his face was evident, even in the dimly lit room.

Both regrettably rose from the bed they shared and dressed. Severus waited for Ravenna to reach the door before wrapping her in his arms from behind and laying his cheek on her head. "I cannot let you leave me again without telling you how much I love you. I made that mistake once already."

She turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too, Severus. I am truly sorry I have wasted so many years being foolish and stubborn." Severus could not help but smile at this. She had always been stubborn, proud and brave. But she could also be ruthless. She truly shared traits from both houses her parents hailed from.

"The tears are a wonderful touch, Bloodworth will be sure to believe I have abused you for my own pleasure. I wouldn't doubt it one bit if Madam Bloodworth gets attention because of this." Again, he quirked at her.

"Now, don't make me smile. It will ruin the effect we are working for, won't it. I am going to miss you though. At least for tonight I won't have to hold just your shirt to smell you. You are all over me. I may not bathe for a week… on second thought…" she smiled through her still glassy, moist eyes.

As soon as Ravenna left the room, shutting the door behind her, Severus apparated. He must report to the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore, that all is being made ready. He was truly anxious for Voldemort's downfall. He could not wait to have his own life back. Now that he had one to look forward to.

The walk back to the Bloodworth estate was exactly what Ravenna needed in order to play the role her husband had requested. With each step away from the inn, she felt the pain of his departure more keenly. She could not have stopped the tears if she wanted too. He truly and deeply loved her, and wanted to have a family with her. How could she have been so blind to his feelings? How could she have wasted so many years being petty and spiteful? _'Thanks mother, for that wonderful trait.'_ She thought bitterly to herself.

No sooner than she crossed the threshold of the entryway Luther Bloodworth met her. Knowing the hour, she was startled by his presence. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, she found herself falling to the floor due to the vicious backhand her face received. She made to push up off the floor of the entryway, but before she was able to do so, she was kicked hard in the ribs. She felt them fracture and felt the breath escape her body. She made one last attempt to lift herself off the floor, and then collapsed back down, surrounded by darkness.

Satisfied he had made his point, he magicked her to her room, leaving her unconscious and bleeding on the bed.

Several hours later she awoke to the sensation of hands probing her fractured ribs. None to gentle hands at that. She vaguely heard voices, male voices. "It does not seem to be anything life threatening, but she will be in pain for several weeks while the bones heal. I could leave you some Skele-gro if you like." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"That will not be necessary." Luther responded, with more than a little malice in his voice.

She lay there, pretending to still be unconscious, waiting for them to leave. She heard the door close, but then a moment later felt the bed lower as if someone had sat on it. She had sustained more severe injuries than this as an Auror, but could not let on that she had experienced this sort of abuse before.

He snarled at her as he realized she was waking. "You should have at least had the decency to defend yourself a little. You should have come back black and blue. Since you did not, I had to do the deed myself. How dare you allow yourself to be humiliated in such a way without defending my honor. He should have beaten you into submission! I'll bet you couldn't wait to spread your legs for him!" He hissed loudly.

She knew his anger for what it truly was, for the past fifteen years he had been attempting, unsuccessfully, to bed her himself. Weakly, she attempted to lift herself off the bed with her elbows and then collapsed from the pain. "Sir, I was unable to do anything. The moment I entered the room, he immobilized me and raped me. He said something about finding physical force beneath him." _'Got you, you bastard'_, she thought as she watched the expression on his face change from glee to shame.

"You shall be allowed one day to recuperate, I will be taking the entire family to London today. We shall be back tomorrow afternoon. I expect you to be ready to resume your duties at that time." He stated a little less harshly.

"Yes, sir." Was her timid response.

After he left her room, she gingerly rose from the bed, retrieved her beloved shirt – Severus's shirt – and returned to bed. Within moments she was asleep.

13


	2. 2 Death Eaters in New York

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for ** **Ravenna****...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Chapter Two**

Death Eaters in New York

Ravenna woke with a start, the alarm clock was blaring incessantly. She rolling on her side to turn it off and gasped in pain. Grasping her injured ribs she reached over to turn off the clock. After taking several shallow breaths and allowed the sharp pain to pass she slowly rose from the bed. Remembering she would be alone in the house today she made her way to the kitchen and began to gather up the necessary ingredients to brew a potion to help dull the pain. She now wished Severus was here, knowing he would be able to whip up something with the greatest of ease. The thought of her husband brought a smile to her bruised face.

Having completed the potion and cleaning up the kitchen, she returned to her bedroom to shower. By the time she was finished showering the pain in her ribs had diminished to a dull throb which she found easier to ignore. Knowing she needed to take full advantage of the precious little time Bloodworth had given her to recuperate, she climbed back into her bed, reliving in her mind the time she had spent with Severus the night before, and what she had discovered in his mind. With a smile on her face she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she vaguely remembered hearing the Bloodworth family return home and was grateful they had not disturbed her. Rising as was usual for her, at 5 a.m. she quickly showered, dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family. She was a bit surprised to find Madam Bloodworth in the kitchen waiting for her. Before Ravenna could speak, Gwendolyn gestured for her to take a seat opposite her at the table.

"Tish, my husband informs me that that horrid man has abused and defiled you. I just wanted to ask you, woman to woman, if there is anything I can do for you." Ravenna was rendered speechless. This awful woman was actually showing her sympathy, but obviously did not know that it was in fact Luther who had actually inflected her wounds.

"No ma'am, but your concern is much appreciated." Ravenna responded quietly with her eyes lowered in what she hoped would pass as shame.

With no further conversation, Madam Bloodworth rose from her chair and walked to stand behind 'Tish'. She rested her hand gently on her shoulder for a moment then left the room. Ravenna sat there for a moment staring at the empty chair before going about preparing breakfast.

Ravenna and just finished clearing the table when Luther came into the kitchen. "Tish." He said in his firm, cold manor.

"Sir." She responded timidly, as if she were afraid of him.

"I just wanted to apologize for my… temper. I assure you it will not happen again." He said evenly.

"Yes, sir." Was her quiet response. She wondered what would cause him to apologize, and then realized why as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and slowly trailed them down her arms. He was going to try yet again to seduce her. She inhaled sharply through her teeth as he abruptly spun her to face him and lowered his lips towards her. She took a step back from him, bumping into the counter behind her. His only response was to glare at her menacingly for a moment, then spun on his heals and stormed out of the room. She shook her head and went about cleaning up.

Between the constant pain and pressure on her ribs and dodging Luther's attempts to seduce her, Ravenna was finding herself more exhausted each day. On several occasions she considered keeping her wand, which had been securely hidden in her dresser, on her person. The only reason she did not is she feared what Luther's reaction would be should he find it.

As the days leading up to the gathering passed, Ravenna found the Bloodworth house more and more tense. It was apparent that Luther Bloodworth had no desire to return to the Dark Lord's service, nor did he wish to sacrifice his fortune to his 'noble work'. But what choice did he have, he had taken the Mark, and had gained much of his wealth while in Voldemort's service. Should he refuse now, he would find himself dead, or worse….

On the eve of the meeting, Luther had decided to send his family away. He did not want them anywhere near the Death Eaters, fearing the Dark Lord would demand them as well as his money. Ravenna packed in preparation of her departure to where she did not know, though she was not concerned about this, she knew once away from Luther she would be able to contact Albus to let him know where she was. She was startled from her thoughts as her bedroom door flew open.

"Tish, you will remain here. Gwendolyn can handle the children this weekend." The look on his face caused her to close her mouth and not respond questioning why. He abruptly spun on his heals and left the room.

Her head was spinning, she did not expect to come face to face with Voldemort yet. She was not prepared for this. She collapsed bonelessly to the bed. Hopefully whatever plan Severus and Albus were cooking up to protect her from Voldemort's notice would work here as well as in England where they had intended. She had to find a way to let Severus know she was now told to stay, that she would be in this house when he, Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters arrived. She knew the fireplace in Luther's office was still in the floo network. _'Can I find a way to get in there unnoticed to use it?'_ She thought to her self wearily.

As the hours ticked slowly by, she finally found her opportunity. Luther had informed her he was going to escort his wife and children to the site of the portkey that would take them away. As soon as the front door closed, she ran as fast as her sore body would allow to the office. She would only have a few moments to do this. Grabbing a large handful of floo powder, she threw it into the fireplace. As she dropped to her knees in front of the fire she yelled "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office" And stuck her head into the flames.

Albus started at the flame shooting from his fireplace. Quickly recovering from the shock he smiled. "Ravenna, my child, so good to see you…"

"I only have a moment, you must tell Severus that I have been ordered to remain here for the meeting. I will be present, probably to serve refreshments, in the same room that Voldemort will soon occupy. Whatever plan you have to shield me from his notice, it needs to be done now!"

Before Albus could respond, she was gone.

She rose quickly from the hearth, dusting the remaining floo powder from her face and hair. Now relieved, she turned and walked to the office door. As she reached for the knob, the door opened.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here? You know this room is forbidden to you!" Luther growled at her.

"I only came in to tidy up, in anticipation of your guests this evening." She hoped the remark was believable.

Luther nodded his head slightly, and she was relieved she had not been discovered. She made to pass him through the door, and was jerked back violently.

"Do you really think me a fool? Who did you contact?" He screamed at her as he pulled roughly on the hair he had a fist full of.

"I spoke to no one, I was just cleaning up." She reiterated.

He know she was lying. He slammed her face hard against the door frame then released her hair so she could fall freely to the floor. As before, when she made to get up he kicked her swiftly and repeatedly in her already broken ribs.

She was unable to breath, she felt as if she were drowning and there was nothing she could do. Once more, she attempted to get up, to get away from him. He responded by kicking her again, this time in the head. She saw spots dance before her eyes just before everything went black.

He left her lie there for a few moments while he reigned in his temper. Finally he decided to magick her to her room, where this time he would leave her to die. She would not be missed by anyone. She was, after all, a squib abandoned by her family and her employment contract was expiring tonight. No one would think twice about her being gone. With a sadistic smile on his face, he went about readying everything for the Dark Lord's arrival.

Severus knocked roughly on the front door of the Bloodworth house. He was to be the first to arrive, the herald for the Dark Lord's arrival.

The door opened abruptly. "Master Snape, welcome back. Please come in." Luther smiled tightly.

"Thank you, the Dark Lord and the others will be arriving shortly. Might we talk of another matter for a few moments until they arrive?" Severus curled his lips menacingly.

"Of course, whatever pleases you." Luther's blood ran cold at the sight of Snape's smile.

"I mean, of course, your servant. I understand it that her employ with you is coming to an end, is this correct?"

"Yes it is, but I am afraid you have missed her. As there were only a few hours left, I have released her. She has already left and did not leave me with any forwarding information. I can only assume once she has found new employment she will forward this information to me." Luther fairly shook as he spoke, desperately hoping this cold, cruel man would not see through his lie.

"Pity! I found her most … enjoyable." Again, with a sneer on her lips.

Severus stared at him for a moment, thinking _'what is this fool playing at, I know she was here only a few hours ago. From the warning she gave Dumbledore, there is no way she would leave without letting one of us know here she went. He has done something with her, and I mean to find out what.'_ Severus stared intently into Luther's eyes, trying to penetrate his mind. Just as he began to see images of his wife the doorbell rang. Bloodworth blinked rapidly and leapt from the desk, which he was sitting on the corner of, and practically ran from the room to answer the bell. Severus swore under his breath as he watched Luther leave the room.

Within moments Bloodworth's private office was full of Death Eaters, all of whom were sporting black robes and masks, except for himself and Snape. They were all talking in hushed voices awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and there stood Lord Voldemort staring directly into Luther Bloodworth's eyes. Bloodworth immediately dropped to his knees before Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robe.

"Luther Bloodworth, I am so glad to have you return to my happy family." He hissed. "I feared you lost when you did not respond to my summons."

"A thousand apologies, Lord. I did not feel your summons. It must have been the great distance between us. I mean to make amends. All that is mine is at your disposal."

Severus so wanted to roll his eyes in disgust. He knew full well this man wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Knew he had come to America hoping to escape. He should have known better. Once you commit to the Dark Lord, you do so for life.

After several hours of planning, all of which was about how best to use Bloodworth's fortune to further Voldemort's cause, Severus apologetically interrupted.

"Luther, might you direct me to the facilities. I fear I am unable to wait any longer." With this he glanced at Voldemort, bowing his head in a silent plea for forgiveness.

Luther looked to Voldemort before responding, at his almost imperceptible nod, he directed Severus out of the office, down the hall past the staircase and to the right.

Severus came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, removed his wand and placed it flat in his hand. "Point me, find Ravenna Gryffin Snape." He whispered.

Immediately, the wand spun to point up the stairs and to the left, where he knew her bedroom to be. He glanced quickly back down the hallway then took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the door, he quietly opened it and froze at the sight. There on the bed, Ravenna lay not moving and apparently not breathing. He ran to her side, quickly checking her pulse. She was alive, but just barely. He had to get her out of there, get her medical attention before it was too late, but how?

Rapidly descending the staircase, he returned to Bloodworth's office. Pausing for a moment outside the door, making sure this mental shielding was firmly in place, he opened the door and re-entered the room.

He casually returned to his place beside Voldemort. Since Malfoy's failure, Severus had become the most recently favored, and as such was expected to be at his side. Quietly, he bent to Voldemort's ear and spoke. "My Lord, I beg forgiveness. I am due to report to Dumbledore. I request to be excused." He wanted to cringe at this most degrading act.

Voldemort turned to look directly into Snape's eyes, as though trying to discern if he were lying. With a casual waive of the hand, Severus turned on his heals and left the room. As soon as he had the door securely closed behind him, he ran down the hall and back up the stairs to Ravenna's room.

Entering her bedroom cautiously he scanned it quickly to confirm no one else was there. He then approached the dressed quickly and rummaged through the drawers gathering the items she would probably not want to leave behind. Deciding none of the clothing was necessary he finally opened the top most drawer. He extracted his shirt and shoved it into the pocket of his cloak then brushed his hand along the bottom of the drawer. When his fingers brushed over her wand he grasped it firmly and examined it quickly before placing it into the wand pocket of his robe with his own.

Confident he had removed everything of meaning from the dresser he turned back to the bed, casting the charm he and Albus had concocted. This charm would make her seem to Voldemort to be Severus if he tried to sense her.

Then with great care, he gently lifted her into his arms and apparated.

7


	3. 3 Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for ** **Ravenna****...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Chapter Three**

Return to Hogwarts

Severus appeared – wife in arms – just outside the Hogwarts gate. He immediately broke into a full run towards the castle. By the time he reached the great oak doors, he was struggling for breath. He stopped for a moment, readjusting the still unconscious Ravenna in his arms, then took off again up the stairs towards the hospital wing.

He kicked open the hospital doors with such force that Madam Pomfrey started. Running out of her office, she spotted Snape. "Severus, what is the meaning of this…." Before she could go any further with her tirade, she spotted the look on his face and the limp body in his arms. She gestured with her arms, "This way! What has happened?" Her voice thick with concern as she removed her wand from inside her apron.

"I cannot say…" his voice was so thick with worry that she stopped for a second to look at him, then turned back to her unconscious patient.

As she examined her, she found this woman was suffering from several broken ribs, a punctured lung and a concussion. She set about swiftly gathering the items she required to treat her seriously injured patient, commenting "I haven't seen anyone beaten like this since I was down and St. Mungo's treating Aurors." Severus made a strangled sound Poppy had never heard from him before, causing her to again look at him briefly.

As she tended to her patient, she only now got a good look at her face as she was treating the head wound. She stared at the face for a second, positive it was familiar to her. Realization dawned on her. "Severus, is this…" She looked directly into his eyes.

"My wife…" he said flatly. "Is there anything you can do for her?" The sound of his voice was that of a frightened child.

"Give me a few minutes. Why don't you go get Albus…and Minerva, she just arrived today. I should be able to tell you more by the time you get back." Poppy felt nothing but pity for this long suffering man. She was well aware of the pain he felt when she left, and how much he loved this nearly dead woman now in her care. She would do everything in her power to restore this beautiful woman to her loving husband.

Severus quickly approached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. With a quickly barked "Chocolate covered cockroaches" the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing Severus to approach the moving spiral staircase.

As he approached the door, he knocked roughly and immediately entered. Albus was just rising from his chair behind the desk as he approached.

"I have just returned with Ravenna…" he nearly sobbed

Knowing immediately something was wrong; Albus stepped around his desk and placed a comforting hand on Severus's broad shoulder. "What is it?" he waited patiently as Severus gathered himself.

"She appears to have been badly beaten, I fear I was too late getting to her, but I do not believe the Dark Lord was aware of her presence there." Now Severus's dark eyes were shining with unshed tears. He was not about to allow himself such a display in front of this man, whom he both respected and loved.

"She will be fine, Severus. She has too much of a survival instinct to allow herself to be done in by a mere beating." Albus smiled tightly.

"Poppy said Minerva has returned, she suggested we bring her as well." Severus was straining to keep the quiver out of his voice. Albus gently squeezed the shoulder beneath his hand, then steered him towards the door. They would pass by Minerva's office on the way back to the hospital wing.

Fifteen minutes later Severus, Albus and Minerva all entered the hospital. At the sound of the footsteps, Poppy looked up from her patient.

"I have been able to stop the bleeding into her head, the puncture in her lung has been repaired and I have been able to repair her collapsed lung. She has lost a great deal of blood, but I believe she is going to be just fine. The only problem I am having right now is that I need to administer Skele-gro to reinforce the repair to the broken ribs, but with her so deeply unconscious, I do not know how best to give it to her."

Severus released his held breath slowly, then smiled softly. "I believe I can take care of that." Then he walked over to Ravenna's bedside.

Albus, Poppy and Minerva stood quietly talking as Severus lovingly administered the Skele-gro to Ravenna, several drops at a time.

Twenty minutes later, he rejoined the group. "I have been able to give her the full dosage. Poppy, did you say she has lost a lot of blood?" She nodded in answer. "Should you need me, or should she wake, I will be in my office. I am going to brew some blood strengthener. Please get me if she wakes before I return." Albus nodded his head, then Severus walked quickly out of the hospital wing.

The three stood quietly for a moment watching him depart. Once he was out of sight, Poppy turned to Albus. "Where has she been for the past fifteen years?" Albus smiled weakly.

"She felt it necessary to leave us and I will not fault her for her actions. She felt she was justified in her decision." Although that did not really answer her question, she knew that was all she would get from him.

Albus smiled at them both, then stated should he be needed he would be in his office. Then he too left.

"Poppy, is it as bad as it looks?" Minerva had a look of deep concern creasing her already wrinkled face.

"I fear all the bruising has yet to show itself. She looks as though someone was using her for hand-to-hand target practice. She has six broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung, fractured skull that was bleeding and several fractures to her face. I did not want to give Severus the details of how badly she was beaten. I expect she will recover, but it will take some time." The concern for both her patient and her husband were apparent on her strained features.

Minerva walked slowly to Ravenna's bedside. "Welcome back, little one." She whispered as she bent to gently kiss her brow. She then left to join Albus in his office.

_Professor Snape's Classroom_

Severus efficiently circled the classroom, gathering the ingredients he would require to brew the blood strengthener, then delicately arranged the ingredients as he used his wand to bring the base already in the cauldron to a boil. While he was waiting for the potion to finish brewing, he extracted Ravenna's wand from his robe to better examine it. He was surprised to find it was very similar to his own. Carefully he tested it by summoning a book from the case across the room. He was startled to find that it was more powerful than his. He chuckled wryly and turned his attention back to the potion.

Less than twenty minutes later, he had a potion he believed would be sufficient to help restore his wife's lost blood. As he retrieved the ladle to fill a bottle he paused, tasting the potion. Finding the taste bitter, he conjured up a bottle of honey to sweeten the potion. Knowing she inherited the infamous Dumbledore sweet tooth, he figured if it were sweet, it would be easier for him to administer. As he filled the potion bottle he thought about giving her the Skele-gro. Why didn't he think of it sooner, surely Poppy would have known how to administer medication to an unconscious patient. She was just doing what she could to help him feel useful. He reminded himself to thank her when he got back to his wife.

His stride was one of determination as he approached the stairwell leading out of the dungeons. He ascended the stairs quickly back toward the hospital. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Poppy lifted her head from where she had been looking over her unconscious charge again. Seeing Severus's billowing cloak flowing behind him, she gave him a small smile.

As he approached his wife's sick bed, he stepped around to the same side Poppy was on, gently put his hands on her shoulders and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for what you did." She looked at him confused for a second, then smiled.

"You needed something to do rather than just stand and wait." He gave her a sincere smile of appreciation in return.

"I have made this potion as strong as I dare. We are going to need to be careful with administration, there is more belladonna than I would normally feel comfortable with, but under the circumstances…" Poppy did not need him to spell out what would happen if she were given too large a dose.

"Would you like to administer the first dose?" She smiled, knowing the answer before she even asked the question. "I'll be in my office if you need me." Then she quietly returned to her office.

Thirty minutes later, Severus had administered the complete dose of blood strengthening potion. Now all he could do was wait for Ravenna to wake. Trying desperately to fight his exhaustion, he sat himself in one of the hard wooden chairs. He swore Poppy kept uncomfortable chairs here on purpose to limit the amount of time visitors stayed.

Poppy came out of her office several hours later to find Severus sleeping, sitting almost straight up on the hard wooden chair. Rather than disturb the obviously exhausted man, she transfigured the chair into a large overstuffed sofa and tenderly pushed him over. Then she conjured a blanket to cover him.

Just before dawn Severus woke bleary eyed and confused. He sat up abruptly, trying to take in his surroundings with a quick glance of the room. He calmed when he realized he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. As his mind cleared he remembered why he was here and jumped off the sofa. Standing at Ravenna's bedside he gently stroked her check. He was comforted by the fact that her skin was warm to the touch and breathed a sigh of relief. He transfigured the sofa he had been sleeping on back into the chair that it originally was, then added extra padding to the back and seat. With a small shake of his head he pulled it close to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Severus." Came a quiet whisper from behind him. He turned his head to see Minerva approaching Ravenna's bed. "Has she woken yet?" Severus shook his head slowly in response.

"What brings you here so early? It is just barely sun up." He asked her quietly.

"I came down her a few hours ago so Poppy could get some sleep. She was determined to sit at her desk until Ravenna woke." Minerva said with a tight smile on her face. "She is really concerned."

Severus nodded his head slightly and turned his gaze back to his unconscious wife's face. Now that the sun was up he could see the dark bruises on her face. Unable to prevent it, the tears escaped his eyes. Minerva stepped closer and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "She will be fine Severus. I am sure it looks worse that it actually is." She said with more conviction than she actually felt.

In slow motion, Severus leaned forward until his forehead was resting on the edge of the bed, his body shaking with silent sobs. Minerva patted him gently on the back then returned to Poppy's office.

Several hours into Severus's vigil at Ravenna's bedside Poppy entered the hospital carrying a tray. She approached and placed the tray on the table at the foot of the bed. "Good morning Severus." She said quietly, knowing by the look on his face there had been no change in her condition. "I think perhaps you should eat, you need to keep up your strength."

"Thank you Poppy, but I can't." Severus said roughly, his throat dry from his released emotions.

"Perhaps just some tea then, it is strong just the way you like it." She said with a knowing smile as she handed him the steaming cup, which he accepted gratefully. "I am going to let Minerva know I'm here, be right back." Severus nodded and looked back to his wife.

Moments later Minerva had said good-bye to Severus and left the hospital, heading for the Great Hall for breakfast and Poppy had joined Severus.

"You know, this reminds me of something that happened a few years ago." She began quietly as she conjured a chair next to Severus. He turned his gaze to her. "Don't you remember?"

Severus looked into himself for a few moments trying to figure out what she was talking about. Confused, he shook his head. "I do not remember anything like this happening a few years ago." He said softly.

"I recall it vividly." Poppy began with a small smile. "It seems that a student passed out in potions class, and was carried here by a classmate. Said classmate refused to leave her side until the Headmaster himself ordered him from the ward."

Severus snorted. "That was more than a few years ago as I recall."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe it was more than a few years ago. Would you like to tell me the story?"

"What's to tell, she was ill and I was instructed to bring her to you. I was concerned about my classmate, nothing more." Severus stated defensively.

"Severus, don't try to fool me. You loved her even then, didn't you?" Poppy said in a motherly voice. Severus just stared at her.

"You were the one who told Albus, weren't you?" Severus said stunned. Poppy just nodded in response.

"And you knew then that I had already taken the Mark?" Again Poppy nodded. "How did you know?"

"You were quite ill when you had returned from the summer holiday in your seventh year, it wasn't too difficult to figure out why." Poppy said sadly. "Did you know that Ravenna had already been in training as an Auror while she was still in school?"

"That would explain how she was accepted so quickly after leaving Hogwarts." Severus said absently.

"She went to Albus after her parents were killed and told him she wanted to hunt down the Death Eater's who were responsible for their deaths. She told him he would either help her or she would leave school and do it on her own."

"I knew her parents died in the beginning of our sixth year, but I didn't know they were killed." Severus said astonishedly.

"Albus wanted it kept a secret, things were not going well for the Order at the time. He feared that many would try to exact revenge and that more would die needlessly."

"Poppy, why were her parents killed?"

"It seems they were made an example of. LaTisha because she was a Black who married beneath her and Brian because he was related to Dumbledore." Poppy shook her head sadly for a moment before continuing. "Ravenna was determined she was going to put an end to the needless deaths, even if it meant her own."

"I knew that her father was Albus's grandson and I knew that her mother had been in Slytherin when she was here, but I had no idea that she was a Black." Shock was evident on his face as he spoke.

"I guess now you know where her ruthless side comes from." Poppy said sarcastically. "Do you know why she had passed out in class that day?" Severus shook his head.

"The night before she had been out on a patrol with several other Aurors when they came upon a group of Death Eater's who were tormenting Muggles. There was a fierce battle, during which Ravenna had been thrown against a rather large oak tree. When she fell she was bitten by a doxy. She had been instructed to come see me when she returned to the school, but didn't. By the next morning she was very sick from the doxy's venom. As you will recall it took us several days to determine why she was sick. She nearly died."

"Yes, that I remember vividly." Severus whispered. "I was very scared for her."

"We all were Severus, but that is not the case here. She is going to be fine." Poppy said reassuringly. Severus smiled at her tightly, wanting desperately to believe that was true.

Through the course of the day Poppy had tried several times to get Severus to leave Ravenna's bedside to eat and get some rest. He had admittedly refused to leave, even when Albus had come to him telling him to get some rest. "Albus, I am not a student anymore. She is my wife and I am staying right here until she wakes." Albus just shook his head sadly and left.

By midnight Poppy had finally convinced him to lie down in the bed next to Ravenna's to get some sleep. Severus was on his side, facing his wife's bed when he finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

"Severus…" the sound, though only a weak whisper, caused Severus to sit bolt upright wide-awake.

"Rae!" he was at her side in an instant, gently kissing her forehead at the hairline. "You had me scared to death, I thought you were going to leave me again." Now the tears came.

She smiled at him weakly, "Do you really believe now that I have you back I would do anything to lose this…lose us? I love you too much for that."

He so desperately wanted to scoop her into his arms and never let her go. But for now, knowing she was awake, and most solidly herself, he could be content with that.

Softly, she patted the bed next to her and with her eyes asked him to join her. Poppy, who was standing just beyond the privacy screen out of Ravenna's view, nodded. Severus gently lay next to his wife draping his arm gently over her belly as she tucked her head in against his shoulder. Both quickly slipped into sleep, smiling.

_Five days later_

"Severus, get me out of here!" Ravenna's plea was tearing at his heart. He knew how boring convalescing could be, but did not want to risk her health or safety by removing her from the hospital wing.

"I would love nothing better, my love, but where would I take you. I fear my living quarters are even drearier than here." He shrugged and grinned apologetically.

"There has to be somewhere we can go, I cannot take this anymore. Poppy will not even allow me out of bed to use the facilities alone. Please!" Her voice even more desperate than a moment before.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could.

"Severus" Dumbledore nodded "Ravenna, child, so good to see you looking well. You had as all worried." His smile full and warm.

"Grandfather, I was wondering when you would visit. I was beginning to wonder if you were even in the castle." At that remark, Severus looked sharply at Albus. Now he did not remember seeing him since before Ravenna woke. _'Where could he have been?'_

"I believe I have the answer to your dilemma. I have been at the Snape Estate, overseeing the cleaning and refurnishing of you home. Severus, I hope you don't mind me taking it upon myself to make sure my great-grandchildren have a place to call home outside these castle walls." Severus could have been knocked over with a feather. He had never considered living in his family home. There was too much of his life in that place he despised.

"Grandfather, what were you thinking, he hates that place." Ravenna started on a tirade, which Albus abruptly halted with a raise hand. Ravenna fell silent.

Albus stepped closer to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you have many bad feelings about your childhood home, but I believe I have done a pretty good job of making it warm and inviting. I even took it upon myself to have the basement converted into your own private lab, completely stocked or course." The twinkle in Albus's eye was mischievous.

"Well…I suppose we could go take a look. The worst that could happen is that we don't like it, right Rae?" Severus was smiling a warm genuine smile.

"Anything to get out of this place." She snorted. Even if he still could not stand being in that house, she knew he would not refuse her great-grandfather anything.

Within the hour, Ravenna was dressed, complete with coat and cloak that matched Severus's and ready to visit her husband's childhood home.

Severus had decided, and Ravenna agreed, that he should apparate them there so as to not exhaust her. Instantly, they appeared in the front yard of the Snape family estate. When last he had seen it, the yard was over run by knee high weeds, the front gate had fallen off its hinges and the stonework on the front of the house was crumbling. Severus had not set foot inside the house since his wife had been presumed dead. As they approached the house, they were both surprised. It did not even look like the same place of Severus's memory. The yard was carefully landscaped, complete with a newly carved pea-gravel walk. The stonework on the front of the house had been completely repaired. This house looked as if it had just been built.

Cautiously, he placed his hand on the front door, expecting the same feeling of dread that had haunted his early life. He was startled when he felt nothing but happiness. After a brief moment, the door swung open of its own accord as if welcoming him home.

He placed one foot over the threshold and then turned back to Ravenna, with a glowing smile on his face. He turned his body to completely face her and then scooped her into his arms and carried her over the threshold, into _THEIR_ home.

Albus had done wonders with this place. All the feelings of hurt, anger, hatred and despair were gone. He knew in an instant only good could now happen here now. Ravenna looked around the room, still in Severus's arms smiling brightly.

"Welcome home!" she whispered in her husband's ear.

After touring the entire house, they saved their bedroom for last. As Ravenna placed her hand on the knob, the door swung open, inviting them in. A massive four-posted bed, looking large enough to sleep six comfortably, filled the center of the room. All of the Snape family furniture that Severus had been forced to sell so many years before were in place. He smiled at the sight.

Looking down into his wife's face, he became immediately alarmed. She was very pale and looking drawn. "Rae, are you feeling well? You don't look too good." He smiled sheepishly at her, she knew what he meant. She was beginning to feel weak, and a little dizzy. Although she had been taking the blood strengthener for several days now, she still fatigued easily.

Lovingly, he guided her to the bed. "Stay here, I have another dose of your potion in my cloak down stairs. I will be right back." He placed a gently kiss on her cheek then turned to leave the room.

She laid her head back on the pillows, feeling as though the bed was gently wrapping her in safety. She had just begun to doze off as Severus returned with her potion.

"Here love, take this and rest. You could use some sleep." He said quietly as he placed the small bottle into her hand. She swallowed the potion in one gulp, giving her husband a small smile. She was familiar enough with this sort of potion to know it should not taste this good, knowing he had made it especially for her warmed her heart.

"I will take a nap, only if you join me. You have hardly slept in days. You need your rest too. As soon as I have enough strength…" She allowed her statement to trail off, giving her husband a seductive smile.

"I'll join you in a few minutes. I want to check out the lab really quickly, just in case you need more potion." She gave him a small nod and a knowing smile. There was no way he would rest without seeing that.

Twenty minutes later, Severus re-entered their bedroom, seeing that Ravenna was already asleep, he quietly lay down beside her. Within moments, he too was asleep.

Two hours later, both woke to the burning pain on their left forearms. The Dark Lord was summoning Severus. He sat up quickly, rolling his eyes. _'Why now?'_

He looked down at his wife's beautiful face. She gave him a knowing look and a small smile. Who knew how long it will be until her husband would return.

"Before you go…" She said quietly as he rose from their bed. "Are all the ingredients available to brew the potion?"

He gave her a small nod and a smile. "Your great-grandfather has left this old potions master wanting for nothing."

"I am going to eat, then go down to brew more. Please, try to get back as soon as you can." She sat up slowly, giving her husband a very passionate kiss before leaving.

Severus wondered how he would be able to keep the smirk off his face as he appeared before the Dark Lord.

Ravenna made her way to the kitchen, finding it fully stocked and including many sweet things that she absolutely adored. After preparing herself a light lunch, she made her way down to her husband's new lab. She was in awe of the size and scope of what her great-grandfather had included in this lab. He had indeed left her 'old potions master' wanting for nothing.

She wandered around the lab for a few moments, and then stopped. A wicked idea began to form in her head. She thought again about the image she saw in Severus's mind when they had made love for the first time just over a month ago. She was now more determined than ever to give her husband the family he so desperately desired.

She moved to the far end of the lab where the bookcase stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Thumbing through the numerous volumes she finally found what she was looking for. She reviewed the ingredients list carefully, reading the brewing instructions to make sure she would be able to do it. She was competent when it came to brewing potions, but could not hold a candle to her husband. She was pleased to find that this potion was surprisingly easy to brew. Within an hour she had the potion complete and the lab completely cleaned. She was about to return to the bedroom, eager to take the potion, when she realized she had forgotten to brew the blood strengthener she was supposed to be making. Finding the volume that held the ingredients and instructions, she again set to work. This potion proved to be much more complicated, but several hours later, she had what she needed.

Feeling surprisingly refreshed, now that she had eaten and been out of bed for a while, she decided to tour their home again. She marveled again at the amount of work her great-grandfather had put into restoring this old building to a real home. She would be forever grateful for what he had done for them.

After another hour or so of wandering around the house, she finally decided it was time for her to take a nap. She slowly made her way back upstairs to the bedroom she would now share with her husband. The thought brought a smile to her face. Before she lay back in the bed, she took the potion she brewed earlier from her pocket and drank it down quickly. Within minutes she was asleep.

It was very late at night – actually early morning – when Severus finally returned home. He was caked in blood and God knows what else. He most definitely would not enter his wife's bed in such a state. He quietly crossed the room, entering the bathroom. He quickly stripped out of his soiled cloak, coat, shirt and trousers. Most likely, this was another outfit that would be condemned to the fire. He had no idea how he would be able to remove the blood and muck of potion ingredients from them. '_Oh well, at least none of these were my favorites.'_ He quickly showered, taking extra care to scrub his head to be sure he removed all the blood. He dried himself quickly and then debated what he should wear to bed. Funny he had never considered that before. But now his wife was back, he wanted to be sure he was pleasing her any way her could, whether it be by dress, thought or deed. After several moments of deliberation, he decided on his black silk pajama bottoms and no shirt. The last time they were together she seems to enjoy the feel of his skin.

He gently pulled down the covers on the right side of the bed. No sooner than he had his full weight on the bed Ravenna had moved closely to him and lay partially on top of him. As she settled her weight on him, he immediately noticed she had chosen to not dress at all for bed. Feeling the warmth and softness of her bare breast against his chest was almost his undoing. Only with great restraint was he able to prevent himself from rolling her over to 'have his way with her.' She seemed to be reading his thoughts. She gently lifted her head from his chest, looking him straight in the eyes. "I have been waiting for you." She purred. "I want you, now!" This was all the encouragement he needed. Immediately, he lifted her gently from his chest and rolled her on her back. His mouth descended on her neck, and he was rewarded with a low deep moan from deep in his wife's throat. Slowly, carefully, he trailed his mouth from her neck to her ear. Next he lifted his face away from her, to be greeted by a small sigh of disappointment and the sensation of his wife's hands tangling in the back of his hair, pulling him to her warm, inviting lips. They shared a very deep, long kiss that only served to heighten their passion. Within moments, Severus found that his wife had separated him from his pajama bottoms, totally unaware of how she had accomplished it.

Hours later, they were both completely spent, and happily so. Severus had been with women before Ravenna, but he never remembered it being this wonderful. This experience had been like nothing he had known. As if his very soul had been healed in this act of love. He lay on his back, arms wrapped securely around his motionless wife who was laying most of the way on his chest, her body pressed tightly against his side, head tucked beneath his chin. He felt complete now, hopeful in a way he had never know before. How could one incredible act of love with this amazing woman redeem him so?

Ravenna lay with her ear against his heart, listening to the steady rhythm gradually slow. She had never felt as loved in her life as she did now, safely in her husband's arms. How could she have possibly thought it was the right thing to do, to leave this? She would have to make serious amends for that horrible miscalculation. She wounded this man deeply, yet he still loved her. She would have to do everything in her power to heal that wound. Hopefully the potion worked as it was supposed to and she would soon begin to make amends.

"Severus, I have something I must to tell you." She whispered to his chest. When he didn't respond, she thought he may have drifted off to sleep. She waited a few moments, debating if she should wake him or wait until morning.

"Well…I'm waiting." She startled when she felt rather than heard his deep voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. She said quietly, and then wondered again if she should tell him what she had done.

After a few moments of silence, he asked again. "What did you want to tell me?" He began to feel anxious at her delay. She sounded like whatever she needed to say, it was serious.

From her vantage point – having her ear over his heart – she heard and felt his heart rate begin to increase. _'It's now or never'_

"When we made love in New York, you dropped your shields…" she started, then lifted her head to look into his eyes to tell him the rest. "I brushed you mind and saw what you truly desired. I decided I wanted to give you your hearts wish." She looked deeply into his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked softly, beginning to hope against hope.

"Since you were gone for so long, I had time to do some research. I brewed a fertility potion which I took before I went to bed. If it worked the way it is supposed to, it is very possible that we have just conceived a child." She hoped she hadn't made a mistake. She could not read the expression on his face.

He stared at her for a moment, not sure he heard her correctly. _She is going to make me a father? She chose to be the mother of my child? Can it be possible?_ "You brewed and took a fertility potion? You truly want to be the mother of my child?" His voice held a note of wonder she had not expected to hear.

"Please tell me I did not make a mistake. Please tell me you want to have a family…with me?" It was a plea.

"Ravenna, I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you. I am honored that you want to be the mother of my child." The joy in his voice washed over her like a gentle flood of warm water. He pulled her back down, holding her tightly in his arms. "I'm going to be a father!" He whispered into her head.

She wept with joy against his chest and eventually fell asleep secure in the knowledge she had truly begun to the wound that she had caused.

Ravenna awoke with a start, had she been dreaming of Severus? As her vision cleared, she looked around the bed she was lying in and relaxed. This had most certainly not been a dream. She was in the bed she and Severus had shared the night before, and was hopefully pregnant.

"Good morning, my love." Severus smiled at her from the doorway of their bedroom. He was carrying a tray full of food, including fresh fruit and a wide variety of sweet pastry. She had not realized how hungry she was until she saw the tray. "I figured you didn't eat too much yesterday, so I wanted to make sure you are properly nourished before we return to Hogwarts. There is much to do. The students will be arriving in just over three weeks, and you have lessons to plan." His smile was bright and loving.

"I cannot believe I forgot about that, now I will have time to get nervous." She quipped back.

"Not to worry my love, I have a bit of experience with this. I will help you in any way I can." He now placed the tray on the bed, and bent to give his wife a proper good morning kiss. "The first thing we are going to do when we get back to the castle is to go see Poppy. I want her to examine you again before we do anything else. Also, I don't want you to take any more of the blood strengthener until we know for sure if you have conceived." The joy in his eyes at the prospect of her being with child was indescribable.

"You are really okay with my little manipulation?" She smiled back at him.

His only response was to place his hand on her belly and kiss her passionately. "I cannot think of any gift better than what you are giving me." This brought tears to her eyes.

After they leisured over breakfast, each lovingly feeding the other, they shower, dressed and prepared to return to Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts, several hours later_

Immediately upon entering the castle, Severus made for the dungeons, instructing his wife to go see Poppy and that he would meet her there shortly.

Ravenna steadily ascended the stairs toward the hospital wing, feeling better than she can ever remember feeling. Moments later, she is lying on one of the beds as Poppy passed her wand slowly over Ravenna's body. Poppy paused momentarily over her abdomen and then continued moving the wand.

She gestured for Ravenna to sit up. "I felt something strange in your abdominal area, are you feeling nauseous?" Ravenna smiled before she answered.

"I took a fertility potion last night." She left the rest of the statement unspoken.

"Lay back down, I want to confirm if you are with child." Ravenna smiled widely at the thought.

"Yes, I would say it is pretty certain that you are pregnant. I want you to start visiting me regularly now." Poppy was all smiles, it had been so long since she had the opportunity to administer to such a happy condition.

"I cannot wait to tell Severus!" Ravenna was beaming.

"Tell me what?" Severus was just approaching the bed where his wife was now reclined.

"It worked! We're going to have a baby." He rushed to his wife's side, lifting her into an enthusiastic hug.

"This means you are going to have to take extra care for a while, you still have not completely recovered…" Severus did not want to continue on the track regarding his wife's beating.

"Severus, she will be perfectly fine, the potion you have been giving her has helped greatly. All we need to do for now is to make sure she gets plenty of rest and eats well." Poppy interjected before he could begin to rant.

"I believe we have work to do, as you so graciously reminded me this morning I have lessons to plan. Perhaps it would help if I knew where my office is."

"You are absolutely correct, let's go." Severus gently lifted her from the bed and escorted her from the hospital wing, with his arm firmly around the back of her waist.

Poppy smiled at the retreating couple. This was going to be a wonderful year. Wait until they tell Albus.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

"And up here is your private office behind which is your apartment, should you decided to stay here in the castle." Severus smiled at her. At least during the week while classes were in session they would both remain. He, as head of Slytherin House, was expected to be available at any hour. As much as he wanted her to be able to rest in her own bed, he would feel more secure with her safely in the castle. They would have the weekends to spend in their home.

"I would much rather stay in your apartment." She commented with a seductive smile on her face, which he returned.

After about an hour of familiarizing herself with the layout of the classroom, the student roster and the textbooks that were generally used for the class they both decided they should pay a visit on Dumbledore. After all, they did have wonderful news to share with him. Just as they reached the threshold of the classroom door, they came face-to-face with Albus.

"Good afternoon Ravenna, Severus. You are both looking mighty happy with yourselves. Tell me, what has you so delighted?" Albus spoke softly, with a gleam in his eyes.

Ravenna stared at him for a moment, _'Is it possible that he already knows?'_ "Have you seen Poppy?" she asked suspiciously.

"No dear, you are just glowing, that's all. Now tell me, what has made you to so happy this fine day?" Albus watched them intently.

"Albus, you are going to be a great-great-grandfather. We just found out from Poppy this morning that Ravenna is with child." Severus beamed.

"This is indeed wonderful news, and I only had to wait fifteen years to hear it." Albus smiled, then paused for a moment. "Unfortunately, what I have to tell you now is not going to be as pleasant." Now he frowned.

Ravenna and Severus looked at each other, alarmed.

"Perhaps we should go to my office and get comfortable to discuss this." Albus turned slowly and proceeded down the hall, heading to the entrance to his office.

Several moments later, Albus was sitting on the chair opposite the sofa they both now occupied.

"As you are well aware, classes will begin in just a few weeks. When the students arrive, I fear you both must act as though you…don't care for each other." They both glared at him.

"I do not see any reason for that!" Ravenna practically shouted. She loved this man, how could she be expected to act as though she didn't.

"I am afraid I cannot figure out an alternative to this approach. If you are to gain young Harry's trust, to help him with his 'extra-curricular studies' as it were, you cannot be seen as overly friendly with the one man he trusts the least in this school. I know this will be difficult on both of you, especially now, but we must slowly acclimate him to the fact that you are his godmother, and Severus is your husband."

This thought had not occurred to either of them. How would Harry take the news that his mother's best friend, his godmother, was married to 'Professor Snape.'

"Grandfather, wouldn't it be best for him to know the truth as soon as possible? Couldn't it cause even bigger problems later?"

"I have thought of that, but I truly believe this is the best course of action. We have deliberately exposed Harry to hardship in order to give him the strength of character that is required of him to defeat Voldemort. This has been difficult on a great many people, most especially Severus. But we all must endure this pain to ensure he is adequately prepared for what must be done."

Ravenna frowned and looked at Severus. "What does he mean 'most especially Severus's?"

Severus turned slightly to face Ravenna and took her hands gently in his. "You recently accused me of treating Harry with hatred. Do you know the reason behind this?" he asked quietly, a pained expression on his face.

She shook her head slightly, "I guess I assumed it had to do with the fact that he resembles James so much." She shrugged an apology.

"While James Potter was far from my favorite person, we were working towards the same goal." Severus began in a growl then his voice softened as he continued. "The reason I treat Harry the way I do is at Albus's request. As the knowledge of my mark would eventually be learned, we needed for Harry to have a target to focus his hatred of the Dark Lord on. I seemed to be the most….logical choice."

Ravenna was stunned to silence, she had no idea what sort of hell Severus had been living through. Things must have been even more difficult for him the past five years, with Harry here.

"Come now love, there really is no need for such sorrow. I have been through much worse at the hands of the Dark Lord. I think I can handle the misplaced hatred of a few teenagers." Severus said with a smile as he gently squeezed the hands still in his.

"So now we have to make things even more difficult for you by play acting that we hate each other. I don't know if I can do that." Ravenna glanced at Dumbledore, pleading with her eyes.

"Child, this is for the greater good. As long as you both remember the mean things you say to each other is only an act, you will do fine. Just think of the making up you will be able to…" Dumbledore winked as Severus.

"I still don't like the idea of this. Besides, Severus offered to assist me with lesson planning. How am I supposed to seek his counsel if we hate each other?"

Rae, no one said we could not discuss these matters outside the castle walls, at home perhaps." Now he gave her a small smile.

She smiled back at him, then turned her attention again to Dumbledore.

"How exactly am I supposed to go about with these lessons for Harry. If Severus was unable to teach him, what makes you think I can?"

"Because child, as soon as he finds out you are his godmother, he will be more likely to trust you. He is still suffering the loss of Sirius and will be open to affection from someone whom his parents loved."

Dumbledore conjured a tea set "I believe we have had enough unpleasantness for one afternoon. Let us discuss this great-great-grandchild of mine." Albus's eyes danced with amusement. "It didn't take you too very long to work out your differences. Can I assume then that you will indeed be a united front when the time comes?"

Ravenna started, she knew where this was going to go. Before the subject could change back to Voldemort, Albus raised his hand.

"This is a subject that can wait until later. Might I recommend you both take a few days first to have a proper honeymoon, since you did not have one when you first married. Severus, report to Voldemort that I am sending you on an errand for the school and you will be out of the country for the next few days. After that, I want you both to go to Paris, see the sights. Be a couple in love while you have time."

_Paris, several hours later_

Severus and Ravenna decided to take full advantage of having several days alone together; knowing neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort would call on either of them. They had taken the train from London and were now departing in the heart of Paris.

They walked quietly, hand in hand, through the streets of Paris. When Severus realized it had been quite a while since Ravenna had eaten he suggested they stop in a little café off the beaten path to have dinner.

"You really need to be more attentive to your eating and sleeping habits now. I know you are one to skip meals and go for days on end without sleep, but with the baby you are going to need to take better care of yourself." The sting was taken off his words by the loving look on his face.

"You have a lot of room to talk, I have seen you go for a week or better without sleep. If I am going to be forced into a bedtime, so are you." She argued back, smiling with a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"You do know we will not be able to share quarters while we are teaching, especially since we hate each other. That would look rather suspicious to our young Mr. Potter, don't you think?" Ravenna laughed. After a delicious dinner and more walking they both decided it was time to rest.

"Albus has already made arrangements for us, there is a small hotel just down the way." He gently placed his arm around his waist to guide her.

Moments later, they had checked in and were escorted to the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was furnished entirely in the French provincial style. The bathroom housed a tub large enough for four people to sit comfortably. Severus watched her as she looked longingly at the tub. "You have had a busy day, why don't you go rest for a few minutes while I draw you a bath." The smile he received in return made his heart swell. A little while later, he placed a gently hand on her shoulder to wake her but not startle her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked groggily.

"Not long, I just wanted to let you know your bath is ready. Shall I carry you to the tub?"

Without waiting for an answer, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. As he placed her onto a small stool that was in front of the dressing table she commented "In a few more months you aren't going to be able to lift me." He chuckled quietly. Slowly he began to remove her clothing beginning with her shoes. When she was finally freed of her clothes he lifted her again into his arms and crossed the short distance between the dressing table and the tub. He kissed her passionately before lowering her into the steaming tub full of bubbles. As he straightened she grabbed his wrist.

"Join me?" The look in her eyes caused him to go weak in the knees. He, ever now, was still astonished by how much she truly loved him. _'How could any man be so lucky?'_

Severus's response to her question was to quickly disrobe. They lingered in the tub, lovingly bathing each other. Severus has to magic the water hot three times before they both decided they should get out of the water.

He rose from the tub, grabbing a towel to quickly dry himself, then grabbed another to wrap around Ravenna as she stood. He then lifted her from the water and placed her directly in front of him, lowering his lips to her neck kissing gently. Her response was to wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her into his arms, pressing her body close to his and carried her to bed.

Severus laid her on the bed gently then placed his own body completely on top of hers. Her low, quiet moan was music to his ears. His lips again began to attack her neck until she was squirming beneath him. He pulled away from her slightly, lowering his hand and with a swift tug removed her towel, quickly followed by his own. Ravenna took advantage of the fact that he was supporting his entire body with one arm. She pushed against him, causing him to fall to his side and then scrambled to straddle his hips. Before he could utter a word of protest she kissed him passionately.

_England, three days later_

Severus and Ravenna departed the Muggle train they had taken back from Paris on platform 2 and headed towards the entrance to platform 9 ¾ in King Cross station. Neither spoke as they walked. In just a few short hours they would return to the real world of war and false hatred.

As they approached the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Ravenna stopped walking and placed a gentle hand on Severus's arm. "I don't know if I can do this!" her face very drawn and pale as she spoke.

"You have the strength to do this, I know you do. And, as Albus said, think of the making up we will be doing!" He wiggled his eyebrow at her in suggestion.

She could not help but laugh, and felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

They passed through the barrier and then waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive, to take them home.

Three hours later, they were on the train, halfway back to Hogsmeade. Severus was sitting with his back to the window, one leg against the back of the bench, the other on the floor. Ravenna was reclined on the seat in front of him, her back against his chest, his arms around her waist, hands resting protectively against her belly.

Ravenna stroked her fingers lightly on the back of Severus's hand and slowly turned her head to tuck it under his chin.

They could have easily apparated from Paris to Hogwarts but decided to have a last few hours as just a married couple in love. As soon as they arrived at Hogsmeade station, they would have to apparate to Hogwarts. If their act was going to be believable, they could not bee seen together outside the castle.

The train had barely come to a stop when they both stood to embrace, then apparated. An instant later they stood outside the gates of Hogwarts castle. They released their embrace, turning to face the gate fully and began the short walk towards the castle.

Albus met them at the Great Oak doors. "You both look wonderfully well rested. I am so glad you have enjoyed your time away." His face sparkled with delight. "You are just in time for dinner, would you care to join us?"

Ravenna smiled at him. At least within the walls of the castle she and Severus would still have two weeks before they had to act as if they could not stand each other.

After a wonderfully filling meal, Minerva and Poppy bid the others goodnight. Albus gestured for Severus and Ravenna to accompany him back to his office.

"Severus, now that you are back I expect it will not belong until Voldemort summons you. Before he does, we need to discuss how we are going to explain Ravenna's reappearance after so many years. I also feel we should now drop the charm so he can sense her. I think perhaps we could cook up some story involving memory loss and you just finding her. It would seem to cover your rather hasty departure to the continent. What do you think?" Severus was grinning.

"It would make sense for you to send me to 'find' her. After all, he is aware we are married, just as he knows she is your great-granddaughter. The questions that still remain to be answered are these. If she has indeed suffered some sort of memory loss, does she now remember who she is? Does she respond to the Dark Lord should he summon her?" Severus paused in thought for a moment. "I think perhaps I have an answer already. It would make things more believable for her not to remember being married to me…this way she can truly exhibit dislike of me, this will also help when the time comes to reveal to Harry the true nature of our relationship. She could have a recovery of her memory when the time is right."

Ravenna looked at her husband in awe, she was always amazed at the quickness of his mind. Reaching the same conclusion would have taken her a bit longer.

"I believe, grandfather, I have the answer regarding me being summoned. If Severus were to return to Voldemort soon, he could advise him of my return and inform him of my missing memory. This will most likely prevent him from summoning me at all. Severus will then most likely be charged with helping me recovery my memory. Voldemort probably still want to have a Dumbledore in his service. This may also have the added benefit of keeping him from summoning Severus so much. My lost memory will take time to recover from." Now the wheels in her mind were spinning rapidly.

"Yes . . ." Severus hissed. "We can say you have been working as an assistant teacher at Beauxbatons, which is how Dumbledore knew where you were. He could have 'discovered' you on his recent visit there. This will also explain your appointment as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Severus looked intently into his wife's eyes, this all seemed to be coming together so easily. Albus smiled broadly at both of them. He knew if he were able to get their minds off of this problem for a little while, together they would be able to puzzle out the solution easily. Now they had their explanations for both her disappearance all those years ago and for her return. Now all they had to do was to conceal her pregnancy for as long as possible

After further hashing out the details, they made to leave. As they neared the door to Albus's office Severus paused. "Albus, has the apartment behind Ravenna's office been furnished? I do not believe it would be wise for us to leave the castle for a while, especially not before I am summoned." Albus shook his head.

"As the start of term is still two weeks away, I figured you would be able to provide your wife with temporary lodging. Unless of course, you would rather we prepare the guest quarters."

Severus smiled his thanks to Albus. Normally an instructors spouse would not be allowed to share quarters, but he figured since they were both teachers here, an exception could be made.

No sooner than they entered Severus's apartment located behind his office, he felt the burning on his forearm, Ravenna felt the burning as well.

"It would seem he is anxious to see you my love." She deadpanned.

"Yes, but it is not unexpected, is it. He will no doubt want to know every detail of my trip."

"Hurry back my love." She whispered as she pulled his face to hers for a kiss.

Severus returned her kiss passionately then tenderly extracted himself from her embrace. He turned her toward the bed and nodded to her indicating that is where he wanted to find her when he returned.

Although she was still very early in her pregnancy, she was already feeling the fatigue that was common to women in their first trimester.

_Riddle Manor_

Severus appeared before his Lord, immediately dropping to his knee, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"You summoned, my Lord." Severus started darkly.

"Yes Snape, I wish to know of your mission for Dumbledore. What exactly were you sent to do?" he hissed.

"My Lord, it appears on of your loyal, one who disappeared some time ago, has been found." Severus growled. "Dumbledore sent me to France to retrieve my long missing wife." Severus had a dark glare in his eyes.

"Ravenna is alive!" Voldemort stated in disbelief. "It was believed she had been killed by an Auror."

"That is what Dumbledore believed as well, Sire. It seems she did have a confrontation at about the same time that you had your unfortunate incident in Godric's Hollow. I am not sure now what happened. Dumbledore recently discovered she was an assistant professor at Beauxbatons. He was conversing with Madam Maxime about defensive training when she called for Ravenna. Although she does know her name, she apparently has no memory with regard to her whereabouts prior to finding her way to Beauxbatons. Fortunately for Ravenna, Maxime is a rather generous soul and took her in. According to Dumbledore's story she seemed to be quite talented and before long she was assisting the teachers on the more complex defensive spells." Severus paused to gauge Voldermort's reaction to this news.

Voldemort had an expression of interest on his face. When he realized Snape had stopped speaking he looked directly into his eyes. Severus wanted to cringe at the sight of those burning red snake eyes.

"So, she still has all her skills obtained as an Auror, but no memory of how she got them, or what she did with them. Interesting!"

"Sire, there is more." Severus stated hesitantly.

"Really…do tell." Voldemort hissed.

"The reason for my trip was to bring her back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore has appointed her the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was unaware of the fact that she is his great-granddaughter and my wife." Severus's lips curled menacingly.

"That is indeed an interesting move on his part. Surly he is aware she swore her allegiance to me. Why would he bring her back knowing when her memory returns she will return to me?"

"He is under the mistaken impression that he can restore her and save her. Much as he is trying to save Potter." Severus growled. "He has charged me with trying to help her recover her lost memory. He hopes as her husband, I will be successful in unlocking her mind." He spit the words spitefully.

"Indeed, what a wonderful idea. Although I believe we could work this to our advantage. Does she still bare my mark?" Voldemort spoke with glee. He would have her back.

"Yes my Lord, she questioned me about it's meaning when I was sent to bring her back. She said she had researched what it was and asked me why she bore the mark. I informed her she had taken the mark when we were married. She did not take the news well." Severus growled.

"Do you think you will be successful in helping her return to her true self?" Voldemort asked, almost hesitantly.

"At this time, I cannot say with any certainty. Dumbledore has suggested that I romance her. He hopes that if I can win her affection and trust she will find a way to unlock her memories." Now he grinned lustfully.

"Yes…if you steal a woman's heart, she will do whatever is asked of her. This is wonderful news. I assign you an new task Snape." Voldemort grinned, Severus dropped to his knee and bowed. "You are to devote as much time as possible in helping your wife to recover her memories. I have others who can fulfill your more… mundane tasks. You will report to me monthly on your progress."

"As you command, my Lord. With your permission, I shall now return to my appointed task." Voldemort waived his skeletal, pale hand in dismissal.

_Hogwarts castle, Severus's apartment_

Severus was grateful that apparating into the castle was not possible. He did not want to join his wife before he had a chance to calm himself. He truly could not stand to be close to Voldemort, anxiously awaiting the day when Harry Potter would finally defeat him once and for all.

As his long legs quickly covered the ground, he felt the tension leave his body. It took a great deal of energy to keep his mind shielded from Voldemort, the more time he spent with him, the more exhausted he became. At least in the castle, he was able to lower most of his shields. That soon would change. Once Ravenna and Harry began his lessons, Severus would be required to keep his shields more firmly in place. It would not do to have Harry find out about their true relationship, or the reason for his treatment of him for the past five years until the time was right.

Within moments he was in the dungeon, rapidly approaching his Potions classroom, through which was his office and his apartment.

He removed the charm on his apartment door and quietly opened the door. From the doorway, he looked lovingly to the bed where his wife was sleeping. He battled with himself for a moment, torn between wanting to wake her to tell her of his meeting and wanting to let her sleep. His internal battle ended quickly when she sat up slightly and met his eyes with hers.

"Judging by the look on your face, I would say your meeting with Voldemort went well." She said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

He quickly traversed the distance from the door to the bed, sitting down softly next to his wife's reclined body.

"Yes, he seems to believe our fiction, and is intent on me helping you recover you memories of being a Death Eater. He told me to devote all my free time to your seduction and has demanded monthly reports on your progress. He further indicated he will distribute my workload amongst others." Severus was smiling widely. The less time he had to spend with Voldemort, the better.

"That is indeed wonderful news. Now we just have to figure out how we are going to go about having me hate you." He did not miss the seductive smile on her face.

Severus rose from the bed before she could touch him. He did not want to lay with her, after being in Voldermort's company, until he had a chance to shower.

Upon reaching the bathroom, he quickly shed his clothing and stepped into the shower. After a quick, but through, scrub down he dried off, then wrapped the towel around his waist. He knew there was no sense in dressing in his pajamas, he wouldn't be in them for long anyway.

Moments later, he was in bed, his head barely on the pillow when his vision was filled by his wife's face.

An hour later Severus rolled over and fell back against his pillow, breathing hard. "I do believe I have created a sex fiend." He panted.

Ravenna huffed in response. "If you weren't so good at it, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"

He chuckled and stretched his arm out to pull her to his chest.

**A/N: Please review and more chapters will be posted (14 complete so far...) No reviews no further postings... THX**

29


	4. 4 A New Year Begins

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**A/N: Skullera**; Thanks for the encouragement; I am glad you are enjoying this story. Harry will come into this story much more later, but is not the primary character here. **duj**; Thanks for the advise, as this is my first fanfic posting I did not know, it has been corrected. **udomiel; **Thanks, per your request, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Four**

A New Year Begins

The students would be arriving tomorrow. Ravenna and Severus were putting the final touches on her apartment. Now they would have to begin the act. They had planned to spend their last night together in her apartment. After one last look around the room, Ravenna was satisfied that it would be as comfortable as it could be without her husband. She hated the idea of not being able to sleep with him at night.

She and Severus left the room, entering her office. Everything here was already in order. She had her lesson plans drawn out for the entire year. She had several tests already prepared and she had fully acquainted herself with the texts that would be used for all seven years that would be occupying her classroom. With nothing more to do, they headed off to the staff lounge for lunch. All the teachers had now arrived, and since none of the others would be in on their plan they were required to act indifferently to one another.

They were the last to arrive for lunch. Upon her entry in the room, Albus stood to greet her. As she reached her seat Albus began to make introductions. Several of the teachers were familiar with her from her days as a student and knew her to be Dumbledore's relative. Before any could speak Albus began. "Most of you may recognize our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This is Ravenna Noir Gryffin, she is my grandson Brian's daughter." Albus deliberately left out the fact that she is married to Severus, not many knew this particular fact. Not many that is, except for members of the Order and Death Eaters. "She comes to us from Beauxbatons, where she was an assistant professor. I have appointed Severus to assist her while she acclimates herself to the school, staff and students." Now he assisted her in taking her seat and returned to his own.

Lunch was a pleasant enough gathering, thought it was difficult for her to concentrate. Severus had already set into his role of 'Professor Snape'. The indifferent look in his eye was going to take some getting used to.

After lunch Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout and Minerva approached Ravenna. "We are heading into Hogsmeade to do some last minute shopping, would you care to join us?" Ravenna smiled shyly at them. With a quick glance toward where Severus and Albus stood deeply in conversation, she responded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Allow me a few moments to retrieve my cloak?" Receiving a quick nod from the three, she left the room. Severus concluded his conversation with Albus and left right behind her.

Ravenna walked quickly towards her apartment. She hurriedly retrieved her lightweight cotton cloak and spun around to find Severus standing right behind her. Startled by his proximity she snapped. "You are lucky I did not have my wand in hand, you could have been hurt."

"You did that very well. Continue to talk to me like that and we will not have any trouble convincing anyone." Severus looked coldly down his nose at her, then smiled. "Take care not to overexert yourself. It won't do for you to be too tired later." Now he raised his eyebrow suggestively. Taking a deep breath she smiled, placed a short but passionate kiss on his lips and then left.

As the four witches walked the streets of Hogsmeade, Ravenna began to feel a little uncomfortable. She knew she was not supposed to have any memories of these women, and that Albus had informed the staff of her memory loss, so she had to be careful of what she spoke. She tried to keep her participation in the constantly changing chatter limited to her preparations for her new post.

After several hours, Minerva noticed she was beginning to look a little pale. Excusing her and Ravenna from the others, she pulled her aside. "Perhaps I should take you back to Hogwarts. You are looking a little tired." Ravenna nodded gratefully.

Minerva returned to the others, giving their apologies then escorted Ravenna back to the castle. After a quick visit to Poppy, just to be safe, she and Ravenna returned to her apartment.

"I want you to get some rest now. Severus will have my head if he sees you like this." She smiled knowingly. Within moments of Minerva's departure Ravenna was lying on her bed drifting off to sleep.

The room was dark _'why is it dark in the middle of the day?'_ she thought. She sat up startled. Quickly she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. After a moment, the room became lighter; she was in her and Severus's bedroom at the Snape Estate. _'How did I get here?'_ she thought. She rose from the bed, intent on heading for Severus's lab, which is probably where he would be since he was not in bed with her.

Just as she reached for the doorknob the door flew open forcefully, startling her. She was frozen in terror. There, standing before her, was Voldemort. His red eyes burning into hers, his snakelike face cold and hard. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ Before she could react both of her arms were pulled tightly behind her. She felt her left shoulder separate from its socket. She gasped in pain. Now she found herself face down on her bed. She turned her head to face the door. Severus was there, kneeling before Voldemort. With a hissed 'crucio' she saw her husband fall to the floor, convulsing in pain, screaming in agony.

She was jerked up from the bed by the hair. She could still hear Severus's screams, but could no longer see him. The face that filled her vision was that of Luther Bloodworth. She thought her heart would stop. She tried to pull away from him, only to be smacked hard in the face. Falling on her back on the bed she tried to struggle. It was no use, Bloodworth had hit her with an 'immobulus' charm. She was frozen to the spot. She was unable to stop him as Luther began to rip her clothing off. With her eyes she began searching the room. She could no longer hear Severus screaming. Another moment she saw him, standing behind Luther, with Voldemort behind and to the right of him. He was as still as a statue, unable to do anything but shed tears, as he was forced to watch Bloodworth rape her.

Ravenna woke screaming, Severus immediately at her side. As soon as he sat next to her, she drew her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. She cried hysterically for a few moments, still firmly in Severus's embrace. As she began to calm, Severus pulled away from her enough to see her face. "What is it?" He asked with a voice full of concern.

She took several more moments to compose herself before answering. After she finished telling Severus of her dream, she felt his body stiffen in her arms. She looked into his face. He was white as a ghost, his eyes cold. He took a shuddered breath before lowering his eyes to hers. When they did, they had lost their coldness.

"This is very important…" he began in a tightly controlled voice. "have you ever had a dream like this before?" She looked at him irately. "What I mean is, did this feel like a dream or was it something more?"

She closed her eyes, looking into herself for a moment before answering. "No, this did not feel like a dream. I could feel…" her voice trailed off as the tears came again. Severus held her tightly in his arms as she continued to weep. After a short while he called for a house elf.

When Winky appeared, he instructed her to retrieve a potion from his office and to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Several moments later, Poppy was beside Severus in Ravenna's apartment, holding the potion. Severus told her of the dream Ravenna had, without too much detail, then took the potion from her.

"Rae, take this." He spoke gently, lovingly. She looked at him blankly, she was still too distraught to think. When she did not do as he requested, he continued. "This is a light sleeping draught, for dreamless sleep. Please take it." Without any resistance she took the potion, falling asleep almost instantly. Severus gently laid her back down on the bed.

"Poppy, can you please attend her for a few minutes. I need to speak with Albus right away." She nodded, and he departed quickly.

_Headmaster's office_

Severus knocked sharply on Albus's door then opened it. "Albus, we need to discuss your mother's gift." He stated quickly.

Albus rose from the chair behind his desk. "What has happened?" he asked roughly. Severus proceeded to tell about Ravenna's dream. "This is dreadful, I had hoped this would be one gift she would be denied. Did she give any indication of when this seemed to happen?" he said with despair in his voice.

"No, only where. I am going to have to keep her well away from my family home for a while. I cannot allow this to happen." Severus's voice was tight; he was trying very hard to contain his emotions.

"Fear not Severus, now that we know of this, we can prevent it." Dumbledore said assuringly. Severus's only reply was a short nod. He then rose and left the office, intent on returning to his wife.

Poppy rose from the chair she had placed next to the bed when Severus entered the room. "She is sleeping soundly, she should be out for a while. I have examined her thoroughly. Other than slightly elevated blood pressure, she is fine."

Severus gave her a small smile. She placed a gently hand on his shoulder as she passed him to leave. As soon as the door was closed, he removed his cloak, coat and boots. He then climbed into the bed, taking her securely into his arms. They would deal with the repercussions later. Soon, he too was sleeping.

Severus woke just before daybreak, today was the start of the new term. Now he dreaded even more the roles he and his wife would have to begin playing. He knew this dream would haunt her for sometime to come, and it killed him to not be able to comfort her. His train of thought was broken when he felt her stir in his arms. He had held her securely to him all night. At least with the pain in his shoulder from remaining in this position for so long, the grimace he would wear would not be entirely feigned.

Without any discussion of the dream, she rose from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Severus followed.

She had been doing very well preparing for the day. The students would be here by dinnertime. Then they would be forced to endure the start of term banquet. She had always hated this particular ritual, even when she was a student here. How was she to handle sitting at the teacher's table at the end of the hall. Her only pleasure about having to dine there each night was the fact that she would at least be seated next to her husband.

Severus watched her with amazement that she was able to so completely block out the memory of her terrifying dream. He knew his wife had a great strength of character. She had studiously gone about final checking of the classroom, her notes and order of her office.

Finally, it was nearly time. The clock struck 6:30. Surely by now the Hogwarts Express had arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the students would be arriving at any moment. Severus went to retrieve his wife from her office. "My love, it is time to go to the Great Hall. May I escort you?" He spoke quietly, in a very loving tone. Her heart ached, she knew this would be the last time she would hear that tone outside their bedroom for quite some time.

"I am as ready as I will ever be. At least I will still be close to you each evening at dinner." She smiled reassuringly at him.

He now stood next to her, waiting for her arm. As she rose to lock her arm in his he placed his right hand gently on her cheek using his thumb to gently stroke her lips. "I want you to remember I do not mean any of the awful things I will say." Then he replaced his thumb with his lips. She would hold fast to this memory, this feeling for quite some time.

Within the hour, they were sitting at the teachers' table at the head of the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony was over and Dumbledore was just about to begin his welcoming speech. "I want to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all will enjoy the year to come!" he started cheerfully. "And now for the introduction, we have only one new teacher joining us this year. Please allow me to present your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Madam Ravenna Gryffin." Albus concluded with a great smile.

Ravenna stiffly rose from her seat between Severus and Albus. She received an overwhelming applause, which caused her to smile like a child receiving her most wanted gift. Severus had to restrain the smile from forming on his lips, mentally scolding himself. Seeing her look this happy gave him great joy.

Hours later, the feast finally over and the students heading back toward their dormitories she finally sighed in relief. Severus looked at her sharply, concern not evident on his face, but sparkling in his eyes.

Ravenna nodded toward the door behind the staff table and then proceeded toward it. Severus followed. No sooner than he had closed the door he pulled her into a firm embrace.

"I am ever so glad this night is over." She immediately relaxed as his arms enclosed her. He gently rested his cheek against the top of her head. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"I want you to get a good nights sleep, take the potion if you must. Poppy has confirmed it will have no ill effects on either you or the baby." His eyes twinkled at the thought of their child.

"Albus has taken Harry up to his office, I am expected to meet them there." She said quietly as she pulled back from Severus's embrace.

Moments later Ravenna was standing outside Albus's office door. She stood quietly, waiting for the door to open.

"Harry . . ." Albus began quietly. "it is imperative that you resume your occlumency lessons." Harry's expression changed from joy to terror. "Don't worry Harry, you will have a new instructor this year. I am well aware that you and Professor Snape don't…get on well together." Albus smiled as he raised his hand.

At the sound of the office door opening Harry turned to face it.

There in the doorway stood the woman who had been introduced at the Welcoming feast. Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

As she approached Harry he finally got a good look at her. Thought it was apparent she was too old to be a student he couldn't help but notice she was a little shorter than he. He could not tell her build. She wore her robes very loose and flowing. She was dressed entirely in black and her pale complexion made her appear sickly. _'I hope she's not a vampire'_ Harry thought.

Ravenna sniggered. "I can assure you I am not." Harry stared at her startled. "Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." She said as he extended her hand to shake his. Harry noticed her hands were warm, but rough as though she used them a lot. "The headmaster has told me a great many things about your abilities. I look forward to instructing you ... and learning from you." She smiled warmly at him. He looked so much like his father, she could not get over it. As she studied his face more she was startled to realized his eyes were Lily's.

"Professor Gryffin, it is a pleasure to meet you." Harry intoned respectfully. "Professor Dumbledore tells me you will be instructing me in occlumency." She nodded slightly.

"Yes Harry, Professor Dumbledore believes that since I was an Auror I am adequate to instruct you, to help you protect yourself from Voldemort."

Harry was stunned, not many people referred to Voldemort by name. "You do not fear him?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment before answering. "Of course I fear him, anyone with a lick of sense would. He is capable of horrible acts and has many followers to assist him." She stated cautiously.

Harry had the distinct feeling he was going to like this woman very much.

"Harry…" Albus interrupted. "There is one more bit of information you need to know before you begin your lessons. I am not ordering you to take this instruction, but it is in your best interest to do so." Harry looked at Dumbledore confused. "Ravenna attended Hogwarts with your parents. She was Lily's best friend. In fact, she was so close to your mother that Lily made Ravenna your godmother." Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore for a moment. When his words sunk in, Harry was angry.

He spun to face Ravenna. "You are my godmother and yet you were not here when I needed you!" Harry was yelling now.

Albus placed a stilling hand on Harry's shoulder. "Calm yourself, let me explain." He said quietly. He indicated for Harry to sit before his desk. Ravenna stood behind Harry, slightly to his left. She looked directly into Albus's eyes for a moment before he started to speak. Now the deception would begin.

A short time later, Albus finished his narrative, explaining to Harry about Ravenna's actions of fifteen years ago. He told Harry how she had been confronted while on a mission and had lost her memory during the struggle. This was too much for Harry. He was still hurting from Sirius' death, now he learns he as another godparent. Was he supposed to love this woman he didn't ever know?

"Harry, you have a great deal to think on. Take some time to evaluate it all. Should you decide to partake in the occlumency lessons, you can inform Professor Gryffin when you are ready. In the mean time, return to your dormitory. You will need a good nights rest." Albus smiled gently at him.

Harry stood silently, looking Ravenna in the eyes as he turned. She smiled gently at him, he nodded his head slightly and proceeded to the door. Ravenna watched him leave. As soon as the door closed behind him she turned to Albus.

"Grandfather, I don't feel right about this. How is he going to react to me when he finds out the truth about my 'memory loss'?" She could not bare the idea of this young man, who looked so much like her lost friends, hating her.

"Child, when he discovers the whole truth, he will be justifiably angry at first. Then he will come to understand the reasons behind it. There is no need to worry, he is truly Lily's son." He smiled at her then gestured with his hand for her to leave as well.

She looked into his eyes for another moment and then turned to leave. As she reached the door, it opened. She stood frozen in terror, the memory of her recent dream resurfacing. Severus's form appeared in the doorway. Catching the look on his wife's face he moved rapidly to her, wrapping her in his arms.

Albus looked at Severus intently, he nodded in return and Albus silently ascended the stairs to his upper chamber.

"What is it? Did the meeting not go well?" Severus asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"The meeting went fine. Harry is understandably upset at the fact that he has a godmother no one bothered to tell him about. Grandfather believes he will come around." She whispered tightly.

Severus felt slight satisfaction with that, he truly did not want Harry to hate her. "Then what has caused you this distress?" This time the question was whispered into the top of her head.

"Severus, the way that door opened, I flashed back to the dream…" she could not continue for fear of breaking down again.

"We really have not had a chance to discuss it fully. Perhaps you would be willing to share the dream with me?" he felt her stiffen in his arms. Albus, observing from the upper landing nodded his head.

"You mean for me to allow you in, to witness the dream firsthand?" She was startled by the thought. She did not want her husband to feel the shame and humiliation she had experienced.

"Perhaps, with further examination, we can determine when the event of this vision will take place. In that case, we can prevent it from happening." He spoke reassuringly. He knew he had gotten through to her, he felt her body relax in his arms.

"Where do you propose we do this? We should not go to each other's apartments now that the students are in the castle." She said into his chest.

"Why not here? I am sure Albus would be kind enough to allow us to use his private study. There, even if he receives visitors, we will remain unobserved." Severus lifted his head to look at Albus. He nodded in response.

As they sat on the sofa in Albus's private study, Severus with his back against the armrest, Ravenna leaning forward her head on Severus's chest, both were panting. The images he witnessed, the sensations he experienced breaking his heart. He had no idea visions could feel so completely real. He had to find a way to erase this pain from his wife's mind. He momentarily considered 'obliviating' the vision.

She was completely exhausted, having relived this torturous event again. Severus gently nudged her so that she turned and had her back and head resting against his chest. He then rested his hands on her belly and kissed the top of her head. "You really need to get some sleep my love. Why don't you go back to your apartment, take the potion and sleep. I will come to you if I can." She rolled her head gently against his chest before rising.

She turned back, waiting for him to stand. When he did, she raised her eyes to meet his.   
Severus, I love you. Thank you." He smiled at her, then escorted her back to the headmaster's office. When she had left, Albus joined Severus in his office.

"How could she be experiencing visions already?" Severus growled, still angered by the realness of what she had just shared with him.

"Since you told me about the vision, I have done some research. It is true that my mother was a seer. It seems that the gift is passed down from mother to daughter, however, the mother does not receive the gift until she has been able to pass it on." Here he paused for a moment. "Severus, it would seem that you are going to have a daughter." Now his eyes were twinkling. "I can only imagine the reason she has already received the gift is because the conception of this child was aided by magic." Severus was stunned to silence. He was going to have a daughter, oh how he hoped she would be exactly like her mother. After a moment of unadulterated joy, he came back to the problem at hand.

"Since she was never aware of the possibility of this gift, she is not prepared for it. Should she have one of these visions in the presence of a Legilimens, they will most likely see her vision as well. Judging by the intensity of what she shared with me, there is not way she would be able to keep her mental blocks up." Now Severus was deeply concerned. Should this happen around Harry, he may be able to read everything that was in her mind. Know of the deceptions that are going on all around him. While they are truly in his best interest, is he mature enough to realize it?

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. As it is, I do not believe Voldemort will summon her anytime soon and young Harry still lacks the adequate skills to perform such an act. As he improves, perhaps we could expand his lessons to include you. He will most likely focus his attentions on keeping you out, rather than trying to get into her thoughts." Albus stated thoughtfully. This was indeed an unexpected twist to an already complicated plan.

"One more thing Albus, I had to oblivate the memories of the Bloodworth children. They came to me after the meeting in the Slytherin common room and told me she was their nanny. I modified their memories so that they do not remember what she looks like." Severus said quietly, and with a nod from Albus left.

_Ravenna's Apartment_

After leaving the headmaster's office, he quickly went to check in the Slytherin common room, making sure all the students were in bed. Upon leaving, satisfied his charges were securely tucked in, he allowed his mind to wander as he walked. Of their own accord, he found to his surprise, his feet had taken him to his wife's office.

Severus knew he shouldn't be here, but he could not help himself. His wife was anxious. This would not bode well for her pregnancy if she continued to be under this much stress. He had to do whatever he could to relieve her anxiety, even if it meant jeopardizing their carefully laid plan. Without another thought, he lowered the charm on her apartment door and stepped quietly inside. In the dim light, he could barely make out her form lying on the bed, covered only with the sheet. He also noticed the potion bottle on her bedside table. Though short-term use of the potion would cause no side effects, he knew she could not take it continuously. He had to find another way of allowing her to rest peacefully.

He approached the bed, removed his pocket watch as he walked. He charmed the watch to vibrate at 4:30 a.m. That should give him enough time to wake up, dress and return to the dungeons unnoticed. Should he be spotted at that hour, it will be assumed he is just patrolling the halls an no one would give it another thought.

Without a sound, he removed his cloak and boots and then lay back on his wife's bed. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, the vision she shared still swirling in his mind. How was he going to prevent this vision from coming to fruition when he did not even know when it was going to happen? He started slightly when he felt Ravenna's body move of its own accord against him. At least for tonight, she would again sleep securely in his embrace.

Severus jumped, the vibration against his thigh startled him. He touched the watch with the tip of his wand and it stopped moving. Then, turned his head to plant a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead, which was resting in the crook of his shoulder. At that moment, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled gently at him.

"Was it wise of you to sneak into your enemy's bedchamber?" she said jokingly, her voice still rough with sleep.

"I can think of no better way to die…can you?" he asked jokingly in return. "After what you shared with me, there was no way I could leave you alone. We will find a way for you to better protect yourself from the sensations of your visions." She pulled abruptly away from him. _'What was he saying…VISIONS…_

"Severus" now her voice was harsh. "What do you mean protect me from my visions?"

"Rae, there is something that Albus told me that I need to share with you." He paused, looking at her. When she indicated for him to continue, he did. "Albus's mother was a seer. As such, you have inherited that ability. After you left his office, he and I discussed this. He did some research on the gift after I told him about your 'dream'. It seems that this gift is passed down from mother to daughter, and the visions start when the mother has successfully passed on the ability." He watched her face closely to see if she understood what he was telling her.

"Successfully passed on the ability? I have not had a child yet, how is it that I have these visions now?" she was truly confused.

"Albus seems to believe the child you carry is a girl. He further believes since her conception was magically assisted that you have already inherited the gift." Severus smiled.

She sat motionless for a moment, staring unseeingly at her husband. The realization dawned on her. They were going to have a daughter! Ravenna was happy beyond words. The look in her husband's eyes about their daughter truly convinced her she was well on her way to mending the terrible wound she had cause by leaving.

"Are you not pleased by this knowledge?" he asked her quietly since she did not speak.

"How could I be anything but pleased, you seem to be very happy about this!" she exclaimed. Severus responded by pulling her to him, embracing her tightly. After a few moments of just holding her, he kissed he gently on the head.

"As much as I love holding you, I really have to be going. If I stay here too much longer it may look suspicious if I am spotted leaving." He intoned apologetically.

"Yes, I know. I will see you at breakfast." She smiled at him.

"True enough, but for now I want you to go back to sleep. Breakfast is not until 7:30 so that will still give you about two more hours of sleep." He said as he slowly rose from the bed.

"I love you!" she said softly as she repositioned herself on the bed.

Severus responded in kind then turned and left the room, making sure to recharm the door as he left.

A couple of hours later Ravenna entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She was not sure if she would actually be able to eat. She had woken extremely nauseous this morning. Severus had been leaning to his left conferring with Madam Pomfrey when she entered. He turned to meet her eyes, then suddenly looked away. Poppy also looked at her briefly as she took her seat to Severus's right.

"Good morning Ravenna, did you sleep well?" Poppy asked concerned. She did not like the way she was looking.

"Yes, thank you. I am feeling a little queasy this morning." She responded weakly.

Severus so desperately wanted to comfort his wife, but knew he couldn't. This thought brought his trademark grimace to his face. Ravenna smirked at his expression.

After breakfast, which Ravenna didn't eat much of, she quickly made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Her first class of the day was about to begin. This class just so happened to be the 6th years. She was standing in front of the desk in the classroom as the students began to arrive. She watched each of them enter the room, trying to make momentary eye contact with each of them. When Harry came in with whom she assumed to be Ron and Hermione she smiled slightly. Harry returned her smile. This relieved her, at least he didn't hate her…yet.

"Good morning class!" she said brightly. They responded in kind. "Today we are going to begin with a review of some of the most basic defense charms…Yes, yes, I know. But I need to see what you already know so I can teach you what you don't." she began. The class laughed. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

By the end of the day, in which she had taught the 6th years, the 4th years and the 2nd years, she was feeling rather good about herself. She seemed to have won over most of her students.

As she was straightening up her desk from the final lesson, she heard a light wrap on her office door. Looking up she saw Harry standing at her door. She stood before she spoke. "Mister Potter, please, come in!" she said lightly.

"Good afternoon Professor" he began. "might I have a moment?"

"By all means, what can I do for you?" she asked hopefully

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions…about my mum?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course, but I must tell you I don't really remember too much about her now." She stated apologetically. She really hated the idea of lying to him. It was obvious this boy knew little about his father and less about his mother…her best friend. Harry's face showed disappointment, but that couldn't be helped.

"You don't remember anything?" he said quietly.

"No, not really. I am told that she was my best friend from the time we were 1st years together. I am also told that in addition to me being your godmother, I stood as her maid of honor when she married your father." She noticed a small smile on his lips.

"I have a picture from their wedding. Would you like to see it?" he was now beaming.

"Of course, I would love to." She responded. Maybe she could use this to help jog her 'lost memory'. She would have to discuss this later with Albus and Severus.

"Perhaps I could bring my photo album with me when we have our first lesson?" he said quietly.

"So, even after what you have learned, you still want to undergo training with me?" she said levelly.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore seems to believe it important. And after what I have witnessed through Voldermort's eyes I would have to agree." He stated firmly.

"This is wonderful news. When would you like to begin?" she smiled.

"I have Quidditch practice on Tuesday and Friday nights after dinner. How often should we meet?" he asked.

"Given the amount of progress you need to make in a short time. I would suggest we meet at least three times a week. You tell me when." This stunned Harry, when Snape had been teaching him, he was told when and where. He truly began to believe he was going to like this woman.

"How about Monday, Wednesday and Thursday nights. I know you probably go home for the weekend like most of the other teachers." He said thoughtfully.

"Actually Harry, as I have just returned to England and do not have a home. I will be living here in the castle until the end of the term. I believe having every night of the week occupied will be rough on you. Why don't we do Monday and Thursday nights after dinner, then a lesson sometime over the weekends?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much." He smiled fully and rose to shake her hand.

Ravenna nodded at him and smiled in return. "I shall see you Thursday evening then. Meet me here after dinner."

Harry, still smiling, turned to leave her office. As he reached the office door, he came face to face with Snape.

"Out of my way, Potter." He snarled as he crossed the threshold. "I would have words with you Professor Gryffin." He stated harshly.

Harry turned back to face her, she waved him off with her hand. He turned back around and left, but paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Professor Snape, please come in." she stated evenly.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted as he smacked his hand down hard on her desk.

"I am truly sorry Professor, but I do not know what you are talking about." She said, harshly.

"It has come to my attention that you are planning on putting the 6th years through actual defensive maneuvers in you next lesson. How could you be so irresponsible. I have already informed you of the lack of decent education these children have received because of the imbeciles the headmaster has chosen to hire the past five years. What are you trying to do, kill them?"

"If you don't mind Professor, I believe I am quite capable of setting my own lessons without your input!" she was now yelling back. "If Dumbledore thought you capable of teaching this class, he would have hired you as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, now wouldn't he?

At that point, Harry figured Snape would come storming down the stairs at any moment and decided leaving was a good idea. He quickly ran to the door leading to the corridor and left.

Severus spun on his heals and stormed towards the door, pausing at the threshold. He quickly scanned the classroom below to see if Harry was still there. He spotted the back of his robes through the classroom door. Turning, he looked his wife straight in the eyes before speaking.

"Well done, Professor. That was perfect. I can only imagine how that is going to be conveyed to his friends." Severus smiled.

"That wasn't too over the top?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not at all, that was wonderful. There have been few who would have the courage to insult me!"

Now she lowered her voice, "Severus, I absolutely hated that! The last thing I wanted to do was to insult you." She lowered her eyes.

"I know love, but this must be done. You need to establish a strong relationship with him, and quickly. It will only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord becomes tired of waiting for you to come around. He is not know for his patients. We must have Harry adequately prepared for what is to come before that happens." He so desperately wanted to take her in his arms, but doing so here in her office was just way to risky.

"Severus, I have been extremely nauseous all day. At this rate I won't be able to eat. Do you think you can brew me something to help?" Now she was speaking weakly.

This time Severus did move to her side, just in time to help lower her to her chair. "We could use this. I could have some sort of illness that requires you to make potions for me, like you did for Remus. This is something that is commonly known you hate doing." She said quietly, attempting to sneer.

"You sure know how to hit a man when he is down, don't you." He asked teasingly.

Although he played at it very well, he really didn't have any dislike for Remus Lupin. While it is true he was friends with James and Sirius, Remus had never treated Severus callously. Remus' departure from Hogwarts two years before was due to Severus revealing him to be a werewolf, but this too was at Albus's request.

She smiled back at him briefly, blowing him a kiss. He turned and stormed down the steps and out of her classroom.

She turned forlornly, uncharmed the door to her apartment and entered. Once inside, she walked straight to the bathroom. She had barely made it there when she began retching again. _'God, I hope this isn't going to last the whole time'_ she thought as she dropped to her knees. Upon returning to her bedroom she exhaustedly fell to the bed, not bothering to disrobe and pulled Severus's pillow close. Within minutes she was asleep.

Sometime later, she awoke with a start. Someone was knocking on her door. Slowly, she rose from the bed and crossed the room. Dropping the charm, she opened the door enough to look out. Severus was standing there, potion bottle in hand.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she pulled the door open enough for him to pass through. He quickly crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him.

"I have just come from seeing Poppy. I had her check this potion to make sure none of the ingredients would harm the baby." He smiled. "She says this will help you deal with the nausea, and is harmless. I also allowed myself to be overheard by Longbottom that you were suffering from an illness. No doubt Harry now knows as well."

Ravenna stood there smiling at him. Thank God he was on their side, this man was truly devious.

"So you just had to personally deliver this potion?" she questioned jokingly.

"Absolutely, and I acted very put out by it too!" he exclaimed. "I let enough 'slip' about the potion to be able to reasonably explain why I may be seen coming from your apartment at odd hours."

She moved closer to take the potion from her husband's grasp, drinking it down quickly. She was not at all surprised to find this potion also tasted as good as a potion could. She then handed him the empty bottle. As he stretched out his hand, she grabbed it. Pulling him closer to her, she lifted up on her tippy-toes to deposit a kiss on her husband's lips. He returned her kiss enthusiastically. As he made to pull away, she put her right hand to the back of his head grabbing a handful of hair.

"Oh, no you don't." she purred. "You are not going to leave here again until I have some satisfaction." His eyes gleamed.

An hour later, he was dressing. Ravenna had already fallen asleep. Now fully clothed, he leaned back over, kissing his wife gently on the temple and left.

The next few days passed without much incident. Now it was Thursday and Harry would be here any moment for his first occlumency lesson with her. While she waited for him to arrive, she thought about how wonderful she felt now that the nausea was at bay. When Harry's face appeared at her office door, she waived him in.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" she asked gently. He nodded his head in reply. "Before we start, I want you to take a few moments to try to arrange your memories. Put those you do not want me to see as deeply in your mind as you can, okay?" again, he nodded.

Raising her wand at Harry, she said. "Here we go. One – two – three – Legilimens!" Instantly, she was seeing Harry's memories, the fear-filled and surprised face of Sirius as he fell through an archway shifting to what appeared to be a rather handsome teenaged boy lying dead in a graveyard. Now Dementors swooping down on him and Sirius by the lake. Ravenna broke contact, both she and Harry were panting heavily. She stumbled back, catching herself on the arm of her chair.

Harry looked at her, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Professor Gryffin, I had forgotten how powerful the pull was." He whispered.

"It's okay Harry, we can work on that. I am sorry for the force I used. I had to test you first to see where to begin. I am afraid Professor Snape was less than helpful to me when I questioned him about your lessons last year." This she said with a grimace similar to Severus's.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" the question was out of Harry's mouth before he could stop himself.

"What would make you think that?" she asked sincerely. At least she and Severus were doing their jobs well, Harry seemed convinced she didn't like Severus at all.

"When I met with you the other night, I could not help but hear part of your argument with him as I was leaving." Harry seemed like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself.

"You heard me insult him, did you?" she laughed. "As a rule, I try not to judge a person before I get to know them, but in his case I believe I will have to make an exception. I don't believe he really likes anyone. And now, he seems to be angry with me because I require regular potions for a rather annoying and inconvenient stomach ailment. Unfortunately for Professor Snape, the potion must be brewed at the time it is required, it breaks down within an hour. As I require these potions about every 6 to 8 hours…" she stopped taking, looking intently at Harry.

"I see." He finally said. "He really isn't the charitable type, and he does hate everyone." Harry further exclaimed.

Ravenna thought _'Oh Harry, if you only knew the true Severus Snape. You would be amazed at how charitable he really is.'_ She looked at him for a moment.

"Yes, well, enough about Professor Snape. I believe we have a job to do here." She said as she straightened herself and released her grip on her chair. "Now, what I want you to do is this. When you feel me entering your memories I want you to imagine they are in a trunk, when I get to a memory you don't want me to see, slam the trunk closed. Okay?"

Harry nodded his head. He then took a deep breath, preparing himself for another attack.

"Legilimens!" Ravenna shouted as she pointed her wand at him. Immediately, she was seeing Harry's memories again. This time she was seeing his lessons with Severus, she was amazed at how intimidating he seemed in Harry's memory. Severus is standing over Harry's shoulder, apparently in Potions class, hissing in his ear. Before she could hear what he was saying everything went black. She stumbled again, this time missing the chair. She fell to the floor. Harry was immediately at her side.

"Are you okay Professor?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said weakly. "Very well done, Harry!" she slowly pulled herself up and seated herself in the chair. "I wonder Harry, why is it I was able to see those memories that haunt you the most and you could not stop me…but when I witnessed you with Professor Snape, you were able to stop me."

Harry did not have an answer for her. Why was it that he could allow her to see Sirius die, but not let her see Snape insulting him.

"I believe we have done enough for this evening. I want you to consider what we did tonight. We will discuss what you figure out this weekend. I will be in the castle all weekend, so just let me know when you have time." She said to him quietly.

Without a word, Harry turned and walked to the door. Again, just as he reached the threshold Snape was there. Without thought, he stepped to the side to allow him to pass, then left. This time, he did not stop at the bottom of the stairs. He walked quickly out of the room.

Severus stood in the doorway, watching Harry leave. When he was out of view Severus turned, closed the door and walked quickly to his wife.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She was very pale and shaking slightly.

"Fine, just a little confused. He was not able to stop me when I took his memories about Sirius, Cedric and the Dementors, but was able to stop me from taking memories about you. Why do you think that is?" she asked absently.

"I believe because I do have a tendency to insult him, perhaps he did not want to share that with you. There is a certain amount of pride involved with teenage boys where women are concerned." Severus smiled, then bent to kiss her neck. "Perhaps our young Mr. Potter is developing a crush on you. Should I be jealous?" she moaned softly at his persistent kisses on her neck.

"I don't believe so. After all, I am old enough to be his mother. She was barely able to keep a coherent thought in her head. "Severus, if you don't stop, you will end up spending another night in my bed." He chuckled at that.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? If so, it's not very scary."

Her only response was to wrap her arms around her husband's neck. He immediately lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

Four hours later he kissed her on her head, tucked the covers around her and left.

Several weeks passed rather uneventfully. Ravenna's classes were going well as were Harry's lessons. He was truly beginning to make progress. Ravenna was no longer able to get into Harry's memories at will, she had to fight extremely hard before she was finally able to break through. She made it a point to reward him with house points and Honeyduke's chocolate for a job well done.

As was usual at about the time Harry's lesson was ending, Severus appeared at her office door with her latest dose of potion. Harry nodded his head respectfully toward Professor Snape as he left. Severus stood at the doorway, watching Harry leave the classroom before approaching Ravenna.

Now standing by her side where she still sat at the desk, he placed the potion bottle on her desk and bent to kiss her gently. "As it is the end of the month, I am going to have to report my 'progress' to the Dark Lord." He said apologetically, informing her he would probably not be staying with her tonight. He figured when he reported to Voldemort he would also be required to examine the work that was being done by others on his behalf.

"What are you going to tell him?" Although we have done a most excellent job of convincing the castle's populous we don't like each other much this will most certainly not please him."

"Albus and I have discussed this, we both believe it would be best to convey that you have not yet exhibited any memories of any of us, but that sometimes you seem to have memories of you prior Auror activities come forth while you are teaching your lessons. I am also to share with him that you are instructing Harry in occlumency and that I will find a way to join these lessons." This he stated with a devious grin.

"That would be wonderful." She smiled. "He has made remarkable progress in a rather short time. I don't think I will be able to get through at all much longer. Perhaps with you there, he will be less focused and will have to work harder to keep us both out." Here she paused. "Will Voldemort think this is suspicious that your are teaching Harry to defend himself?"

"Not if I convey that I am really trying to find out exactly what Harry knows, and how strongly he is still connected to the Dark Lord's own mind."

"I still hate the idea of you going to him." Her face dropped to a frown.

Severus placed a gently hand on her cheek, lifting her face to him for another kiss. "Winky will be bringing you dinner in a little while. Take the potion, eat and go to bed. I will get back here as soon as possible."

_Riddle Manor, hours later_

Severus was busy examining the potions that were bubbling away. He was amazed at the vast number of caldrons that were going. He was also alarmed to discover that most were full of Polyjuice Potion and the rest were full of Veritaserum – truth potion. _'What is he planning?'_ Severus thought, then quickly buried the thought deeply in his mind.

"Do they all meet with your satisfaction?" Came the question in his ear with a hiss.

"Yes my Lord, they have all been brewed adequately." Severus answered stiffly.

"Excellent!" was the hissed reply. "Now come, we will talk of other matters." Snape followed wordlessly as Voldemort proceeded him toward the study.

Once inside the study Severus was offered drink and food, which he declined. When the servant left the room Voldemort spoke. "Tell me of the progress you have made with your bride." Then sat with feigned patience.

"I fear my Lord, there has not been much progress yet. Whereas she is beginning to remember her activities as an Auror, she still does not realize her relationship to me or Dumbledore." Severus stated as he shook his head in 'frustration'.

"Can you think of no way to speed her recovery? Perhaps a potion?" he hissed.

"I do not believe that would be wise at this time, sire. As the memories begin to exhibit with greater frequency that would most certainly be an option." Snape sneered.

"Very well then, return now and report to me again at the end of next month. And Snape - I expect to receive a better report at that time." Voldemort whispered menacingly.

Snape dropped to his knee, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. "As you command, my Lord." Severus quickly departed the study and apparated.

Severus gravely reported to Albus what he had seen when he was with Voldemort. They would have to be very careful with everyone now. It would seem the current plan was to capture those with knowledge, extract that knowledge and then have Death Eaters impersonate those people. Albus would have to advise the members of the Order to be on the lookout for any changes in behaviors, and that none of them should be alone at any time.

From here on in things have just gotten even more dangerous than they had been before.

23


	5. 5 The Truth Comes Out

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**A/N: udomiel**; per your request, here is the next chapter> THX for reading.

**Chapter Five**

**The Truth Comes Out**

Late on a cold Saturday afternoon the Great Hall was nearly empty. Harry, Ron and Hermione were finishing up some Potions homework. Upon completing their homework Harry excused himself, informing the others he had to meet Professor Gryffin for another occlumency lesson.

Harry quickly returned to the Gryffindor common room, depositing his books in the corner by the table he usually sat at then exited heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He rushed up the steps to Professor Gryffin's office, he knew he was late for their appointment and hoped she would not be too upset with him. It had been nearly two months since he had begun his lessons and was making real progress. She was now hardly able to reach any of his memories at all.

As he peeked into the room, he did not see her sitting at her desk. He stepped fully into the room, calling her name. When she did not respond, he went back down the steps searching the classroom. She was not there either.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself out loud. Figuring she had just stepped out, he sat at the front desk. Twenty minutes passed, and Professor Gryffin still had not shown herself. Harry set off in search of Professor Dumbledore. On the way to the Headmaster's office, he encountered Professor Snape."

"Potter, what are you doing roaming the halls?" he snarled.

"Sir, I had an appointment with Professor Gryffin almost an hour ago. She is not in the classroom or her office. I was going to see Professor Dumbledore to see if he knows where she was." Harry stated anxiously.

"Not in her office!" Severus snapped. "She just told me this morning about your meeting when I took her potion to her. You are absolutely certain she was not in her office?" Harry nodded his head in response.

"Come with me, Potter!" He scowled, walking quickly towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry had to run to keep up.

Just as Severus stopped in front of the gargoyle to speak the password, it jumped aside. There stood Albus, a little startled.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" he inquired.

"Headmaster, it seems Professor Gryffin has stood up young Mr. Potter here on his occlumency lesson. You don't happen to know where she is, do you?" Severus was trying desperately to keep the concern from his voice, but could not keep it from his eyes.

"No Severus, I have not seen her since breakfast." Albus responded quietly, then turned to Harry. "Harry, perhaps you could join me in my office, we have a few things to discuss." He smiled gently, then nodded to Severus to go find Ravenna.

Severus nearly ran back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As he passed the desks, his robe got caught. Cursing as it tore, he reached the stairs to Ravenna's office. Taking them two at a time he was in her office almost instantly. Quickly searching the room – another skill acquired in the services of the Dark Lord – he found it unoccupied. Approaching the door to her apartment, he was surprised to find it was not charmed. He opened the door slowly, just enough to look in and found her lying face down across the bed. His heart skipped a beat. Severus gently rolled Ravenna over. She was white, cold as ice and her eyes were wide open. He checked her pulse, relieved that it was still strong, then gently stroked his face with his hand. "Rae, talk to me love!" After several agonizing moments, her eyes blinked. Severus released the breath he did not realize he was holding.

"What happened?" she whispered. Severus shrugged in response.

"You were not in your office to meet Harry for his lesson, we were concerned. I came in here to find you face down on your bed." Worry evident in his voice.

When Severus noticed she was shaking he pulled her close against him, wrapping his cloak around her. She remained still in his arms for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Severus, I have no idea what happened. One moment I was getting up from a nap, the next you were touching my face." She was still shivering.

"I think perhaps a visit to Poppy is in order." He said quietly as he lifted her off the bed.

An hour later Ravenna was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Poppy had examined her completely and could find nothing wrong. Severus was sitting quietly in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. At the sound of approaching footsteps he immediately released her hand and stood. Albus's face appeared next to the privacy screen. Severus made to speak when Albus raised a finger to his lips. Albus turned back around and spoke. "Well Harry, it would seem we have located your missing professor."

Harry peaked around the privacy screen. Smiling when he saw Professor Gryffin looking pale, but well. His smile left his face when he spotted Snape standing next to her bed.

"Well Professor Gryffin," Snape started. "You really do owe Mr. Potter here a thank you. Had he not located me, I would not have known to look for you." He sneered as he spoke. "You really do need to be more conscientious about taking the potion I bring you. If you do not take it, there is no sense in me wasting my precious time brewing it."

She glared as Snape, the turned her gaze to Harry. "Is that so? Well then, thank you Harry." She smiled graciously at him. "Given the circumstances I think it best we reschedule our lesson…unless Professor Snape would be kind enough to fill in for me." She said, looking harshly at Snape.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea at this time. Potter and I seem to have difficulty understanding each other." Again Severus spoke with a sneer.

The relief on Harry's face was apparent. Severus and Ravenna both restrained their smiles with great effort.

"Well, on that note…perhaps we should be going then Harry." Now Albus spoke, gently placing a hand on his shoulder to guide him away.

When they could no longer hear the footsteps Severus again grabbed her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips for a gently kiss. "Rae, I was so worried when I found you. I thought you were dead." The fear in his eyes was apparent.

"Don't worry love, you won't get rid of me that easily." She smiled lovingly at him and squeezed the hand still holding hers.

Poppy approached. "Severus, I can find no reason for Ravenna's collapse. Perhaps she has just been neglecting herself." She looked pointedly at Ravenna.

"Poppy I can assure you, I have been watching her closely. She has been eating regularly now that she has been taking the potion. She is also sleeping relatively well and I have been checking up on her under the guise of the potion to make sure she is not working too hard." Severus said. "I believe perhaps we need to look for an external cause for her collapse." Now there was a worried glint in his eyes.

"Perhaps you are right, but none the less I want her to stay here tonight." Poppy said sternly, all business now.

"But if she stays here, I cannot stay with her." Severus was near panic. He most definitely did not want to be away from her tonight.

"I am sorry Severus, but I believe it is for the best that she stays here. Perhaps we can raise a concealment charm so you can stay." She offered apologetically.

It wouldn't give them as much privacy as Severus would have liked, but he did appreciate that Madam Pomfrey was looking out for his wife's welfare.

"Very well, I will come back after dinner. Then we can raise the charm." Now turning to Ravenna, "Will you be okay for a few hours?" He smiled lovingly at her.

"As long as you can bring me the papers I should be grading." She smiled back, all business.

Severus looked to Poppy before answering. With her nod of approval he responded he would be back in a few minutes with the requested papers.

Dinner was finished, but Severus was still sitting at the staff table deep in thought. He was still very worried about Ravenna. This mysterious 'illness' had him puzzled. Poppy had confirmed there was no medical reason for her collapse. She also confirmed the baby was fine. _'What could have caused this? Did she have another vision?'_ He was startled from his thoughts. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision he noticed Harry was standing opposite where he still sat. "What is it Potter?" he growled.

"I was wondering, sir. How is Professor Gryffin doing?" Harry asked, barely looking Severus in the eyes.

"You need not worry, you have again saved the day. Madam Pomfrey felt in necessary for her to remain in hospital, but assures us she will be fine." He hissed in a quiet whisper. He still hated to treat young Harry with such distain, but for the time being the act must be kept up.

"Thank you, sir." Harry intoned in a barely respectful tone then turned to rejoin his friends.

Severus rose from the table and headed toward the dungeons for a quick patrol. He met briefly with the prefects advising them he had 'business' to attend to that would keep him out of the dungeons for the night and they were to keep extra close watch of the house and left. His brisk pace brought him back to the hospital wing quickly. Once he had the doors closed and approached Ravenna's bed, Poppy erected the concealment charm and went to her office. Ravenna was lying still on the bed dozing when Severus approached her. She, sensing his presence, turned her head to face him.

"I was wondering when you would get here. I have missed you." She smiled at him. Severus returned her smile. He proceeded to remove his cloak and coat, laying them across the back of the chair. Then looking at the bed, he decided it needed to be bigger for them to share. Retrieving his wand, he waved it over the bed and magically it was now large enough to fit them both comfortably. He then lay down next to his wife. She immediately snuggled up against him. Within moments she was asleep again, but this time safely in his arms. Nothing would harm her tonight.

Poppy lowered the charm at 5:30 in the morning. She quietly cleared her throat. Though she knew Severus was a friend, she also knew how dangerous he could be when startled.

Quickly, Severus was in a sitting position looking around for the source of the sound. Seeing Poppy standing at the end of the bed, he relaxed.

"Severus" she started in a whisper "I am sorry to wake you, but I think perhaps you will want to be out of here soon. Breakfast will begin in a couple of hours.

Severus smiled at her then turned his head to look at his wife. She was now awake also, thanks to his abrupt movement a moment before.

"Poppy, do you think I can leave too?" She asked hopefully.

"Let me examine you one more time." She said, extracting her wand from the pocket of her apron.

Moments later, Poppy gave Ravenna a clean bill of health. And since it was still early, Severus could escort her back to her apartment.

Severus so wanted to take his wife into his arms and carry her back to her apartment. She still looked alarmingly pale. She turned to look at her husband, who was walking slower than he usually would and wore a scowl on his face. She was not entirely sure if he was scowling because of her appearance or because he was now back in the public areas of the castle. They were fortunate enough not to have encountered anyone in the hallway heading. Within moments, they were standing inside her apartment.

"I want you to stay in bed today. There is nothing pressing and you need your rest." Severus said gently to his wife, his hands gently holding her face up towards him. She looked lovingly into his eyes for a moment.

"Do you think you can find a way to spend some time here today?" She asked almost shyly.

"Just try to keep me away." He said with a smile on his face. "I will attend breakfast in the Great Hall then check on my house and be back as quickly as I can. Go back to bed. I will bring you something to eat when I come back." Now he was gently steering her to the bed. He delicately removed her robes and then when she sat he removed her shoes. With a gently nudge from him she fell back onto the pillows.

Breakfast had been dismal, he could not wait to be back with his wife. He ate very little until Albus gave him a knowing look. Leaning closely Albus said. "Severus, you need to eat more, she needs your strength. It won't do her any good if you pass out on her." Then he smiled and looked away.

A little over an hour later Severus was standing inside his wife's apartment again, tray of food in hand. He had been spotted carrying the tray by a group of students, his response was to sneer at them, which caused them to quickly turn and go the way they had just come. She was sleeping soundly and he hated the idea of waking her, but also knew she needed to eat. He quietly placed the tray on the bedside table then sat down on the bed next to her. Her hand sneaked out from under the covers and found its way to Severus's leg. He gently stroked her hand then lifted it to his lips.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered lovingly. "It's time for you to eat."

She opened her blue-green eyes to look at him and smiled slightly. A moment later she was pushing herself abruptly off the bed opposite from where Severus sat. She ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Before he had realized why she ran, he heard retching from the opposite side of the bathroom door.

'_Of course, she hasn't had her potion for a while.'_ Reaching into his cloak, he removed a small vial and waited for her to come out. He didn't have long to wait, when she opened the bathroom door she was pale and shaking. Severus was waiting for her just outside the door. With all the gentleness he could muster he swept her off the floor and carried her back to bed. After settling her in and pulling the covers back over her he placed the tray on her lap. She looked at him with a scowl. The last thing she wanted to do right now was eat.

"You have to eat love, the baby needs the nourishment." He stated firmly. "Perhaps this will help." He handed her the potion, which she drank down greedily. Almost instantly she felt better. Now she would be able to honor her husband's request for her to eat.

Twenty minutes later, she had eaten as much as she could, judging by the look on Severus's face he would have liked her to eat more. "Shall I set the rest of this aside for later?" He asked, concern in this deep rumbling voice. She nodded in response. It seemed ridiculous that she should feel so tired when she had slept so much. Severus seemed to have read her mind. He moved the tray to the bedside table then removed his cloak and boots. He then walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. As soon as his head was on the pillow he stretched out his arm and patted his chest, wanting her to lay down with him. Instantly her head was on his chest, her ear against his heart. The strong steady rhythm lulled her to sleep in no time. Feeling the warmth and weight of his wife on him, Severus too fell asleep.

A familiar voice was calling her name, but she couldn't see anything. She stood motionless, straining her ears to hear again. Then she began to spin in a circle, trying to see anything. She could not see anything, her surroundings were pitch black. Then she heard her name again.

Severus opened his eyes, Ravenna had stiffened in his arms and felt ice cold. He sat up quickly, shaking her. "Rae honey, wake up." His voice still gravelly from sleep.

Her whole body jerked and her eyes snapped open. "Severus?" she said startled.

"What happened? You went stiff and cold."

"I must have been dream…" she started, looking past him. "I don't know where I was, it was dark and someone was calling my name." She stopped speaking when she noticed the look on his face, waited for a moment, then continued. "Severus, I know the voice that was calling me, I just cannot place it." Her mind was racing.

"I am going to go speak to Albus." He saw panic in her eyes when he said he was leaving. "I will ask Poppy to stay with you until I get back."

When Poppy arrived, Severus set off to find Albus.

_**Headmaster's Office**_

Severus was waiting rather impatiently in Albus's office. When Albus arrived he was not at all surprised to find him there.

"Albus, there is something going on with Ravenna that I cannot figure out. We are going to have to find a way for me to stay with her as much as possible." Albus was already nodding in agreement, which made Severus nervous.

"I agree with you Severus. I have just received word from Alastor. It would seem Voldemort is quite anxious to have Ravenna return to him. He has instructed some of his brewers to find a way for him to invade the minds of his marked when they sleep. From what they have been able to find out he has been experimenting on someone but they have not been able to discern whom." Albus gave Severus a knowing look. "You both are going to need to keep your mental shields up at all times now. Should he be successful in getting in when you sleep, he will be able to find out a great many things we don't want him to know." Severus was dumbfounded by this news. _'How was she going to be able to keep her shields up all the time?' _Grimly, he nodded to Albus and left.

As soon as Severus left his office, Albus moved to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo power as he went. He stepped into the fireplace clearly annunciation "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Half an hour later, he was back in his office. No sooner than he was back at his desk, he summoned for Minerva McGonagall. When Minerva arrived, he gestured with his hand for her to join him in his study upstairs. He informed her of his discussion with Severus and his meeting with the Order. "Minerva, I will be required to leave for sometime. It seems that someone within the Ministry of Magic may have been comprised. At this very moment, there may be one or more Death Eaters impersonating Ministry members. Until we can confirm this, I will need to do some undercover investigation of my own. I am leaving you to act on my behalf on matters here." Minerva scowled at this, she did not like the idea of Albus doing his own investigating. "Furthermore, we believe Voldemort is attempting to reach Ravenna while she sleeps. You must take care to stress to Severus she must not be left alone. In addition, I want Severus to be present with her at all of Harry's occlumency lessons from this point forward." Now Albus frowned. "Minerva, since we do not know if Voldemort has learned anything from Ravenna, or how well he has been able to contact her… I believe we should share only that which is absolutely vital with Severus as well." Again Minerva frowned. Then she stood and departed.

Albus returned to his desk shuffling some scrolls of parchment on his desk until he found what he was looking for. With a speed that did not seem possible for someone of his age, he quickly left the office.

Severus had returned to Ravenna's apartment. Poppy rose to greet him at the door. "I was able to convince her to go back to sleep, she seemed reluctant to do so." She frowned slightly. She was very concerned about Ravenna's health. The pregnancy had happened so quickly after her injuries, which she had not completely recovered from, that now Poppy was convinced there could be serious problems to come. With the added stresses she was enduring, Poppy was not sure the pregnancy would continue to be viable.

Severus placed a grateful peck on Poppy's cheek, she smiled in response then wordlessly left the room. He crossed the room and cautiously sat on the bed next to his slumbering wife. When she felt his proximity she opened her eyes. Responding to the look on his face, she sat upright and pulled him into her arms. "What's wrong?" she whispered into his ear. Severus was not sure how much of his conversation with Albus he should share. For a moment his only response was to grasp her tightly in his arms, trying to protect her from the world.

Releasing her gently from their embrace, he began. "I have just had a most disturbing conversation with Albus…he started hesitantly. "It seems that the Dark Lord has decided he is going to try to reach the minds of his followers when they sleep…" here he stopped speaking and looked directly into her face. She stared at him with horror evident in her eyes.

"Do you think that could be what caused me to collapse?" She asked hesitantly.

"It would seem to be a plausible explanation." His remark was carefully controlled and emotionless. "Albus believes it is necessary that you and I stay together every night now." This information he did not mind sharing.

For a moment her face showed nothing but joy, which warmed his heart. Then the look changed to one of concern. "How are we supposed to act like we can't stand to be near each other everyday then share the same room each night?" She was clearly confused.

"At the moment, I believe our mutual protection takes precedence over our trying to convince Harry, or anyone else, that we don't like each other. Perhaps we just need to speed up the recovery of you memory. It would not be inconceivable that while you were in hospital recovering that Poppy administered some potion which was intended to help you remember what happened to cause your collapse. And this potion also helped you recover the rest of you memories as well." Severus was smiling now, this could be so easy. Albus had indicated to Severus they needed to protect themselves from discovery. Perhaps if they beat Voldemort to the point it could work to their advantage. "As for Harry, we can still gradually introduce him to the fact of our marriage. We just use the truth. You did leave me because you thought I didn't really love you and would not support you. Your anger with Albus and me over him could still assist you in winning him over. Once the knowledge or our being married is discovered, it would not look entirely suspicious for us to be together. We still have a lot of issues to work on." He smiled.

Ravenna took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I cannot say I don't want to be able to sleep in your arms each night." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "But I just don't know about this. Am I supposed to act angry at you now…Of course!" She paused for a moment. "It's perfect! You will be in my office when Harry comes for the next lesson, he will hear our argument about why I left…He will be understandably upset at both you and Grandfather, and will come to me after you have gone. Then we can talk out the whole thing. "Perfect!" Now she wore a full smile on her face. Severus once again marveled at the brilliance of his beautiful wife. This was the trait that made her such a good Auror and spy. When she was able to get past the emotion of a situation, which took her little time, she was able to discern a quick solution.

"This is perfect!" Severus agreed. "And I should report to the Dark Lord immediately of your 'recovery'. I can then suggest that since we are not on speaking terms at the moment… I will require additional time to 'woo' you back to me, and him."

"Yes, go quickly; stress to him the urgency of your return here as well. The longer you are away, the angrier I will become." She said with a twinkle in her eye much like her great-grandfather's.

Severus apparated from outside the Hogwarts gate and was instantly at Riddle Manor. As Voldemort approached him he dropped to his knee, when Voldemort motioned for him to rise he began to speak at once. "Sire, I have wonderful news to report. Ravenna has recovered her memories. Unfortunately, she is furious with me at the moment. It will take me some time to convince her that I still want her to be my wife." Snape wore a lustful sneer.

"Interesting… how has this complete recovery come about so quickly?" Voldemort hissed.

"It would seem sire, she had some sort of episode which landed her in the hospital. The nurse administered a potion to try to help her remember what caused the episode. The side effect of the potion she used apparently caused her to recover all her memories. Now I must try to spend as much time as possible with her, to bring her back."

"Interesting indeed. It would seem Snape that I was able to assist you in awakening your bride's memories. I have been calling for her, reached her twice so far, but only briefly." He hissed, his red eyes glowing.

"Reach her, my Lord?" Snape questioned emotionlessly.

"I have been trying to find more efficient ways of reaching my loyal, to communicate with them more directly. As of now, I can only do it when they sleep." He continued pleased with himself.

"I see… might I offer any assistance?" Severus asked, hopeful to find out exactly how he was doing this.

"No, you must return to your bride, bring her back to my side. We need you both, and quickly." Was the hissed answer. Severus was disappointed.

"As you command, my Lord." Was his stiff reply.

Severus made his way quickly to the headmaster's office. When he spoke the password nothing happened. He was both angered and confused by this. He urgently needed to speak to Albus; to tell him what they suspected was true.

Still unable to get past the gargoyle guard, he set off to Professor McGonagall's office. In no time he was standing face to face with Minerva. The look on his face caused her to question. "Professor Snape, are you quite well?" Concern clear in her voice.

"I must speak with the headmaster immediately. I have vital information that must be conveyed." Severus stated anxiously.

"I am afraid the headmaster has been called away to London on an urgent matter. Is there anything I can do?" Minerva said gravely.

Severus looked around to see if anyone was about. Speaking quietly now. "I have just returned from meeting with the Dark Lord. He has confirmed he is working on a way to reach those who are marked directly while they sleep. Furthermore, he told me he has reached Ravenna twice. That seems to be the cause of her episodes." His eyes were full of fear.

Minerva's expression darkened. "I will get word to him immediately. I will advise you when he responds." Severus gave her the barest hint of a nod.

"Minerva, where has he gone now?" Severus asked, concern deep in his quiet voice.

"All he told me was he had some urgent business to attend to. He also told me to tell you he wants you and Ravenna to be together as much as possible, including Harry's lessons. He is very concerned about your safety."

Severus scowled at this. Apparently Albus already knew. With a curt nod to Minerva he made his way back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

No sooner than he had crossed the threshold to Ravenna's apartment, her embrace met him. "Severus, I had the worst feeling of dread. I was afraid you wouldn't be coming back." She nearly cried in his arms.

"Relax love, as you have recently told me… you won't get rid of me that easily." Severus smiled lovingly at the woman in his arms. "Minerva has informed me that Albus has left for London and has requested we stay as close to each other as possible. I think perhaps we should try to find fill-in's to teach our classes for a few days. The Dark Lord has ordered me to bring you around quickly. What better way to do so than by going on 'holiday'." Severus was smiling mischievously.

"While that is a delicious idea my love, I believe we still have some secrets to reveal to Harry. We must do this first."

"You're right, of course. Are you up to a good fight with your despicable husband?" Severus asked with a grin.

"If I must… I must." She whispered as she put her lips upon his. "But that will be for tomorrow. For tonight, I would like to practice the making up." Without another word, he carried her back to the bed.

Severus and Ravenna both woke to the sound of knocking on the door. He quickly grabbed his discarded clothing and ran to the bathroom. She grabbed her wand and proceeded to the door. "Who is it?" she called anxiously.

"Ravenna, it's Poppy." Relieved Ravenna lowered the charm and opened the door. "I'm sorry to alarm you dear. I just figured I should let you know breakfast is in an hour. That should give Severus enough time to get you another dose of potion and be in the Great Hall in time." Ravenna blushed in response as Poppy turned to leave.

"I feel as though I have just been caught doing something I shouldn't be by my mother." She laughed as Severus exited the bathroom now fully clothed.

He just laughed. "I should do as instructed. I shall see you at breakfast." He started to cross the threshold and stopped. "I forgot to tell you. Albus has requested that we both keep our shields up at all times now."

She just rolled her eyes and kissed him good-bye.

An hour later she was seated at the teachers table in the Great Hall. She was beginning to feel nauseous again. A sound to her right caused her to jerk her head. Severus approached, looking every bit the part of 'Professor Snape'. Remembering that she now had 'recovered her memory' and was supposed to be angry with him, she glared at him.

He practically slammed the potion down in from of her and sneered. "Make sure you actually take it this time?" then took his seat to her left.

Ravenna looked out to the house tables and noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were all watching her intently. Obviously Harry had shared with his friends the incident from the weekend. She smiled at them and then took her potion gratefully.

Immediately upon completing her breakfast she stood, glaring again at Severus and exited through the door Severus has entered from. Harry was still watching her as she departed.

By dinnertime Ravenna was exhausted from keeping her mind shielded continually. Severus had been sure to bring her potion before lunch and delivered her dinnertime potion to the table. Although he was extremely alarmed by his appearance there was nothing more he could do for her now. They were to meet Harry after dinner for his first lesson with the both of them. As soon as she finished eating she rose from the table, Severus was right behind her. She walked through the Great Hall between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. She came to a stop behind Harry. "Harry, I will meet you in my office in about fifteen minutes. I have something I need to discuss with Professor Snape first. Okay?" Harry acknowledged with a nod of his head then glared at Snape who was standing several paces behind her. She then proceeded the rest of the way out of the Great Hall, Severus still right behind her.

No sooner than they were in her office, he closed the door behind him and pulled her in his arms. She was trembling and had her face fully buried in his chest. After several moments of just holding her, gently stroking her hair, he pulled back from her. Without looking up at him, she spoke. "Severus, I don't know if I can do this…" she stopped talking and buried her face back in his chest.

"I know you can." He said quietly though the expression on his face, which she could not see, said otherwise.

Twenty minutes later Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that led to Professor Gryffin's office. He could hear their raised voices in her office and was unsure if he should proceed. Just as he made to leave he heard his name. Now he was listening carefully.

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED ME WHEN I TRIED TO KEEP GRANDFATHER FROM SENDING HARRY TO THE DURSLEY'S, I NEVER WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU!" Shouted Professor Gryffin. Harry was dumbfounded.

Now Severus shouted back "YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE TO DO ANYTHING. YOU ASKED ME TO STOP DUMBLEDORE WHEN YOU KNEW I COULD NOT. BEFORE I COULD COME UP WITH AN ALTERNATIVE, YOU LEFT!" Then he paused before speaking again, this time more quietly. "Before I could even consider an alternative you left… you left me." It sounded almost like a sob.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. _'Were Professors Gryffin and Snape a couple? How could this be? Dumbledore is her grandfather? She wanted me?'_ Harry turned from the stairs, intent on leaving. Just as he took a step towards the door he heard his name and froze.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled. "GET UP HERE, NOW!" All the blood drained from his face. Here he was being caught by Snape again. He slowly climbed the stairs to Professor Gryffin's office.

Snape was standing in the threshold of the doorway, glaring at him.

"You really should know better than to eavesdrop on people." He growled as Harry passed him. "What exactly did you just hear?"

Harry looked at Professor Gryffin before answering. She was flushed pink and trembling slightly. She gestured with her hand indicating Harry should sit in the chair opposite her. Harry quickly took a seat.

"I ask you again, Potter… what did you just hear?" Severus growled from behind him.

"I think I just heard Professor Gryffin left you, and that Professor Dumbledore is her grandfather." Harry snapped.

"Is that all?" Severus whispered harshly.

"No sir. I also heard her say she wanted me, and you didn't. That is why I was sent to the Dursley's."

"That is not exactly what you heard." Said Professor Gryffin softly. "What I said was that I wanted to keep you when your parents were killed, but Professor Dumbledore felt it necessary that you go to you aunt and Professor Snape did nothing to help me change his mind." Her eyes were sad now. She looked intently at Harry for a moment. "Ask your questions Harry." She said quietly

Harry turned to look at Professor Snape for a moment, then turned back to her. "You are married to Professor Snape?" she nodded. "Why?" the question was asked before he could stop it.

"Why what Harry? Why did I marry him? Why did I not share this with you?"

Harry just nodded, he didn't really know what he was asking.

"Okay, let's take them one at a time. First, I married Severus for a few reasons. One of which was for protection, don't ask me to explain any further because I cannot, another reason was because I loved him. Second, I didn't tell you sooner because I couldn't." Here Harry turned to look at Professor Snape again. For a moment, he thought he saw his face soften just a little. When Snape realized he was being watched, the expression changed. "Harry" he turned back to look at Professor Gryffin. "I know this is difficult for you to understand, but there was too much as stake. When your parents were killed and Sirius was accused I wanted you to be with me. I had argued with both Severus and Albus to let me have you. Albus said you had to go to your aunt, but would not explain why. I was so angry with them both that I left. I left my life, my husband and my magic. I ran away." Here she stopped, wearing a shamed look on her face. "I am so sorry I was not there for you." Tears were now in her eyes. Severus approached her and took her in his arms. This stunned Harry. He had never know Snape to comfort anyone. After a brief moment, she pushed him away. He looked genuinely hurt by this.

"Severus, I cannot do this. I cannot continue to lie to him." She said quietly and walked through the door behind her desk.

Severus watched her depart, then turned and sat in the chair she had just vacated. He removed the wand from his cloak. Harry's eyes widened to saucer size. He was sure he was about to be oblivated. As second later, the office door slammed shut.

"Harry, I am about to tell you things you should not know. I am trusting you to be mature enough to not divulge this information to ANYONE." Harry stared at him blankly, Professor Snape had never called him by his first name before. "Your godmother and I were married shortly before you were born. We married because she was an Auror who was assigned to assist me in spying on the Dark Lord. In order for her to do this successfully, she was required to take the Dark Mark. For many years she mistakenly believed this was the only reason we were married. When Albus told her you must live with you aunt for your own protection, she was furious. When I did nothing to stop him, she left me." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "What I am supposed to be telling you right now are lies to encourage you to continue hating me, but it is killing her to continue this act. Right now she and I are in grave danger. The Dark Lord has discovered a way to contact his marked in their sleep. Should he be successful we will be unable to protect ourselves. If we are to be successful in preventing him from finding out the secrets we hold, she needs to be able to keep her mind shielded at all times. She cannot do this while she believes you still hate me." Harry stared at him horrified.

"She bears the Dark Mark?" Harry asked numbly.

"Yes Harry, she does. Same as mine." Severus paused. "There is still more that you need to hear. Are you ready for this?" When Harry nodded, he continued. "She and I have actually reconciled, you were supposed to witness this fight as a way of finding out about us being married. Your godmother is going to have a baby and is very ill. We are going to require you to master you occlumency in an effort to strengthen our ability to protect ourselves."

"You need me to help protect you?" Harry was stunned.

"Yes Harry, you are very powerful for you age, and you have a direct connection with the Dark Lord." Severus stated quietly, he was truly beginning to appreciate the protective nature of this sixteen-year-old boy.

"A question sir." Harry's voice barely a whisper. Severus nodded for him to continue.

"Why have you always treated me as though I were incompetent?" Here Harry's voice was almost childlike.

"Because I was instructed to." He started. "Please don't ask by whom." He finished.

Harry was staring at Severus as thought he had grown a second head.

"Harry, together you and I must protect her from the Dark Lord. In order for us to do this she needs for us to work together. Granted, I have given you plenty of reasons to hate me, but know that I have never hated you." When Harry made to speak, Severus raised his hand. "While your father and I did not get on well while we were in school together, we were working together against the Dark Lord when he was killed. You also need to know the reason I revealed Remus' secret was because I was instructed to. This way we were able to free him for his work in the Order. Know also that I am truly sorry for what happened to Sirius. While he an I never got along, I am truly sorry." Severus had spilled everything on the table. His life, and his wife's, was now in Harry's hands.

"Sir, I was not aware of any of this." Harry stammered.

"You were not supposed to be." Severus said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore is going to be extremely upset with me when he finds out about this conversation, but right now I am more worried about your godmother." Harry could actually see the love in his eyes.

"Sir… does this mean that you are my godfather also?"

"In a matter of speaking, as I am married to your godmother. But I will never be able to take Sirius's place, nor shall I try."

Both sat quietly for a few moments, then Severus spoke.

"Harry, you are going to have to begin practicing your occlumency every day. You will have to meet with Professor Gryffin and myself every night before bed. We all three must protect each other and ourselves. Should the Dark Lord find out what I have just told you, he will most surely kill Ravenna and I. This will also expose a great many others to danger. Do you now understand the importance of the lessons?" Harry nodded his head.

"Sir, I will not tell anyone what you have just told me. I do have a question though." He waited for Severus to indicate he should continue. "Does this mean you will continue to treat me the same way?" Severus answered Harry's question with a grave nod.

"In order for this to be believable, I must continue to treat you the same as I always have. Should my behavior towards you change now, it would be reported back to the Dark Lord."

"How would he know?" Harry asked grimly.

"Harry, even here the Dark Lord has eyes and ears. Should my actions change in the slightest he would know almost instantly." Severus responded quietly.

"You mean Malfoy, don't you?" Harry questioned excitedly.

"Amongst others, yes." Severus responded disappointedly. "He is one from my house who has chosen to take the mark." Harry was stunned into silence. _'Draco took the Dark Mark?' _"I think perhaps it would be best that we get on with your lesson, then off to your dormitory. From here on in Harry, you will not be able to roam the halls as you have in the past. Right now Ravenna is the Dark Lord's target, but soon his focus will be back on you. You must keep Ron and Hermione with you whenever you are not with Ravenna or me." Harry acknowledged the statement with a small nod.

"Sir, what should I say about coming down every night?"

"Perhaps it would be best for you to try to come out unnoticed. The fewer people who know about suspicious activities, the better.

"Yes sir."

"Now, where are the two of you with your lessons? Ravenna has said it is much more difficult for her to get in now. Shall we give it a go?" Severus stated, all business now.

"Yes sir!" Harry was actually eager to try this. He believed he had made great progress and wanted to show Professor Snape that he could do it.

"Legilimens!" Severus intoned loudly. He was immediately impressed. He had not given Harry any warning that it was coming and was not able to get through. After several moments of struggle he finally lowered his wand.

"Very good, Harry!" he was actually smiling. "You have indeed made progress."

"Thank you, Professor." He responded with a smile on his face as well.

"Now, what exactly did you do to prepare for my attack?"

"Professor Gryffin suggested I organize my memories in trunks. She said when I feel someone trying to look into them to slam them shut."

"Interesting approach." Severus hissed lightly. "From here on, you will need to do the same thing at bedtime that you do when you prepare for these lessons. You are going to have to train yourself to keep this level of protection around you mind at all times." The seriousness of Snape's tone was beginning to frighten Harry a little. "Sit here for a moment and work on it, I will be right back." He said quietly, then went through the door Professor Gryffin had previously gone through.

"Rae." Severus called quietly in the dark room. After a moment of no response he called again. "Ravenna!" still no answer. "Lumos!" Severus shouted, the tip of his wand lit.

He quickly scanned the room with the wand, spotting her laying on his side of the bed. He approached quickly, finding her deathly still and ice cold. He quickly grabbed her to him calling her name and shaking her. After a moment, she jerked with a start.

"Severus?" she said weakly.

"Yes love, it's me. Are you okay? What just happened?" he said quietly.

"I must have been dreaming again. I was in a room lit only by a small fire in a fireplace. I could hear someone talking to me, but I could not understand what was being said." Confusion was evident on her face.

"Did you remember to shield yourself before you laid down?" he asked tightly.

She shook her head. "I did not intend to fall asleep. I was trying to get myself together so I could rejoin you and Harry. I don't even remember laying down." She said concerned.

Severus was now deeply concerned. _'Had the Dark Lord been able to reach her this time?'_ the question he was thinking evident on his face.

"I think you should come back out here. I have told Harry the truth, now we must come up with a plan." He intoned lightly.

"Give me a minute." She said as she headed toward the bathroom. "I'll be right there."

Severus moved to the doorway between her apartment and office then waited. When she joined him they both re-entered her office.

"Harry, I am so sorry about my behavior before. I am having a difficult time with keeping this secret. I understand Severus has told you everything now?" she looked questioningly at Harry.

"Yes Professor, he has." He responded respectfully.

"First off, when we are alone" she indicated the three of them "I would appreciate it if you would do me the honor of calling me Ravenna." She smiled at him. Harry smiled back, then the expression on his face changed.

"What?" she asked, recognizing the face he made. It was the same face James used to make when he suddenly realized he had a question he wanted to ask.

"You are going to have a baby? With Professor Snape?" He again surprised himself by spilling his thoughts.

"Yes Harry. After all, he is my husband." She smiled again. Harry looked at Severus and was mildly surprised to find he too was smiling.

A few moments later, Severus had told Ravenna of the entire conversation he and Harry had had.

"So what we need to do now is to make sure we all three protect ourselves from discovery. I believe now that Harry knows what he is up against, and what is at stake, we will be prepared to do so." Severus concluded.

Once they were sure Harry had adequately prepared himself for the night, Severus escorted him back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

When Harry was safely back at his house Severus made for the dungeons. He stopped in his own house, checking to make sure all was well. He called the prefects into his office advising them he would not be in his apartment, but if they needed him to come to his office and wait. He had charmed his pocket watch to signal with a sharp chirp if anyone entered his office. He did not explain where he would be, but knew they would assume he would be with the Dark Lord. With this done, he returned to Ravenna's apartment.

The moment he crossed the threshold, she smiled. He could not help but smile in response. He was so glad she would not be alone tonight. "You must tell me what happened earlier." He said to her quietly as he took her in his arms. She squeezed him tightly before responding.

"I fear I may not be a strong as you believe me to be." She stated quietly, disappointment thick in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked sincerely.

"I can only assume I am more vulnerable than we believed. If he is indeed reaching me in my sleep we are all in great danger." She sighed against his chest. He responded by tightening his arms around her.

"Fear not love, I believe we may have already remedied that situation." He said quietly to the top of her head, then kissed it. She pulled away from him slightly to look into his face. "I believe the reason you have been vulnerable is due to the stress you have been under regarding the farce we were forced to play on Harry. Now that he knows most of the truth and can prepare himself for it, it will be easier on you." Her mind was racing. Perhaps he was right. Now that she didn't need to worry about Harry's safety she could concentrate more on her own.

"You always have an answer for everything, don't you?" she said playfully.

"I do try." He deadpanned in response.

Within moments they were preparing themselves for bed. Perhaps she would get a good nights sleep now.

22


	6. 6 Let the Games Begin

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**A/N: **Please review...I am beginning to feel there is only one person out there interested in this story.

**Chapter Six**

Let the Games Begin

There was a great deal of excitement in the castle, the Christmas holiday was almost upon them and most of the students would be leaving soon. The final dinner before the holiday break was a noisy affair. As Harry never went to the Dursley's for Christmas, and he did not have Sirius to go to, he would remain in the castle. Ron and Hermione had also elected to stay, mainly for Harry's sake.

Ravenna knew she should stay, to be closer to Harry since Albus had still not returned. But she was anxious to have some private time with her husband. Even though they had managed to spend every night together since her last visit to the hospital, she was getting tired of looking over her shoulder to make sure they were not spotted in a compromising position, and to have to act publicly like she didn't care for him much. Severus had suggested they go home for the holiday, even offered to take Harry with them. While she would have loved to have him along, neither of them could think up a reasonable excuse to get him out of the castle. So she continued to pack her bag. She wouldn't need much really. Severus had made periodic visits to the house and took clothing for her a bit at a time. Before she knew it, she was heading toward the gates of Hogwarts castle. She would apparate directly to the house, Severus was already there.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called as soon as she arrived in the entryway. Seconds later she heard him running up the steps from the basement, his lab.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind about coming home." He said in his deep rumbling voice as he approached her for a kiss.

"I just had to make one last check on Harry before I left. I told him where we would be if he needed us and made sure Hedwig would know how to find us." She said with a smile.

"You are going to make such a wonderful mother." He said beaming at her, placing a gentle hand on her tummy. Although it was not apparent because of the way she wore her robes, she was beginning to show.

"I'm glad you think so." She responded as he pulled his face to hers for a kiss. After several moments he pulled back.

"I have to get back down there, I have a cauldron going." He said apologetically.

"Perhaps you would like to meet me upstairs in a few minutes?" he suggested seductively.

"It would be my pleasure, sir." She replied in kind.

Ravenna had ascended the stairs and entered their bedroom. The minute the door closed behind her, she panicked. Using her wand, she opened the door. No one was there. She stood there for a moment, waiting. Still, on one. Not bothering to grab her bag, she ran back down the stairs, not stopping until she was in Severus's lab.

"We have to leave, now!" she said to him firmly. "I believe this is when my vision was. We can't be here!" Now she was near panic.

Immediately Severus extinguished the flame under the cauldron. They quickly climbed the stairs to the main level of the house. When they were standing by the front door, they apparated, she back to Hogwarts, he to Hogsmeade.

Several moments later, the front door of the Snape estate slammed open. The glass in the top of the door shattered from the force.

Ravenna practically ran to the Great Oak doors. She did not stop until she stood completely inside the castle. She stood in the entryway until her heart had stopped racing and her breathing slowed. Moments later, she spotted Severus walking up the path. She walked steadily into the Great Hall, mildly surprised to find Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table with their Defense Against the Dark Arts books open in front of them. She approached.

"Might I see what you are reading?" she asked quietly, so as not to startle them. She was surprised to see them reading about the Unforgivable Curses. "Not planning on attacking anyone, are you?" she asked lightly, but looked intently at Harry.

"No ma'am." Ron responded.

"We were just wondering if some sort of shield or charm could be concocted to protect oneself from the Avada Kadavra." Now Hermione spoke. Ravenna turned her head from Harry to Hermione.

"Well, if there is one, I have no doubt the three of you will find it." She meant the compliment sincerely. Harry looked at her concerned.

"Professor Gryffin, may I talk to you for a moment?" Ron and Hermione knew Harry was still taking occlumency lessons so thought nothing of his request.

"In my office?" she said quietly, he nodded. "Sure, let's go. Ron, Hermione I will see you later." She said politely then steered Harry out of the Great Hall. Just as they exited the Great Hall, they encountered Severus coming through the Great Oak doors. He looked concerned.

Now Harry knew something was wrong, he knew they were supposed to have gone home together for the holiday. His insides began to twist. "This way Harry." Ravenna said to him, looking pointedly at Severus.

Harry watched for a moment as Severus headed towards the dungeons, and then followed her up the stairs. Neither spoke until they were inside her office.

"Ravenna, did something happen with you and Professor Snape?" Harry asked, concern thick in his voice. She smiled at him gently.

"No Harry," she paused. She did not want to panic the poor boy. "I just remembered that I had forgotten to finish some things here. Severus decided there was no sense in being there if I was here." She looked over Harry's head to see Severus standing at her office doorway."

"And…" Severus said. Harry jumped and spun in his chair. He did not know he was there. "we decided perhaps it was not a good idea for you to be left to your devices for an entire week. I, for one, am well aware of the trouble that always seems to find you." He spoke in a growl, but wore a smile. This side of Professor Snape was going to take some getting used to. "What have you managed in the short time we have been gone?"

"Nothing sir." Harry stated quietly.

"Severus, I found he and his cohorts reading up on the Unforgivables. They are trying to figure out a way to defend against them." She smiled. "I think they all would make wonderful Aurors."

"Let's not go giving him any ideas…" he fairly hissed.

"Was there anything else Harry?" Ravenna said once he was looking at her again.

"No, just making sure everything was okay. Should I come to see you before bedtime?" she shook her head in response.

"I believe you know what you need to do, right?" she said knowingly. He nodded his head. "Should you have any difficulties though… don't hesitate."

He smiled at her and stood. Giving Severus a quick nod, he left.

Now Severus closed the door behind Harry and moved instantly to Ravenna's side.

"Are you okay?" At the look of terror that was still in her eyes, he pulled her close.

"When I got to the bedroom, the door slammed shut. In that moment I was terrified." She was shaking in his arms.

"Don't worry, you will be safe here. It's probably for the best anyway." He said with a frown she could not see. He had so wanted to spend Christmas away from here. Gently, he extracted himself from her embrace and steered her towards the apartment. "I want you to get some rest." He said as she looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. Sitting her down on the bed he said. "Now, clear you mind. Think about taking a swim in the lake on a hot summer day." She closed her eyes, seeing what he was describing in her minds eye. When he saw the tension drain from her body, he gently laid her back. Once he was sure she was asleep, he quietly left headed to his office. Finding Harry back in the Great Hall, he called to him.

"Potter!" Harry looked up seeing Professor Snape standing just outside the Great Hall doors. "Come here!". Harry looked at his companions for a second before rising from the table to meet him.

"I must go make a report, please tell Ravenna I will be back soon." He said with a small hint of a smile.

"Yes sir!" he to had a small smile. Then Severus turned and left through the Great Oak doors.

As soon as Harry was in earshot Ron spoke. "What did the greasy git want now?" Harry looked back toward the door before answering. He was not going to like lying to his friends like this.

"He was relaying a message from Professor Gryffin. She wants me to meet her in her office in a few hours." Ron just nodded then they all went back to their books.

Severus was back at Riddle Manor, still surprised that no one from the ministry had bothered to investigate this place. The Dark Lord was hiding right under their noses. As he approached the study doors, McNair stopped him. "The Dark Lord left word he was not to be disturbed."

Severus snarled at him. "Do you want to be the one to explain why I have not been able to make my proper report to him?" McNair quickly stepped aside. Severus knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." Came the hissed response from the other side of the door, and instant later the door opened.

"My Lord, I have come to report as you have ordered." Severus knelt before Voldemort.

"Continue." The word was hissed quietly.

"I have not been successful with my 'wooing', as such I have brewed a potion to further my cause." He grinned, none too friendly. "It would seem my bride has taken quite a liking to her godson."

"Excellent… She is making my job easier." Voldemort said gleefully. "I have been getting better at reaching her. As soon as you have administered the potion, I should have no trouble at all. Then, through her I will kill Potter right under Dumbledore's nose."

Severus was horrified. He was going to use Ravenna to murder Harry. That would totally destroy her.

"Yes my Lord, most excellent news. I shall make every effort to administer the potion as quickly as possible." Severus stated evenly. He could not afford to give any hint of emotion. "If there is nothing else, my Lord, I shall return at once to Hogwarts." Severus said as he bowed.

"Just one more thing. I am not entirely pleased with your progress." Voldemort hissed as he turned to face Snape, wand pointed directly at him. "Perhaps you need a reminder of what happens to those who fail me. Crucio!" He shouted.

Severus dropped instantly to the floor, the agony was overwhelming. Screams of pain filled the manor.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry clutched his fist to his scar in pain. A moment later, he was being picking up from the floor, Ron on one side Hermione on the other.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione anxiously.

"I don't…I don't know. I felt as though someone was sticking a knife in my head." Harry was barely able to speak due to the pain.

"The last time that happened, You-Know-Who killed someone." Came the nervous comment from Ron.

"I know. I need to go see Professor Gryffin. Come with me." He said as he ran to the door. He really wanted to speak to her alone, but knew he was not to be in the corridors without someone with him.

Within moments the three entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "You two wait here. I will get her and bring her down." He needed to tell her privately that Professor Snape had gone to see Voldemort and about the pain in his scar.

The door leading from her apartment opened at the exact moment he crossed the threshold to her office. "Harry, where is he?" Ravenna asked anxiously.

He is with Voldemort." He stated anxiously. "I think Voldemort has done something to him."

"I know he has, I just 'saw' it." She said with great anxiety. Harry was confused by the comment.

Harry stepped closer to her. She gave him a weak smile in return. "Ron and Hermione are down stairs…" he said softly.

"Under the circumstances, I believe we need to share a little information with your friends. We are going to need all the help we can get." She intoned flatly. "Have them come up here. I will do the talking, okay?" he nodded and walked to the doorway.

Seeing that they were both looking up at him, he waived to them. "Come on up."

Once everyone was inside the office, she shut the office door and charmed it with her wand. She sat looking at each of them for a moment before speaking.

"I am really sorry to have to do this, but as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are both away I need to enlist your help. There is something about me that you do not know…" she paused, making sure she had their attention. "I am a seer. I have just witnessed Voldemort torturing Professor Snape. I can only hope he is displeased and has not discovered the truth that you all already know about him." They all three looked at each other anxiously.

"Professor" Hermione began "Shouldn't we contact someone from the Order?" Ravenna looked at her for a moment, then answered by shaking her head.

"I wish we could, but I don't have any way of contacting them. Albus and Minerva are both gone." She shook her head in frustration. If only she could go to him herself.

Now Harry spoke "Perhaps we could contact Professor Lupin, he was in Hogsmeade last weekend, maybe he is still there. He could get word to the Order."

"Hogsmeade!" Ravenna practically shouted. "Yes, there are Order members there. Ron and Hermione, you must go at once." She paused for a moment closing her eyes and placing the tip of her wand on a blank sheet of parchment. "Give them this."

Hermione took the parchment from Ravenna's hand. "Professor?" she stopped when Ravenna nodded at her.

"Yes, I know it's blank. A member of the Order will know how to read it. You both must go quickly, but safely. Harry, they will need your cloak." She smiled tightly at him. "Wait for me in your common room. I will come to you as soon as I can." Harry nodded at her gravely and then they set off to get the cloak.

Ravenna uncharmed the door as they got to it then returned to her apartment. She sat on her bed trying to get her emotions under control. She was still badly shaken by the vision, which she felt as well as saw. She knew as long as she was upset, she would not be able to think clearly. After several moments she had herself under control. Rising from the bed, she headed out to the Gryffindor tower, careful to charm her office door behind her. Moments later, she knocked on the painting of the fat lady. Harry had been waiting for her to arrive on the other side. She asked him quietly. "Do you know of any place secure where we can talk. We cannot risk being seen going back to my office. There are several Slytherins skulking about."

Harry thought for a moment. "Of course, we can go to the Room of Requirement." She looked at him in silent question. "It is on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy." He whispered. _'Why hadn't she known about this room when she was a student here?'_ She gestured with her hand for him to go ahead, she would be there soon.

A little over half an hour later Ravenna made her way to the seventh floor. She strolled as if she were just exploring the castle. She stood outside opposite the tapestry, trying to figure out how to find the room when the door appeared. As she put her hand on the knob it opened. Inside she saw what looked to be a small sitting room complete with fireplace and a twin pair of overstuffed armchairs. As she stepped in Harry leaned forward in one of the chairs. "As I said, this is the Room of Requirement. It appears as whatever you need it to be." He smiled at her.

Ravenna stepped into the room quickly, the door closed itself as she crossed the threshold. "Well Harry, it would seem we have some time to kill. Perhaps we can have that conversation about you mum. Where shall I begin?" She smiled gently at him.

"Tell me what she was like." He said quietly.

"Harry, she was a beautiful person, inside and out. Extraordinarily caring and generous. It was because of her that I met and fell in love with Severus." Ravenna paused for a moment lost in the memories. Harry looked at her quizzically. "Sorry." She said sheepishly and then continued. "You know your father and Sirius did not treat Severus well when they were all here as students?" Harry nodded slightly. "Well, your mother was the person who was most responsible for stopping James's foul treatment of him. She let James know how much she disapproved of his and Sirius's antics. In his desire to win Lily over James left Severus alone and tried hard to make Sirius stop as well." She stopped talking and looked intently at Harry. "Ask your question."

"Did Professor Snape do anything in retaliation?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Harry, he did make attempts to defend himself. You must understand that it was Sirius and James who started it. As much as I loved them all, Sirius unfairly targeted Severus to begin with. You are well aware that he did not have the best childhood. His father was a cold, cruel man, and his mother was too weak to stand up to him. She did nothing to protect Severus or herself from Tobias. Severus was shunned by many and had few friends. As the years passed he became more bitter because of the treatment he had received. He reached a point where he lashed out and everyone, even those who tried to defend him."

"Like my mum?" He whispered. She nodded in response. "I saw one of his memories once where he called her a Mudblood. Did he really feel that way?"

"I don't believe so Harry. I think he was just embarrassed about being defended by a girl. Severus can be very spiteful when he is angry." She responded quietly.

"Tell me more about you and mum." He said.

"The first memory I have of her was from the sorting ceremony. She was so excited about being at Hogwarts. I, however, was not in the least." He furrowed his eyebrows at this remark. She smiled tightly for a moment before continuing. "Harry, you must understand. When we were all here times were different. Voldemort was beginning to gather followers, most of who were from Slytherin house. I feared that was where I would end up." Now he was truly baffled. "You know my father was Dumbledore's grandson and obviously a Gryffindor?" Harry nodded. "Did you know that my mother was in Slytherin?" Harry's eyes went wide at this. "No, I guess you didn't know that, my mother's name was LaTisha Black." She paused.

"Was she related to Sirius?" Harry asked quietly

"Yes Harry, she was Sirius's aunt. Sirius was my cousin."

"How did she end up married to Dumbledore's grandson?"

"They fell in love." She smiled for a moment, then her expression changed. "Harry, I am very worried. Should Voldemort discover Severus has been spying and that I have been lying he will kill him." Her eyes were dull and haunted. She knew she would not survive if something happened to her love.

"When Professor Snape was instructing me last year in occlumency, I saw one of his memories about Voldemort. He has been tortured before. Voldemort is probably angry with him about something. I really don't believe he will kill him." Harry was trying desperately to be reassuring.

"I hope you are right Harry. I really do." She said grimly.

Ron and Hermione ran as quickly as they could through the snow all the way to Hogsmeade hidden by the invisibility cloak. Once they reached the village, they made straight for the Shrieking Shack. Someone from the Order was most likely stationed there. As they approached the front door it flew open. There stood Remus Lupin, wand at the ready. "Show yourself!" He demanded. Immediately they opened the cloak. Remus was shocked.

"What do you mean by this?" He said harshly as he pulled them into the house and slammed the door behind them.

"Please Professor, " Hermione started breathlessly. "We have an urgent message to deliver from Professor Gryffin." Then she handed him the parchment Ravenna had given her. He looked at it for a moment before taking it from her.

Placing the tip of his wand on the parchment he spoke. "By the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin commands you to speak." Ron and Hermione stared at each other. Before either could say anything they heard Professor Gryffin's disembodied voice.

"Urgent notice…Severus Snape may have been found out. He is currently in Voldemort's custody and under extreme duress. Advise all to be on guard. Reassign all whose positions are known by him. Urgent notice…Severus Snape has…" the parchment began repeating its message. Remus tapped the parchment with his wand tip again and it fell silent.

He looked at the parchment blankly, as if he did not understand the words it spoke. Then redirected his gaze to Hermione for a moment. "She felt it absolutely necessary to send this message with you." He was now furious.

"Yes sir, Dumbledore and McGonagall are both away from the castle. She stayed behind with Harry." With a grim nod he motioned for them to follow him. He climbed the stairs to the room they had been in before, to the room where they all found out the truth about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. It looked totally different now, the room had been completely cleaned and repaired, even the fireplace had been restored. Without a word Remus walked directly to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in then said "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place" and stuck his head into the fire. After having a brief conversation with someone he removed his head from the fire and stood.

"Go back to Hogwarts immediately and tell Professor Gryffin her message has been relayed. Also let her know Dumbledore will be returning soon." He said with a small smile. "And…be careful."

Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads and ran back down the stairs with Remus behind them. Before he opened the door they placed the cloak back over themselves.

It took them considerably longer to return to the castle due to their exhaustion. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the Hogwarts gate was in view. They had been running full out since leaving the Shrieking Shack. When they were almost to the gate Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her to a stop. She turned to him and glared, before she could speak he said, "What's that?" and pointed to something black just outside the gate.

They approached quietly and cautiously. When they were almost on top of it Hermione gasped. "Ron, I think that is Professor Snape." She whispered. When they confirmed they looked at each other for a moment, then broke into a run to the castle.

Once inside the door they split up, Ron went to the common room and Hermione to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They had to find Professor Gryffin.

Hermione skidded to a halt as she entered the classroom. All the desks had been pushed to the side. Harry and Professor Gryffin were standing in the middle of the classroom, wands pointed at each other as if they were dueling. Ravenna rapidly blinked her eyes and looked at Hermione. Before she could react to her entrance Hermione spoke. "Professor, I believe we have found Professor Snape!" Ravenna started.

"Where!" she barked.

Breathlessly she answered "Just outside the gate…" Before she could say anymore Ravenna broke into a run towards the door, not even bothering to grab her outer cloak that she had discarded while working with Harry. In her haste, she nearly collided with Ron who was just coming off the last step into the entranceway of the castle. Without saying a word she continued right out the door and down the steps. A second later Harry and Hermione were standing next to Ron. They all watched Professor Gryffin trudge through the snow towards the gate.

When she reached the spot outside the gate, she dropped to her knees. She grabbed Severus by the shoulders and rolled him onto her lap. For a moment she feared he was dead until she heard a slight moan. Relief flooded through her with almost physical force. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead before she lowered him back to the ground and stood. She then pulled out her wand and levitated him off the ground. She quickly ran back to the castle, Severus floating behind her. Ron and Hermione were standing just inside the door, Harry and Madam Pomfrey were descending the stairs.

"Poppy?" was all that Ravenna could say. Madam Pomfrey extracted her wand from her apron and quickly waived it over Severus's still levitating body.

"I believe he will be fine, let's get him up to the hospital." She said while moving towards the steps. Ravenna turned toward Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Thank you." She whispered then turned back following Madam Pomfrey.

Two days later Severus was still unconscious in the hospital wing. Ravenna had refused to leave his side. Poppy was beginning to worry more about her than Severus. She was sure he would wake soon.

"Ravenna" she said gently. "You need to get some rest. You are not doing him any good here right now." Ravenna stubbornly ignored her and continued to stare at her husband, willing him to wake.

"Will you at least lie down in the next bed for a little while, please?" Now she turned to look at Poppy "I will wake you if his condition changes. I promise." With a heavy sigh Ravenna rose from the chair, leaned over Severus to kiss him then climbed into the bed next to him. Within moments she was sleeping restlessly.

Ravenna woke with a start, someone was touching her shoulder lightly. She turned the head to see Poppy standing beside her. "I thought you told me to get some sleep. I only just laid down." She said sleepily.

"Ravenna, you have been sleeping for nearly ten hours." Poppy said softly. "There is someone who would like to speak with you." She finished, stepping aside so Ravenna could see Severus sitting up in the bed next to her.

"Severus!" She leapt from the bed and was instantly at Severus's side. She put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss. He returned her kiss stiffly, which caused her to pull back. "Is something wrong?" her face changed from elation to concern.

"Nothing." He said flatly. "If I had known being tortured by the Dark Lord would bring you around, I would have asked him to do it sooner." Now he smiled tightly.

"Severus, that's not even funny. How can you make such jokes." Ravenna was torn between relief and anger.

"I am sorry. It has been a rough few days." He paused looking coldly at her. "The Dark Lord is less than pleased with my progress these past few months."

"Oh Severus, I am so sorry. I had no idea. Perhaps we should speed things along." She said apologetically. Severus looked at her with a very confused look on his face.

Before Ravenna could question him further Poppy approached. "Severus, I really think you should eat something. You have been out for quite some time.

He began to rise from the bed. "No, thank you." He said coldly to her. "I would much prefer to return to my quarters." He abruptly pulled the privacy screen around so he could dress.

Ravenna turned to look directly at Madam Pomfrey. "Are you sure he is okay? He isn't acting like himself at all." She whispered sadly.

"Well dear, it usually takes people a while to recover from being tortured so. Give him some time, his defenses are up fully right now. I have seen him like this before, he will be fine in a few days." Poppy said gravely.

"If you say so." Ravenna said unbelieving.

She started when the screen jerked back. Without looking at either of them Severus stormed out of the hospital wing. After a few moments Ravenna followed.

She went to her office and waited. Several hours later and Severus still had not come to her. She was not sure what was going on with him. Deciding she needed to find out for herself she left her office heading for the dungeons.

She knocked firmly on his office door. A curt 'enter' was the response. When the door opened, she walked in slowly. "Severus?" she called lightly.

"What do you want?" was the cold reply that met her ears.

"Love, talk to me…Please!" she was near tears.

He rose quickly from his seat, the chair slamming into the cabinet behind it. "This is your fault to begin with. Why don't you just leave me alone." He growled at her.

She was devastated. "What do you mean?" she sobbed.

"Had you just been a little more cooperative to begin with, this would not have happened." He hissed. She stared at him in confusion. "I must leave now!" then he grabbed her face with both hands and leaned very close to her, putting his mouth against her ear. "When I return…" he whispered "it will not be me." Then he kissed her neck. He pulled his face away to again look her in the face. "You understand?" he growled. She nodded her head. He gestured with his hand for her to precede him through the door, then it slammed and locked behind them. Without another look, he walked swiftly down the hallway, his cloak billowing behind him.

"I love you." She said to his retreating form, his stride slowed for a second, then he continued. She was frozen to the spot on which she stood until he was out of sight. Then she headed back to her office.

Less than an hour after Severus left, Ravenna was sitting at her desk, staring unseeing at the doorway. She was startled to see Albus standing in front of her, she did not even see him come through the door.

"Grandfather!" she exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, I understand Severus is in trouble." He said gravely.

"Yes, he was tortured by Voldemort. He spent two days in hospital unconscious." She spoke emotionlessly to try to keep herself composed. "He left about an hour ago. He said when he came back it would not be him." She concluded.

"Of course, we had suspected Voldemort would begin replacing people." He replied. "We must keep Harry and the others away from 'Severus'. You must tell Harry that Voldemort has control of Severus, but not that he is an imposter. We don't want to let on what we know."

"I agree." Ravenna responded quietly. "Am I to allow him to continue to sleep in my apartment?"

"I do not believe that would be wise since we do not know who it will be. In addition, it would seem Severus was successful in concealing the truth so this imposter will treat you as though you and he have not reconciled. You must not speak of the baby at all and you must limit the amount of time you spend alone with him." Dumbledore stated evenly. "I fear for Severus's safety though. Did he give any indication…" She shook her head to answer before he even finished his question.

"I fear Voldemort is going to kill him." She choked back a sob. Albus stepped closer to his great-granddaughter and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Fear not child, Severus has been protecting himself for a good while now. He will be fine." He smiled gently at her.

The final days of Christmas holiday passed slowly. Severus did not return to Hogwarts until dinner the night before classes resumed. When the door behind the staff table opened abruptly Ravenna turned toward it. Severus walked swiftly to his seat next to Ravenna. With barely a glance at her, he sat.

"Are you well, Professor Snape?" she asked softly.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances." He hissed in response, still not looking at her.

"Severus, we need to talk." She started. He glanced at her snarling.

"About?" was his less than polite retort.

"Perhaps when you are less…agitated. Can you come to my office later?" She said hesitantly.

"After dinner." He said sharply the turned away, loading his plate.

Ravenna stared at him for a moment, she knew this man was not her husband but hearing him speak to her so coldly still hurt.

As soon as dinner was over Ravenna left through the door behind the staff table, 'Severus' followed. No sooner than the door closed he spoke. "What is it you wanted to see me about?" His voice was harsh.

"I really don't think here is the right place to have this conversation." She responded, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. He looked at her puzzled.

"As you wish…Please, proceed." His tone had softened a little. Without further conversation they went to her office. As soon as he was in the room he closed the door. Ravenna was suddenly anxious, she didn't like the idea of being closed in this room with this man who was pretending to be her husband.

"I thought we were going to spend some time together during the holiday to try and work out our differences. It was your suggestion." She said, allowing him to hear the hurt in her voice. Now he looked at her confused.

"I was under the impression you didn't want anything to do with this. This was after all a marriage of convenience, wasn't it?" She looked blankly at him for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what this man knew.

"You really are thick, aren't you?" she responded, being deliberately vague.

"Really…" he paused, "Perhaps you can enlighten me."

"As I recall, it was you not me opposed to the marriage to begin with. You were the one who had reservations about my ability to serve the Dark Lord adequately. You were the one who believed having a Dumbledore around was a bad idea." She said in a pain filled voice. "Severus, I loved you then and I love you now. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Tears were now in her eyes.

"Why have you waited so long to share this with me." He hissed in response.

"I was angry. You brought me back here without telling me the truth about who I really was. When I recovered those memories I felt deceived by the one I love." Here her voice held anger.

"I didn't think it wise to share too much too soon." He stated evenly.

"What about when I questioned this." She said harshly, raising her left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on her forearm.

"You needed to rediscover who you truly were before I could fully explain."

She glared angrily at him for several moments before responding. "Well, I know who I am now. Do you not think it is time to share the rest with me?"

"And what precisely do you mean by that?"

"I mean, don't you think it is about time for me to report to the Dark Lord myself." She felt extremely anxious about this statement.

"He wants to make sure you are truly recovered before coming to him. I have been ordered to prepare you." He hissed. "We are to consummate the marriage before you are brought before him, just to make sure." He leered at her.

"I see, and I am supposed to just allow you to bed me here in the castle? She said calmly, but was extremely unnerved at the prospect. She did not want to sleep with this man who was not really her husband.

"Of course not, that would not be wise. Measures are being taken at the Dark Lord's lair. When the time is right, we are to report there." He smiled lustily.

"And in the mean time, we are to what? Continue to dislike each other. Surely there are eyes all about. If we should start acting all lovey towards each other suspicions will be raised." She snapped.

"We are to continue as though nothing has changed." Ravenna nodded slightly. Without another work, 'Severus' turned to leave. When he reached the door he turned slightly. "I am gratified to hear that you do in fact love me. Perhaps this will also please the Dark Lord. I shall see you in the morning." Then he departed.

Several hours later, Harry awoke with a start. Ron was shaking him roughly by the shoulders.

"What!" Harry barked.

"You were laughing…evilly." Ron said as he shrugged an apology. Harry stared at him blankly.

18


	7. 7 Voldemort Calls

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**A/N: Please R&R, let me know if I should continue to post chapters...**

**Chapter Seven**

Voldemort Calls

Over the next several weeks, Ravenna and the other professors couldn't help but notice the students increasing complaints about Professor Snape. He was acting even more hateful towards all but Slytherins than usual. Ravenna had gone to visit Professor McGonagall in her classroom. "Minerva, I am really beginning to worry about the students safety. It seems 'Severus' is going out of his way to cause as much distress as possible. Neville told me yesterday that he was made to stay for four hours of detention for not stoppering his potion sample straight.

"I know, I have spoken to Albus about this nonsense. He has assured he will be meeting with 'Severus' this afternoon to straighten him out. He is in with the 6th years right now."

"We have to get this over with soon." Ravenna commented absently then waived to Minerva and made her way back to her classroom.

She had barely seated herself when she heard a commotion in the hallway outside her classroom door. She rose from her seat to investigate. When she reached the hallway she caught a glimpse of 'Severus' passing her door, followed by the entire 6th year Potions class. Spotting Draco straggling behind she called to him. With a sneer on his face he approached her. "What happened?" she asked. He responded barely containing his amusement. "Granger used the wrong ingredient in her potion and it blew up in her face." Then he turned and followed the group. Ravenna was horrified. She broke into a run to catch up.

"Professor Snape" she said as she caught up to him. "Is Hermione going to be okay?" She tried to look at her, but her face was completely covered.

"She will be fine once Madam Pomfrey attends to her. She was busy talking and put the wrong combination together." He sneered almost happily.

Angered at his response she turned to the rest of the class. "Madam Pomfrey will not require assistance from any of you, return to your houses!" She said coldly, and then proceeded to follow to the hospital wing.

Moments later Hermione was lying on a hospital bed being attended by Madam Pomfrey. "This does not look good." She said gravely. "It is going to take some time for her to recover from these burns." It was obvious Hermione was sobbing by the movement of her chest and shoulders but she could not be heard due to the bandages on her head. "I am going to have to keep her unconscious so she can heal adequately."

'Severus' smiled darkly. Ravenna was deeply worried. They had to get this imposter out of the castle.

"If you will excuse me Madam Pomfrey, I have been asked to meet with the headmaster after my lesson." Severus stated flatly then turned to leave.

Once 'Severus' had left the hospital wing Ravenna, who had watched him leave, turned again to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, will she really be okay?"

"Yes, but it will take her some time to recover from these burns. I can only hope there will be no scars though." Poppy said deeply concerned.

'Severus' stood outside the gargoyle tapping his foot impatiently. He did not know the password. _'Damn, why didn't I think to ask'_ he thought. Suddenly, the gargoyle leapt aside and Albus appeared where it had just stood.

"Ah, Severus, good. I was just coming to get you. I thought perhaps you forgot about our meeting. Please, join me in my office." Albus smiled slightly. Without speaking 'Severus' followed.

Once they were in the office, Albus sat behind his desk looking neutrally at Severus for a moment before speaking. "Severus, it has come to my attention that you are being rather out of sorts with your students. I have received many complaints about your treatment of others. Is there anything you would like to discuss?" he stated mildly.

"No headmaster, there is nothing I wish to discuss with you. Thank you." 'Severus' said tightly.

"Very well then Severus, but be advised…'" he paused looking intently over her glasses for a moment. "Should I continue to receive complaints I will have no choice but to relieve you of your responsibilities."

"Yes, headmaster." Was his only response. Without waiting to be dismissed 'Severus' left.

'Severus' stormed away from the entrance to the headmaster's office and went directly to the dungeons. After meeting briefly with Malfoy, he left the castle.

Severus sat upright on the cot he was laying in. The room was completely dark and he had no idea where he was. As he grabbed the covers with his left hand he heard movements to his right. Alarmed, he took a deep calming breath and a moment to shield his mind and then turned his head towards the sound.

"Imperio!" was hissed into the darkness. Severus immediately froze. "Snape" was spoken, barely audible.

"Yes my Lord." Severus responded, dropping from the cot to his knees.

"You shall return immediately to Hogwarts. Your wife is now adequately recovered and is ready to return." Voldemort said with triumph in his voice.

"Yes my Lord." Was Severus's stiff response.

Ravenna was readying herself for bed still deeply concerned about Hermione. She had met with Harry and advised him he must take extra care to keep himself shielded from Voldemort's thoughts. She had suggested that perhaps since 'Severus' seemed to be under Voldemort's control that he too was in greater danger. Now she was taking her own advise. She sat quietly on the bed envisioning a relaxing swim in the lake as Severus had previously suggested. This time though, it was anything but relaxing. She could not help worrying about her husband who had been with Voldemort for several weeks now. _'Was he still alive?'_ "No, stop thinking like that!" she shouted to herself. "Thoughts like this will only get you and Harry killed, now concentrate!" she continued to berate herself. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly she tried again to clear her mind. She was just beginning to relax when she felt it. Looking down at her stomach, she sat perfectly still… waiting. There it was again, a flutter. She gently laid her hand over the spot and felt a slight pressure on her hand, coming from her stomach. She felt her daughter move within her. She was elated for a moment, then sad that Severus was not with her to experience it. She was startled from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

Rising slowly from the bed, she grabbed he bulky outer cloak and wrapped it around herself before answering. Now that she was only about three months away from giving birth her expanding abdomen was more noticeable. She uncharmed the door as she reached for the knob and cautiously opened it just enough to look out.

"What can I do for you this evening?" she asked evenly.

"Might I come in to talk to you for a moment?" Came the surprisingly polite question.

She sighed deeply, pocketing her wand but keeping her hand on it and stepped aside.

As soon as the door closed Severus drew his wand. Ravenna was alarmed and instantly drew hers as well.

Severus turned to fully face the door, pointing his wand. "Impervious!" He annunciated firmly. Ravenna backed quickly away from him, wand still in hand.

"Rae…it's me." Severus said evenly, slowly lowering his wand. She stood staring at him, wand still pointed at him. "I am so sorry to alarm you, but I could not speak until I was positive we are secure." He was now smiling at his beautiful wife.

When the shock wore off she lowered her wand and ran to him.

"Severus, I was so worried. Are you alright?" she said as she wrapped herself into his waiting embrace.

"I am fine now, love. The Dark Lord felt it necessary to keep me away. How long have I been gone?" he said quietly into the top of her head.

"Almost a month. Who was that bastard that was here?" she said into his chest. "He hurt Hermione."

"I don't know. That information was not shared with me. I am currently under the effects of the Imperius Curse and have been advised that you are about ready to return to the Dark Lord. What has happened?"

Ravenna guided him to the bed. Once they were both seated she proceeded to fill him in on everything that had happened over the past few weeks. She also advised him that he is now on probation.

"If I ever find out who was here, I will kill him myself." Severus hissed through clinched teeth.

"You will do no such thing. I will not have a murderer for a husband." She responded adamantly.

He was about to reply when he noticed a strange look on her face. "What is it?" he asked concerned. Without responding, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. He looked at her confused for a moment, the he felt something. "Is that…" Before he could finish the question she nodded her head.

"Just before you knocked on the door, I felt it for the first time. I was thinking about you, wishing you could feel her too." She beamed. Severus smiled back at her. They both sat there for a few more moments, perfectly still.

"Is she doing well? Have you been making regular visits to Poppy?" There was so much he needed to know.

She is doing perfectly. The only concern Poppy has expressed is about the amount of stress about." She responded giving Severus a knowing look. Poppy had been fussing over her since she found out she was pregnant. Severus pulled her back into another embrace. He too wanted to alleviate her of this stress.

"No more talking tonight." She said firmly as she stood to remove her cloak. She then lowered herself to her knees and began to remove Severus's boots. "We are going to bed now." She said at his questioning look.

Without any more words Ravenna continued to undress Severus. When he wore nothing but his underclothes he stood.

"I must shower first." He said as she tried to push him back. He quickly stood and proceeded to the bathroom. He showered quickly, dried and then dressed only in the black silk pajama pants that stayed in this room. "Much better now." He smiled as he came back to the bed.

She wasted no time pulling him down onto the bed. As soon as he was lying completely, she embraced him tightly. She then grabbed a handful of his still damp black hair and pulled him in for a kiss. After several moments he pulled gently away from her, asking breathlessly "Are you sure we should do this?" concern clear in his voice.

"Poppy has informed me it is perfectly safe until the last month. As that is still a few months away, I believe we have some lost time to make up for." She smiled seductively.

Several hours later Ravenna was sleeping soundly in his embrace, her head on his chest just over his heart and the rest of her body firmly pushed against his left side. He had his left arm wrapped around her back, hand resting lightly on her abdomen. Having been kept unconscious for nearly a month he was unable to sleep, so he was perfectly satisfied to lay here holding his wife and child. He dreaded the conversation he would have to have with her tomorrow, but that would have to wait. He was not going to discuss this with her until Albus was completely informed. Her movements interrupted his train of thought.

"Have you been awake long?" came her quiet question.

"Love, I have been asleep for nearly a month." Was all he said in response, she frowned at him. "I am fine, really." He said reassuringly. "It's still early, go back to sleep." He said lovingly, kissing her lightly on the head. She sighed then lay her head back on his chest. A short time later she was sleeping again.

Ravenna awoke startled, she was alone in her bed. She sat up quickly as she could and scanned the room with her eyes. As she pulled the covers off her, she heard the rustling of parchment. Spotting the scroll on the covers she picked it up gently and unrolled it. It read _'Rae – I had to meet with Albus, didn't want to wake you. I will see you at breakfast. – Love, Severus._ She sighed; she was beginning to get an uneasy feeling. She showered quickly, dressed and headed for the Great Hall. When she arrived, she was a little surprised to see Albus and Severus already seated. They both looked in her direction momentarily, then continued their quiet conversation. She greeted them both as she sat. "Good morning, Professors."

They replied in unison "Good Morning Professor Gryffin."

Now Albus spoke. "Professor Gryffin, would you please join Professor Snape and I in my office after breakfast. Professor McGonagall has consented to teach your class this morning." His voice even.

"Of course headmaster." Now, having lost her appetite, she pushed her plate away. Severus looked sharply at her.

Leaning slightly toward her he said quietly. "You need to eat." She glared at him in response and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl in front of her.

When breakfast was finished she followed Albus and Severus through the door behind the staff table. With no discussion they all proceeded to Albus's office.

Once inside, he directed them up to his private study. She was really beginning to hate this particular room. Every time she had been here she was given bad news. She sat beside Severus on the sofa and waited for one of them to speak. Severus put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Ravenna, Severus informs me that Voldemort will soon be summoning you." He said gravely. Ravenna was dumbstruck. "You must prepare yourself."

She turned to face Severus. "You knew this last night, and you didn't tell me."

"I wanted you to be adequately rested before having to face this." He said apologetically.

She stared at him for a moment, then turned to Albus. "Grandfather, I will be ready."

"There is more that you need to know child." Albus replied levelly. She looked at him in silent question, then turned to Severus.

"Rae, I am instructed to take you to the Dark Lord's lair, once there we will have to consummate the marriage." He started, then hesitated.

"What is it that you don't want to tell me?" she asked quietly, sure she really did not want to know the answer.

"The act will require a witness." He finished quietly.

"WHAT!" she shouted, "We are going to be watched while we make love." She was horrified.

"I am afraid so. The Dark Lord wants to be thoroughly convinced you are truly my wife and truly a Death Eater before you are to be presented." He shrugged with a pained look on his face.

"What kind of sick…" she started to rant, then calmed herself. Losing control of her emotions would not help here. "Fine, after we, uh… I will be taken to Voldemort. Then what?"

"You will be expected to kneel before him and swear your allegiance, just as you did when you originally took the mark." He said, still in a quite voice. "Most likely, he will attempt to enter your mind, you must take great care to prepare for this. He is quite forceful."

"Do you expect this to be soon?" she had just finished speaking the question when her arm began to burn. Instinctively, she grabbed her arm and was not at all surprised to see Severus mimic her action. She looked at him wryly.

Albus rose quickly. "You must go. Severus, I will have your classes cancelled for today." Then he escorted them both down the stairs and out of his office. Within moments they were walking through the Hogwarts gates. No sooner than they were off the grounds they apparated, appearing instantly in Riddle Manor.

Several Death Eaters dressed in their black robes and masks greeted them. Wordlessly one of them gestured for them to follow to a room down the hall. The room was furnished only with a bed and an armchair in the far corner. Both Severus and Ravenna knew what was expected. Without speaking they undressed to their underclothes, Ravenna careful to keep her back to the witness, and climbed under the covers. A short time later the witness left allowing them to dress in private.

Once they were again fully clothed Severus opened the door and allowed Ravenna to precede him. She paused outside the door, waiting for him to lead the way. They were back in the room in which they first appeared. Ravenna stood anxiously waiting for what would be next.

"Ravenna Snape." Came the quiet hiss from behind. "Welcome home."

She spun and dropped to her knee, the others in the room also dropped on their knees.

"Thank you my Lord, it is good to be back." She said as sincerely as she could.

"I had feared you lost to us. I am so glad I am mistaken." Voldemort responded.

"I am honored." She replied.

"Are you ready to assist me furthering my cause?" She nodded in reply. "Most excellent. You and your husband will come with me to discuss matters." He said quietly then turned toward his study. Once inside he instructed both to sit by the fire. "It is most fortunate that your grandfather has chosen you to instruct young Mr. Potter to protect himself from me." He began, a gleeful expression on his snakelike face. "You must misguide him so I can use him to destroy Dumbledore once and for all."

"As you command my Lord. Please, tell me what to do." She responded with feigned excitement.

"Encourage him to open himself to the dreams he will experience. Since I have been successful in reaching you, I can most certainly reach him." He smiled.

"As you command." Was all she said in response. She glanced briefly at Severus who was seated on her right.

"Snape" Severus bowed his head slightly at Voldemort when he spoke his name. "You will resume your brewing efforts on the modified Wolfsbane potion. I shall require it soon."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus hissed in reply.

"Now, both of you return to that accursed school. I will summon you again soon." Voldemort rose from his chair, Ravenna and Severus both dropped to their knees until he left. Without speaking, they followed to the room where they had arrived and apparated back to Hogwarts.

They proceeded back to the castle and then to her apartment. Neither spoke until they were inside and Severus had erected the Impervious charm. "I need to take a shower." Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Now you understand why I do that." He shot back with a smirk. "May I join you?" he added sensuously. She smiled and raised her hand to him.

After showering and dressing in clean clothes they left her apartment to meet with Albus. After sharing with him the instructions Voldemort had given them they all three left for the Great Hall. They had returned just in time for dinner.

As they proceed to their seats Ravenna caught Harry's eyes. He had that look again. She knew he wanted to talk to her, to ask her a question. She subtly raised her right hand to her face pressing her index finger to her lips. Harry nodded almost imperceptibly and turned away.

Once she was seated she leaned toward Severus and spoke quietly. "Harry wants to talk to us. Should we meet him in my office after dinner?" Severus shook his head, looking past her.

"I cannot. It would seem my movements are being carefully scrutinized." He responded deeply. Ravenna looked at Severus then redirected her gaze to the direction he was looking. She was mildly surprised to find Draco staring at them both.

"I see." She responded without looking at him. "Will you make it back tonight?"

"I do not know. I will have to meet with my prefects to find out what they are up to." He said flatly.

Without further conversation they proceeded to eat their dinner.

Once dinner was finished Severus rose from the table and walked down the Great Hall toward the Slytherin table. He stopped directly behind Draco Malfoy, who had been laughing about something and gesturing with his hands. When he realized Professor Snape was standing behind him he stopped laughing and turned to look up at him. "Mr. Malfoy, come with me please." Severus said in a low menacing voice. Draco rose from the table and followed. Ravenna remained seated until Severus and Malfoy cleared the doors out of the Great Hall. She then rose and looked pointedly at Harry. He nodded and left through the same doors Severus had just passed through. Ravenna turned and departed through the door behind the staff table.

She was surprised to find Harry already sitting in her office when she arrived. He must have run the whole way. When he realized she had entered the room he stood and made to speak. She raised he hand at him, closed the office door and sealed it with an Impervious charm before speaking. "Harry, I am fine." Was the first thing she said.

"Ravenna, where were you today? I was worried. You were at breakfast, then not in class."

"I had no choice Harry. Severus and I were summoned this morning. We had to go." She said looking intensely into his eyes. "Harry, things have just gotten worse. I have been instructed to advise you to open yourself to the dreams you will be experiencing. Voldemort is going to try to get to you in your sleep. Severus and I have informed Albus of this and he is reluctant for you to do this. He fears if Voldemort gets in he will take control of you. Are your ready?" Harry stared at her for a moment, he did not know if he was.

"I don't know." He whispered. Ravenna moved to him and pulled him in for a hug. Harry was stunned for a moment, the he returned it. It was now that he remembered she was pregnant. He could feel her hard belly against him. He pulled back from her, still looking down.

"Yes, I know. Why do you think I have been dressing this way for so long. If you don't know, you don't see it." She smiled at him. She really was starting to get big around the middle. Fortunately, Severus didn't seem to mind. Now her expression changed. "Harry, you must still take care to protect yourself. Allow the images to come, but don't surrender your control of them." He looked at her with a deep frown on his face. "Here, let me demonstrate. I am going to force images into your mind. Allow yourself to see them, but when you feel me trying to see what is in you mind, block me. Okay?" Harry nodded, unsure of what to expect. Ravenna turned and walked away from him. When she turned she was pointing her wand at him. "Legilimens!" she said loudly. Instantly Harry was seeing images he knew were not his. He watched intently as he witnessed a duel. He was fascinated at the veracity with which the curses were flying. Then he noticed it, his mind was being probed. Quickly he envisioned himself slamming a trunk closed and the images were gone. Shaking his head to clear it he looked back at Ravenna. She was on the floor. He ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. She smiled at him. "Very good Harry, very good." She said as she allowed him to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked apologetically.

She just smiled. She so wished she could see the look on Voldemort's face when he gets thrown on his ass. "I am fine. Now, let's get you back to your dormitory." She said proudly as she escorted him back.

Severus was sitting at his desk in his office, Draco standing opposite him. "Speak!" was all he said. Draco stared at him for a moment.

"What is it you want to know, sir?" Draco said respectfully.

"Tell me whatever it is you are supposed to?" Snape hissed

"I am commanded to watch you closely and report to my father the progress you and Madam Snape make with Potter. He managed to avoid father's accident."

"Explain. What accident?" _'So, it was Lucius that was here in my place'_

"Father mislabeled the ingredients Granger was to use for the reducing potion we were brewing in class. The cauldron was supposed to explode and kill both her and Potter, but the explosion was not intense enough. Granger got landed in hospital thought. Serves her right, the filthy little Mudblood!" Draco was sneering now.

Severus nodded before speaking, "Then you are aware of my being married to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Draco nodded in reply. "And you know that I will be residing in her quarters, not here in the dungeon?" again Draco nodded. "Very well then, same as I told you before. Should you require my presence, just come to my office. I will get here as quickly as possible." He concluded. Draco bowed slightly then turned and left.

Severus remained seated at his desk after Malfoy left. He needed to puzzle out what was going on here. Lucius replaced him at Hogwarts and attempted to murder Harry using a potions accident for cover, the Dark Lord wanted him to work on the Wolfsbane potion again, Ravenna has been instructed to misguide Harry. This didn't make sense. Maybe after some sleep it would. He stood and left the office. Heading eagerly to his wife's arms.

Ravenna was already in the bed when Severus came through the door. He looked at her intently before crossing the room. She could read the concern on his face.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said with a smile. "Got knocked on my ass." He flew to her side.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"I was demonstrating to Harry how to allow Voldemort to project images into his mind, but not allow him to extract them. He got it pretty well. The force he used to block the invasion was considerable. I really am fine." She finished softly, stoking his cheek with her hand. "What have you learned?"

He knew she was redirecting his attention and he allowed it. "I have learned who was here in my place, that Hermione's accident was no accident and that there are others who are aware that you are in fact my wife." He said with a smug grin, then started to rise from the bed. She grabbed him by the wrists, preventing him from standing.

"You cannot just dump all that and not explain." She growled at him.

"Perhaps I could dress for bed and tell you all while you are in my arms?" he said seductively. She returned his smile and allowed him to rise. Once he had changed his clothes and was lying next to her he continued.

"Okay, in order. Lucius Malfoy was my replacement, Hermione's accident was actually a murder attempt. Lucius mislabeled the potion ingredients. The resulting explosion was intended to kill both her and Harry and Draco is aware that you and I are married." She just stared at him.

"You found out all that in one conversation?" she was astonished.

"Draco fears me, with good reason. He knows better than to tell me anything but the truth. He has been instructed to observe us closely and report to Lucius. We must both take care to seem extra devious with our planning." He said quietly.

She just nodded her head. "We can wait until morning to share this with Grandfather, right?"

"Yes, for now we both need to get some sleep." He said quietly as he wrapped he arms more tightly around her.

Albus paced restlessly in his office. Since Severus and Ravenna had returned he had received three owls, each with news more disturbing than the one before. The first had informed him that the Ministry was investigating Harry, the second was that Perkins – Arthur Weasley's office mate – may have been replaced and the third, and most disturbing of all, was that Remus Lupin had failed to report in. He was milling over in his head what Severus had reported about the Wolfsbane potion, now Remus's whereabouts are unknown.

Harry was tossing in his bed. He was in a graveyard, a flash of green light, Cedric lying spread-eagled on the ground – dead. He knew what was coming next, Voldemort was about to rise. Suddenly the images changed. He was flying on his Firebolt, clutching the golden snitch. Looking around at the crowd occupying the seats in the Quidditch patch he saw Cedric smiling at him, cheering. Harry was confused. _'Isn't he dead?'_ Then he heard a whisper. "He doesn't have to be, we can bring him back. Together we have the power." Harry chuckled maliciously in his sleep.

Harry awoke agitated, he had not slept well the night before. He snapped at Ron when he had abruptly yanked back the curtain on his four poster. Without speaking a word to anyone in the room he dressed quickly and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he entered he found himself scanning the entire room before settling his gaze on Ravenna. Sensing his gaze, she turned to him and smiled, then resumed her conversation with Severus. Harry continued to glare at her as he took his seat next to Ron and Hermione. Ron was still not speaking to him. Hermione attempted to engage Harry in conversation regarding the possible defense against the Unforgivables but was ignored by Harry. After they completed breakfast they all headed off towards the dungeons for Potions class. Harry still did not talk to either of them.

He continued to ignore them through the rest of the day. By the time dinner was over Ron and Hermione were so angry with Harry they left for the common room without waiting for him. Harry scowled at their retreating forms, then rose and headed toward the Ravenna's office for another occlumency lesson. When he entered her office, not bothering to knock first, she jerked her head up at him.

"Harry… you startled me. You really shouldn't just walk in here like that." She snapped.

"Sorry." He said insincerely. She just looked at him, puzzled.

"Is something bothering you?" She finally asked.

"No!" He snapped back.

"You seem very agitated tonight, are you sure nothing's wrong?" She said extremely concerned now.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night." He said a little less harshly.

"Did you prepare yourself for bed last night?"

"I did exactly what you told me to do. I did have some strange dreams that I couldn't really remember though." He responded flatly.

"Well, maybe we should just concentrate on you relaxing for tonight. Perhaps you are just over tired." Ravenna said quietly.

"Whatever, can we just get on with it?" He snapped back. She just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.

'_What the bloody hell is going on with him tonight?'_ She thought to herself then rose from her chair to stand beside Harry. He tensed as she approached. "On second thought Harry, I think maybe it would be best if you just turn in. We can have your lesson tomorrow. Don't forget to prepare before you go to sleep." Harry just rolled his eyes. After a moment he turned and left.

Severus was at the end of the corridor when he spotted Harry leaving the classroom. It was far too soon for him to be leaving. He swiftly approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, meeting up with Ravenna at the doorway. "Why is he leaving already. You couldn't have completed his lesson so quickly?" He whispered.

She responded quietly. "I sent him off to his dormitory, he is quite out of sorts tonight."

"Yes, I noticed he has been acting strangely today. Did he say anything?"

"All he said was that he didn't sleep well last night, something about strange dreams that he couldn't remember. Do you think maybe…" She allowed her voice to trail off.

"There is always that possibility. We must take care with him for a few days." Severus stated cautiously. "For now all we can do is observe his behavior."

Over the next few weeks Harry's behavior became increasingly aggressive. He had taken to shoving his way through the halls between classes and snapping at his friends. By this time everyone was going out of their way to avoid him completely. All the students were queued up for Potions when Harry finally arrived. Hefting his bag more firmly on his shoulder he threw himself against the wall waiting for the door to open.

A few moments later the students were taking their seats quietly. Severus waived his wand at the chalkboard and instantly there was a list of ingredients. They all quickly gathered the listed ingredients and waited for his instruction. Once all the students were again looking at him, Severus waived his wand again at the chalkboard and the board changed to the brewing instructions. Severus was walking the classroom observing the brewing, tapping the tip of his wand on his left palm, paying close attention to Harry. Although Harry was a competent brewer, Severus never let on to it.

Near the end of class Harry was extremely agitated, the potion he was brewing was supposed to be viscous and bright red. Harry's was water thin and pink. He was hissing quietly and scanning the brewing directions on the board. He just couldn't figure out what he had missed. Hermione leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Try adding the dandelion root."

Harry glared at her then said in a hiss, "I don't need your help, you filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione glared at him, eyes wide and lips pursed. She slammed her book shut and threw it in her bag, then moved to sit closer to Ron. The slamming of the book caused Harry's vial of frog bile to spill. Harry stood up so quickly the stool he was sitting on slammed to the floor. Before he could do anything more Severus was standing behind him.

"Problem, Potter?" He hissed in his ear. Harry glared at him. "Time is up, it seems that your potion is again incorrect." Severus then waived his wand over Harry's cauldron and caused the potion inside to vanish. Harry stared at the empty cauldron in disbelief, then roughly shoved it off the table.

Severus clutched his wand tightly in his hand, staring coldly at Harry. Harry returned his glare. The entire class held its collective breath.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Harry yelled at Severus, Severus continued to glare at him.

"I think you had better get a hold of yourself, Potter." Severus growled.

"I'd rather get hold of your neck, Snivellius!" Harry shouted in response.

"IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Severus barked back at Harry. "The rest of you, out!" he finished. The rest of the class quickly packed their bags and departed the classroom. Once the last student had left, Severus waived his wand at the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

He then turned and walked briskly into his office. Harry leaning against his desk, staring at the doorway. Severus stared back for a moment, trying to discern the look in Harry's eye.

"Potter, you have some explaining to do." Severus stated quietly.

Harry continued to glare at him then finally responded. "I have nothing to say to you, Snivellus."

"That shall be the last time you refer to me by THAT name Potter, understood?" Severus hissed. Harry just rolled his eyes at Severus.

Severus was instantly next to Harry. He grabbed the back of Harry's robe and shoved him forward.

"You and I are going to have a little conversation with the headmaster!" Severus growled as he pushed Harry toward the classroom door. Severus maintained his hold on Harry's robe the entire way to Dumbledore's office.

Albus was pacing in his office, having just received several owls advising of increasing Death Eater attacks. He had also received an owl from Kingsley Shacklebolt informing him they were still unable to locate Remus. His pacing was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Enter!" he called evenly and was alarmed at what he saw when the door opened.

"Headmaster, we have a problem." Severus stated flatly.

"I see." Albus said quietly. "And what might that problem be?" now he was looking at Harry over his glasses.

"Our young Mr. Potter has found it necessary to act disrespectfully and insult me in my class." Severus hissed staring at Harry.

"He started it!" Harry barked in response.

Albus redirected his gaze at Severus. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I will have a little talk with Harry. Was there anything else?" he said quietly, then looked back at Harry.

"No, headmaster. Thank you." Severus said respectfully as he turned and departed without looking at Harry. Albus looked up to watch Severus leave, once he had closed the office door Albus directed Harry to sit in the chair he conjured.

"Harry… is there something you wish to tell me?" Albus said quietly.

Harry hissed at him. Albus's gaze intensified. After several moments Harry could no longer hold Albus's gaze. He began to squirm in the chair.

"I ask again, Harry" Albus paused until Harry was again looking at him. "Is there…"

"NO!" Harry shouted before Albus could finish asking the question. Albus again looked him directly in the eye. Harry leapt from the chair and lunged for the desk. Albus raised his arm and with a quick flick of his wrist Harry was hurled back across the room.

Harry sat stunned on the floor just in front of the office door. Abruptly he jumped up and drew his wand. Albus also stood, waiting for Harry to make his next move. Harry had his wand pointed directly at Albus's heart, chest heaving. "I should have done this years ago." Harry finally hissed. "Ava…."

"ENOUGH!" Albus shouted, the books in the cases vibrating from the force of his voice. Harry froze, the wand falling from his hand. He stared confused at Albus for a moment and then he looked at the wand on the floor. "Harry." This time spoken quietly. Harry slowly looked up.

"What am I doing here, sir?" Harry spoke in a shaken whisper. At this Albus smiled.

"It would seem, Harry that you have been under Voldemort's influence for a while now. Your behavior has been quite… unlike you." He said quietly. "Are you aware of anything that has been going on for the past few weeks?"

"I am not really sure. I feel as though I have just woken from a bad dream." Harry stated thoughtfully.

"It would seem that my prior assessment of Voldermort's motivation has been confirmed. I believe that he has been influencing your behavior, controlling you." He paused, looking past Harry for a moment before speaking again. "Harry, I am going to have you confined in the hospital for a few days. You will require uninterrupted dreamless sleep. Only then will you be filled in on recent events." Albus then walked to stand next to Harry, placing a gently hand on his shoulder. With a gentle nudge he guided Harry through the office door and toward the hospital.

Dinner that evening was thoroughly unpleasant for Severus. By now the entire school had heard about the incident in Potions class. Albus had explained his belief to Severus and although he understood Harry behavior had been influenced by Voldemort that still did not take the sting off being called "Snivellus" after all these years. Ravenna had just leaned towards him and made to speak when Severus abruptly placed his right hand onto his left forearm. She stopped before any words had escaped her lips and looked at him knowingly. Severus cleared his throat to get Albus's attention. When Albus looked at him he looked at his left arm, Albus nodded. Severus stood quickly and left through the door behind the staff table.

Ravenna watched her husband leave then turned her attention back to the plate in front of her. She had seen Poppy earlier that day for her regular examination and was pleased to learn that she and the baby were both doing well, though Poppy was not entirely satisfied with her weight gain. With this in mind she was trying very hard to increase her food intake, but really had no appetite. After forcing herself to clean her plate she looked at Poppy briefly, then rose and left through the same door her husband had gone through.

She really didn't expect to see him that evening. He had been summoned more and more over the past few weeks. At this point he had been teaching every day and brewing for Voldemort almost every night. She walked steadily to her apartment. Once inside she shed her outer cloak then walked to the bed, sitting on it to remove her shoes. That done she stood and removed the rest of her clothing redressing into her night clothes. She then pulled down the covers, laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She then rolled on her side, wrapping her arm around Severus's pillow and fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

Ravenna was standing at the far end of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, just inside the door leading to the corridor. Harry was facing her from the other end of the classroom. She had her wand pointed at him; he had his pointed back at her. _'What the hell is this about?'_ She thought. "AVADA KADAVRA!" she shouted, a jet of green light shot from her wand directly into Harry's chest. Instantly he fell to the floor… dead.

Ravenna sat upright in the bed, gasping. Frantically she looked around the dark room trying to get her bearing. When she realized she was in her own bedroom she relaxed slightly. It took her several moments to compose herself. Once she had, she rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She knew this was a vision. _'Why would I kill Harry? Is it possible that ultimately Voldemort will gain control over me? Do I have the strength to stop him?'_ Her mind was racing. She had to find a way to prevent this vision from happening, but how? Knowing that she would not be able to get back to sleep, she dressed quickly and headed off to the library. Maybe there she would be able to find out more about visions and how to prevent them from happening.

Several frustrating hours later she finally found a book that looked promising. Quickly, she put the rest of the books away and headed back to her apartment to examine the book more thoroughly. When she entered the room she was surprised to find several candles lit. Scanning quickly she spotted a dark area near the bathroom door. Drawing her wand she pointed it toward the dark spot. "Lumos" she whispered and was again surprised to find Severus standing there, arms crossed over his chest and scowling.

"Where have you been?" He asked scolding. "I was afraid something had happened to you."

"You are acting like an overly protective father." She shot back at him then lowered her wand and walked to his waiting embrace.

"Forgive me, but with everything that is going on, I feared you had been summoned." He paused for a moment to draw her lips to his for a kiss. "I am not being told the entire plan by either Albus or the Dark Lord, but I fear you and Harry are very important players in both of their plans. I would much prefer that you not be alone." He whispered. "What was so important that it drew you out of bed at this late hour?"

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly, causing him to pull back from her slightly to look into her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd do a little research." She gave him a small quirk of her lips.

"Do you think perhaps your research could wait until morning? You look like you could use some sleep." He smiled lovingly at her. With no more words they both prepared for bed. Shortly after laying down, Severus was sound asleep. Ravenna was lying with her head over his heart wide awake. She feared going back to sleep, of having another vision.

Just before dawn Severus began to stir, she wrapped her arms more tightly around him. "Did I wake you?" He asked with a gravelly voice.

"No" she whispered. "I've been awake for a little while now. She is really active this morning." Ravenna then rolled over on her back, pulling Severus to his side by his right wrist. He propped his head up on his left hand and looked at her. She placed his hand on her abdomen just to the left of her bellybutton. He looked at her quizzically for a moment. He could feel his daughter squirming under his hand.

"That is amazing." Severus whispered in awe. "I hope we will be able to keep up with her." He laughed. They laid there for a while longer, quietly enjoying each others company. Then Severus reluctantly rolled off the bed. "I really should be going. This is going to be a long day." She nodded reluctantly and also rose from the bed. Severus pulled her in for a passionate kiss before leaving.

Breakfast was a noisy affair. Rumors were running ramped that Harry had been expelled, that Professor Snape had killed him and other such nonsense. Severus sat in his seat scowling even more than usual. He did not like the whispered accusations of him being a murderer. Having lost his appetite he stood abruptly and left the Great Hall walking threateningly between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables. Ravenna had been so lost in her own thought that she didn't realize Severus was leaving until she saw him walk through the doors leading to the entry way of the castle.

The rest of the day hadn't go much better than breakfast had. Ravenna and Severus both decided to skip having dinner in the Great Hall opting to have a quiet dinner in her apartment. Ravenna was still unsettled by her vision; she could not shake the feelings of grief and guilt. It was obvious to Severus that something was bothering her, but he was unable to get her to discuss what was going on. They had barely finished eating when Severus was again summoned. Shaking his head disgustedly he gave Ravenna a quick kiss and left. Ravenna retrieved the book she had gotten from the library the night before and settled in on the bed to read.

Severus apparated to Riddle Manor and was greeted by Lucius. "Severus, the Dark Lord commands you to report to him at once. He is quite furious with your bride's lack of progress with Potter." Severus was just barely able to conceal his fear.

"I shall report at once, thank you Lucius." Severus hissed as he turned and walked briskly to the study at the end of the hall. Just as he made to knock on the door, it flew open.

"Snape, I have been unable to reach Potter for the past day. What is your bride doing?" Voldemort yelled.

"My Lord, Potter and Dumbledore had some sort of falling out and Dumbledore has had him confined to the hospital. Neither Ravenna nor I are presently able to get to him." Severus spoke quietly, bowing his head. "It would seem Dumbledore became suspicious of his recent behavior.

"Damn!" Voldemort hissed. "Just as well, I will just have to follow another avenue of getting rid of him." Severus just bowed his head again in response. "How is the modified Wolfsbane potion coming along? Will I be able to maintain control over a werewolf with it?"

"Sire, I believe so, but I do not have a test subject." Severus stated flatly.

"I anticipated as much, I have just such a person here at this moment. Follow Lucius to the basement."

"As you command, my Lord." Severus bowed again, then turned and left the study.

Severus met Lucius in the entryway and then they both headed to the basement. Once there Lucius led Severus to a room at the back of the basement, pointed to the door and left. Severus approached cautiously, although the full moon was not for another two weeks, he had no idea what to expect. He slowly opened the door and drew his wand. The room was lit only by one torch high up on the far wall. In the corner he spotted a figure apparently on all fours, hunched over. As he got closer, the figure moved. Severus pointed his wand directly at the figure and commanded. "Rise!" He was stunned to find himself looking at Remus. Severus knew he had to be careful here, he could not let on anything other than loathing toward this man. "Lupin…" He snarled. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Lovely to see you too, Severus." Remus said back to him sarcastically.

The two men stood glaring at each other for a moment. Then Severus spoke again. "Have you been of any use to the Dark Lord?" Remus continued to glare.

"I would sooner bite off my own tongue than to help him, or you." Remus snapped. This told Severus what he needed to know. Voldemort had been unable to extract any vital or damaging information from him.

"That is something I would love to see. It seems you are to be my guinea pig Remus. I have been brewing something special, just for you. You will be of some use after all." Severus said darkly. It was beginning to make sense now. Voldemort was planning on using Remus and any other werewolves he could find. But for what purpose? "I shall return shortly." The Severus turned quickly and left the room. He knew his potion would be successful in assisting Remus to maintain knowledge of his true self when he transformed, now he needed to figure out a way to convey to Remus that he must act as if he is under the Dark Lord's control when he takes the potion. Severus quickly returned to the entryway. He again met up with Lucius. "Please inform the Dark Lord I must return to the castle. There are several ingredients there that I will require. I shall return within the hour." Lucius nodded and Severus apparated.

Immediately upon entering the castle, Severus made directly for the headmaster's office. He had to quickly inform Albus of Remus's whereabouts, get his required ingredients and return. After relaying the information to Albus, Severus quickly set off to the dungeons. He met up with Draco outside his office. Severus informed him he would not be in the castle tonight and that he was to keep the house out of trouble. Then he left to return to Riddle Manor.

Over the next few weeks the excitement level in Hogwarts rose. Easter break was about to begin and the students were eager to leave. Harry was still confined in the hospital but would be let out once most of the students had left. Severus had barely spent any time in the castle after classes, spending all his free time at the manor perfecting the potion. He and Ravenna had hardly spoken at all. She had become very withdrawn and quiet. Severus was extremely concerned about her and had finally cornered her after her last class of the day. "We need to talk." He stated quietly as she entered the corridor from her classroom. She looked up at him, expression unreadable.

"Perhaps you're right." She said quietly and walked back into the classroom. Neither spoke until they had climbed the stairs and entered her office. Severus gently closed the office door and charmed it to ensure privacy.

"What is going on? You have barely spoken two words to me for weeks. Are you angry with me?" He said softly. Ravenna had been standing at her desk with her back to Severus. When she turned, Severus walked quickly to her and took her in his arms. The look on her face broke his heart.

Wrapped securely in his embrace, she lost control of her emotions. The guilt she had been carrying around for the past few weeks had become too much for her. As she sobbed in his arms Severus could do nothing but hold her tighter. He waited until she settled down before trying to get her to speak.

"Tell me." He said softly. She took a deep, steadying breath and then told he about the vision she had several weeks before. When she finished she finally looked up at him. He was smiling at her. "Why did you not tell me of this sooner? I could have helped you." She shrugged shamefully. "You must go to see Albus, tell him about the vision. I must return and finish the potion." She nodded. After a kiss they left her office. She went Albus's office, he out of the castle.

24


	8. 8 Attack at Hogwarts

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to those who are still reading... As a treat I am posting this chapter early. Going to seeGoF for the second time in the morning...**

**Chapter Eight**

Attack at Hogwarts

Ravenna had just finished recounting the entire vision to Albus. He was looking at her concerned. "And you had this vision how long ago." He finally asked quietly.

"Almost three weeks ago." She replied with a shamed look on her face. Now that she had told both Severus and Albus about the vision, she felt foolish for having kept quiet for so long.

"Were you able to tell when this is going to happen?" She shook her head. "I know this will be difficult for you, but you must try to recall the vision with perfect clarity. We must discern when it will happen to figure out how it can be stopped." Ravenna stared blankly at him for a moment. She did not like the idea of experiencing this vision again.

Albus had risen from his seat and walked to a cabinet next to his desk. When he returned to his desk he placed a shallow stone basin before her on the desk. She studied the object for a moment trying to make out the runes and symbols that were carved into it. She knew she had seen this object before, she just couldn't place where.

"It is a Pensieve." He said evenly, answering her unasked question. "All you need to do is to bring the memory of the vision to the surface of you mind, then touch the tip of your wand to your head and bring the memory to the Pensieve. Then we can examine the vision together." Ravenna did as instructed and deposited the memory in the Pensieve. Even together they were not able to discern the time period of the vision. Disappointedly Albus rose from the desk.

"It still doesn't make any sense, even being able to see the vision without feeling it. I just cannot figure out when or why I would kill him." She grunted in frustration. Albus looked at her knowingly.

"We will be able to prevent this from happening now that we are aware of it." Albus said reassuringly. "For now child, you need to get some rest, I will have some food sent to your apartment. And prepare yourself, I believe now that Voldemort's plan for using Harry has been thwarted he will again turn his attention to you."

"Yes Grandfather." She responded quietly and departed from his office.

Ravenna was almost back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when she heard some sort of commotion at the opposite end of the corridor. Turning she went towards the sound of the noise. As she got closer she could hear screaming.

Today was the first day of the Easter break so there were not many students left in the castle. As she got to the entryway she caught sight of a large animal exiting the castle. Seconds later she saw several students and teachers running from the Great Hall. Hagrid came to a stop directly in front of her.

"Professor Gryffin!" He said breathlessly. "Can you help gather up the students and take them all to your classroom?"

"Of course Hagrid, but why?" She asked alarmed.

"We just had a werewolf in the castle. It tried to attack Professor Dumbledore. It's gone now, but we want to make sure all the students are safe while we check the grounds." Hagrid said hurriedly.

Ravenna quickly entered the Great Hall and rounded up the students. Then she and Professor Flitwick escorted them to her classroom.

Voldemort was pacing anxiously in his study. He was eager to hear the news of his latest project. Thanks to Snape's new concoction he was able to gain control of Remus Lupin when he transformed to his werewolf form. He had ordered Lupin to go to Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore, and hopefully Potter as well. He was immediately pleased at the eagerness with which Lupin set off. Now all he could do was to wait for Lupin to return and to receive report from his eyes and ears inside the castle.

Severus had chosen to stay in the basement after 'forcefully' administering the potion to Remus, who was then taken outside through the basement door to be exposed to the moonlight. He was sure he had conveyed to Remus that the potion would put him under the Dark Lord's power when he transformed. He had to be careful of his wording as he was not left alone when giving the potion. Having had the time to perfect the potion, Remus remained completely self aware when he transformed. Now he could only hope Remus was able to put on a convincing display at the castle. Malfoy had been instructed to stay at Hogwarts over the Easter holiday and to report in about the attack and when Potter was released from the hospital. He was now desperate for Remus to return. He wanted to get back to his wife as quickly as possible. His thoughts were interrupted by loud banging upstairs. He quickly ran up to investigate.

"Quickly, leash him!" Shouted Lucius in a howl of pain. Remus had swung one of his clawed hands, catching Lucius on the face, leaving several deep gouges on his cheek.

"Lupin, stop!" Came a shout from the end of the corridor. Instantly Remus dropped back down on all fours and waited for his next command. Voldemort was pleased. "Lucius, have him escorted back to his room." Lucius bowed deeply then gestured with his hands for McNair and Crabbe to take Lupin down to the basement. Severus had retreated several steps down when he saw the commotion, now that there were others coming to the basement he came fully upstairs. He scowled at Lupin as they passed. Then turned and watched him being led back to the basement. Once he could no longer see them he turned and headed to Voldemort's study.

Pausing at the door, he hesitantly knocked on the door. "Enter!" was hissed as the door opened.

"My Lord," Severus stated as he knelt. "I see your new lap dog has returned."

"Yessss….I want you to go back there right away, get me all the details and return tomorrow evening with a full report." Voldemort said gleefully.

"As you command." Severus replied quietly then went back to the entryway.

Moments later Severus had apparated and was now standing outside the Hogwarts gate. He had no idea what to expect once he was inside the castle. He truly hoped the attack had only been enough to make his potion convincing and that no one had really been harmed. He was about halfway to the castle when someone had called to him.

"Severus, do take care now. There was a werewolf in the castle a short time ago." Minerva had called as she continued to approach him. When she came up alongside him she continued speaking, this time quietly. "Albus expected you would be sent back to find out what happened. Remus came charging down the center of the Great Hall and leapt right at Albus, who easily brushed him aside" this was said with a twinkle in her eye "after landing halfway down the hall, he got up looked around as if looking for someone then turned and left."

"I see, and was anyone hurt?" Severus asked emotionlessly. Minerva looked at him knowingly.

"No Severus, no one was hurt, and the show was convincing enough that Malfoy and any others who will be making a report will make one that should please You-Know-Who." Severus allowed himself to smile slightly.

"Was Ravenna there when…" Minerva was already shaking her head.

"No, Albus had himself just entered the Great Hall when Remus arrived. Apparently he had been meeting with her and then sent her to get some rest. You will find her in her classroom looking after the students." Minerva smiled as he let out a much relieved breath.

With no further conversation Minerva and Severus both returned to the castle. She bid him goodnight once they had entered and headed for her own apartment, he headed directly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Just has he reached the door to the classroom Albus appeared at the other end of the corridor. "Severus, a moment if you please." Severus sighed quietly before responding, he really wanted to see his wife.

"Of course, headmaster." He responded as he joined Albus at the end of the corridor. When he came face to face with Albus he spoke again. "What can I do for you?"

"I can only assume you have been sent back to gather information to report." Severus nodded in response.

"That is correct. But there is something I need to let you know also." Severus paused. "I cannot be sure this information is reliable but it would seem that the Dark Lord is not entirely pleased with Ravenna's progress with Harry. I believe he is going to attempt to use her for his next attack. I overheard Lucius laughing about my inept bride and her failure. We must prepare her without divulging what we are preparing her for. I believe you should be the one to tell her."

"Very well, we will address that later, for now you need to go be with your wife. She is not looking well at all." Albus said grimly. Severus nodded and headed back to the classroom. He knocked on the door before opening it. When he opened the door fully he was a little surprised to find Ravenna standing midway in the room with her wand pointed directly at him.

"Professor Snape." She said with more than a little relief in her voice.

"Good evening, Professor Gryffin. I can assure you that is not necessary. I have come to tell you the castle has been deemed safe and the students can return to their houses." Here he looked pointedly at Malfoy and nodded slightly.

"That is indeed good news professor." She smiled then turned to the students at the far end of the classroom. "You all heard, you may return to your dormitories." Quickly the students rushed past both professors and out into the corridor. Once the classroom was clear of students Severus spoke.

"I must go have a little chat with Draco. I shall return shortly. In the mean time, I want you to get something to eat and get in bed." He then winked at her and left to go meet with Malfoy.

Severus was not at all surprised to find Malfoy and Goyle waiting for him just around the corner at the end of the corridor. "Tell me." He said harshly as the came up to them.

"Sir, the beast was not successful, but made a good effort. Dumbledore threw him across the room when he tried to attack him. Potter is expected to be released from hospital tomorrow. As we still have one more night this month to use the beast he should be sent back tomorrow." Draco hissed.

"I do not believe that would be wise. They will be on guard now, don't you think?" Severus hissed. Draco and Gregory just nodded. "Now, both of you, off to your dormitory. You know how to get me if you need me." Severus then turned and walked back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He quickly made his way to his wife's apartment. As he entered the room and closed the door he was not at all surprised to find her standing there waiting for him.

"I missed you." She said as she pulled him in for a hug, then scowled as he pushed her away.

"Let me take a shower first." He smirked at her. She just smiled at him. Once he had showered and dressed he climbed into the bed next to her. Instantly she had pressed her body firmly against his side.

Severus sat up and rolled her over on her back. After leaning down for a passionate kiss he pulled back from her and rested his head on her belly and was amused to feel his daughter moving beneath his face. He laid there for several more moments before placing a kiss on her belly and looked back into his wife's eyes. She was smiling. He then moved back to lay next to her, before he could lay down Ravenna reached behind his head and pulled his face to hers for another passionate kiss. After several moments he gently extracted himself from her embrace. "I do not think it is wise to continue this." She frowned at him. "You told me before that we should abstain for the last month per Poppy's instructions. As you are coming into the last month…"

"You're right of course. I just want you, being this close…" now she was frustrated.

"Love, after fifteen years, a couple of months will be nothing." He said to her with a smirk. She laughed. Severus then finally laid back down to get some much needed sleep, pulling her close to him. He forced himself to stay awake until he was sure she was indeed sleeping, then he joined her.

Severus rose just after dawn, he wanted to see Harry in the hospital before Poppy released him. Ravenna blinked up at him as he tried to get up. "Where are you off to so early?" she asked sleepily.

"I want to pay a visit to Harry before breakfast. Albus is going to fill him in on his behavior and I believe it would be a good idea for me to be there." He explained quietly. "It is still early, go back to sleep." He concluded and kissed her gently on the head, then rose from the bed to dress. By the time he was ready to leave she was already asleep. He left quietly and made his way to the hospital wing. Albus was already standing beside Harry's bed when Severus arrived.

"I figured you would want to be here." Albus stated knowingly. "Poppy is just about ready to wake him."

Moments later Harry was awake and sitting up in the bed. Albus and Severus explained to him everything they knew of that he had done while he was under Voldemort's control. Harry was horrified. How could he have fallen under his control so easily?

"Sir, if I have done all these horrible things why is it I am still here at Hogwarts. Why have I not been expelled?" Harry asked evenly, looking anxiously at Severus. _'How is it that I got away with calling him Snivellus in front of the entire class and lived?"_ He thought.

"Harry, it was obvious to Ravenna and Severus almost from the beginning that something was not quite right with you. We chose to allow Voldemort to continue his possession of you in order to determine what his plan was. I hope you will forgive me." Albus said quietly. Harry didn't know how to feel. Dumbledore had allowed Voldemort to continue to use him even after it was discovered what he was doing and was apologizing to him. Should he be ashamed? Angry?

Severus had remained quiet through out the conversation between Harry and Albus. He knew Albus would not approve of what he was about to do, but also knew it was for the best. Albus had a grandfatherly love and concern for this young man and sometimes acted overly protective of him. Harry had been marked as Voldemort's equal and was the only one who would be able to finally destroy him. Severus knew it was up to him to set the path for Harry, something that Albus had become unable to do.

"Harry." Severus said quietly, Harry started slightly having forgotten he was there. "The Dark Lord has discovered he can no longer use you. Ravenna had been charged with preparing you for his possession of you. She has failed him, and is most likely in grave danger. You must be aware of this now." His face was expressionless, but his eyes held a hint of terror. Harry's face changed as well. Albus looked at Severus with harsh eyes.

"You mean that he could mark her for death like he did my parents?" He asked breathlessly. Severus nodded gravely in response. "Surely there is something we can do to protect her." Harry said almost excitedly.

"Yes Harry, we will all do everything in our powers to protect her." Albus said quietly waiting for Harry to look back at him before continuing. "What we will require of you is to keep your distance. You will continue with your occlumency lessons with Severus, discretely. Ravenna will be told that I am going to take over your lessons. They will be conducted here in my office." Harry looked baffled; surely they were not going to keep secrets from her. Albus seemed to have read Harry's mind. "Harry, Severus believes Voldemort will now turn his attention on Ravenna since he has failed with you. The less that she knows, the less danger to everyone else involved. You must protect you mind from her now as well."

"Harry, I do not like this any better than you do, but for her safety the less she knows right now, the better." Severus said quietly.

Ravenna slowly let go of sleep. She stretched and instantly regretted it. This action caused her to have to urgently go to the bathroom. She had noticed now that the baby was getting larger she was putting much more pressure on her internal workings. Having relieved herself she prepared to shower and get ready for breakfast. She had finished dressing and was just reaching for the doorknob of her apartment door when she felt the burning on her arm. She was being summoned. Quickly as she could she made her way to the Great Hall. She would have to let someone from the Order know she was being ordered to report to Voldemort. Rushing down between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables she paused momentarily behind Harry. She smiled at him; he returned her smile than turned back to finish his breakfast. She then made her way to her seat at the staff table. She was alarmed to see neither Albus nor Severus at the table yet. Homing in on Minerva she stopped slightly behind her. "Minerva, I need for you to convey a message to Severus for me." She said in a slight pant of exertion. Minerva turned to look fully at Ravenna before speaking.

"Of course." She responded, slightly alarmed at her appearance.

"Please let him know I have been called away." She said cryptically, looking pointedly at her own left forearm. Minerva nodded in reply.

Ravenna retraced her footsteps back out of the Great Hall, then out of the castle and across the school grounds. She did not stop until she was through the castle gates. She stood there for a moment catching her breath before she apparated to Riddle Manor.

Instantly she was standing in the entryway, surrounded by Death Eaters. She was panicked. This was the first time she had been here alone and did not know what to expect. From behind someone placed a hand on her back, steering her down the hallway leading to the Dark Lord's study. Once in front of the door, her escort knocked on the door then walked back down the hallway. She turned her head to watch him go, and then was startled when the door opened.

"Come in Madam Snape, we have much to discuss." Came the hissed comment from inside the room. Ravenna entered the room and knelt before Voldemort.

"You summoned, my Lord." She said quietly, still kneeling.

"Yes. I wish to hear from you first hand regarding your failure." Came the harsh response.

"My sincerest apologies my Lord. I fear my great-grandfather grew suspicious of Potter's behavior and restricted my access to him. I did as you ordered though. You were able to reach him, to use him." Ravenna stated calmly. "I fear I did not thoroughly consider Dumbledore's response."

"Perhaps. Never the less, you have failed me. This cannot go unpunished." He hissed. Ravenna was terrified. "Stand!" He ordered. Ravenna rose and stood directly before him, careful to keep her eyes lowered.

Ravenna was roughly escorted out of Voldemort's study and dragged down to the basement of the manor.

Albus entered the Great Hall several moments after Ravenna departed. Minerva knew she had to let him know Ravenna had been summoned but she also knew she could not at that moment. She had been advised that Draco Malfoy was one of many sets of Voldemort's eyes in the castle. She spoke loudly enough to be overheard in the almost empty room. "Good morning, Albus. If you have time this morning after breakfast, I would liked to discuss last night's incident with you."

"Of course, after breakfast in my office." He responded evenly.

Severus had just entered and taken his seat, alarmed that Ravenna was not in hers. He looked at Albus questioningly and received an almost imperceptible shrug in return. He did not like this at all.

"Headmaster, it would seem that Professor Gryffin has overslept, perhaps I should go and fetch her. We were going to have a staff meeting this morning, weren't we?"

"Yes Severus, go get her. We will meet you in my office shortly." Albus responded quietly. Abruptly Severus rose from his chair and departed through the door behind the staff table.

Almost an hour later Severus entered Albus's office. "Headmaster, I have searched the entire castle. Ravenna is nowhere to be found." Severus stated in near panic.

"Severus, please, calm yourself. Minerva has advised me that she was summoned this morning. She could not tell me in the Great Hall as we were being carefully watched." Albus said calmly.

"Summoned! Why was I not told immediately. I must go…" Albus cut him off with a waive of his hand.

"No Severus, we must wait for her to return. If you were to go without being summoned Voldemort may become suspicious of you as well. We knew this was coming. Ravenna is quite capable of protecting herself." Albus said quietly, placing a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder. "Minerva, go get Harry for me. Take him to your classroom and have him wait. I will be there shortly."

Minerva nodded gravely and left the office.

"Severus, we must be prepared for the worst. Voldemort does not take lightly to failure." Severus nodded gravely at this. With nothing left to say he turned slowly and left Albus's office. A moment later Albus too left the office, heading to the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry sat at the desk directly in front of Professor McGonagall, waiting anxiously. _'Why would Dumbledore want to meet me here?'_ No sooner than he had completed his thought Professor Dumbledore came through the classroom door and stood beside Harry. Harry made to speak and abruptly stopped when he caught the look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Harry, I have some distressing news to share with you." Albus said quietly then directed his gaze at Minerva. "Ravenna was summoned this morning and has yet to return."

Harry was horrified. He was well aware of what Voldemort did to people he is displeased with. "Do you think she will be alright? What about the baby? Is Professor Snape going to go…" Albus looked pointedly at him and he stopped speaking.

"Calm yourself Harry. All is being looked after. What you need to concentrate on now is your occlumency. We are also going to need to let Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger in on more than they currently know. When they return from holiday the five of us will meet to discuss your protection. In the mean time I would like you to stay in Gryffindor tower. I, or someone else from the Order, will come to get you for meals and lessons." Harry nodded slightly.

Harry devoted the last few days of Easter break to mastering his occlumency. He was both dreading and anticipating tomorrow when the students would be returning. Dumbledore had filled him in on some of the things he had done to his two best friends; the horrible way he had treated everyone. He was also concerned about Ravenna. She had been summoned three days ago and still had not returned. It was obvious to him that Professor Snape was deeply concerned. Twice during their last lesson he had been able to not only shield his own mind, but to penetrate Snape's. With no further thoughts he prepared himself for bed.

Harry woke abruptly; someone had pulled back the curtain of his four-poster. As he sat up and grabbed his glasses he was surprised to find Dobby standing beside his bed.

"Good morning, sir. Headmaster wants you to come now." Dobby said hurriedly.

Harry quickly jumped from the bed and dressed. Dobby waited for him in the common room. "Professor McGonagall will be here to take you to headmaster." Harry nodded, then sat in the large chair next to the fireplace to wait.

"Potter, come with me." Came Minerva's voice from the portrait hole. Harry rose from the chair quickly and followed her to Professor Dumbledore's office. When he entered the office he was surprised to see Ron and Hermione were standing before his desk.

"What are you two doing here already; I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tonight!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. They both turned to look at him.

"Professor Dumbledore sent word asking us to come back this morning, he said it was important." Hermione responded evenly, then smiled. "Harry, we were both so angry with you, but he explained everything. He said Voldemort was using you. Are you okay?" She crossed the room quickly and pulled him in for a hug. Harry was ecstatic. Ron had wordlessly joined them and soon all were talking animatedly.

Albus had allowed the three of them to chat for a few minutes more before getting their attention by clearing his throat. All three turned to look at him.

"Now that you have all made amends, there is still more that needs to be discussed." He said gravely, looking pointedly at Harry over his glasses. "I fear we have not been entirely truthful with the two of you, and before you get angry with Harry again understand he had no choice. Professor Snape is not the only spy the Order had in Voldemort's service…" he began, looking at both Ron and Hermione. "Professor Gryffin is also a member of the Order and was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Shortly before Harry was born, she married Severus in an effort to infiltrate the Death Eaters and to further protect him from Voldemort." Ron's mouth fell open, Hermione blinked rapidly. Then they both looked at Harry. He just shrugged in response.

"Sir, did you say that Professors Snape and Gryffin are…married?" Hermione asked quietly, to make sure she had heard correctly. Dumbledore nodded.

"There is still more and it is urgent that the two of you are brought up to speed quickly. Like Severus, she bears the Dark Mark and is currently in Voldemort's company. She has been gone since the day after the holiday began. We believe that when she returns she will most likely be under his influence…"

"You mean the Imperius Curse, don't you sir." Hermione interrupted. Dumbledore nodded.

"This brings me to why you two are being let in on this. Since Voldemort has failed in his attempts to control Harry he is looking for another way in. He already has several students here who have taken his mark. Since we do not yet know if Professor Snape has been compromised we cannot risk him further by having him protect Harry. That is where you two come in. Going forward you three must stay together at all times. Ravenna had informed me that you all had been trying to figure out counter-curses against the Unforgivables." He smiled at them all with a twinkle in his eyes. All three smiled. "I would like you all to continue this research discretely. I will arrange it so you have access to the restricted section of the library after hours."

Hermione smiled broadly, how she had wanted to get in there.

Severus was pacing frantically in his office; he was extremely worried about Ravenna now. _'Surely by now the Dark Lord must have discovered her pregnancy, what else did he know?' _Ironically he took a little comfort in the fact that he had not yet been summoned. If the Dark Lord had discovered the truth about him he would have been summoned and probably killed by now. He suddenly stopped pacing, having an uncontrollable urge to get outside. He broke into a fast paced walk out of the dungeons. By the time he reached the main entrance of the castle he had broken into a run. He was not entirely sure where he was running to, or why. He slowed as he approached the gate and stopped as soon as he passed through it. _'Why am I here?'_ Seconds later he heard a loud pop behind him. He spun to look behind him and spotted someone fall. He approached cautiously with his wand drawn. As he stood over the form he was positive it was Ravenna. He knelt down and gently rolled her over. He first checked for a pulse, finding one he placed his hand on her abdomen and was relieved to feel a firm kick against his palm. Just as he put his arms under her to lift her he jerked his head upward toward the approaching footsteps. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Minerva were all now standing around him.

"She is alive." He stated tightly as he lifted her. All sighed in relief. "I must get her to Poppy at once." They all went quickly back to the castle.

An hour later Poppy had completed her examination of the still unconscious Ravenna. She had determined the baby was doing well and Ravenna showed no signs of physical injury. She was extremely worried though. She could not find any reason for her to still be unconscious. Severus was sitting at her bedside, the others standing a respectful distance away talking quietly. When Albus approached they all hushed.

"Severus, is she well?" He said quietly as he approached the foot of her bed.

"Physically yes, but Poppy cannot find any reason for her to still be unconscious." Severus responded in at pained voice.

"Are we sure this is indeed Ravenna?" Albus asked gravely. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at each other quizzically at this question.

"I believe she is, but we will not be certain for another hour or so. Even with the modifications I made to the potion the maximum it has lasted has been two hours." Severus responded quietly.

"Very well. Severus, I want you to stay with her until she wakes. I want you to be positive she is indeed Ravenna before she is released. The rest of you, come with me." Albus said evenly and turned to leave the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione wordlessly turned to follow. Harry looked at Severus for a moment; Severus gave Harry a small smile and nodded, only then did he turn to follow the others.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all silently followed Dumbledore back to his office. As soon as the office door had closed Hermione asked. "Sir, was Professor Snape referring to the Polyjuice potion? Do you believe that Professor Gryffin is an imposter?" Albus raised his hand to still Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger, he was indeed referring to the Polyjuice potion. This is why you and Mr. Weasley have been informed of what is going on. So now you understand why it is important that Harry not be left alone. It is our belief that several individuals have been or are about to be replaced by Death Eaters. While Severus believes that she is not an imposter, there is the possibility. You must all take great care around her, but must not let on that you suspect her of anything." Albus stated calmly. "Now, I would like all of you to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. I shall see you there shortly."

All three did as instructed without further conversation.

Severus had remained seated next to Ravenna's bed, waiting anxiously for her to wake. Poppy had tried to get him to leave, to at least go have breakfast but he had refused. By lunchtime Ravenna had begun to stir.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Severus called. "I believe she is waking."

Poppy came running from her office. As she came to a stop beside the bed, she extracted her wand from her apron pocked and waived it over Ravenna. "I believe she will be fine Severus." Poppy stated with a small smile on her face.

Severus was now standing beside his wife. Ravenna moaned quietly and her eyes began to flutter as she tried to open them. After several rapid blinks of her eyes she focused on Severus's face. Severus smiled at her and then glanced at Poppy. Ravenna turned her head to look where he was looking.

"I would speak with Professor Snape… privately." Ravenna said harshly. Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly and left. Ravenna glared at her until she was out of earshot. Only then did she turn her head back to look at her husband who was looking at her strangely.

"That was rather…" Severus had barked and was cut off when she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"We have no time to delay. The Dark Lord is displeased with my progress. He commands you to appear before him at once." She said coldly. Severus stared at her sharply. _'Since when does she call him the Dark Lord?'_ He was suspicious of her now.

"Of course, I shall report at once. You must get some rest. I shall return as quickly as possible." Severus said formally and left her bedside. He made a quick stop in Poppy's office asking her to keep Ravenna in the hospital then left.

Severus quickly made his way to Albus's office to advise him of his brief conversation then left the castle grounds. As soon as he appeared in the entryway of Riddle Manor he was directed to Voldemort's study. As he approached the door it opened.

"Come in Snape…sit. We have urgent matters to discuss." Voldemort said coldly. Severus bowed to him then sat in the chair opposite him. "I have discovered your bride is not what she claims to be. She has been playing both of us for fools." He hissed angrily.

"I do not understand, my Lord. What do you mean playing us for fools?" Severus asked emotionlessly.

"It would seem that she has been able to lie to us both. She was not truly one of my faithful, until now." Voldemort smiled maliciously. "She married you on Dumbledore's orders. She lied about where she has been for all these years and she returned to you again on Dumbledore's orders." Severus was stunned.

"How is this possible?" Severus asked in feigned anger.

"It seems that she was fool enough to seek employ under a false name with one of my faithful who pointed out whom he believed her to be. When I summoned her, she of course attempted to deny everything. I was able, though, to get to the truth of the matter. I can assure you she is now firmly under my control." He smiled.

"What is your command, my Lord?" Severus asked tightly.

"You are to return to her at once, keep a close watch on her. She has been instructed to eliminate Potter once and for all. You are to insure she succeeds. Report to me when the deed is done. She has until the next full moon to accomplish this task or she will pay for her failure." Voldemort hissed quietly.

Severus knelt before Voldemort. "As you command." He said stiffly in response. Severus rose quickly and left. He had to get back to Hogwarts immediately. Now that the Dark Lord himself had confirmed Ravenna was under his control and Harry was in grave danger.

As soon as he was back outside the castle gate he broke into a run back to the castle. He did not stop running until he had reached the hospital door. He stopped for just a moment to catch his breath before opening the door. When he did he was immediately alarmed. There sitting beside his wife were Harry, Ron and Hermione. He approached quickly, coming to a stop directly behind Harry.

Ravenna lifted her eyes to look into his. "Good afternoon." She said pleasantly. "It seems my godson and his friends were concerned and stopped by for a visit." She smiled.

"So I see. I hope they are not exhausting you." He said in a growl, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him questioningly. "Perhaps they could save this visit for later?" He finished raising both of his eyebrows.

"Uh… yeah." Harry stuttered. "Ron, Hermione maybe we can visit again after dinner. If she's still here." Harry turned back to look at Ravenna and smiled. She smiled back but there was something not quite right about the look in her eye.

"Thank you all for the company. I will see you again soon." She said to them all as they left. Severus remained where he stood and watched the three of the leave. Only when they were through the doors did he turn his attention to his wife.

"I have just returned. Would you care to fill me in on what your plan is?" Severus said coldly to his wife.

Ravenna quickly scanned the room with her eyes before answering. "I do not know yet, I have been given until the next full moon to eliminate Potter. Since we are into the last term of the year I figured perhaps some sort of accident in class would be appropriate." She sneered.

"You must take care. It must truly appear to be an accident." Severus growled back. "We have another matter to discuss as well. The Dark Lord has informed me that our marriage is a farce. Is this so?" Ravenna just stared blankly at him.

"Severus…" She stopped in apparent struggle. "Help me." She whispered. She had a look of pure terror in her eyes. Severus was confused for a moment, then realized she was attempting to break free of the Dark Lord's control.

"YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled at her. Poppy came running from her office.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this!" She said harshly to him. He just glared at her.

"She is struggling for control. It seems that emotional distress is what she needs to break free." Poppy stared at her astonished and then went back to her office.

"Well!" He barked at her. "I demand you answer me…. Did you ever love me at all?" He finished in a quiet whisper, pain evident in his voice.

Ravenna had slumped back in the bed, shaking violently as if in seizure. Severus desperately wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her, but he knew she had to fight this battle herself.

"I DEMAND YOU ANSWER ME!" He shouted at her angrily.

She continued to convulse violently for another moment and then fell still. Severus stood still, staring at her.

"Severus." Ravenna whispered so quietly he barely heard her. He remained where he stood. He needed to be sure this had not been an act. "I do love you." She said a little louder. He was elated.

"Ravenna, are you quiet well?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes love, I believe I am quite myself now." She said shakily. "Though, I do feel a little drained." She smiled weakly.

"No surprise there, the Dark Lord is quite powerful." Severus responded evenly.

She continued to smile at him. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?" He asked quietly.

She just smiled at him fully now and opened her arms to him. "Hold me?" She asked softly. In an instant he was beside her, pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly for several moments before moving away.

"You must tell me everything that happened while you were there." He said quietly. She stiffened in his arms. "I know this will be difficult, the Dark Lord is anything but gentle when he is upset."

Ravenna took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before speaking. "When I appeared there I was taken to him. He expressed his displeasure then had me taken to what was being referred to as the conversation room. There was nothing there except for a small wooden chair. I had been left in there, completely in the dark for hours. When someone finally came in the first thing that happened was that I was bound to the chair. Then I was hit repeatedly with the Cruciatus curse. After that I don't really remember what happened. I can only assume that Voldemort put me under the Imperius curse. I do not even remember how I got here." She concluded looking around the hospital.

"That much I can answer for you..." he said with a smile. "You got here…" he gestured around the room with his hand. "in my arms. I found you outside the gate and carried you here. That is becoming a habit I think." He pulled her back into his embrace again, holding her tightly. He was relieved when he felt her arms encircle him as well. "You are going to have to continue as if you were under his control. You are no longer allowed to be alone with Harry and you will be watched very closely. I know it will be difficult for you, but you must act in a manner totally unlike yourself."

"I won't have to act as asinine as your imposter did, do I?" She asked alarmed.

"No, just let your suppressed Slytherin nature out for a little while. I know you are capable of it when you try." Severus said with a grin. "If you require assistance I could always tease you a little in the morning before breakfast." He winked at her. She scowled in response.

"If you did that, the only one I would be Slytherin with is you." She said jokingly, slapping him lightly on the chest. He laughed heartily at the remark. "Seriously though, is Harry aware of my current affliction?" She asked solemnly.

"Not as yet, but he will be made aware of it this tomorrow. Albus will be working with him on his lessons now in his office. What you must do with him is to try to continue with the lessons and allow him to refuse you. Try to do it at the end of class so your failed efforts can be witnessed." Ravenna nodded in response. "I must go now, you get some rest. I will be teaching your classes tomorrow to allow you additional time to rest."

Breakfast the next morning was much quieter than usual. Most of the students appeared to still be asleep. Severus ate quietly, scanning the room frequently. He noticed he was being watched closely by several students from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. After several moments he began making eye contact with those that were staring at him, causing most to avert their gaze. This brought a small smirk to his face. This morning he would be teaching the 6th years in Defense Against the Dark Arts and then would have the same class for Potions. Today was going to be a long day.

As soon as he had finished eating he left the staff table walking through the Great Hall. He paused briefly behind Harry and the others at the Gryffindor table to glare, then continued on out of the hall. Less than half an hour later the students were making their way noisily into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They immediately quieted down when they saw Professor Snape standing at Professor Gryffin's desk. The students quickly made their way to their seats and got out their books.

"Professor Gryffin has found she is incapable of teaching today." He began in a growl. "So it has been left to me to fill in. Today we will be working on blocking spells. Turn to page 493. By the end of class I want two rolls of parchment on the five most common attack curses and counter-curses to block them." Then entire class moaned loudly, Severus glared at them all in response. When class was over they all took their parchments to Professor Gryffin's desk and departed quickly.

All the D.A. members had gathered together in the hallway laughing about how easy the assignment had been, since they had all studied them the previous year with Harry. In a pack they all headed toward the dungeons heading to Potions.

Many of the students were surprised to find Professor Snape was already in the classroom when they arrived. As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats he called to them. They moved quickly to his desk. "The three of you are to report to the headmaster's office immediately following lunch." He said just loud enough for the entire class to overhear. Draco and several other Slytherins began to snigger.

As soon a class was over Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly packed their bags and departed for the Great Hall. They all three were surprised to see that Dumbledore was not there. After eating hurriedly, Harry glanced up at Snape. Severus lowered his head slightly as he met Harry's eyes then glanced at the headmaster's chair. With a quick jerk of his chin he indicated that Harry and the others should go. Harry nodded slightly and turned to face Ron and Hermione. "Come on." He said quietly. As the three headed out of the Great Hall they were followed by the laughter of almost the entire Slytherin table.

They came to a halt in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. Before Harry could say he did not know the password the gargoyle leapt aside. All three hurriedly ran up the spiral steps to the headmaster's office. The door was already open. "Come in." Albus called from behind his desk. He waited to speak again until all three were in the office and the door was closed. "I am sorry if I caused you any embarrassment, but this ruse is necessary. In order for the three of you to be out of the dormitory after hours it must seem that you are serving detention." He paused for a moment to look directly at each of them. "Severus has informed me that you all paid Professor Gryffin a visit yesterday, you must not do this any more. Severus has confirmed she is now under Voldemort's control. It is very dangerous for any of you to be alone with her, particularly you Harry." He paused again to make sure his point was made. They each nodded at him slightly. "Very well then, you will go on to class now. After dinner I want you all to come back here. Harry will have his lesson here with Professor Snape. Ron and Hermione, I will escort you both to the library so you can continue your research." With this he gestured with his hand for them all to go.

The rest of the day passed slowly. The remaining class they had was History of Magic. It took everything Harry had in him to keep his mind on what Professor Binns was reciting. He was eager to get to dinner. Hermione had stopped taking notes on the lecture and was skimming one of the books she had checked out from the library about the Unforgivables. It was obvious she was anxious to get to the restricted section to continue her research. When class was finally over Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly made their way to the Gryffindor tower to drop off their books before dinner. When they entered the Great Hall they were greeted by more laughter from the Slytherin table. Ignoring them, Harry looked toward the teachers table. He momentarily made eye contact with Severus before directing his gaze at Dumbledore. He nodded slightly in response. Harry then turned his attention to his dinner. Ron and Hermione had their heads close together talking quietly. Ron whispered something that made her laugh loudly. "What is so funny?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing." She responded, still giggling. Ron just shrugged.

"Are you two going to require a chaperone while you are in 'detention' this evening?" Harry asked laughingly. Ron and Hermione just stared at him blankly.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Don't be so thick Ron. I know you two like each other." Harry smiled.

With no further conversation the three finished eating their dinner. With a quick glance to Professor Dumbledore they rose from the table and headed to his office.


	9. 9 The Order at Hogwarts

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Nine**

The Order at Hogwarts

The three quickly made their way to the Headmaster's office. They were not entirely surprised to find the gargoyle had already moved from in front of the entrance. Quickly they ascended the stairs. Albus was waiting for them just outside his office. "Ron and Hermione, please come with me. Harry, Severus is waiting for you upstairs." Without further conversation Albus led Ron and Hermione to the library. Harry watched them until he could no longer see them in the stairway before turning to enter Dumbledore's office. He quickly climbed the stairs and found Severus standing in front of the study.

"Come in Harry. We have much to discuss." Severus intoned flatly. Harry nodded and followed him into the study. Severus stood by the door and closed it after Harry was through. He gestured with his hand for Harry to take a seat on the sofa as he sat in the armchair next to it. "I have confirmed Ravenna is under the Dark Lord's control. She is going to make every effort to get you alone. You must not allow her to succeed." Severus began.

"Sir, is there any way for her to be freed from Voldemort?" Harry asked concerned.

"That, Harry, is what your friends are going to try to find out. Albus is going to instruct them to work on finding a counter for the Imperious Curse. As you all are researching protection from the Unforgivables anyway, we will concentrate on this one first." Severus paused for a moment. "Right now, you must put all your energies into preventing the Dark Lord from possessing you again."

Hermione and Ron followed Dumbledore quietly to the library. As they approached the doors they spotted Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson standing nearby quietly sniggering. Ron shot them all a dirty look as they entered. Once inside Albus closed the doors behind them. With a waive of his hand the lock on the restricted section opened. "I shall lock the doors behind me, do not open them for anyone. I will return in a few hours to collect you. For now I need you to concentrate on the Imperius Curse, as Professor Snape has confirmed that Professor Gryffin is now under Voldemort's control. We must find a way to free her." He stated levelly. After looking intently into both their faces he turned to leave. Ron watched him leave before turning to Hermione.

"Well, you heard what the man said, let's get to work." Ron said before planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him before striding quickly through the gate to the restricted section.

"You go look down there for anything you can find about defense against the dark arts, I will be down that way looking for the Unforgivables." Hermione said quickly. Ron nodded in response and headed down the isle she had indicated.

A couple hours later Ron started at the sound of Hermione's frustrated grunt. "What's all that about." Ron shouted. He started again when Hermione spoke from directly behind him.

"I cannot find anything in here. Have you had any luck?" She shouted. He shook his head disgustedly.

Both started when they heard the library door open. When Dumbledore was standing at the gate to the restricted section Hermione spoke. "Sir, we have not yet found anything. May we have more time?" Albus shook his head.

"Not tonight Miss Granger. It must appear as you are serving detention. You will be able to come back again tomorrow." He did not want them to wear themselves down. Although he and Severus knew Ravenna had already freed herself from Voldemort's control, this was not to be shared with anyone else. Disappointedly Hermione nodded. She and Ron then followed Dumbledore out of the library and back to their dormitory.

When they entered the common room the met back up with Harry. He looked at them expectantly. "Did you find anything?" He asked anxiously.

Hermione threw herself onto the sofa disgustedly before answering. "NO! Nothing!" Ron sat next to her and pulled her hand on to his lap. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Well, you said you knew." Ron shot back. Harry smiled back at him.

Having nothing more to share they all made their way to bed. Harry went ahead when he saw Ron pull Hermione into an embrace.

When Albus returned to his office he spotted a student standing in front of his desk. He cleared his throat from the doorway, causing the student to turn and face him. "What have you found out?" He asked the Slytherin first year standing in his office.

"Aside from the fact that Malfoy has a big mouth and cannot keep a secret." She responded. Albus smiled slightly and nodded for her to continue. "It would seem that You-Know-Who has instructed them to go out of their way to provoke Harry into inappropriate actions in Professor Gryffin's class. They are to give her a reason to give Harry detention so she will be alone with him."

"Very well, I will make sure Harry knows this. Now Tonks, I want you to be very careful. We cannot risk having you discovered." Albus smiled tightly at her. "Wait here for Minerva, I will have her escort you back to the Slytherin dormitory." Tonks nodded her head in response and sat in the chair Albus indicated. Moments later Minerva arrived and escorted her from Albus's office.

Once they were gone Albus walked to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. "Phineas." Albus said amused as he watched him pretend to be asleep. Albus stood patiently for a moment waiting for him to peak. When he saw the eyes in the portrait open slightly again he continued. "I need for you to visit your other portrait and convey a message." Phineas knew he had been caught and responded.

"What now." He hissed disgustedly.

"Please inform Alastor Moody, Elfhias Doge and Hestia Jones I require their immediate presence here at Hogwarts." Albus stated politely. Phineas huffed and disappeared from the frame. Within moments flames shot out of the fireplace, followed immediately by Alastor, Elfhias and Hestia. Albus smiled at them all and gestured for them to follow him up the stairs in his office. Once securely closed in the study he began to speak. "I thank you all for coming here so quickly. We are in need of additional security. Ravenna has been compromised and is now under Voldemort's control. I need for you all to assist in protecting Harry here in the castle." He said gravely.

"We should take him back to headquarters. We will be better able to protect him there." Mad-Eye said in his gravelly voice.

"You know we cannot do that Alastor, Voldemort must not be suspicious. If we were to take Harry out of school now he will most likely kill Ravenna and possibly Severus as well. What I am going to need is for you to work in shifts following Harry while he is out of the Gryffindor Tower."

"Albus, how exactly are we going to do that?" Hestia asked.

"I would suggest using Alastor's invisibility cloaks. Should you require a third I can always ask Harry for his." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. All three nodded in agreement. "As Harry is already in the tower for the night I will need for one of you to return in the morning. Harry has already been instructed that he is not to be in the corridors alone or to be alone with Ravenna. What is required is an extra pair of eyes to watch without being seen."

"Albus, I believe it would be better to have us stationed here around the clock. I will stay here tonight. Hestia can relieve me in the morning then Elfhias can relieve her." Mad-Eye said.

"Of course, Alastor. If you believe that best." Albus said levelly. Having received nods of agreement from the others they all left the study. Hestia and Elfhias left through the fireplace.

"I will post myself next to the Fat Lady." Alastor said roughly, then bid Albus goodnight and wrapped the cloak around him. Albus watched as his office door opened and closed itself. Somewhat secure in the knowledge that the ones he loved were safe, at least for tonight, Albus decided it was time for bed.

Severus lay on the sofa in his apartment. He needed to gather his thoughts and reinforce his mental shields before returning to Ravenna's apartment. He hated the idea of keeping her in the dark about the current plan, but knew the importance of keeping her protected. Now that the Dark Lord had been able to put her under his control the possibility of him doing it again was greater. He also knew that Draco was most likely informed of her 'misdeeds' and would be watching closely. Slowly, he rose from the sofa and entered his office. Stalling for time, hoping she would tire and fall asleep he prowled around his office. He had just begun to gather the ingredients required for the modified Wolfsbane potion when he heard his office door creak open. "Professor Snape?" Came the quiet call.

"What is it, Draco?" Severus responded in a hiss. He really did not wish to be disturbed, especially by Malfoy.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir." He said apologetically then continued. "I was wondering if Madam Snape has been released from hospital yet."

"She has. Why do you ask?" Severus said coldly.

"Will you continue to reside with her, sir?" Draco asked tentatively.

"I will. The Dark Lord has instructed me to keep close watch on her, to ensure she succeeds in her appointed task." He responded darkly. "What are your instructions?"

"Sir, I have been ordered to make sure Potter earns himself detention with her, so that she might be alone with him." Draco responded gleefully. He looked forward to causing trouble.

"Do take care Mr. Malfoy, subtlety is the key. The Headmaster is having Potter watched closely." Snape hissed. Draco nodded in understanding and left.

'_So, Draco is to give Harry a reason to be placed in detention. I must warn Albus at once.'_ Severus thought. He suspected Draco was probably watching him as well so he decided to complete the potion he was about to brew before leaving. This way he could report to Albus, then adjourn to his wife's bed for the night. He completed the brewing within the hour and departed.

Severus walked at his usual brisk pace around the dungeons as though patrolling before heading toward the staircase. He continued to 'patrol' the next few levels of the castle before heading to the headmaster's office. Once passing the gargoyle he practically ran up the stair to Albus's office. He paused at door and was slightly surprised to have it open just as he went to knock. "Come in, Severus." Albus said quietly.

"Albus, I have had a rather enlightening conversation with Mr. Malfoy." Severus began. Albus raised his hand to halt Severus's narrative.

"If you mean to tell me that he has been instructed to assist Mr. Potter into trouble, I already know. Harry will be warned first thing in the morning." He smiled at Severus's obvious confusion.

"Should I not bother to ask how it is you already know this?" Severus responded stiffly. The gaze he received in return answered his question. "Very well then, should you need me, I will be in Ravenna's apartment. Good night, headmaster." Severus said evenly as he turned to leave the office.

Albus hated to keep Severus in the dark, but knew Severus would not take it personally. Severus had made an excellent spy for a great many years for just this reason. Severus knew better than any other member of the Order the need for secret keeping.

Upon departing the headmaster's office, Severus made his way back to his wife's classroom. Moments later he opened the door to the classroom and was surprised to find Ravenna standing in the middle of the room, her back to the door with both arms outstretched. So as to not frighten her he cleared his throat to let her know he was there. He was even more surprised to find several objects fall to the floor with a crash. She spun to glare at him. "That look is perfect!" He said with a smile. "What were you doing?"

"Severus, you startled me! What does it look like I was doing?" She shot back sarcastically.

"Keep that up and everyone will believe you are indeed Slytherin." He smirked in response. "Were you levitating those objects without a wand?" He asked darkly.

"That is what I was attempting to do." She said quietly. "It would seem I still need more practice. Your entrance should not have distracted me so easily." She shrugged.

"I was not aware you could do wandless magic." He responded with awe in his voice.

"Not nearly as well as I used to. I should have begun practicing this much sooner." She said with regret and disgust in her voice. "For your sake it is a good thing I am not better, I would have probably thrown one of those at you." She concluded with a shy smile. Before Severus could respond he noticed Ravenna's legs seemed to be losing their ability to hold her up. Instantly he was at her side, just in time to catch her.

"Come love, we must get you to bed." He said lovingly as he lifted her into his arms and ascended the stairs to her office and apartment. Neither spoke until he deposited her onto the bed.

"Now tell me, how long have you been able to do wandless magic?" He asked quietly as he proceeded to remove her clothing.

"You really expect me to be able to have a coherent conversation with you doing that?" She replied seductively. He shrugged at her and stopped. She took a deep breath to calm herself then continued. "Grandfather had started instructing me during my 5th year. While anyone who possesses magical abilities is able to do so in extreme situations I came to discover that if I concentrated I could call objects to me. When I shared this with him he said it could be useful and began my lessons." She said quietly.

"How advanced are your abilities? Can you use it defensively?" Severus asked fascinated. Aside from Albus and the Dark Lord, he did not know anyone who could perform wandless magic outside of their own homes.

"Let's just say it came in handy during my days as an Auror. There were several scrapes I would not have survived without this particular skill. I fear though I have lost a great deal of my control."

"Than it would seem practice is in order. Perhaps you could teach me as well?" Severus asked quietly. She chuckled quietly in response, and pulled him in for a hug.

"If that is what you desire, my love." She whispered into his chest.

"Definitely, but not now. You and our daughter require rest." He said sternly. She glared at him again in response.

"Make sure to remember how that face feels." He said quietly. "You need to wear that expression more often now that you are under the Dark Lord's 'control'." He concluded darkly.

She just rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed. As soon as he had joined her Severus stretched out his arm so she could rest her head on his chest. Ravenna obliging curled up next to him and settled in for sleep.

Ravenna woke reluctantly, she felt extremely tired this morning. Severus had gotten up earlier dressed and left instructing her to go back to sleep. Now that she was awake she figured she should shower and get ready for the day. She hated the idea of acting horribly to the students, but under the circumstances she had no choice. Within the hour she was ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she entered she walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, coming to a stop behind Harry. When Ron nudged him with his elbow Harry turned his head sharply to look at him. Seeing Ron indicate behind him with his chin Harry turned. Looking into Ravenna's eyes he smiled. "Good morning Professor Gryffin. Are you feeling better today?" He said cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you. I was wondering if we could get together this evening after dinner. We never had a chance to look at that photo album of yours." She said with a smile.

"I would love to. I have Quidditch practice tonight though, how about after that?" Harry responded happily.

"That would be fine. I will see you tonight." She smiled again, then proceeded to the teachers table. Harry watched her until she sat next to Professor Snape. Catching the look in his eye he furrowed his eyebrows in silent question. Severus frowned then looked toward Dumbledore. Harry too, looked at him. Dumbledore nodded slightly then looked away to talk to Ravenna. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, continued to watch Ravenna. She curtly nodded to Dumbledore then turned her attention to her plate. After eating for several moments she raised her head and looked directly at Draco. Harry noticed this and turned to look as well. He was shocked to see a pleased smile on Draco's face.

"Ron, Hermione did you just see that?" Harry asked astonished. "Ravenna just looked at Draco and smiled."

"Professor Dumbledore did say she was under Voldemort's control." Hermione whispered in reply.

"Maybe you shouldn't go see her tonight." Ron said in response. Harry nodded absently. After finishing their breakfast the three quickly rose and headed for class.

Ravenna watched them leave with a sneer on her face. Draco, who was watching her, smiled evilly. He was looking forward to today's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

When it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts the Slytherin's were already queued up outside the classroom when Professor Gryffin opened the door. They all quietly entered the classroom and took their seats. When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived they were surprised to see them already there. Slytherins never showed up early for class. As he made his way to his seat someone called to him from behind. Harry turned to find Professor Dumbledore standing at the doorway.

"Excuse me Professor Gryffin. I require Mr. Potter for a few moments." He said with a smile.

She glared at him for a moment before responding. "Of course Professor."

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to precede him through the doorway and closed the door behind them. In a whisper he began. "Harry, I have been informed that several in your class are going to attempt to have you placed in detention with Professor Gryffin. You must not allow this to happen." He said gravely with a knowing look into Harry's eyes. "Regardless of what is done to provoke you, do not give her a reason."

"But sir…" Harry started and was instantly quieted by the look in Dumbledore's eye. "Yes, sir." He responded meekly and returned to class. As he made his way back to his seat he glared at Draco.

Ravenna had been standing behind her desk waiting for Harry to return. "Now that we are all here, we can begin." She stated harshly, glaring at Harry. "I understand from Professor Snape you covered the most commonly used attack curses and counters. I have reviewed your essays and I must say I am disappointed by many of them. Today we will review again…" She paused when the class let out a collective moan. "Enough of that!" She barked, smacking her hand sharply against the desktop. Instantly the class quieted. "Pack your books away and stand." She snapped. As they all quickly followed her instructions she began pacing around the room tapping her wand against her right thigh.

Once all the students had finished she called them to the back of the room. Giving a waive of her wand all the desks moved to the walls. "Today we will put your research to practical use." She again glared towards Harry. Having read the essays she knew perfectly well Harry, Ron, Hermione and several others in the class could easily defend themselves from the curses she would direct at them. One by one she called the students to stand in the middle of the classroom. She was directing curses like Jelly Legs, Stunning, Disarming and other simple curses to block at the Slytherins whereas she was hitting the Gryffindors with curses that were more difficult to block such as _Impedimenta_ and_ Petrificus Totalus_. The Slytherins were having a good time watching the Gryffindors dodge and unsuccessfully block her curses. When Harry's turn finally came he was nervous. He knew that this woman was most certainly not acting like his godmother. She smiled darkly at him.

"Ready Harry?" She asked stiffly. He nodded his head slightly. They both raised their wands.

"_Stubefy_!" She shouted, Harry leapt to the floor dodging the spell. Before he was completely standing she shouted. "_Incarcerous_!"

Harry pointed his wand back at her shouting "_Protego_!" This caused the ropes that shot from her wand to fall limply on the floor in front of him. He watched her closely as she pointed her wand at him again. Before she could speak he shouted. "_Expelliarmus_!" She stared in disbelief as her wand flew back towards the door leading to the corridor.

"_Accio wand_!" She shouted and her wand returned to her hand. She stared coldly at Harry for a moment and he wondered what was coming next. "Very well done." She said insincerely. "Class dismissed!" The class quickly gathered their bags and left. Harry stood where he was watching Ravenna climb the stairs to her office. Once she had closed the office door he turned to gather his things and leave. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him just inside the doorway.

"She seemed to be going out of her way to make us look bad." Ron growled. Hermione pursed her lips and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, there is no question about it, she is most certainly not herself." Harry agreed worriedly. "Come on, I have something I need to tell you both." He said hurriedly as he looked past them, glaring at Malfoy and several other Slytherin who were standing on the opposite side of the corridor.

Elfhias, concealed by the invisibility cloak, followed the three as they headed to Gryffindor Tower. As they passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady he took position next to the painting. Moody would be here to relieve him after dinner.

In the Slytherin common room Malfoy was ranting. He had tried throughout class to provoke Potter into doing something, anything, with no success. "Any other time the stupid idiot would have drawn his wand or something, why not this time!" No one around him responded. As he spun to demand an answer from someone he saw Professor Snape standing at the top of the stairs.

"Malfoy, come with me." He said quietly and turned to leave, Draco in tow. As soon as they had entered Snape's office he ordered Draco to speak.

"Sir, I tried. I really did. No matter what I did Potter just ignored me." He spoke so quickly he was practically stuttering. Severus glared at him for a moment.

"And Madam Snape?" Severus growled.

"She was incredible. I cannot remember when I ever enjoyed that class so much." He sneered. "She was trying to hit us with curses, it was funny."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Severus said quietly, then continued. "I shall not be returning here after dinner. You know how to get me if you need me?" Draco nodded in response and left.

Severus sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'At least she was able to convince Malfoy. I hope she was able to convince Harry and the others as well'_ He thought. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly he rose from his chair and headed toward the Great Hall.

Severus paused for a moment before entering through the door behind the teachers table. He could already hear the noise from inside and wished he could turn around and leave. As he reached for the knob to open the door he heard his name. Turning he saw Albus turn the corner.

"Severus, I dare say she did well today. I have been informed she performed admirably." He said with a tinkle in his eye.

"I have heard this as well." Severus responded.

"Shall we go have dinner then?" Albus asked mildly. Severus nodded and opened the door allowing Albus to precede him. As they entered Ravenna turned toward the door, glaring at Albus. He stared back at her evenly.

"Good evening Professor Gryffin." He smiled lightly.

"Good evening Headmaster." She responded coldly, then turned her gaze on Severus.

"Professor." Severus said evenly as he took his seat between Ravenna and Albus. Severus watched her closely throughout dinner. When she pushed her plate aside almost as full as when she started dinner he scowled. She glared at him in return then abruptly rose from her seat and headed towards the doors at the end of the Great Hall. She stopped briefly behind Harry.

"Harry, are you still coming by this evening?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

Harry shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot. I have some homework that is due tomorrow that I forgot about. Perhaps tomorrow?" He said apologetically.

"Very well then, good evening." She said coldly and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco had watched the conversation intently and grimaced when Potter refused her. Severus had also watched the exchange and Draco. At least the first report back to the Dark Lord would be favorable.

Ravenna slammed the door shut once she had entered her apartment. She hated the idea of treating the students the way she had today. It made her feel sick. She also knew Severus was upset with her about dinner. No doubt he would bring food with him when he came to her later. No sooner than she completed her thought she her a quiet knock at the door. She approached cautiously, opening the door just enough to look out. She opened the door quickly when she spotted a house elf standing there with a tray filled with food.

"Begging your pardon madam, Professor Snape instructed Winky to deliver this." Ravenna nodded at the elf and instructed her to place the tray on the bed. Winky did as told quickly and left. Ravenna stared at the tray and shook her head, chuckling lightly.

She began to disrobe, deciding a warm bath would help her to relax. She was not at all surprised to find Severus lying on the bed when she re-entered the bedroom. He smiled at her lovingly.

"I see you have not yet touched the food I sent for you." He said evenly. She gave him a disgusted glare. "You did not eat well at dinner." He shrugged.

"I have no appetite." She responded evenly.

"I understand you put on quite a performance today." He smiled, she grimaced disgustedly.

"Yes, and I hated every minute of it. How do you do it?" Severus rose from the bed and pulled her into a firm embrace. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes questioningly. She was very tense.

"Is there anything I can do to help relieve this tension?" He asked worriedly. She looked at him with a seductive gleam in her eye. "Besides that?" He responded chuckling.

"How about another way of working it off? Why don't we go downstairs and duel?" She said quietly.

"That is not quite what I had in mind." Severus responded astonished. He had not expected this response. Nonetheless he shrugged and gestured for her to lead on.

Once they were in the classroom Severus charmed the door leading to the corridor. Then with another waive of his wand he moved all the desks to the side of the classroom clearing the center of the room.

"You said you wanted me to teach you wandless magic." She said. "Now is as good a time as any." She concluded with a smile. He moved to stand next to her, waiting for her to begin.

"What do I do first?" Severus asked quietly.

"Nothing, just give me a few moments to clear my mind. It takes considerably more concentration than with a wand. You must channel your powers unaided." She said quietly as she closed her eyes. Severus watched her silently for a few moments, then closed his eyes to clear his own mind. He opened his eyes again when he heard her move. He watched her silently as she began to make objects on her desk levitate. Then he turned to look to his side as he felt his wand rise up from out of his cloak. Then to the right as more objects began to rise into the air. He ducked as the inkwell from her desk flew directly towards his head.

"Are you trying to kill me now?" He said quietly and smirked as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"If I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead already. Look behind you." She said with mild amusement as he gasped. There was a dagger hovering just at the back of his neck.

"Now that was very Slytherin of you." He said darkly.

"Thank you." She responded coolly. "Would you like to learn how to do it?" He nodded his head and stepped cautiously away from the still hovering dagger. He watched with amazement as it went flying across the room, embedding itself into her desk.

"First things first, I need to practice my defense before I teach you how to attack wandlessly. We could start with something that won't hurt too much." She said as she removed her wand. She conjured up a crate full of various sized green rubber balls. Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what exactly are we going to do with those, play catch?" Severus said with amusement in his voice.

"No, you are going to throw them at me." She responded seriously.

"What!" He asked in astonished disbelief.

"I must be able to repel objects without a wand before I can teach you. Look, they won't harm me." She said as she levitated one of the balls from the crate without her wand and allowed it to bounce on the floor. "Just aim them away from the baby." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know about this." He said shaking his head.

"I will be fine. Let's do it." She responded with a smile. She then walked to her desk and gestured for Severus to hurl the balls at her. "One at a time to begin with if you please, I am out of practice." She said quietly. Severus reached inside his cloak to retrieve his wand and looked at her questioningly when it was not there. She look past him and nodded. He looked to where she was looking and spotted the wand still hovering beside him. He shook his head with a smile and reached for the wand. Just as he closed his hand around it, it rose out of his reach. He glared at her, she smiled back.

"Call it to you." She said. He scowled in response.

Severus raised his hand again and made to speak. "Acc…"

"No!" She shouted and he again looked at her. "Call it to you with your mind, not your voice." She said firmly. He glared coldly at her then redirected his gaze at the wand. He closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning the wand coming to his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw it was within his grasp. He looked at her.

"Did you do that?" He asked her quietly.

She shook her head in response. "No, you did that on your own. Very well done by the way, you pulled it away from me." She concluded with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind?" She said nodding toward the crate of balls on the floor.

Severus bowed his head in response and lifted his wand. He levitated one from the crate and flung it toward her. It bounced off her left shoulder. She rubbed the spot and shrugged. "I told you I was out of practice. Again!"

He picked a smaller ball and again flung it at her. This time it hit an invisible barrier and bounced back. She nodded for him to continue. With each successive ball they bounced away with more force and further away from her. When the crate was empty Severus smiled. "That's it love." She smiled at him and stepped around the desk. She sat down and rested her head on the desk for a moment. Severus was instantly at her side.

He gently rubbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Concern clear in his quiet voice.

"Yes love, as I said this takes a lot of concentration." She responded without raising her head. "By the way, that feels wonderful." He continued to rub her shoulders for several more moments until they no longer felt tense. Taking a deep breath she sat back up. "Now, you wanted me to show you how to do it." She said as she rose from the chair.

"Perhaps later, you look a little tired." He said lovingly.

"No love, I need this." She said lightly. "What I want you to do is to feel your magic. See yourself doing it without the wand." He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Trust me, it really is that easy." She said with a smile.

He closed his eyes and centered himself. Then he envisioned his wand floating next to him. Instantly he felt it rising from his cloak. When he opened his eyes he was a little surprised to find it floating level with his shoulder. He looked at her with amazement.

"You see, it really is that easy." She said with a bright smile on her face. Excitedly he tried again. This time he made one of the balls on the floor levitate, then another and another. When he had most of them hovering she spoke again. "Now, send them back into the crate." Severus took a stilling breath before attempting it. His first few tries got the balls close, but not in. "It's okay." She said calmly. "Try again." Concentrating more he tired again and was pleased when the next few balls did indeed land inside the crate, though several with such force that they bounced out again. He continued until all the balls were back in the crate.

"That was exhausting." He said with a smirk. "Perhaps we should go to bed now." He concluded panting from exhaustion.

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea." She said lovingly as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Slowly they climbed the stairs back to her apartment. Once inside Severus quickly disrobed and lay on the bed. Ravenna went to the bathroom, then joined Severus in the bed. He was asleep by the time she returned. Within moments she too was asleep.

Ravenna woke the next morning more tired than the day before. At least today she would not have to act irritable, she truly was. She was even more irritated when she realized Severus had already left. "He could have at least kissed me before he left." She quipped and was startled when the bathroom door opened.

"Did you say something, love?" He asked from the doorway. It was obvious from his wet hair that he had just showered. She just shook her head wryly at him.

"I though you had left without kissing me." She said quietly.

"I would never do such a thing." He responded innocently. She just raised an eyebrow at him. "You had better hurry, it is time for breakfast."

Her stomach turned at the thought of food. "I think I will skip breakfast this…" She stopped in mid sentence because of the look on his face. "I will eat here." She finished, looking pointedly at the tray. "I really am not up to an audience for breakfast." She finished sheepishly.

"Very well, as long as you promise to actually eat." He said with another raised eyebrow.

"I promise." She responded as Severus rounded the bed to give her a good bye kiss. He looked at her pointedly before turning to leave the apartment.

The next couple of weeks passed pretty much the same way. Ravenna had made repeated attempts to get Harry alone and had continually failed. Draco had also failed in his attempts to get Harry into trouble. Severus had just finished dinner and left the Great Hall. Ravenna watched him leave. No sooner than he was through the door she felt the burn on her forearm. She rose quickly from the table and headed toward the door behind the teachers table. With so many eyes watching she was not able to tell anyone she was being summoned. As soon as she was through the gate she apparated to Riddle Manor.

"Madam Snape." Was hissed from behind her. She immediately dropped to her knee. "You have failed me for the last time! CRUCIO!" Instantly she fell over screaming in pain. After several moments she fell silent. "Take her down stairs with the others!" Voldemort shouted to McNair and Crabbe. As they lifted her he instructed them to stop. He grabbed her head and with a quick yank he had a handful of her hair and then waived them away. "Bellatrix!" He shouted. A moment later she was standing beside him.

Severus was just leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when he came face to face with Ravenna. "Where have you been?" He asked cautiously, noting the dark expression on her face.

"I went for a walk. To clear my head." She responded emotionlessly. "Is that now a crime here?"

"No…" He answered darkly. "I just came to check on you."

"Well, I am fine. Good night Professor." She said coldly as she passed by him.

"Good night?" He responded questioningly. She turned to look at him. "Did you not wish me to stay tonight?" He asked cautiously. She looked at him puzzled.

"Of course, forgive me. I have much on my mind this evening." She smiled weakly.

"I will be back in a little while. I need to go check on my house." He said evenly and left. _'What the hell is with her this evening?'_ He thought as he made his way to the dungeons. Just as he reached his office door his mark began to burn. _'Great! Just great, this is all I need just now!'_ He thought darkly. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger he turned to head to Albus's office. He would inform the headmaster he was being summoned and report to the Dark Lord.

Ravenna slowly regained consciousness and was immediately aware of the painful strain on her shoulders. She was standing in the middle of a dark room with her wrists bound above her head. After several anxious moments several torches around the room were lit. She was horrified to find she was wearing only her undergown. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed the only furniture in the dingy room was a small cot and a wooden chair. Believing she was alone in the room she took a deep breath and concentrated on getting out of the bindings that were holding her arms. Before she could fully focus she felt a hand on the back of her neck. She gasped in surprise. "I have been waiting for you to wake." Was whispered in her ear. She stiffened in fright. Before she could think to ask where she was she felt a burning sting on her back. She hissed between her teeth. She was lashed several more times before the person reveled himself to her.

"It is so wonderful to see you again Tish, or should I say Madam Snape." Luther Bloodworth hissed in her face. "I had hoped you would make a bit more noise." He sneered gleefully. Before she could respond he was again whipping her back, each strike more forceful then the last. She was determined she was not going to give him the satisfaction of crying out. With each blow she inhaled sharply but made little noise. After what seemed like forever Luther was standing in front of her once again. "Now for the real fun." His smile was one of pure unadulterated lust. With a quick flick of his wand the bindings that held her arms above her head were released. She groaned at the sudden release of pressure on her shoulders. Before she could recover Luther grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully. She tried to push him away but her arms were still numb from the lack of adequate blood flow for so long. She finally managed to wiggle from his grasp, but did not get far. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the bed. She yelped when her brutalized back impacted. Before she could push herself up from the dingy mattress Luther pointed his wand at her and barked "Immobulus!" Unable to move, she watched through horrified eyes as he stepped closer to her. "I see that school has made you a bit soft." He sneered as he stared at her swollen abdomen. He then licked his lips and placed his hands on her knees, sliding her gown up. Ravenna squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt his hands slid up her thighs.

"Luther." Someone said from the door that had just opened. "The Dark Lord demands you attend him at once." Luther swore under his breath.

"I shall be there at once." He responded angrily, then looked back at Ravenna who was still motionless on the bed. "Such a shame, I had hoped to have more time with you." He then bent over her and gave her another forceful kiss before backhanding her across the face so hard she was knocked out. As he left the room he instructed the guard to redress her in her outer gown and cloak.

Immediately upon appearing in Riddle Manor he was directed to Voldemort's study. When he entered he was instructed it was time to administer the Wolfsbane potion to Remus. Severus had completely forgotten it was the full moon. Thankfully he had already brewed the needed potion and had it in his cloak. Upon being dismissed he quickly made his way to the basement where Remus was being kept.

"Remus, it is time for your medicine!" Severus hissed 'gleefully'. Remus glared at him in response. After administering the potion he left, intent on returning to his wife as quickly as possible. Severus had just made it to the entryway when Luther called to him.

"Snape!" Severus turned to stare at him. "You knew who she was when you came to my house, didn't you?" He said loudly enough to be overheard.

"Luther, always a pleasure to see you again." Severus whispered coldly. "The answer to your tactless question is no. I knew that she looked like Ravenna, which is why I wanted her." He concluded with a lustful sneer. "That evening in New York we did not talk."

"Likely story." Luther barked back at him, feeling confident that he was safe from Snape in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"I assure you, had I known who she truly was that night I would have brought her back immediately." He said coldly. Severus then turned to see Voldemort standing right behind him. "My lord." Severus said respectfully.

"Do you speak the truth Snape?" He hissed quietly, looking intently into his eyes.

"I do, my Lord." Severus said evenly. After several moments of staring Voldemort nodded his head, satisfied that he was indeed telling the truth.

"Very good. Return at once. Be sure your bride succeeds at her task, her time is nearly up." Severus bowed deeply and left.

"Luther, come with me." Voldemort said quietly as he headed toward the basement.

When Voldemort reached the room where Remus was being kept he spoke again. "Bring her in." He smiled at the baffled look on Remus' face. A moment later Ravenna was drug into the room, still unconscious. "Wake her." He commanded to McNair, he nodded his head and began to smack her across the face until she moaned. "Madam Snape, I would like to introduce you to your executioner. You are going to be the main course for dinner this evening." He hissed laughingly, Remus gasped in horror. "Take him out!" Voldemort yelled gleefully. Crabbe and McNair grabbed Remus and drug him out into the moonlight. Ravenna watched in horror as Remus was pulled out into the night. When they came back in Remus had transformed and was fighting against his captors.

"Remus!" Voldemort snapped and he instantly stilled. "You will hunt her down, do you understand?" Remus cocked his head to the side. "Kill her!" Instantly Remus fought to break free of those who were restraining him. Ravenna was frozen in terror. "Just so you don't think me totally heartless, I give you a head start. Run now!" She was still frozen to the spot until Remus attempted to lunge for her, then she ran.

In total panic and having no idea exactly where she was she ran as fast as she could through the trees and brush; branches tearing at her cloak and skin. She could hear the grunting of the werewolf behind her. She was not sure how long she had run, she just knew that she could not stop. He was still right behind her. She remembered Severus telling her the Voldemort had been most satisfied with the potion and that it left Remus firmly under his control. She thought for a moment about apparating back to Hogwarts, but was afraid to stop running long enough to do it. She continued to run until she could no longer breathe. She turned her head for a moment to see how close he was when it happened, she stumbled and fell. Before she could apparate he was standing over her, drool dripping from his gaping jaws onto her dirty and battered cloak. As his jaws descended towards her throat, she fainted.

When Severus returned to the castle he went first to Albus to advise him of his return, then he went to be with Ravenna. When he entered her apartment he was pleased to find she was already asleep, on his side of the bed. He quietly went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, then dressed and climbed into the bed.

When he woke the next morning he was more than a little surprised to find she was already gone. He quickly changed and headed to the Great Hall, happy to see she was already in her seat eating. "Good morning." He said evenly. She nodded in response and continued to eat. He smiled slightly.

As soon as she was finished eating she headed back to the classroom. _'Today was going to be a wonderful day indeed'_.

Ravenna had been in rare form today. She was by far the meanest she had been in weeks. All the students, including the Slytherins, were complaining about her at lunch. Harry just groaned. The 6th years had Defense Against the Dark Arts right after lunch. Thankfully she had not shown up for lunch, at least he did not have to endure her glaring at him while he ate his meal. As soon as they finished eating Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for class. Harry thought he felt someone brush against him as he entered the classroom but there wasn't anyone next to him. He shook his head and headed toward where his seat should be. He was shocked to see all the desks were again lined up against the walls. 'Great!' Harry groaned as he placed his bag against the back wall. When all the students had arrived Ravenna finally descended the stairs from her office.

"As you can plainly see, today will be another practical lesson." She sneered at them with a hateful look in her eyes. Harry again felt something brush past him and looked quizzically at Ron. "Did you feel that?" He whispered.

"What?" Ron whispered back with a shrug.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Ravenna shouted. "Now, no more talking."

Harry and Ron both glared at her, she smiled coldly at them and continued.

"Queue up over there!" She snapped. The students moved quickly to the end of the classroom nearest to her desk.

She efficiently made her way through the class hitting them all with various curses. By the time Harry was up most of the class was on the floor due to the _Petrificus Totalus_ the _Impedimenta _and the _Stubefy_ curses. Harry had watched her attacks closely and thought he could anticipate what was coming for him. She tried to hit him with several curses one right after the other. He managed to dodge the first and block the second and third. What came next surprised everyone. She stood opposite him, wand pointed directly at his heart. "_Avada Kad…_"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted and Ravenna and her wand went flying.

"You will pay for that one Potter." She shouted harshly as she picked herself up from the floor. "_Accio Wand_!" Now that she had her wand back she again pointed it at Harry. With a gleam in her eye she again annunciated clearly. "_Avada K…_"

"Ravenna, STOP!" Severus shouted from behind her. She turned to face him, surprise evident on her face. "Don't do this!"

"I must! It is the Dark Lord's will." She spat as she again turned to face Harry. He did not know what was going on.

"Ravenna, Please!" Severus pleaded with her. She ignored him completely and again pointed her wand at Harry's heart.

"_Ava…"_ Ravenna started again.

"_Avada Kadavera!_" Severus shouted and with a blinding flash of green light Ravenna fell to the floor…dead. Severus dropped his wand staring at Ravenna's lifeless body. "My God, what have I done?" He sobbed and fell to his knees, leaning forward until his forehead was on the floor.

Harry stood motionless for several seconds. He finally moved when his wand slipped from his limp fingers, hitting the floor with a dull clank. "RAVENNA!" He shouted as her ran to her.

At the sound of his wife's name being called Severus lifted his head from the floor. He crawled on his hands and knees to her and lifted her head gently into his lap, stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Harry came to a halt and dropped to the floor beside her.

"Ravenna!" He called as he wrapped his arms around her. He began to cry uncontrollably. Severus too was crying. The room was still for several moments, save for the sound of Harry and Severus's sobs.

"Severus!" Albus called from the door and froze at the sight that met his eyes. Albus turned to his left and spoke. "Get Minerva immediately." He then came fully into the classroom. He placed a gently hand on Severus shoulder as he passed to the rest of the students. With the exception of Ron and Hermione he put the rest of the students to sleep. Releasing Ron and Hermione from their respective curses he asked them quietly what happened. They were just finishing the story when Minerva arrived.

"Albus, what has happened?" She said in a gasp.

"She tried to kill Harry. Severus had no choice." He paused. "Minerva, we must modify all of their memories." Albus gestured to the rest of the students with his hand. "Can you handle that while I take these two back to their dormitory?" Minerva nodded. "Severus." Albus said gently. When he did not respond he called him again, this time Severus did look at him. "You must take her up to the hospital wing. With the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione the students are going to have their memories modified so they will remember me killing her. Go quickly." Severus nodded stiffly and rose. He gently pulled Harry off of her and briefly pulled him into an embrace. Harry remained there for a moment, then pulled away, staring again at Ravenna's lifeless form on the floor. Severus then bent down to lift his wife into his arms. Wordlessly he left the classroom, Harry followed closely.

Severus cradled Ravenna closely to him as he carried her to the hospital wing. When he entered he stood at the doorway looking lost. Harry stared at him. When Severus did not look back or move any further he walked across the room to retrieve Madam Pomfrey. She came running to Severus. "Dear God, what has happened?" She asked horrified at the sight of the obviously dead woman in Severus's arms. Severus just shook his head as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. "Bring her down here." Poppy said quietly and gestured to the bed nearest to her office. Severus wordlessly followed and placed her gently on the bed. Poppy had extracted her wand from her apron pocket and scanned Ravenna quickly. She shook her head sadly. She wanted to know what had happened but from the expressions Severus and Harry both wore she thought better than to ask. Severus had not moved from the side of the bed, Harry was standing at the foot. Poppy quietly conjured a chair directly behind Severus and another next to the first. "Sit." She said firmly. Harry moved from where he stood to sit in the chair next to Severus. When Severus did not move Poppy gently pulled down on his shoulders from behind. He stiffly lowered himself onto the chair, still staring at his wife.

Harry sat in the chair, his face resting in his hands, crying quietly. After several moments the tears stopped and now he was angry. "Why! Why did you have to kill her?" When Severus did not even look at him he became even angrier. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SHE IS YOUR WIFE, AND YOU KILLED HER!" This did get Severus's attention. He turned toward Harry and stared coldly at him.

"Do you really believe this is what I wanted to happen?" The coldness in his voice was evident even the though the words were barely audible. "I have just sacrificed my wife and daughter's lives to save yours." Harry gasped. When Severus saw that Harry's anger had dissipated he continued. "A few months ago Ravenna had a vision in which she killed you. Given that she was under the Dark Lord's control I could think of no other way to save your life. She would not have stopped until she succeeded." He paused for a moment to compose himself before continuing, speaking more gently. "Harry, everyone in the Order knows we are expendable. You are the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. We are all willing to give our lives to save yours. Ravenna felt that way as well." Harry began to sob again. Severus moved his chair closer to Harry's and pulled him into another embrace. "She loved you Harry. She gave her life for you, just as your mother did. Don't ever forget that." Severus whispered to him.

Albus stood at the doorway of the hospital wing watching. After giving Severus and Harry a little more private time he approached. "Severus, I need you and Harry to come with me." Severus looked up at Albus abruptly, he did not want to leave Ravenna. "Please Severus." Albus said quietly, but firmly. "It is not good for you two to be here just now. You both need some time to come to grips with this most unfortunate incident." Albus's true age was apparent in is voice. Severus slowly rose from his chair, gently pulling Harry from his. Severus continued to hold Harry for several more heart beats before letting him go and guiding him toward Albus. They quietly walked out of the hospital wing and down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.

When they had reached Albus's office he directed them to his study. Once they were inside and seated Albus spoke. "The Order has already been notified of Ravenna's loss." He said sadly, Harry sniffled. "No doubt Voldemort will also know soon, if he does not already. We must be prepared for anything." He concluded.

"Headmaster, I would like permission to leave the school. I need to go home and make preparations." Severus said emotionlessly. "I would also like to take Harry with me. I think perhaps he should help in her final arrangements."

"Severus, I understand but I must insist that you both stay safely within the confines of the castle." The tone in Albus's voice told Severus there was no sense in arguing.

"But sir, we cannot just leave her there. She should be taken home." Harry said roughly.

"I promise you Harry, she will be well taken care of." Albus said comfortingly.

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly, barely holding back his tears.

"As you can well imagine, dinner this evening will be rather emotional. I think it best if the two of you avoid the Great Hall this evening. Why don't you both go to Ravenna's apartment. I will have dinner sent to you there. Harry, I want you to stay out of classes for the next few days." Harry just nodded, Severus glared.

When Severus and Harry left his office Albus headed back to the hospital. He was surprised to find the doors locked. With a hasty _'Alohomora'_ the door opened. "Poppy!" He called from the doorway.

"Albus, come quickly!" Came her excited cry from behind the privacy screen around the bed he knew Ravenna to be on. When Albus has stepped around the screen she spoke again. "Look!"

"Incredible." He said absently. "I had not expected this. Has any one else seen?" Poppy shook her head. "Good, tell no one. We must keep her from being seen. Prepare her for burial, we will put her out on the grounds for now and worry about getting her back to her family later." Poppy nodded solemnly. "I shall be in the Great Hall if you need me." Albus said somberly as he departed.

Ravenna moaned quietly, she hurt all over and she was cold. Stiffly she pushed herself into a sitting position. She was surprised when she realized she was lying on the ground. Now she remembered. Remus, in his werewolf form, had been chasing her through the woods, she had fallen and he was over her. "How is it that I am still alive?" She said out loud, and started when she saw the werewolf coming into view. "Remus?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. She was preparing to run when he fell to the ground. Transfixed, she continued to watch as he transformed back into his human form. He was still for a few moments, and then groaned loudly. Ravenna approached him cautiously. As she stood over him she realized he was nude she removed her battered cloak and placed it over him.

"Thank you." He said in a pained voice. She smiled slightly in response. "We have to get you someplace safe." He said with urgency. "Do you know of any place you can go?" She thought about it for a second.

"Yes, we can go to the Snape estate. Then I can contact Severus and let him know where I am." She said abruptly. Severus must be sick with worry about her by now.

"You cannot contact him. You have been replaced. You could put them all in greater danger." Remus said urgently as he stood. She looked at him in horror.

"Replace! By whom?" Remus just shrugged.

"We must go. If I do not return soon Voldemort is likely to come looking for us." He said quickly. She nodded.

"Hold my hand, I will apparate us there." Remus wrapped her cloak more securely around himself and took her hand.

Instantly they were standing outside the front door of Severus's family home. She placed her hand on the door and it immediately swung open. Once inside she lead Remus towards the stairs.

"Severus has some clothes up here, you could…"

"That will not be necessary." Remus said with a bashful smile. "One of the hazards of being a werewolf is the fact that my clothing is shredded when I transform. But if you don't mind, I am going to take your cloak back with me as proof you have been disposed of. I fear I will have to shred it further." He said with a quirk of a smile.

"Perhaps you would like some more blood as well, to make it seem more convincing that you have indeed consumed me?" She said wryly.

"I always admired that about you. You are always one step ahead of everything." He said with a smile. "I wish we had time to catch up, but I must get back." Ravenna nodded slightly.

She turned to escort him back to the door and nearly collapsed in the entryway. Remus grabbed her to prevent her from hitting the floor.

"What's wrong?" His voice full of alarm.

Still doubled over she inhaled deeply several times before answering. "I believe things have just gotten more complicated." He looked at her questioningly. "I think I am going into labor." She said in a pained moan.

"I cannot leave you alone then."

"No Remus, you must go back. I will be fine." She said firmly.

"I say again. I WILL NOT leave you alone in this condition." He paused thoughtfully. "Do you have a fireplace connected to the network?"

She nodded and responded breathlessly. "Severus's lab…basement."

Remus gently guided her to the lounge and lowered her onto the large overstuffed leather sofa. After he helped her lay back he made for the basement. Once there he quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the empty fireplace. Seconds later he disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Severus lay on Ravenna's bed staring up at the dark ceiling. He could not help but replay over and over in his head the events of the previous afternoon. He had killed his wife. The silent sobs began again. Desperate to relieve the anguish he was feeling he thought about how their relationship began.


	10. 10 Back to the Beginning

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Back to the Beginning**

_**Just outside Nottingham England, Late April Fifteen years ago**_

"We have spotted at least twenty Death Eaters hiding out in a local inn, use extreme caution when approaching." Moody whispered to the assembled group of five Aurors. "Gryffin, I want you to stick close to me." She nodded in acknowledgement. Within moments there was a fierce battle underway. They had managed to flush them all out of the inn and into the woods. Ravenna had been closely shadowing Moody when she noticed they were being surrounded.

"Alastor, behind you!" She shouted as she spun to throw a curse at the Death Eater approaching her from behind. She quickly dispensed of the Death Eater she was facing and ran to Moody's side.

"There are just too many, we have to get out of here." Moody yelled to the others.

With curt nods they apparated back to order headquarters. Moody and Ravenna stayed behind to make sure the others got away safely. Once they were sure everyone was safely away they made their way quickly out of the woods. They had just reached the stone wall outside the inn when they were confronted by seven Death Eaters. Moody had been hit by a curse leaving him momentarily confused.

"Go now, back to headquarters!" Ravenna yelled as she waived her hand, throwing the nearest Death Eater back several yards. She watched anxiously as Moody apparated. She was relieved to see him disappear and was about to apparate herself when she was hit in the back by a curse, hurling her into the stone wall. As she lay on the ground she was hit by several more curses before three Death Eaters approached. She remained still and watched them approach, still tightly grasping her wand out of sight. She considered cursing them as they approached but thought better when they all raised their wands. Just as the first began to speak the incantation for the killing curse, she disapparated. Instantly Ravenna was on the ground outside the Hogwarts gate. She crawled through the gate before collapsing fully onto the gravel path.

Albus rose abruptly from behind his desk, where he was having a conversation with the new potions professor. "Severus, would you be kind enough to accompany me to the gate." He asked absently as he headed toward his office door. A confused Severus rose from the chair and followed. Neither spoke again until they had passed through the great oak doors and headed down the path.

"Albus, what is that?" Severus said as he pointed to something dark lying just inside the gate.

Albus just smiled weakly and continued heading down the path, Severus quickened his pace and reached the gate before Albus. He cautiously knelt down when he realized it was a person lying on the ground.

"Severus, would you be kind enough to help me get her up to the castle?" Albus said as he came to a stop behind Severus.

"You know who this is?" Severus said astonished as he looked up at Albus.

"Yes, I do. That is my great-granddaughter, I believe you know her." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus turned his gaze back upon the now identified woman and gently brushed the hair away from her face and gasped. "We need to get her medical attention, quickly!" Severus said alarmed as he stood and extracted his wand.

"I am afraid, Severus, you will need to carry her. I am quite sure she has cast a protection from magic charm on herself." Albus said gravely.

Severus nodded and put his wand back in his cloak and then knelt down. He gently rolled her onto her back and lifted her carefully. As soon as he had her securely in his arms he and Albus began walking back to the castle. Severus was holding her close, trying to jar her as little as possible as he walked quickly up the path and finally the stairs into the castle. Once they had passed through the great oak doors he paused for a moment to readjust her in his arms before climbing the stairs toward the hospital wing. Albus went ahead to advise Poppy.

By the time Severus entered the hospital Poppy had a bed ready and waiting. "Down here." She called.

Severus quickly made his way down the row of beds and placed the unconscious young woman on the bed Poppy had indicated. He quickly stepped back to allow Poppy to examine the woman.

"Albus, she has somehow shielded herself from magic. I cannot do anything to help her." She said in a panicked voice.

Albus nodded and stepped closer to the side of the bed opposite Poppy. He leaned down and placed his face close to her ear. "Ravenna dear, it is grandfather. You are safe now, please let us help you." He whispered.

She moaned quietly and her eyes fluttered open. "Grandfather." She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes dear, you are at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey needs to examine your injuries, but is unable to. Please lower your protection charm." He said reassuringly.

She nodded slightly and muttered an inaudible incantation. Albus smiled at her and gestured for Poppy to resume her examination.

She stepped closer to the bed and extracted her wand from her apron. She quickly waived it over Ravenna, frowning deeply as she worked. "This is not good. She has a concussion, multiple fractures and internal bleeding."

Severus, who had been standing at the foot of the bed, gasped softly. "But she will live?" He asked quietly.

Poppy just glanced at him with a grave expression on her face. "She is going to have a difficult time of it, but I believe she will."

Albus moved around the bed to stand beside Severus and they both watched anxiously as Madam Pomfrey tended to her patient. After several moments Albus spoke softly. "I don't think there is anything more you can do here just now, why don't you go get something to eat. I shall see you later."

Severus nodded hesitantly and glanced back at Ravenna before turning to leave the room. Albus watched him leave before turning his attention back to Poppy.

Will you be able to care for her here?" Albus asked quietly.

"She really should be tended to at St. Mungo's…" Poppy began as she looked into Albus's eyes. "But you really want her to stay here, don't you?" Albus smiled in response.

"I believe for now, here would be the best place for her." He responded cryptically.

Poppy smiled at him before replying. "You do know that Severus is in love with her, don't you?"

"I've had an inkling." Albus responded with a twinkle in his eye. "And she with him." He concluded with a smile.

"Are you hoping by keeping her here they will somehow get together?" Poppy asked conspiratorially. Albus just smiled as he turned to leave the hospital wing.

Several hours later Ravenna woke with a start. She leapt from the bed and crouched on the floor, calling for her wand, which zoomed to her hand from the bedside table. "Who is there!" She shouted into the darkness.

"I can assure you Miss Gryffin, that will not be necessary. You are quite safe here." Came a quiet, silky response.

"Where am I?" She demanded as she pointed her wand towards the voice.

"You are currently in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

"Who are you?" She asked a little more gently.

"An old school acquaintance." The deep velvety voice responded.

"Lumos." Ravenna intoned quietly and instantly the tip of her wand emitted enough light for her to see to whom she was speaking.

"Is your curiosity satisfied now?" Severus stated evenly, squinting his eyes because of the bright light.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked wide eyed.

"I am a professor here now." He responded evenly. "Dumbledore saw fit to appoint me to the position of Potions Master.

"I must say I am a little shocked to hear that. I saw your name on a list of known Death Eaters not long ago." She snapped back.

"Yes, I am sure you did. However, I have been cleared of all the accusations against me." He responded emotionlessly. "I just came up to see how you were doing. From the looks of it, you seem to be fine. Good evening." He finished harshly and spun to leave the hospital wing, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Severus, wait." Ravenna called as he reached the doors. Severus paused for a moment, and then continued through the doors.

"Ravenna, what are you doing out of bed?" Poppy said as she exited her office, causing Ravenna to spin abruptly to face her.

"Madam Pomfrey?" She said surprised.

"Yes child, how are you feeling?" She asked as she came to a halt beside her, wand in hand. "Back in bed so I can examine you."

"I'm fine." Ravenna sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you." Poppy responded as she gently pushed Ravenna back on the bed. Ravenna sighed again as she lay back down.

After a through examination Poppy spoke again. "Well, I am happy to say the fractures are healing nicely and the internal bleeding has stopped. You are still suffering from a concussion so I wouldn't be at all surprised if you have a headache. I would like you to stay in bed for the next few days, just to be safe." She smiled as Ravenna rolled her eyes.

"I really am fine Madam Pomfrey. I need to get back to work."

"Not until I release you. Albus has already let the Ministry know you are here and under medical care. And please, you are no longer a student here, call me Poppy." She finished with a smile.

"This is grandfather's doing, isn't it? He wants me to stay here, why?" Ravenna asked firmly.

"I don't know. I am sure he will tell you when he comes to see you in a few hours. Try to get some sleep." Poppy said as she pulled the covers up to cover her patient.

"I'm not sleepy. Perhaps I will go visit him now." Ravenna said as she pulled the covers back down.

"No you don't. Drink this." Poppy replied as she handed Ravenna a small vial. Ravenna looked at the bottle suspiciously. "It is just a light sleeping draught, you need rest." Poppy said adamantly. With no further words Ravenna drank down the potion and fell asleep almost instantly.

Albus was standing at the foot of the bed Ravenna was lying in, waiting for her to wake. When he saw her eye lids flutter he spoke. "Good morning child, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." She responded sleepily. "Now, would you like to tell me why you insisted on me staying here?"

"I will be happy to, but not here. Have something to eat then join me in my office." Albus smiled as he spoke.

"I don't like the sound of this. What is going on Grandfather?" Ravenna said angrily.

"Please, calm yourself. We cannot discuss this here. Come to my office after you have had some breakfast." Albus said again in a calm voice.

"Very well, but…" Ravenna paused when Albus raised his hands. She just nodded. "I'll be there shortly." She said quietly. Albus smiled at her gently and left.

Ravenna had just finished taking a shower and was heading back to her bed in the hospital wing when she saw Poppy placing a tray on the bedside table. She sighed heavily as she got closer and saw the amount of food on the tray. Having been a student at Hogwarts for seven years she knew Poppy well enough to know she would not be allowed to leave until the tray was cleared.

"Madam Pomfrey, I usually don't eat that much in a day." Ravenna said evenly as she came closer to the bed.

"I am sorry to hear that dear, having enough to eat is vital. You will need considerable energy to adequately recover from your injuries. Sit down now, tuck in." Poppy said with a smile.

Ravenna hurriedly consumed the food on her tray and waited impatiently for Poppy to come back out of her office. She was anxious to get to Dumbledore's office to find out why he had wanted her to remain at Hogwarts.

"Very good dear, you may go now." Poppy said with a smile as she exited her office. "Do tell Albus not to keep you too long, I want you back here to get more rest."

Without responding Ravenna leapt from the bed and dashed out of the hospital wing directly towards her grandfather's office. Once she had reached the gargoyle she stopped abruptly, she didn't know the password. Just as she turned to head back to the hospital to get the password from Poppy she saw Severus walking toward her. She watched him closely as he approached. He seemed to be lost in thought, having not noticed her standing in the middle of the corridor until he came to a stop beside her.

"You seem to be doing much better today." He commented emotionlessly.

"Yes I am, thank you." She replied curtly.

"And why are you loitering in the corridor outside the headmaster's office?" He asked sarcastically.

"Grandfather came to visit me this morning; he wanted to see me after breakfast. I forgot to ask him the password." She responded sheepishly. "The concussion must have muddled my brain a bit."

"Than it is indeed fortunate that I too was asked to see him this morning." He responded absently. He knew Albus was up to something, he just didn't know what.

Severus and Ravenna continued to stand in the corridor, each lost in their own thoughts. They were both startled when the gargoyle leapt aside and Albus was standing directly in front of them.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up." Albus stated with a twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps we should go to my office; it is much more comfortable there." Albus turned and headed back up the spiral staircase to his office. Severus gestured with his hand for Ravenna to proceed up the stairs. Once they had reached Albus's office he indicated he would like them to continue up the next level to his private study. Albus sat his favorite overstuffed arm chair and gestured for Severus and Ravenna to sit on the sofa. They each sat stiffly on opposite sides of the sofa, waiting for Albus to speak.

"I am quite certain you are both wondering why I wanted to meet with you. I shall not keep you in suspense any longer." Albus began with a smile. "Ravenna, I need your help. Recently a loyal follower of Voldemort discovered the error of his ways. I would like you to assist the Order in protecting him." Albus pause for a moment, looking pointedly at Ravenna.

Her eyes were closed and her head lowered. After several heartbeats she raised her head and looked directly at Severus. "He's talking about you, isn't he?" Severus nodded in response, unable to find his voice. She then looked back at Albus. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"I want you to join Voldemort as one of his followers."

"What!" Ravenna exclaimed. "And how, prey tell, do you expect me to do that?"

"By marrying one." Albus answered simply. At this Severus stood abruptly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Severus hissed coldly.

"Severus, please calm yourself and hear me out." Albus said as he looked over his half-moon spectacles, waiting for Severus to sit back down. Severus reluctantly sat back on the sofa.

Albus redirected his gaze to Ravenna, who had sat quietly watching the exchange between Severus and her grandfather.

"Ravenna." Albus said quietly. She blinked her eyes rapidly then looked at Albus.

"Whom do you wish me to marry?" She asked coldly.

"I would have thought that would be obvious." He replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Absolutely not." Severus exclaimed. "I shant be forced into marriage."

"Severus, let us just hear what grandfather has to say." Ravenna hissed angrily.

"Thank you child, now, as I was saying. I believe that if Ravenna were to leave here angry and take up temporary lodging in Hogsmeade, perhaps complaining about the Ministry or maybe agreeing with Voldemort it could open the door recruitment. Wouldn't you agree Severus?"

Severus glared at Albus before answering. "You really want to send her in there? She will probably be killed on sight just because of who she is, not to mention what she is!"

"I believe that too could be used to our advantage. I believe Voldemort would love nothing more than to have my last remaining relative on his side, and an Auror to boot."

"Albus, listen, I know that she is quite powerful but I do not believe she would be able to convince anyone that she is a true believer."

"You seem to be forgetting, Severus, that my mother was after all a Slytherin. You also seem to be forgetting whom you are referring to." Ravenna responded coldly.

"Albus, listen to me." Severus pleaded. "The Dark Lord is a very powerful Legilimens. There is no way she will be able to hide the truth from him. You will be sending her to her death."

"Then you will just have to instruct her in occlumency. It will give you two time to become reacquainted." Albus smiled. "The next time you are summoned you should inform Voldemort of Ravenna's presence here, and exaggerate her condition. This will give her time to learn to protect her mind from intrusion. When she has mastered this skill we can set the next part of the plan in motion."

"I will not do it." Severus reiterated forcefully. "I will not be the one responsible for her death. I am quite capable of protecting myself. I don't need hers or anyone else's help."

"No one said you were not capable of protecting yourself. I just want to make sure you are as safe as possible. What you are doing for us is dangerous work; the least I can do is to make sure you are not in there alone." Albus said quietly.

Severus continued to glare at Dumbledore as his mind worked quickly to come up with another argument. "I will instruct her." He finally responded quietly, "but if she is not up to the task this plan goes no further."

"Agreed." Albus responded with a knowing look in his eye. Severus nodded curtly before turning to leave the room.

Ravenna remained sitting on the sofa watching Severus leave; only when he had cleared the doorway did she turn back to her grandfather. He smiled at her and waited patiently for her questions.

"Grandfather, what is occlumency?"

"It is an obscure form of magic used to protect ones mind from magical penetration. It is difficult to master, but you should have no problems at all."

"And Severus is able to do this?" She asked awed.

"Quite well actually, otherwise he would have been discovered by Voldemort months ago."

"And you truly wish for me to marry him?" Albus nodded in response. "Why?"

"You love him, and he loves you." Albus said quietly as he watched her face closely.

Ravenna scoffed, "He doesn't love me."

"Of course he does, he just hides it very well. Once you get to know him better, you will see it too."

"Grandfather, you do realize that if we do marry, it will be for life." Ravenna said nervously.

"That is not entirely accurate; a marriage that is not consummated within two years is deemed void. Should you both decide you do not want the marriage to continue you can simply refrain from being intimate. You will not be trapped in a marriage you do not wish."

Ravenna sat quietly processing the information her grandfather had given her. Several moments had passed before Albus spoke again. "You should be getting back; Poppy will have my head if you do not get the rest she insists on." He said with a smile as he rose from his chair.

Ravenna nodded and rose from the sofa only to grasp her head and fall back down. Albus moved to her side. "Perhaps you should just lie down here for a while. I will let Poppy know you are resting here." Ravenna just groaned in response and lay down fully on the couch, within moments she was sleeping deeply.

Severus had been staring blankly at his dinner when Albus took his seat at the table. Albus watched him for several moments before leaning closer to speak. "You really should eat something." He said quietly.

At that, Severus jumped slightly. He was disgusted with himself for being caught lost in thought. He nodded his head slightly and took a less than enthusiastic bite from his plate. He then looked back at Albus, who was quietly conversing with Minerva and Poppy. Sensing his gaze, Albus turned his head and looked directly into Severus's eyes. After several more moments of conversation, Albus leaned toward Severus. "You need not worry about her; she is quite safe." He said with a tight smile.

"I am quite sure I do not know what you are talking about." Severus said evenly.

Albus smiled before responding. "Poppy informs me you paid a visit to the hospital wing after your last class. She is in my study sleeping."

"Why?" Severus asked, all pretense of indifference lost.

"It would seem her concussion is a little more serious than Poppy originally thought. When she tried to leave my study this morning, she collapsed. We decided to leave her there for the day and will move her to a room later after the students are in for the night."

"You are not going to take her back to the hospital wing?" Severus said with concern evident in his voice.

"No, I feel she should remain out of sight until you make it known that she is here. We don't want him finding out too quickly that she is here."

"Where will she be moved to?"

"She will be placed in the rooms just beyond the Potions classroom. As that corridor is concealed, no one will think to look there. She will also be close to you so you both can make use of the abandoned rooms to practice undetected and undisturbed." Severus nodded his head slightly with a confused look on his face. "Poppy and I will be bringing her down around midnight."

"I will be waiting in my office." Severus responded quietly as he stood and left the Great Hall through the door behind the staff table.

It was nearly midnight; Severus was impatiently pacing his office. Albus and Poppy would be here soon to take Ravenna to her temporary lodging while she was staying at Hogwarts. Although he would not share his feelings about her with anyone, he was deeply concerned. She did not look well when he had seen her that morning. His dark musings were interrupted by a quite knock on his office door. With surprising speed he crossed the room and yanked the door open.

"Good evening." Albus began in a hushed voice. "Poppy is settling her into bed; you can visit if you like."

"Lead the way." Severus said quietly as he gestured with his hand. Albus turned away from the doorway to Severus's office, walked through the Potions classroom and back out into the corridor. He than walked through what appeared to be a solid wall, followed closely by Severus.

"I was not even aware this corridor was here." Severus whispered astonished.

"This castle has many secrets, even I am not aware of them all." Albus responded as he came to a stop in front of a closed door. He knocked twice and opened the door when he heard Poppy respond. He and Severus then entered the room quickly.

"Albus, I still don't like the idea of her being down here. She should remain in the hospital where I can watch her more closely." Poppy said in an irritated voice.

"There will be a house elf sitting with her around the clock, should you be needed here you will know instantly." Albus calmly responded calmly. "Not to mention that Severus will be just down the hall."

Severus nodded absently as he stared at the still sleeping Ravenna. He was alarmed to see how still she was. If he had not known better he would have sworn she was dead. "Poppy, are you quite sure she is okay?"

"I did not realize how serious the swelling was due to the concussion. I have been giving her a potion to keep her asleep until the swelling goes down. I will have to keep her sleeping for the next few days to be sure." She responded stiffly. "That is why I don't feel comfortable having her so far away from the hospital.

"Poppy, I can assure you she will be fine down here." Albus said calmly. "Perhaps it would put your mind at ease if we opened a doorway directly from Severus's apartment to this room?"

Poppy thought on this for a moment before responding, "Very well, I guess that will do."

Albus and Severus stood by talking quietly while Poppy finished settling Ravenna into bed and giving the house elf instructions. She then joined them by the doorway Albus had just created.

"There is nothing left to do here this evening, I should really return to my office." Poppy said in a very anxious voice.

"I assure you Poppy, I will look after her." Severus said little louder than a whisper. Poppy just nodded and left the room.

"Tomorrow I will arrange with the house elves to have the room across the hall cleaned and prepared so you can begin instructing her as soon as she is able." Albus said then bid Severus goodnight and left.

Severus remained frozen to the spot he was standing in for several moments before he finally approached the bed. He knelt beside the bed and gently stroked her hair. With a tenderness even he didn't realize he possessed, he kissed her on the forehead and said softly, "Please come back to me." He then stood abruptly and passed through the newly created doorway to his own apartment. After showering quickly and dressing in his pajamas he returned to Ravenna's room, pulled the overstuffed wing chair from the corner of the room to sat next to her bed.

Just before dawn, Albus entered the room to check on his great-granddaughter. At the sight of Severus, sound asleep in the chair next to her bed, he smiled and backed out of the room.

The next few days passed by uneventfully, Severus had maintained his custom of sleeping in the chair next to Ravenna's bed each night, and made frequent visits to the room between classes to check on her. He had been surprised to find_ – _when he came to visit before dinner_ –_ that Poppy was in the room and Ravenna was sitting upright in the bed.

Relief flooded through him, and before he could catch himself he smiled widely. Severus Snape?" Ravenna said in a voice still heavy with sleep.

Coming back to himself, he wiped the smile from his face before responding, "Gryffin, you look well rested." Ravenna furrowed her eyebrows at him, and then turned to look back at Poppy who continued to fuss over her as she completed her examination, frowning slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey, I can assure you I am fine. May I please get up now?"

"Yes, yes, by all means. I would like you to take it easy for a few more days." She said as she helped Ravenna out of bed.

"I promise I will." She responded as she rolled her eyes, causing Severus to snicker quietly.

"Very well than, come see me if you have any dizziness or headaches." Poppy replied and then left the room.

Severus and Ravenna remained standing where they were as they watched Poppy leave the room, neither spoke until she had closed the door.

"She wouldn't tell me anything, how long have I been here?" Ravenna said as she looked back at Severus.

"Before I answer, tell me the last thing you remember." He responded coolly.

She glared at him for a moment before responding. "I was with Moody in Nottingham; we were involved in a battle." She was becoming alarmed at her lack of memory beyond that.

"Do you remember arriving here?" Severus asked evenly.

"No I don't." She said shakily.

"And you have no memory of the conversation you and I had with Albus?"

Her eyes widened at this statement. She could not even remember how she came to be at Hogwarts, though she was sure that is where she was.

Severus took several steps towards her, and then froze at the look of apparent fear in her eyes. "You are quite safe here. You appeared just inside the main gate here at Hogwarts almost a week ago. You have suffered a severe concussion. This is probably why you have no memory of your arrival."

She relaxed slightly and lost the fearful look in her eyes. Then abruptly placed the fingers of her left hand to her forehead and swayed slightly. Severus moved instantly to her side and helped her to sit back down on the bed.

"Are you alright? Do you wish me to get Poppy?" He asked alarmed.

"No, I really wish you wouldn't." She said quietly and leaned more heavily against him. Severus continued to sit next to her, his arm around her waist, for several more moments. He released her only when she moved to sit up straight. She then stood abruptly.

"Why are you here?" She asked sharply.

He took a deep breath and smiled tightly before responding. "You probably do not remember, but we have already had this conversation. I am teaching Potions here, have been since the start of this term."

"But…" She stuttered.

"I am a Death Eater?" He interrupted. She hesitantly nodded. "No, I was a Death Eater."

"And Grandfather hired you to work here?" She whispered.

"He did." Severus responded emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"That is too complicated a question to answer at this moment. Suffice it to say, I do have my uses." He paused for a moment, "Before you succumbed to the effects of your concussion, you and I had a conversation with Albus. He wishes you to assist me in spying on The Dark Lord."

"What!" She gasped. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I am charged with instruction you in occlumency, then you and I are to be married." Severus responded hesitantly.

She just stared at him, unable to respond. She looked around the room, to try to reassure herself she was indeed at Hogwarts. The room she was in did not look like any room she had ever seen in the castle before. Looking back at Severus, she found she was unable to look away. After several moments she blinked rapidly and looked down.

"I can assure you, you are indeed at Hogwarts and this is not a trap. Nor is it a bad joke." He said smugly.

"How did you know that is what I was thinking?" She asked him harshly.

"Legilimency." He said quietly.

"What the bloody hell is Legilimency?" She asked irritatedly.

"The ability to penetrate another's mind, to read their emotions or memories." Severus responded quietly.

Ravenna stared at him for a moment before speaking, "And I take it occlumency is the protection to legilimency." Severus nodded in reply. "And just how is it you came to learn legilimency? I am quite sure it is not something that is taught here at Hogwarts."

"Not officially, at least." He answered.

"ENOUGH OFTHIS, JUST TELL ME!" She shouted at him; then grabbed her head.

Severus had to restrain himself from reaching out to her. "I shall," he began in a bare whisper, "so long as you promise not to shout again." She sighed heavily and nodded slightly in response. "I shall not bore you with the entire story of my decision to leave The Dark Lord." He began hesitantly. "Let us just say I have had a parting of the ways with his ideals. I came to Albus, told him my story and he agreed to help me. In return I agreed to spy for him. He proceeded to instruct me, as I am now going to instruct you, in occlumency. Once you have mastered this most difficult skill, you are to join me in spying."

"You also said something about getting married."

"Yes, Albus feels if I take you to The Dark Lord as my bride you will be more readily accepted." He responded slowly.

"He has got to be out of his bloody mind." She said firmly. Severus smiled at this. "What the bloody hell are you grinning about?" She asked sarcastically.

"Now this sounds more like the Ravenna Gryffin I remember. When Albus suggested we wed I was outraged and you simply told me to sit down and hear him out. I knew you were not in your right mind at the time."

"I don't like any of this." She said harshly. "I just want to go back to work."

"That is, of course, your right to decide. I told Albus his idea was absurd. There is absolutely no way The Dark Lord would ever believe you a follower of Slytherin."

"You think me incapable of spying?" She asked defensively.

"Not at all. I think you incapable if convincing The Dark Lord that you could be a true follower of his." He responded confidently.

"Really! You seem to forget half my family has been from Slytherin for generations."

"Not at all, I am quite aware of that fact. The Dark Lord, however, is aware for the better part of your life was spent under direct influence of your great-grandfather. Not to mention you work for the Ministry of Magic." He responded confidently. He was quite sure he would be able to end Albus's plan before it even began.

"I would like to further discuss this plan with Grandfather."

"By all means. Should you wish to converse further, I will be just beyond that door." Severus said smoothly as he pointed to the doorway between her room and his. "Shall I let Albus know you wish to speak with him?" Ravenna nodded her head and Severus passed through the door he had indicated.

Ravenna sat on the sofa impatiently awaiting Albus's arrival. She was furious about his plan. The longer she waited, the angrier she became. Finally, there came a knock on her door. "Enter!" She barked. Before Albus had cleared the threshold she yelled "WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD MARRY THAT…THAT… DEATH EATER!"

"Good afternoon to you, too." Albus responded with a smile.

"I DEMAND YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!" She shouted back.

"I will, just as soon as you get hold of your self." Albus said evenly, still standing in the doorway.

Ravenna took a deep breath and released it slowly before speaking again, still shaking in anger. "I am sorry Grandfather. Please come in."

"Thank you." He said and crossed the room to sit in the chair opposite the sofa. "I take it Severus has spoken to you?" She nodded. "And you have an objection to my plan?"

"I most certainly do."

"What do you find objectionable?"

"Where shall I begin?" She barked back harshly. He looked at her intensely over his spectacles. "Sorry." She said more sheepishly.

"You do not wish to marry?"

"Indeed not. He is a Death Eater."

"Was." Albus responded gently.

"Death Eaters killed my parents." She responded, her argument loosing steam.

"We have never proven that."

"Voldemort will never believe me."

"He will if you study occlumency with Severus. He would find you a valuable resource."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, you are my great-granddaughter. Second you are an Auror, he would love to have another spy in the Ministry. Third, you are a pure blood and have blood relations to the Blacks." Ravenna just shook her head. "Finally, you love him."

"Love him?"

"Severus."

"Why would you think that?"

Albus just smiled at her. "I have ways of finding out things."

Ravenna stared intently at him for a moment. "Severus told me about Legilimency, and that you taught him. That's how you found out, isn't it?" Albus continued to smile. "I don't believe this. How could you?"

"Severus loves you." Albus said quietly.

She scoffed in response. "Now I know you are out of your bloody mind."

"As you yourself just stated, I taught him legilimency and occlumency. I have felt his love for you." Albus said sadly. "He will never act on his own, child. He does not believe he deserves to be loved. That is why he continued to push you away while you were both still in school here."

Ravenna stared at him breathlessly. She had never known him to lie to her, ever. "He… loves me?" She whispered hesitantly. Albus only nodded. "Than why does he always act like such an ass?"

"That is his way of pushing people away. He feels if he doesn't let anyone get close, he cannot be hurt." Albus said sadly.

"So then, tell me more about this plan of yours." She said hesitantly.

"It will be dangerous, and I will completely understand should you choose not to participate" Albus began, looking intently into her eyes before continuing "I would like for you to take occlumency lessons from Severus. Once you are able to protect your mind we will begin the next step."

"And that would be?"

"You will leave here angry. Take up residence at the Hog's Head Inn; complain to whoever will listen about the Ministry. Perhaps hint about that your mother's family was right." Ravenna gasped. "Maybe seek out some of you cousins."

"How could I possibly…"

"I know it will be difficult, but Severus will be able to assist you with the finer points of Voldemort's beliefs."

"And if that part of the plan works, what next?"

"Undoubtedly, once word gets to Voldemort he will attempt to have you recruited. I would not doubt if he sends Severus." Albus concluded with a hint of a smile.

"Why would you think that?"

"I am going to ask Severus to let Voldemort know he knows you once the plan is set in motion."

"Do you think this plan will work without us getting married?"

"I do not believe it would work as well, the two of you being married would more readily answer questions about why you would be meeting frequently."

"Very well, if you think it best. I will do it."

"Child, there is one more thing I must say before you accept this."

Ravenna was alarmed by the tone of his voice. "What?" She whispered.

"In order for this mission to be successful, you will have to take the Mark." The words tumbled hesitantly from Albus's lips.

"The Dark Mark?" She exclaimed. "I don't think I can do that." She concluded in a whisper.

"I would be shocked if you did agree to this readily. For now, you and Severus should begin with the occlumency training. We will discuss the rest of the plan in time to come." Albus said quietly as he stood and placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"Where will we be doing this training?" She asked as she stood.

"The room across the hall has been prepared. You need not worry about being seen. This corridor is concealed. While you will be able to see all the way down, from the other side there appears to be a wall just beyond the Potions classroom.

"I am in one of the hidden passageways, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are. I don't want you to leave this area. I will have food sent down. In the mean time, why don't you make use of the facilities and do some practice? You have been out of commission for a week now." Albus said with a smile as he guided her to the room across from her sleeping facilities. He knew his granddaughter well, knew her way of clearing her head was with some practice.

Ravenna was concentrating deeply, attempting to levitate the heavy banquet table wandlessly when the door behind her slammed against the wall. Without thought, she spun around and flicked both of her hands towards the door. Seconds later she heard a loud thud followed by a groan of pain. Running to the door she came to an abrupt halt in the doorway, stunned. There, against the door to her apartment was Severus, on the floor in a crumpled pile.

"What was that for?" He said as he pushed himself from the floor.

"Severus. I am so sorry, you startled me." She said sheepishly as she approached and attempted to assist him from the floor.

"Quite a powerful repelling charm you have there." He hissed coldly. "Is that the way you greet all your visitors?"

"Only the ones who come barging in on me unannounced." She barked back as she grabbed his right wrist and jerked him off the floor.

Severus glared at her – partly in anger, partly in shock – as he straightened his robes. "I came to see if you were ready to begin your lessons." He hissed.

"What exactly, is involved in these lessons?" She asked stiffly.

"In order to master occlumency, you must master yourself." He answered cryptically.

"And I will do that how?"

"You must clear your mind, empty yourself of emotion." Severus responded instructionally.

'_That is no different than what I do for wandless magic, this should be easy.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

"When you think you are ready, let me know." Severus said quietly after a few moments.

Ravenna took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. She nodded. Severus lifted his wand, she did the same.

"I am going to attempt to penetrate your mind. You must not allow me to retrieve anything of use." He stated quietly. "Ready?" Ravenna nodded hesitantly.

"Legilimens."

She seemed to be experiencing tunnel vision, she could still see Severus clearly, but her peripheral vision was gray and clouded. Then she could vaguely see her last battle with the Death Eaters….her angry outburst at Dumbledore….Severus lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. "NO!" She shouted as she fell to her hands and knees. After taking a few deep breaths she looked up so see Severus still standing, but much paler in color than he had been.

"I told you," He started shakily "that you must clear your mind. It was all too easy for me to see what you fear."

"Really," She said, still panting "and what exactly is that?"

"You fear yourself, your power." He said confidently. She just gasped. "Why should you fear your power, I wonder?"

"I don't."

"None the less, you must bury your fear deep inside you mind. The Dark Lord's intrusion will not be as…delicate as mine was." Ravenna scoffed. "Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to continue. It is almost dinnertime and I am expected in the Great Hall. Think on how it felt when I entered your mind; devise whatever means you require to prevent it. Just remember, the key is to bury your fears as deeply as possible." Severus concluded the abruptly spun on his heals and left the room.

Ravenna continued to stare at the door. _'How could he have guessed so close to the truth?'_ She wondered. In truth it was not her power she feared, it was her control. She had always had quite a temper, and when angered she lost control. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Severus was right. In a sense she did fear her power. She shook her head wryly, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once she had her mind calm she decided to practice her wandless magic some more. She had successfully levitated the large table at the end of the hall when there was a knock on the door. Startled, her concentration had been broken and the table slammed back to the floor. With a disgusted huff she said "Come in." She was a bit surprised to find Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"I was becoming concerned, the house elf informed me she delivered your dinner over an hour ago and it was still untouched." He said with a smile. "If you don't take care you will end up in Poppy's care again.

Ravenna chuckled, "You know perfectly well I am able to go for a few days without eating."

"Indeed I do, but that is when you are fit. You have suffered some rather serious injuries that require rest and nourishment. If you do not take care now, you will be forced to later."

"You win, I will go and eat." Ravenna said as she approached the doorway. Albus had already crossed the corridor and opened the door leading to Ravenna's room. He then stood just inside the door waiting for her to pass through, closing it behind her. She approached the sofa and spotted the tray with her dinner on the table beside. She smiled when she saw the tray.

"I figured this would entice you." Albus said with laughter in his voice. The tray contained cold strawberry soup, several different varieties of scones and a bowl full of fresh fruit. "This meal should satisfy both you and Poppy. Sweet for you, healthy for her."

"What, no chocolate." She responded jokingly.

"Ah, but you haven't seen the best part yet." Albus responded as he removed his wand from his robe and flicked it slightly. Ravenna watched with delight as a large platter full of dark chocolate covered strawberries appeared on the coffee table in front of her.

"Now, you cannot have any until you have eaten all your dinner." Albus kept her company until she had consumed everything that was on the tray, updating her on what had been going on with both the school and the Order. When she had finished the last bite of her blueberry scone Albus clapped his hands once happily.

"Time for dessert, I dare say." He lifted the platter from the table and held it within her reach. She took one and placed in on the small plate he had offered her with his other hand. When he did not move the platter away she looked at him questioningly. "Take more." He said in response. She took another but he still did not move the platter away. She had five chocolate strawberries on her plate before he finally set the platter down and took one for himself. "How did your first lesson with Severus go?" He asked conversationally.

"It was enlightening."

"Oh, how so?"

"He seems to believe I am afraid of my powers."

"Ah….Are you?"

"No…." She said quickly. "Not exactly. Severus said in order to master occlumency I must be able to bury my fears. How do you bury your fear when you fear yourself?"

"Please explain." Albus said calmly.

"Grandfather, you know me. You know how angry I get sometimes." Albus just nodded.

"Well, when I get angry I become more powerful. When I am angry I cannot control my power and that scares me."

"Well then, you need to learn to control your anger."

"It's not as easy as that." Ravenna responded shamefully.

"Of course it isn't, but you know what your greatest fear is. Finding that is half the battle."

They both sat quietly eating their strawberries. "Grandfather?" Ravenna finally said quietly.

"Yes, child."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can." He said as he rose from his chair, gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room. After he left Ravenna decided to take a shower. She was startled to find Severus sitting on her sofa when she came out of the bathroom.

"The house elf let me in." He said in response to her unasked question. "I thought to check on you before retiring for the night."

"I am quite well, thank you." She responded quietly.

"Would you care to discuss our lesson?"

"What would you like to discuss?"

"Well, I found it quite useful in my early lessons with Dumbledore to discuss the images and emotions he was able to extract. In so doing I was more aware of where my own weaknesses were."

"Okay…." She responded suspiciously.

"Why don't you sit? Would you care for some tea?" He asked as he gestured with his hand for her to join him on the sofa.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." She responded as she sat.

Severus quickly conjured a tea setting for two. "You take your tea sweet with milk, right?"

"How do you know that?" She asked astonished that he knew.

"Sixth year, Easter holiday. We had tea together in Hogsmeade." He replied smugly.

Ravenna chuckled lightly as she accepted the steaming cup of tea from him. "Thank you."

He smiled in response and lifted his own tea cup. "Now, about what I saw. Let us discuss the first image." He paused as she set her cup on the table in front of her. "Was that the incident that brought you here?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

Ravenna proceeded to tell him everything she could remember about the battle. He sat quietly through her narrative. "How did you end up here than, if you were in Nottingham? That is quite a way from here."

"I guess because when I was first in training Grandfather had always insisted that should I ever be seriously injured I conjure a shield charm and return to Hogwarts. You know how protective he can get."

"Indeed, which brings us to the second image."

"I lost my temper with him." She said shamefully.

"I gathered. Why?"

"You." She whispered.

"Me. What about me?" He whispered astonishedly.

She looked away from him before answering. "The conversation we had about getting married."

"You object?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Not necessarily, I was just angry at the way the idea was presented. I wasn't even asked."

Severus just nodded. _'She doesn't object to marrying me?'_ he thought with a thrill of panic. "I see. Now, what about the last? Was that me?" Ravenna didn't respond so he asked another question. "Was that before the lesson?" She just nodded slightly. "And why was there fear associated with that memory?"

"I thought I had hurt you."

"So now we get down to it. Are you afraid of your power?" He asked tentatively.

She looked him directly in the eye, her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally responded. "Yes."

"Why?" He asked quickly.

"When I am angry I cannot control it, that scares me. I am afraid I will harm someone."

"You must get past this fear. If you do not, you will not be able to master occlumency. If you cannot master occlumency, this plan will fail."

"Of that, I am keenly aware." She whispered.

"Perhaps I should leave you to rest now. Should you need me just knock on the door." He concluded as he pointed to the door that connected her rooms to his.

"Thank you for the tea, and the food for thought." She said as she rose from the sofa to escort him to the door.

Severus stepped through the door connecting his apartment to hers. As the door latched closed he leaned against it and let out a deep breath. He was now aware of what her greatest fear was, and how to use it against her. He wanted more than anything to protect her, and he would not be able to do so by taking her to serve the Dark Lord.

_**Late May Fifteen years ago**_

Severus had just left Albus's office; Albus was pacing the floor anxiously. Severus had been instructing Ravenna in occlumency for over four weeks now with no apparent success. He would have to think of another plan to help protect Severus from discovery. Deciding a walk on the grounds would clear his head he opened the office door and headed down the spiral staircase. Just as he approached the gargoyle from the back side, it leapt aside and he was standing face to face with his great-granddaughter.

"Grandfather, I was just coming to see you." She said in a whisper.

"It is wonderful to see you. Would you care to join me for a walk?"

"Is that wise? I thought you wanted me to stay out of sight."

"Not to worry. Most of the students are in classes or studying for end of term exams."

Ravenna just nodded and followed Albus as he headed out of the castle and down towards the dark forest. When they reached the outer edge of the forest Albus stopped walking and turned to face Ravenna. "What did you wish to talk about?"

"I have failed you Grandfather, I just can't do it."

"You have not failed. Occlumency and Legilimency are very difficult skills to master. Many of the greatest witches and wizards are unable to do it." Albus said reassuringly.

"That is exactly what Severus said."

"Don't worry child, we will find another way to protect him."

They continued to talk as they walked from the edge of the forest to the lake. "I recall you spent quite a bit of time with Severus walking this very path." Albus said as he came to a stop and looked her directly in the eyes. For several moments they continued to stare at each other. Suddenly Ravenna gasped and blinked her eyes rapidly.

"What did you just do?" She asked harshly.

"More important is what I was not able to do?" He responded.

"You were trying to enter my mind…"

"Yes, and you prevented me from doing so."

"I did, didn't I?" She responded astonished.

"And quite easily I might add."

"Then why cannot I do that with Severus?"

"I do not know. How are the lessons going?"

"Horrible. We always seem to argue." She said absently. Albus smiled widely. "What are you smiling about?"

"Do you not see? He is deliberately provoking you, making you defensive."

"Because he knows!" She exclaimed.

"Knows what child?"

"He knows that when I become angry I hold back, that I am afraid to use my powers.

"And why is this?" Albus asked quietly.

"Because I cannot control them when I am angry."

"Then you must learn to control your emotions, this will give you control of your power."

"How do I do that, then?"

"The same way you wandless magic, with practice and patience." Ravenna smiled and nodded.

"If you will excuse me, I believe I have some practice to attend to." She said quietly as she spun on her heals and ran back to the castle. Albus smiled at her departing form and continued his stroll down the path around the lake.

Severus stood impatiently outside the door to Ravenna's rooms; he had knocked several times with no answer. He then swept across the corridor to the room they had been using for practice. He forcefully pushed the door open, fully expecting to find himself on the floor across the corridor. He was shocked to see Ravenna standing calmly in the middle of the room, looking at him blandly.

"Good evening, Severus. Is it time for another lesson?" She asked calmly.

"For all the good it will do, yes. Are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"Most certainly, whenever you are ready."

Severus closed the door behind him and withdrew his wand from his robe. When he was again facing Ravenna she already had her wand in hand and seemed ready. He fixed his eyes on hers and with no warning he spoke. "LEGILIMENS!" Several moments later he broke contact with Ravenna. Both were panting heavily and were extremely pale.

"You did . . . . remarkably well." Severus said, still panting slightly.

"Thank you." She responded quietly.

Severus conjured a chair and sat down before speaking again. "What did you do differently to prepare?"

She crossed the room to kneel beside Severus before responding. "I learned to control myself, just as you told me to." Severus just nodded as he tried to keep his breathing under control. He was alarmed by his racing pulse.

Taking a deep breath before rising from the chair he said. "Shall we try it again?" This time Ravenna nodded. She was standing directly beside him. Her arm brushed against his as she moved to go back across the room. Severus inhaled sharply from the brief contact.

"Ready when you are." She said with a hint of a smile. _'One question answered'_ she thought to herself.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his wand to go again. "Legilimens." He was trying as hard as he could to break through to her mind, unsuccessfully. After a few moments more he felt his own control slipping. Before he could do anything to stop it, memories came to the surface . . . . his memories. The excruciating pain of taking the Dark Mark . . . . Ravenna standing up to Sirius and James on his behalf . . . . Ravenna's pale and bloody face . . . . his self-loathing and shame when she accused him of being a Death Eater.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, then fell to his knees gasping. Ravenna fell back hard on the stone floor, grasping her head.

"What the bloody hell just happened!" She shouted as she sat up.

"I do not know?" Severus responded, still gasping for breath.

"Those were your memories, weren't they?" She said more quietly.

"They were." He whispered in response.

"How?"

"I do not know that either."

"We need to talk about this. I need to know how this happened."

Severus pulled himself off the floor and sat in the chair that was still behind him. Ravenna stood and crossed the room to again stand beside him. She studied him carefully for a moment, concerned about his pale color and slight shaking.

"Come, we will go back to my apartment." She said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him to stand. They quietly left the room and crossed the corridor. Once inside she helped him to sit on the sofa and sat next to him, arm still wrapped around his back.

Severus released a shuddered breath and then turned his head to look directly at Ravenna. He opened his mouth to speak, before he could say anything Ravenna placed a gentle finger to his lips. She then conjured a tea setting.

"How about some tea?" She said quietly as she filled two cups. "Drink this first, then we will talk."

They sat quietly drinking their tea until Severus had finished a second cup. He placed the empty cup onto the table in front of him and turned his body to face Ravenna, who was still sitting beside him.

"I believe it is safe to tell Albus we can proceed with the next part of his plan." He said shakily.

"Not until you tell me what happened, and why."

"It would seem that you have indeed mastered occlumency." He said emotionlessly.

"As I understand it, occlumency is protecting ones mind from penetration magically. How is it that I saw your memories?"

"I can only assume that you were able to turn the tables on me. That you were able to not only protect your own mind, but to enter mine as well."

"So what I saw were actually your memories. They felt so . . . . real."

"That is because they are real. They are actual events I have witnessed and experienced."

"I had no idea…"

"You will find that the memories that are most real to people are those that are painful."

"You find memories of me painful?"

He lowered his eyes and gently grasped her hands before answering. "Memories of you being in danger or injured are painful to me."

She gasped softly at his honest, emotion filled response. Unable to speak she lifted her right hand to his face and stroked his cheek gently. When he closed his eyes and leaned his face against her hand she responded by sliding her hand from his cheek to the back of his head and pulling him close to gently kiss his lips. For several moments he neither pulled away nor returned the kiss. Feeling that perhaps she had gone too far, she pulled back slightly when she felt Severus's hands on the back of her head. He held her in place and returned her kiss, which grew more passionate by the moment. Only the need for air broke the kiss.

_**Early June Fifteen years ago**_

Severus had just returned from reporting to Voldemort that Ravenna had been hiding out at Hogwarts for the past month and that she and Dumbledore had had some sort of falling out. She had left the castle in anger stating that her mother's family had been right all along and that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Voldemort had been ecstatic at the news, and even more delighted to learn that Severus knew her well from school. As expected, Severus had been ordered to make contact with Ravenna to gauge her, to see if she could be recruited. Albus smiled as Severus told him that all was proceeding as they expected.

"Ravenna has taken a room at the Hog's Head, you should go to her. The sooner you make contact, the sooner we can get this underway."

"Albus, I must say again, I still do not like this plan. I do not want her to be hurt."

"I know how much you care for her Severus, and I have no doubt you will keep her safe, as she will for you."

Severus just closed his eyes and shook his head, he knew it was useless, but he still had to try. "I will go to her now." Albus smiled and nodded his head.

Ravenna was sitting at a table in the far corner of the pub drinking heavily. Growing impatient that no one had come to refill her drink; she staggered back to the bar and slammed the glass down. The barkeep looked up from his paper and scowled at her. "Haven't you had enough yet?" He barked.

"To drink, no." She responded, her speech slurred.

"What ever you say lady." He grunted in response. "Why not just take the whole bottle and save us both the bother."

Ravenna grabbed her glass and the bottle of fire whisky and made her way slowly back to the table she had been sitting at.

A short time later Severus entered the Hog's Head Inn and walked straight to the bar. "Have you seen a young woman, I believe she has taken a room here?" The barkeep looked at Severus warily. "She is an old friend of mine. About 5'2", slight build, long dark hair." The barkeep gestured with a jerk of his chin to the far corner of the pub. Severus turned in the direction indicated and saw Ravenna slumped over the table. He tossed a silver coin onto the bar and headed toward the table.

He stood next to the table for a moment, waiting for his presence to be noticed. Ravenna slowly lifted her head from the table and glared at him with bloodshot eyes. "If you are here to take me back, you can tell him I want nothing more to do with him." She said in a loud, heavily slurred voice.

"I am not here to take you anywhere. I would like to speak with you about your statements. Did you really mean what you said about your mother's family?"

She stared at him intently for several moments before answering. "I have been a fool, believing my grandfather and his foolish beliefs that mudbloods and muggles are good for us all. I was nearly killed fighting against what is right."

Severus smiled at her. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"What, that I was nearly killed?" She yelled.

"No, that you have finally seen the truth. I had always thought you should have in been Slytherin."

"He did have the right idea about things, didn't he?" She slurred loudly.

Severus looked around and noticed several of the pub's occupants were paying close attention to their conversation. "Perhaps we could continue this conversation in your room." He said as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sure, just let me take care of this." She said as she stood and grabbed the bottle and glass. She took several unsteady steps towards the bar and stumbled. Severus was instantly at her side, wrapping his arm securely around her back. He guided her to the bar where she tossed several coins on the surface, then guided her up the staircase. He noticed several pair of eyes watched them as they ascended the stairs.

Once they were inside the dingy room Severus charmed the door so they could not be heard. "That was quite a performance."

"You think so?"

"Yes, quite convincing. Even I believed you."

"How long do you think it will be until he gets word of this?"

"Not long, I'm sure."

"Do you have to leave right away?"

"I think not. I think I should stay up here for a while, to make it more convincing. I am being followed."

"Good." She whispered.

"You think it good that I am being followed?"

"No, I think it is good that you don't have to leave now." She said seductively as she crossed the room to stand beside him. Severus inhaled sharply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. With strength that startled him she pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. He could taste the whiskey in her kiss. He was not sure which he found more intoxicating. With great regret he extracted himself gently from her embrace.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" He whispered.

"Drunk is a strong word, don't you think. I would rather say uninhibited." She purred in response.

"None the less, I could not possibly take advantage of your less than clear thinking."

"You would not be taking advantage of anything." She said as she pulled him in for another kiss. Unable to pull away he guided her to the bed. While continuing to hold her close he laid back on the bed, pulling her with him. When the need for air finally ended the kiss he rolled her over so she was lying next to him on the small bed. He held her close until she lost consciousness. As he held her close he kissed her gently on the top of her head and whispered "I love you." She smiled in her sleep.

_**Hogwarts Castle July 10th, Fifteen years ago**_

Severus was standing nervously in the Hogwarts chapel; the vicar was speaking quietly with Albus. Severus carefully studied the ring he held tightly in his fingers, hoping she would like what he had chosen. It was a simple antiqued silver band with a garnet in the center. He hoped she would appreciate the significance of the stone, his birthstone. Severus had fought against this moment happening. Insisting to Albus that he did not want to endanger her, even now startled at the depth of his feelings for Albus Dumbledore's great-granddaughter. For the past few years he had resisted showing his feelings for this beautiful young woman. She who had, along with her best friend, attempted to shield him from the mean and spiteful pranks of the _'Marauders'_. When he had stupidly turned to the services of the Dark Lord, she had chosen to risk her life fighting against him. While she was well aware of the dangers involved he did not want to take her into the viper's nest.

His dark thoughts subsided when the chapel doors opened, and there she stood. He stared at her, awestruck. She was absolutely beautiful. When her eyes met his, his heart skipped a beat. _'Why would she want to be with me?'_ Severus thought. They both stood motionlessly. He was dressed as he usually did, entirely in black, save for the silky white shirt that he wore under his long, high collared wool jacket which was covered by a floor length black robe. She smiled at him as he studied her from head to toe. He was surprised to find that she was not dressed in black, as was her usual habit. He was even more surprised to find she was actually wearing a dress. She never wore anything but trousers and shirts, even in school. She wore a beautiful aqua colored satin gown, covered with a shimmering silver satin cloak. Her long hair had been pulled back away from her face and was wrapped with a silver braided thread and covered with a sheer, silver colored veil. Beside her stood a lovely red headed woman who was taller than Ravenna, and obviously pregnant.

"Wonderful!" Albus said cheerfully from behind Severus. "As we are all now assembled, perhaps we should begin." He smiled as he raised his hand toward Ravenna, indicating she should join him. She smiled back at both Albus and Severus and glided towards them, her companion directly behind her.

Severus though her an angel as she approached him. When she came to a stop directly in front of him she gave him a love filled smile that caused his heart rate to accelerate.

"Please join hands." They were instructed by the vicar. Severus was surprised as he held Ravenna's left hand with his right. She was wearing the ring he had given her as a promise ring, his family crest, on her middle finger. His gaze rose from the ring to her eyes, she just smiled lovingly in return. As the ceremony proceeded he was filled with conflicting emotions. Even though he was reluctant to admit it, he really did love her, but he also feared for her. With this union he would be joining her not only to himself, but to the Dark Lord.

_**Ravenna's Apartment**_

Severus started from his memory. There was a sudden movement to his right. He sat up quickly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Realizing what he heard was Harry moving on the bed he had conjured the night before on the right side of the room. He was tossing and turning in the bed. Silently Severus rose from Ravenna's bed and approached Harry. Gently he sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry moaned quietly and settled. Severus sat there for several more moments before rising. Deciding there was no sense in trying to go back to sleep, as it was nearly sunrise, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside, he lit several candles and proceeded to disrobe. Spotting the black silk pajama pants hanging on a hook near the door he lost control of his emotions again. He slowly sank to the floor in a wave of uncontrollable tears.

_**Riddle Manor**_

Voldemort paced angrily about his study. The sun was now peaking over the horizon and Remus still had not returned. How could one weak woman escape from a werewolf. His pacing came to a halt when he heard excited voices coming from the other side of his study door. Swiftly he headed towards the noises. As he approached the entryway he saw several of his loyal dragging someone through the doorway.

"What is going on out here?" He hissed harshly. Immediately all commotion halted and all but the two who were grasping something dropped to their knees. Goyle and Crabbe respectfully bowed their heads.

"My Lord." Goyle said quietly. "We have just recovered this from the woods several kilometers from here." He said in a disgusted voice.

Voldemort looked more closely at what Goyle was referring to, and smiled. "Most excellent. Take him back to his room and rouse him. I will be there momentarily." Goyle bowed his head again and proceeded to drag the form toward the basement. Voldemort watched them for a moment before glancing at the floor, spotting what appeared to be a pile of rags. "What is that?" He said to Malfoy, who was standing at his side now.

Malfoy bent to retrieve the indicated object. As he lifted the rag from the floor, holding it gingerly with just his fingertips, it straightened. Voldemort smiled fully now. It was Ravenna Snape's cloak, shredded and bloodstained.

"It would seem he was successful." He smiled gleefully, Malfoy nodded his head smiling evilly.

With a chuckle of pleasure Voldemort turned and headed down to the basement. As he approached the door to the room Remus was being kept in those standing guard bowed. "Is he awake yet?" they nodded in response. Voldemort smiled again.

"Well Lupin, it would seem you will live another day." He said gleefully as he entered the room. Remus glowered at him in response. "Are you hungry this morning?" He asked with hissed laughter, Remus looked at him confused.

"Since when have you been concerned with whether or not I am properly fed?" Remus snapped in response and received a sharp smack across the face by one of his guards. Voldemort laughed and nodded toward Malfoy. Malfoy threw the balled up cloak to Remus. Remus gently unballed the cloak and gasped in horror, which caused Voldemort and everyone else in the room to laugh louder. "Oh my God." Remus muttered as he collapsed to the cold stone floor.


	11. 11 Mourning

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Mourning

Ravenna awoke to intense cramping in her abdomen. Once the pain had subsided she took a deep breath and looked around the room. She was in her bed in the Snape estate. _'How did I get here?'_ She searched her memories. The last thing she could remember was Remus helping her to lie down on the sofa in the lounge. Alarmed she rose from the bed. As she headed towards the doorway leading out of the bedroom she came face to face with a middle-aged, slightly overweight red headed woman.

"My dear, you should not be out of bed." The woman said in a motherly tone.

"Who are you?" Ravenna demanded.

"Come, back to bed and I will fill you in." The woman said mildly as she put her arm around Ravenna's back to guide her back into the room. Ravenna stood defiantly where she was.

"I demand to know this instant who you are and why you are in my house." Ravenna said coldly.

"Very well dear. My name is Molly Weasley. I believe you know my son Ron and daughter Ginny." She said with a smile. "I am also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus brought me here to look after you. Now, back to bed." She said gently. Ravenna now allowed herself to be escorted back to the bed. When she was again lying down she spoke.

"Where is Remus?"

Molly smiled tightly before answering. "He has returned to You-Know-Who's company."

"Then we must leave here at once. Voldemort is a powerful Legilimens, he will know we are here." Ravenna said alarmed, Molly just smiled and patted her gently on the hand.

"You need not worry. He has no memory of anything that has happened this morning." Now Molly's expression changed. Ravenna looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" She said coldly.

"Remus and I apparated back to the spot where you woke in the woods, I then oblivated his memories of this morning and knocked him out. I also left your bloody cloak there. For all he knows, he has killed you." Molly concluded sorrowfully. Ravenna lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Why did you send him back there?" Ravenna finally asked quietly.

"Albus wants him there to keep an eye on things. He has been relaying information on what is going on when Severus is not there." Ravenna shook her head sadly and then gasped suddenly as her abdomen cramped tightly again.

"It would seem your little one is anxious to make its appearance." Molly said comfortingly as she grasped Ravenna's hand.

_**Hogwarts Castle**_

Harry sat bolt upright in the bed in which he slept. He was confused by his surroundings. Now he heard what woke him in the first place, someone was knocking on a door. He then heard another door open and jerked his head to the left and was surprised to see Severus, hair dripping wet, wrapped in a towel quickly striding towards the door. He had never seen Severus like this before and was startled to see scars criss-crossing his back. Severus quietly opened the door just enough to look out, then stepped back opening the door fully to allow whoever it was in. Harry next saw Dumbledore enter the room. They spoke in whispers until Dumbledore realized Harry was sitting up in his bed watching them.

"Good morning Harry. I trust you slept well." Albus said calmly. Harry just nodded his head slightly in response. "Breakfast will be here shortly, perhaps you would like to freshen up before it arrives."

"Just give me a moment first." Severus said evenly. "I believe I should get dressed." He concluded as he walked back to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Harry continued to watch Severus until he could no longer be seen behind the door.

While Harry watched Severus, Albus crossed the room and sat on the bottom corner of Harry's bed.

"What happened to his back?" Harry asked Dumbledore in a breathless whisper.

"That, Harry, is evidence of what Voldemort does when he has been displeased." Albus said gravely. "Severus nearly died as a result of that particular episode." Harry stared at Dumbledore with a blank expression, except for the horror in his eyes. "It would be best not to speak of this discovery." Albus said quietly.

When the bathroom door opened again Severus stood dressed in his usual all black clothing, but did not have his robe on.

"The bathroom is all yours Harry." He said graciously. "If you need something that is not there, just ask out loud and it will appear." He said with a smile.

Wordlessly Harry rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom, both Severus and Albus watched. When the bathroom door closed Albus turned his gaze back to Severus.

"You must report to Voldemort about Ravenna's death." Severus just closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "Before you go I want you to come with me to my office. You will remove the memory of you killing her. I fear that memory is too powerful for you to shield completely." Severus was horrified.

"I cannot do that! I cannot go through reliving that again." He said desperately. Albus smiled tightly.

"I understand Severus, I really do. And I will not ask you to retrieve the memory from the Pensieve until you are able to shield it from him. As the only witnesses who remember what truly happened, Harry, Ron and Hermione will all be advised that the memory has been temporarily removed for your own protection and will be instructed not discuss it with you." Severus nodded reluctantly.

"I would like to tell Harry myself." Severus said quietly. "Once we have had breakfast I will come to your office." Albus nodded and quietly left the room.

By the time Harry had come out of the bathroom; freshly showered and dressed; breakfast had arrived. Severus had transformed the bed Harry slept in the night before into a small table with two chairs. Harry sighed heavily as he approached the table. _'I really don't want to eat'_. He thought.

"I know you don't, but you must." Severus said evenly. Harry looked at him stunned. "I know how difficult this is, but you must work harder on keeping your shielding up." Harry had a stunned look on his face. After the shock wore off he shook his head and chuckled wryly.

"I didn't even feel you. How did you do that?" He asked amazed.

"Harry, I have had years of practice in entering others minds. That is one of many skills I have acquired as a spy." Severus said with a disgusted look on his face. "Sometimes, subtlety is the key. If one does not know their mind is being infiltrated, they will not think to try to protect it." Harry nodded in understanding. Severus gestured for Harry to take the empty chair opposite him. "You must eat."

"Sir." Harry started after he had eaten. Severus looked up at him.

"Harry, when you and I are alone I give you permission to call me Severus." Harry looked at him wide-eyed. "You had a question. Please."

"Severus, what are we going to do now?" Harry paused and sobbed deeply. Severus rose from his seat and stepped to Harry's side. He then pulled him out of his chair and held him in a tight embrace. After Harry cried for a few moments more he pulled away. Severus guided him back to his chair, then sat back in his own.

"For now Harry, we grieve. We will just have to take this one day at a time. I fear that I will have to leave you for a little while. I must report to the Dark Lord what has happened." Harry looked at him coldly. "There is still more I must tell you. Albus has suggested that I remove my memory of kil…" He paused for a moment, choking back a sob. "Of what I have done. I am going to his office to deposit that memory into the Pensieve before reporting. I will not retrieve the memory for some time so I will believe that it was Albus who…"

"Killed her." Harry finished the sentence, Severus nodded curtly.

"While I am gone I want you to stay right here in this room. If you require anything call for a house elf." Harry nodded in understanding. Severus then drew his wand and transformed the table and chairs back into the bed. "Get some rest. I shall return as quickly as I am able. When I return we can talk." With no further conversation Severus turned and left the room.

As it was still early in the morning the corridors were empty. Severus quickly made his way to Albus's office. Once he had deposited the memory of killing Ravenna in the Pensieve Albus told him that it was he who had killed her and told him to report that to Voldemort. When Severus had left his office Albus sat down heavily on the sofa in his study. He hated that he could not tell Severus that it was not Ravenna that he had killed.

_**Riddle Manor**_

Severus apparated directly to the entryway inside Riddle Manor and was greeted by a wand shoved roughly into his throat. With a glare at its owner the wand was lowered. "I must speak with the Dark Lord urgently." Severus said coldly.

"He is in his study." Was the fearful answer he received. Jerkily Severus turned and headed down the hallway leading to the study. He stopped in front of the closed door and knocked firmly. The door opened quickly and Severus stood face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus, what brings you here so early?" He asked, surprised to see Severus there.

"I have urgent and most regrettable news that I must share." Severus said emotionlessly. Lucius moved aside allowing Severus to enter the room. Finding Voldemort standing by the fireplace he approached quickly, stopping to kneel before him. "My Lord."

"Rise Snape and tell me what brings you here unsummoned." Voldemort hissed.

Severus stood as instructed and looked him directly in the eyes. "I am afraid, my Lord, that my bride has failed in her appointed task." Severus said stiffly.

"Then she shall pay for her failure." Voldemort hissed angrily.

"She already has my Lord." Severus responded, choking back a sob.

"Explain!" Voldemort barked.

"As I understand it she attempted to kill Potter in class yesterday afternoon. He had made a worthy attempt to defend himself. Just as she was about to hit him with the killing curse Dumbledore entered the classroom and stopped her." Severus paused for a moment as if choking on the words. "Ravenna is dead." He concluded in a pained whisper.

"NOOOOOO!" Voldemort yelled angrily. "Dumbledore will pay for this. Malfoy, gather everyone together this evening. There is much planning to be done." He hissed. Lucius bowed deeply and left the study.

"Fear not Snape, your bride's death will be avenged!" He barked. "Return to the school now. I will summon you when your presence is required." Severus bowed deeply and left. Voldemort watched him walk down the hallway and apparate. Once he was gone he yelled. "McNair!" Seconds later he was standing at the study door. "Have Lastrange report to me at once." He bowed deeply and left. Voldemort paced angrily around the study.

"You demanded my presence my Lord?" Lastrange said respectfully from the doorway.

"Yes, I have some unfortunate news to share with you." Was the coldly hissed response. "Come in and sit."

Lastrange quickly entered the room and sat as ordered. "I have just learned that your wife has been killed."

"I am sure she was honored to have died in your service." He responded softly.

"And I am honored by her service." Voldemort said in response. Lastrange bowed his head deeply.

_**Snape Estate**_

Ravenna was anxious, it had been several hours since she had last felt the cramping. "Really dear, this is quite common. Many women experience false labor, there is nothing to worry about. Please try to get some sleep." Molly said reassuringly. "I have been through this several times myself." She smiled

"Molly, I am worried. I must let Severus know I am okay."

"Ravenna dear, there is something that I have to let you know. Last night Albus informed us that something awful happened at Hogwarts. Everyone believes you are dead." Ravenna was dumbstruck. "Apparently dear, you tried to kill Harry in class and Albus had no choice but to stop you."

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "Remus told me earlier that I had been replaced. We have to let them know I am alive and well. What about Harry, is he okay?" Ravenna was nearly hysterical.

"Please calm down. I will get in touch with Albus and let him know. I am sure Severus will be told and be here as soon as it is safely possible. For right now you need to rest." Molly said as she gently pushed Ravenna back into the pillows. Ravenna reluctantly rested her head on the pillows. Molly continued to sit beside her until she was sure she was asleep. She then rose quietly from the edge of the bed and left the room, making her way quickly to the fireplace in Severus's lab to contact Albus.

_**Hogwarts**_

Albus had just concluded his conversation with Molly when there was a knock at his office door. "Enter." He said calmly and was not at all surprised to see Severus Snape cross the threshold.

"I have just returned from making my report. He was most…displeased with the news." Severus said stiffly. "He has assured me that Ravenna's death will be avenged and has called for a meeting this evening to begin planning. We must prepare." Severus concluded coldly.

"I quite agree. Preparations will begin at once. Right now I believe you should go spend some time with Harry. I will cancel the remaining Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for this term and your classes for today have been canceled. You and he need some time to come to terms with your loss before returning to business as usual." Albus said sadly.

"I do not believe that canceling defense classes is the best of ideas. I volunteer to teach the class for the remainder of the term." Severus said respectfully. "Under the circumstances defense is of paramount importance."

"Perhaps you are right Severus. Are you sure you are up to the task?" Albus asked with concern in his voice.

"It would be most helpful to have as much of my spare time filled as possible. Besides, I did help in the preparation of the lesson plans." He responded quietly.

"Of course, I quite understand. For now though, off with you. Go let her godson comfort you for a little while."

Severus nodded slightly and left, heading back to the Ravenna's apartment. As he passed through the doorway into the classroom he noticed the desks were still lined up against the walls, same as they were the evening that she showed him how to perform wandless magic. He stood motionless for several moments. When he heard voices in the corridor he quickly turned to face the door. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on the door and was mildly amused when the door closed. He then withdrew his wand from his robe and charmed the door so it could not be opened. Without further delay he ascended the stairs, walked through the office and stopped before the apartment door. He knocked before opened it to let Harry know someone was coming.

Harry was looking directly at the door when Severus walked through, he smiled slightly then lowered his gaze to his lap. Severus approached him slowly. "Hello Harry, how are you doing?" He said lightly.

"I am fine sir." He responded quietly.

"I thought we agreed you would call me Severus when we are alone." He responded coolly but wore an amused quirk on his lips.

"Sorry sir…I mean Severus." Harry amended quickly looked up at Severus and then back down into his lap. "It is going to take some getting used to." He said quietly.

Severus smiled back at him sincerely. "And just what is it that you are looking at?"

"My photo album. Look here, that is Ravenna at my parent's wedding." Harry said quietly, choking back a sob.

Severus sat gently beside Harry, Harry glanced at him and turned the album so Severus could get a better look. He stared at the photo of her smiling and happy. Unable to stop them, the tears began flowing down his cheeks. Harry was shocked by this. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arm around Severus's back and leaned against his shoulder. The two sat quietly for several moments. Finally Severus took a deep breath.

"Did you know, Harry, that you were at our wedding?" He finally spoke. Harry lifted his head to look Severus in the face. "Your mother was a witness to our wedding, she was pregnant with you at the time. If I am not mistaken that was the day she asked Ravenna to be your godmother." He smiled. "I believe Lily feared Ravenna would be killed and wanted to make sure she knew how much she loved her." Harry smiled back at him.

"During Christmas Ravenna and I had time to talk. She told me how close she was to my mum, and that it was because of her that she fell in love with you. She also told me a little about how my dad and Sirius treated you. I really am sorry they did the things they did to you." Harry said quietly. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's back.

"Thank you for that, you have no idea how much that means to me." He responded sincerely.

"What are we going to do without her?" Harry said despondently. "She was the closest thing I had left to a parent."

"Harry, I will never be able to take her place, but I will be here for you should you need me. I love her too." Severus paused for a moment to look Harry in the face. "Just remember that until the Dark Lord is defeated we still have roles that must be played."

"Meaning that you are still going to treat me like you hate me." Harry said stiffly. Severus nodded reluctantly.

"Harry, I require your assistance. I am going to take over teaching Ravenna's class as well as teaching potions. I am well aware of your little group from last year. Tell me how good they really are. All of our lives may depend on it." The tone of Severus's voice told him this was all business now.

"They are good." Harry said proudly.

"Good enough to help defend the school against an attack?" Severus said gravely. Harry was shocked into silence.

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**_

Albus sat at the head of the table in the kitchen of the Black house, several members of the Order were already there. They all sat quietly waiting for the others. Last to arrive was Arthur Weasley. He was just coming off watch at the Ministry of Magic.

"Sorry I'm late." He said apologetically as he took a seat at the table. He scanned the room quickly looking for his wife. "Where's Molly?" He directed his question at Albus.

"She is fine, Arthur. She is on assignment at the moment." Albus said levelly. "I have called for this meeting because I believe Hogwarts in under imminent danger of attack. Severus has just informed Voldemort of Ravenna's death and he has assured Severus the act will be avenged. We must post as many as possible in and around the castle quickly. The room was momentarily filled with murmurs of concern. Albus raised his hand to quiet the room.

"Albus, you really believe You-Know-Who would attack Hogwarts?" Arthur said hesitantly.

"Yes, Arthur, I do. Now that he knows Ravenna has died at my hands he has lost his last weapon in the school. I believe he is more determined than ever to eliminate Harry." Albus said gravely.

"What are we to do about the Death Eater hunt?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

"Those who are stationed on Voldermort's inner circle should remain where they are. Those who are doing general reconnaissance should be called to the school. Albus responded evenly.

"How are we to conceal ourselves at the school?" Emmeline Vance asked.

"That is what we need to figure out. We do have confirmation that Voldemort does have spies within the castle, if there is an influx of strange faces he will most certainly figure out what is going on. Any suggestions?"

The entire gathering sat silently in thought for quite some time.

"Given that the school has lost a teacher under such tragic circumstances perhaps some sort of visit from parents can be arranged." Arthur suggested. Several around the table nodded.

"That is an excellent idea Arthur. At least that will get many of the Order there for a short while."

"Yes, and we could connect the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks directly to the fireplace in Albus's office. This way we can have reinforcements stationed at Hogsmeade and they can get to the castle quickly." Sturgis Padmore suggested.

"Another excellent idea." Albus said calmly. I must return. Continue with hashing out the details and contact me when you have a solid plan worked out." Albus stood quickly and walked to the fireplace, seconds later he disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Albus stepped out of the fireplace in his office confident that the Order members would have a viable plan for protecting the castle soon. He knew he needed to gauge the atmosphere within the castle walls. As he had already missed breakfast he left his office, heading to the Transfiguration classroom. Minerva McGonagall was invaluable to him here, as well as being a good friend. Albus stood quietly at the classroom door, relieved to see the students were attentive to her instruction. When she finished giving instructions on how the students were to transform the mice in front of them into inkwells she made eye contact with Albus. With an almost imperceptible nod she excused herself from the classroom and headed to the corridor. "Is everything okay?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, they are hard at work hashing out the details on how to get as many bodies here as possible. How are the students doing?" Albus asked sadly.

"Most are coping. Ravenna was well liked by most of the student body." She said quietly.

"I fear many are still too shocked to exhibit any emotion at all. The students I worry most about are those who were witnesses."

Albus nodded slightly. "And no doubt they will look upon me differently as well, having learned I am capable of doing what I must to protect the students and the school."

"Albus, you need not worry about that. These children adore you. Once they understand why this happened, they will be okay." Minerva said comfortingly. Albus just looked at her over his glasses. "How are Harry and Severus doing?" She asked quietly.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances. I fear Severus is the one we need be most concerned with." Albus stated evenly. "I have always known how much he loved her. Although intellectually he understands he did what he must to protect Harry, I fear emotionally he will be unable to reconcile what he has done on his behalf."

"You don't think he will harbor resentment towards Harry, do you?" Minerva said in a whisper.

"No Minerva, I do not believe he will. My fear is that he will no longer be able to protect himself." Albus said gravely.

"Then we must find a way to do it for him. To remove him from as much danger as possible." Minerva said absently, Albus smiled.

"Minerva, you are brilliant." He exclaimed happily as he turned away from her. Minerva watched him go with a baffled expression on her face. Shaking her head slightly she returned to the classroom.

_**Snape Estate**_

Ravenna awoke alarmed, but calmed instantly when she realize where she was. She had been dreaming she was at Hogwarts where she and Severus were taking a walk along the lake talking about what they had just learned in Potions. She was awed by his grasp of the subtleties required. She had been enjoying their conversation until it had been rudely interrupted by James and Sirius. They had again decided to use Severus as target practice. She had been so angry with them that she drew her wand and threatened to turn them both into flobberworms if they didn't leave Severus alone. They both backed down but the damage had already been done. After glaring at them for a moment she turned again to face where Severus had stood next to her only to find he was skulking back towards the castle. She was distracted from her thought by the sound of china rattling outside her bedroom door.

"Good, you're awake. I think it is about time for you to eat something." Molly said cheerfully as she stepped into the room.

"I'm not really that hungry Molly." Ravenna responded apologetically.

"I figured you wouldn't want to eat a lot, but you do require nutrition. I have made you some nice broth and toast. This should sit easily on your stomach." She said with a knowing smile. Molly then set the tray on Ravenna's lap.

"Wow, this is wonderful Molly, thank you." Ravenna said with a smile as she took a sip of the broth. Molly just beamed at her.

Molly sat quietly in the armchair she had conjured next to the bed until Ravenna has consumed all of the broth. She then removed the tray from her lap and placed it on the bedside table.

"Tell me dear, how is it that you and Severus married? Did you meet at Hogwarts?" Molly asked with a smile.

"I would have thought you already knew the story of why we married. You were a member of the Order before, weren't you?"

"While I did what I could to fight against You-Know-Who before, my children were young at the time so there was not a lot I could do. Besides, I would like to hear your side of the story." Molly concluded with a smile. Ravenna smiled back at her and took a deep breath.

"I guess I really started getting to know Severus when we were in our 5th year. As I am sure you know Sirius and James loved to torment him." Molly nodded knowingly. "Most in school just ignored him or made snide remarks about him. I could see that there was something about him, even then." Ravenna paused for a moment to smile shyly.

"Was it love at first sight?" Molly asked lightly.

"I wouldn't say at first sight, more like the better I got to know him the more I loved him. While I had a crush on him from our 3rd year, it was always from a distance." Ravenna smiled again.

"Did he share your feelings?" Molly asked curiously. She had only known Severus Snape for a few years, and did not believe him capable of any sort of feelings.

"At the time I didn't think so, I have since found out he liked me even longer than I liked him."

"Then why have you been gone for so long?" Molly asked quietly.

"That, Molly, is a very long story." Ravenna said with a sigh.

"Well dear, we seem to have plenty of time to kill."

Ravenna chuckled lightly. "If you are sure you really want to hear it." Molly nodded. "Where should I begin?" Ravenna said with a sigh.

"Did you two get together while you were in school? Arthur and I started dating in our 7th year." Ravenna shook her head.

"While I tried throughout our 7th year, Severus practically ignored me. I didn't know at the time but he had already joined up with Voldemort by then. When we finished school he disappeared, I joined the Ministry of Magic and went to work as an Auror. We didn't get married until we were several years out of school, just a few weeks before Harry was born."

"That's right. You are Harry's godmother, aren't you?" Ravenna nodded. "I'm sorry, go on."

"You know that Albus is my great-grandfather, right?" Again, Molly nodded. "Right. A few months beforeHarry was born I had been involved in a pretty fierce fight with a group of Death Eaters and had been seriously injured. I somehow made my way to Hogwarts where Severus found me and took me to Madam Pomfrey. While I was under her care, Grandfather asked me to help him." Molly gasped. "When I asked him why he said he needed me to infiltrate Voldemort's camp to assist in protecting someone who had been loyal to Voldemort but had changed sides." Ravenna said quietly.

"You mean Severus, don't you?" Molly said, Ravenna nodded.

"That's right. So after I had sufficiently recovered from my injuries I left Hogwarts and rented a room in the Hog's Head Inn. Shortly after Severus came to me and I knew it was time."

"Severus was the one who convinced you to join, to become a Death Eater?" Molly said in a hushed voice.

"That is not exactly accurate. The truth of the matter was that I never actually joined them as Severus did. I went in as a spy. It was Grandfather's idea that Severus be the one to be successful in recruiting me. It was also his idea that Severus and I marry."

Molly gasped. "I did not know that."

"I don't think many do. I think he always knew I felt something for Severus, and he for me. I believe that was his way of getting us together as well as protecting Severus from discovery."

"Obviously you too really do love each other, why did disappear for so many years?"

Ravenna huffed disgustedly. "Because I was stupid and petty." Ravenna said in a shamed voice.

"What ever do you mean?" Molly asked curiously.

"As you have already said, I am Harry's godmother. When Voldemort killed Lily and James I asked Albus to let Severus and me raise him. He said that would not be wise. That Harry needed to be placed with a blood relative. I did not understand the magic he was using to protect Harry, and it was not explained to me at the time. I begged him to reconsider. I pleaded with Severus to help me. Neither of them would give in. I was so angry with them both that I left." Ravenna concluded in a quiet voice, lowering her head in shame.

"How did you manage to stay hidden for so long?"

"Believe it or not I went to work for a Death Eater."

"Wasn't that an incredibly dangerous thing to do? What if you had been recognized?"

"Honestly Molly, at that point I really didn't care. My best friend had been murdered. I was married to a man that I loved, but I believed he really didn't love me and my only living relative would not allow me to fulfill my duty to my best friend. It really didn't matter to me whether I lived or died."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you were married to a man you didn't think loved you?"

"From the beginning, Severus was strongly opposed to us getting married." Ravenna said quietly with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"That's crazy, why wouldn't he want to marry you?"

"I thought it was because he didn't love me, I have since found out his real opposition wasn't to getting married. It was exposing me to the dangers involved with infiltrating Voldemort." She concluded with a smile.

"So in actuality he was trying to protect the woman he loved." Molly said awed. She was finding it difficult to believe Severus Snape capable of loving anyone.

"That's right. He is actually a very kind and loving soul." Molly furrowed her brows at that. "Really! The way he acts is just that, an act. All he has ever wanted is to fit in, to belong." Ravenna said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ravenna dear, I look forward to seeing that side of him." Molly said cheerfully. "Why don't I draw you a bath?" She said as she rose from the chair.

"Maybe later, I think I should go down stairs and get in some practice. I have a project I have been working on." Ravenna said as she put her legs over the edge of the bed. "I am getting stiff just laying here."

"Alright, but take it easy. It wouldn't do for you to overexert yourself." Molly said reluctantly.

Ravenna just smiled at her as she walked to the bathroom with Molly's help. When Molly discovered the whip marks on Ravenna's back she healed them then left. Ravenna quickly showered and dressed. Comforted by the fact that she was still feeling her daughter squirm about inside her, she made her way to Severus's lab in the basement of their house. Once there she drew her wand and put protection charms about the room to protect the bottles and jars lined up on the shelves. She then conjured a box full of assorted sized and shaped objects. She figured she could make use of the time she had. After placing her cloak and wand on Severus desk she turned to face the crate. She took several moments to clear her mind, then lifted her right hand while staring at the crate. Before long she had every object levitating about the lab. Pleased with this she decided to see how well she could move them about the room. A few hours later, having successfully moved the objects about the lab and deflected them she decided she had had enough. Exhaustedly she climbed the stairs back to the main floor of the house. Molly greeted her at the basement door.

"My dear, you look tired. Come and sit. I will make you some tea." Molly guided Ravenna to the sofa in the lounge. Once Ravenna was seated Molly departed, returning several moments later with a tray of tea and scones. Ravenna smiled at her as she accepted the tea cup Molly was handing her. "What were you doing down there?" Molly asked curiously.

"Just boning up on a long neglected skill." Ravenna responded cryptically, Molly furrowed her brows. "Long ago Grandfather and I discovered I am quite skilled at doing wandless magic, I was just getting in some practice. For many years I did not use my magic at all." Ravenna concluded and took a sip of tea.

"Why?" Molly asked cautiously.

"As I told you earlier, when I left I went to work for a known Death Eater. The story I told was that I was a squib who had been disowned by my family. As a squib I obviously would not have been able to perform magic."

"What exactly did you go to work as?"

"Believe it or not a nanny." Ravenna said with a shrug.

"That must have been difficult not using magic. How many children did you look after?" Molly asked awed. She could not imagine what her life would have been like without magic.

"I looked after three children, two boys and a girl. And yes it was very difficult. Made more so by the mistress of the house. My employer rather fancied me and she was jealous of that." Ravenna said with a scrunched up face. Molly laughed.

"So now you are looking after loads more children." Molly said with a slight laugh in her voice. Ravenna's expression changed to one of sadness.

"No Molly, now I am dead." Ravenna said quietly. Molly scooted closed and pulled Ravenna into an embrace.

"It's okay dear. When it is safe to do so we will let your loved ones know you are alive and well." Molly said soothingly as she continued to hold her.

_**Hogwarts Castle two days later**_

Just after dawn Severus rose from Ravenna's bed. He and Harry had continued to reside in Ravenna's apartment. He had decided it was time for him to get back to classes and would discuss this with Albus at breakfast. As had been the same for the past few nights Harry was sleeping restlessly. Severus quietly crossed the room to the bed where he was sleeping. He gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and he instantly quieted. Severus had been lost in thought and was startled when Harry placed his hand over Severus's, which was still on his shoulder.

"It is early, you should still be sleeping." Severus said evenly.

"I know Severus, but I can't. I am going crazy in here. Can't I just go back to class?" Harry said agitated.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself. I will speak to Albus at breakfast, stay here until I get back." Severus said with a small smile. Harry smiled back at him.

Once he was showered and dressed he left Ravenna's apartment heading to the Great Hall. The entire room quieted when he appeared at the doorway. He glared about the room for a moment before moving toward the teachers table. As he approached his seat Albus rose from his own.

"Good morning Severus. I did not expect to see you this morning. How are you?" Albus said quietly.

"As well as can be expected." Severus responded emotionlessly. "I would like to resume my teaching duties. We are both ready to get back to it."

"Very well Severus. I will have someone go and fetch Harry. You can both get back to classes." Albus said quietly.

"Thank you Headmaster."

The remainder of breakfast had been quiet aside from the sounds of utensils scraping on plates. Harry had come to the Great Hall shortly after Severus arrived. At the conclusion of the meal the students quietly made their way to classes. Harry headed to Transfiguration sandwiched between Ron and Hermione. None of them spoke but Harry did take comfort in having his friends so close to him now. He gave them each a small smile as they sat in their seats.

Harry had been doing fine through the day until after lunch. This would be their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class since Ravenna's death. Harry was more than a little surprised to find Bill Weasley and Severus conversing behind Ravenna's desk. He, Ron and Hermione quickly took their seats. They were all staring toward the front of the class until they heard Malfoy and his cronies come into the class. Draco headed toward Harry but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned angrily to face whomever it was who dared to touch him. His expression changed from anger to fear when he came face to face with Fred and George Weasley, both clutching their wands. With a snarl he changed direction and headed towards his seat in the back of the room.

Harry continued to watch Severus confused. _'Why are the Weasley twins and Bill in the classroom?'_ Severus, sensing Harry's gaze turned from Bill to look him directly in the eye. They stared at each other for a moment before Severus turned back to Bill and gestured for him to have a seat at the desk.

"As I am sure you all have heard by now, I will be teaching this class for the remainder of the term. Because of the unfortunate circumstances you will find friends and relatives will be present in classes while you all adjust." Severus paused for a moment to look at each and every student before continuing. "Fortunately Professor Gryffin kept very good notes so we will not loose any more time. Today we will pick up on defensive counter-curses. Turn to page 505. By the end of class I want one roll of parchment on how to perform blocks against binding spells."

The class silently opened their text books and parchment. The only sounds heard in the room were pages being flipped and quills scratching on parchment. Most of the D.A. members had completed the assigned task well before time was up. They all sat quietly skimming their books. Severus sat at Ravenna's desk stoically. When the bell finally rang they all took their parchments up to the desk, then packed their books away to leave. Harry waited until most of the class had left before taking his parchment to Ravenna's desk. "How are you doing, sir?" Harry asked quietly. Severus gave him a small smiled before responding.

"I should be asking you that question." He said quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and forefinger. Harry just shrugged. "I think it would be best for you to return to Gryffindor tower this evening. You need to be with your friends."

"But what about you sir? Will you be okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes Harry, I will be fine. Your friends are waiting." Severus responded quietly. Harry turned to see Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fred and George all waiting for him just outside the classroom. Harry nodded and left.

Once Harry had left the classroom Severus rose from Ravenna's desk and headed to the dungeons. He still had one more Potions class to teach. He was not looking forward to having this last class. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to climb into his wife's bed.

By dinnertime Severus could not stand being surrounded by people anymore. He went into his office and headed directly to the door leading to his apartment. As soon as the door was closed behind him he fell to his knees sobbing. It took him quite some time to get his emotions back under control. Once he felt he could maintain his control he left his apartment. He patrolled several floors of the castle before heading back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had just crossed the threshold when he felt he was being summoned. Sighing heavily he turned and headed to Albus's office. After informing Albus of his summons, Severus quickly departed the castle.

Severus paused for a moment at the gate of Hogwarts castle. He was not entirely sure he would be able to protect his mind completely from the Dark Lord. Putting that thought deeply in his mind he took a deep breath and stepped through the gate, a moment later he appeared inside Riddle Manor.

He was greeted by Lucius Malfoy. "Severus, the Dark Lord is waiting for you in his study. You should be please to hear what he has to say." Lucius said with a smile and gestured for Severus to go to the study. Severus nodded slightly and went to meet with Voldemort.

He knocked on the door and knelt when Voldemort turned to look at him. "Come in."

Severus rose and entered the room. "You summoned, my Lord?" Severus said quietly.

"Yes Snape. I wanted to get your input on the plan to avenge your bride, and to kill Potter." Voldemort said with a smile.


	12. 12 The Next Generation of Snape?

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Next Generation of Snape?**

"Ravenna, are you alright?" Molly asked concerned from the bedroom door. Ravenna blinked rapidly before responding.

"I'm not sure." She responded quietly. "I believe I have just had a vision."

"A vision?" Molly asked alarmed.

"It was very confusing... I think there will be Dementors at Hogwarts. We must warn ..." Ravenna said gasping in pain.

Molly crossed the room quickly and sat beside her. "What is it?"

Ravenna gasped several times and reached for Molly's hand which she placed on her abdomen.

"I believe it is time." Molly said calmly. Ravenna looked at her with a pain filled expression.

Once the pain of the contraction had passed Ravenna spoke. "I have been feeling them like this since last night. I didn't think anything of it until now." Molly looked at her confused. "I believe my water just broke." She finished quietly.

Molly lifted the covers and confirmed. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up." She said reassuringly. Ravenna nodded as she rose from the bed. With Molly's help she went into the bathroom to shower while Molly cleaned the bedding.

_**Hogwarts Castle**_

Harry was grateful that double Potions class had been canceled for the day, but he was also concerned that Severus was no where to be found. After lunch he made his way to the teachers table to inquire about Severus.

"Good afternoon Harry." Albus said quietly.

"Good afternoon sir. Have you seen Professor Snape?" He asked quietly.

"Not since last night Harry." Harry was alarmed.

"Last night! Do you think he is alright?"

"I am sure he is fine Harry. Why don't you go back to Gryffindor tower? You look a bit tired." Harry nodded slightly and left.

Albus watched Harry until he was out of the Great Hall. He then looked toward Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I will be out of the castle for the afternoon. Can you please look after things here until I return?" She just nodded in response. Albus then rose from his chair and left through the door behind the teachers table.

When he was in his office he headed straight to the fireplace. Instantly he disappeared in green flames.

An hour later Albus stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Neither spoke until they had climbed the stairs and were seated in Albus's study. "Now Kingsley, you must make this convincing. Once you have him in custody you must take him directly to his home and make sure his replacement is in Azkaban. Be sure to leave explicit orders that he is to be allowed no visitors." Kingsley nodded and departed. He would take the floo network to the Three Broomsticks and then return to the castle so there would be witnesses to his arrival.

No sooner than Kingsley left there was a sharp knock on Albus's office door. "Enter." He called. Lucius Malfoy was visible when the door opened.

"Dumbledore." Lucius said in a snarl. "I understand you are permitting family to attend their children in this trying time. I would visit with my son." He said in a demanding tone.

"Of course. Family is being permitted into the castle during school hours. There are several establishments and families in Hogsmeade that are accommodating for the evening hours. As classes are over for the day, perhaps you would care to dine with Draco before departing." Albus said evenly.

"That is agreeable." Lucius responded as Albus as rose from his desk to escort Lucius from his office.

They had just made it to the main entryway of the castle when Albus heard his name being called.

"Professor Dumbledore. We are here on Ministry business. Where can I find Severus Snape?" Shacklebolt asked curtly.

"I cannot say, he has been out of the castle all day. May I ask what this is about?" Albus responded evenly.

"As I said, sir, it is Ministry business. May we be permitted to wait here for his arrival?"

"By all means. I would not want to interfere with Ministry business." Albus responded then gestured for Lucius to precede him into the Great Hall.

Lucius looked at Shacklebolt with disgust before entering the Great Hall. He then quickly found Draco and went to sit with him.

Albus continued through the hall and quickly took his seat in the middle of the teachers table, looking through to the entryway. He had only been seated a moment when he spotted Severus coming in through the great oak doors and was immediately approached by Shacklebolt. Albus rose abruptly and made his way back out of the Great Hall. All eyes followed.

"Severus Snape, I have been ordered by the Ministry of Magic to take you into custody." Shacklebolt said roughly as the other four who accompanied him surrounded Severus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus said coldly. "On what grounds?"

"We can discuss that while you are being questioned. Will you come peacefully?" Shacklebolt barked in response.

"Headmaster, do you know what this is about?" Severus said as Albus approached.

"I do not Severus. Please cooperate. I will meet with Fudge first thing in the morning to get this sorted out." Albus said quietly. Severus just glared at him in response. Shacklebolt roughly shoved Severus towards the entrance to the castle.

Severus walked silently surrounded by Aurors toward the Hogwarts gate. No sooner than they passed through three of them disapparated. Only Shacklebolt and one other remained.

"What is the meaning of this Kingsley?" Severus demanded. Kingsley gestured with his hands for Severus to calm down.

"We need to apparate immediately to the Three Broomsticks, there I will be able to explain everything." Kingsley said quietly. Severus nodded sharply and apparated. Once they were at the Three Broomsticks, which was conveniently empty at that moment, they quickly climbed the stairs to Madam Rosmerta's private sitting room. No sooner than Kingsley closed the door Severus spoke.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Severus shouted.

"Severus, please calm down. Albus has told us about Ravenna and he fears for your safety. You are being sent into hiding for your own sake. Elias here is going to be in Azkaban in your place. We will require an adequate supply of your hair." Kingsley said quickly.

"Than where am I going?" Severus said sharply.

"Home." Kingsley said simply. "This fireplace is connected to the floo network. Go to your estate and do not attempt to contact anyone. We will let you know when it is safe."

"What about Harry? Who will be looking after him if I am not in the castle?" Severus asked concerned.

"Fear not Severus, there are several Order members already in the castle and more will be arriving tomorrow. He will be quite safe."

"And Albus believes this is for the best?" Severus said suspiciously. Kingsley nodded in reply. "Very well then." Severus said quietly as yanked a handful of hairs which he handed to Kingsley and then stepped into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo power. "Snape Estate." He said clearly and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Lucius watched from the Slytherin table as Severus was escorted from the castle. He then leaned close to Draco and spoke. Draco nodded his head abruptlyand rose from the table with his father. Draco headed to the dungeons and Lucius left the castle. He had to report immediately to the Dark Lord that Severus had been taken into custody.

Harry watched Lucius and Draco leave the Great Hall, then turned to look at Dumbledore. Albus too watched the Malfoys leave. He had a smile on his face which Harry was very curious about. At the end of dinner Harry rose from his seat and headed towards the teachers table. He stopped halfway there when he realized Albus was already leaving through the door behind the table. He shook his head and turned to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

"Do you believe this?" Ron said. Hermione glared and him and hissed.

"Not here." She whispered as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Harry just sniggered as he followed them.

When they were securely inside the Gryffindor common room they took a seat in the corner to talk. "Why do you think the Ministry would be arresting him?" Hermione said in a concerned whisper.

"Maybe they have learned the truth about what happened here the other day. Do you think they are accusing him of murder?" Ron said nervously.

"I don't think that is it." Harry began. "I'll bet anything this is Dumbledore's doing. I know he is worried about Severus." Ron and Hermione both furrowed their brows at this.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with him?" Ron said harshly. Harry just shook his head. Before he could respond he clutched both of his hands to his head and screamed in pain, then fell to the floor unconscious. Alarmed, Hermione told Ron to fetch Madam Pomfrey while shestayed with Harry.

_**Snape Estate**_

Severus stepped out of the fireplace in his lab. He stood directly in front of it looking around. _'How could Albus make me stay here now? This is the last place I want to be.'_ He took a deep breath and released it slowly before heading to the staircase. When he reached the top step he heard someone moving in the kitchen. Cautiously he drew his wand and walked stealthily towards the sound. He was startled to see a red-headed woman standing over the stove waving her wand.

"Who are you?" He demanded, the woman squealed in fright. Then spun to face him.

"Severus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Molly said scoldingly.

"Molly Weasley? What are you doing here?" Severus said harshly.

"I will tell you if you will please lower your wand, and your voice." She said quietly.

Startled, Severus lowered his wand and asked again, quietly. "Why are you here?"

Molly conjured a tea setting on a tray, then gestured with her head for Severus to follow her to the lounge. Once they were there, she indicated for him to sit and offered him a cup of tea which he took reluctantly.

"Albus told me about what happened at the school. What you do not know is that the woman who was killed was not Ravenna." Molly said quietly. Severus stared at her as if she were speaking a foreign language. It took several seconds for this information to register with Severus.

"Ravenna is not dead?" He said in a stunned whisper.

"No Severus, she is not. Right now she is up stairs in your bedroom." Molly said with a smile.

"She's not dead?" He said again disbelievingly. Molly continued to smile.

"No, she's not. She is in labor though. Albus felt you should be here for the birth of your child." Severus was ecstatic.

"I must go to her at once." He said absently as he rose from his chair, Molly smiled. Severus took the stairs two at a time, anxious to see his wife. When he reached the bedroom he opened the door tentatively, afraid this was all just a dream. When the door was open enough for him to see inside his heart sang. There she was, lying on their bed. He walked quietly into the room, not wanting to wake her. He sat down gently on the edge of the bed watching her sleep. When she started to moan he gently stroked her hair.

"Rae." He said quietly and smiled when her eyes fluttered open.

"Severus!" She said in a pained voice. "Is it really you?"

"Yes love." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Better now my love, much better now." She said through tears. Severus gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

Molly stood in the doorway watching for a moment, then quietly pulled the door closed.

_**Hogwarts Castle, Hospital Wing**_

Harry slowly woke to the sound of whispers around him. "Harry!" Hermione cried "We were so worried about you, how do you feel?"

"Like someone tried to split my head in two, thanks for asking." He responded sarcastically.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Was that really necessary?" Ron said angrily.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

Madam Pomfrey approached and quieted them and then extracted her wand and began to examine Harry. She smiled slightly. "You are going to be fine Harry. Does your head still hurt?" Harry nodded in response and clutched his hand to his forehead. She extracted a small vial from her apron pocket. "Drink this down, it will help with the pain."

Harry gingerly took the vile from her grasp and drank it quickly, grimacing at the taste. Within moments the throbbing in his head subsided. Now that he was feeling better he turned to face Hermione who was still standing next to him.

"I really am sorry about snapping at you." He said sincerely with a shamed look on his face.

"It's okay, Harry." She said with a tight smile. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, whatever Madam Pomfrey gave me helped."

"What happened?" Ron asked quietly. Harry turned his head to face Ron who was standing on the opposite side of the bed from Hermione.

"Voldemort is really angry. I think it may have to do with Severus being taken away." Harry paused. "I think he is coming for me, soon." Ron moved to Hermione's side and wrapped his arm protectively around her back. Hermione reached out to hold Harry's hand.

"Don't worry Harry, you will be safe here." She said reassuringly.

"Harry." Harry turned his head to face towards the door to the hospital wing. Dumbledore was walking quickly to his bed. "What happened?"

"Sir, we had just gone back to the common room and were talking. Then my head felt as if it were on fire. I believe Voldemort is extremely upset." Dumbledore just nodded solemnly.

"It would seem Lucius wasted no time informing him of Severus being taken into custody." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Sir, I believe he will be coming here. I could almost feel his desire to have me dead." Harry said emotionlessly.

"You need not worry, Harry. I can assure you it is quite safe here." Albus said reassuringly. He could tell Harry wanted to know more. "No Harry, I cannot tell you how." He said with a small smile. Harry smiled in response.

"Sir?" Hermione said quietly and waited for Dumbledore to look at her before continuing. "Is there anything we can do?"

"For tonight Miss Granger, you and Mister Weasley can return to Gryffindor tower. I assure you Harry will be quite safe here. Tomorrow morning you two can come here to escort Harry to breakfast. Remember, you both are to stay with him whenever he is not in the tower." They both nodded, bid Harry goodnight and left.

Harry watched them leave the hospital. When he could no longer see them he looked back at Albus. "Sir, is Severus okay?"

"He is safe and doing as well as can be expected." Albus said evenly. Harry nodded.

"Now, I want you to get some rest. Do not forget to prepare yourself." Albus then headed to Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry did as instructed. When Albus finally left Harry appeared to be sleeping soundly.

_**Snape Estate**_

Severus was anxious, he wanted to do something to help alleviate Ravenna's pain. She had been in labor for over twenty-four hours with no progress. She was so exhausted that she was falling asleep between contractions. Molly had assured him that long labor was not uncommon for the first child but that did not put his mind at ease.

He was reclined in the bed with pillows piled behind him. Ravenna was resting on him, her back against his abdomen, his hands resting lightly on her belly. He felt the contraction seconds before she moaned again. She grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly as the contraction intensified. "It's okay love, just breathe." He whispered as she curled up. When the contraction had passed she collapsed back against him. Severus released a breath slowly and flexed the hand she had just squeezed.

"Sorry about that." She said quietly.

"Think nothing of it, I can brew potions with one hand." He said lightly, she chuckled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked lovingly.

"Now that you mention it, I could really use a shower." She responded weakly.

"As you command." He said jokingly. He helped her sit up and gingerly slid out from behind her. Lowering her to rest on the pillows he went into the bathroom to start the shower and undressed. He had just made it back to the bed when another contraction started. He helped her to sit up and held her through the contraction. When it passed she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

Severus lifted her from the bed and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her on the low stool and quickly removed her bedclothes, then helped her stand and escorted her to the shower. She stepped into the shower, Severus was right in front her. She hissed loudly as the water hit her back. "Is it another contraction?" Severus asked.

"No, my back stings a little." She responded through clinched teeth.

"Why?" Severus asked concerned. Ravenna turned her bare back to Severus and he growled in anger.

"Who did this to you?" He asked angrily.

She gasped in response and placed her hands firmly against the shower wall. Severus placed his hands around her waist to support her as another contraction hit. When it passed he quickly washed her down and got her out of the shower. With no further conversation he helped her out of the shower, dried and redressed her and took her back to bed.

They had just settled back into the bed when Molly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Severus called, Molly slowly opened the door.

"How is she doing?" Molly asked evenly.

"Exhausted and in a lot of pain." Severus said concerned.

Molly approached the bed and placed a hand lightly on Ravenna's arm. "We need to check and see how far along you are. Can you slide down on the bed a bit?"

Ravenna nodded and with Severus's help did as Molly asked. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Well dear, I need to check to see how far you have dilated. In order to do that I will need to check internally." Molly said reluctantly. Ravenna's eyes widened. "I will wait until you are having a contraction, that way you will not feel any discomfort from the examination." Ravenna nodded slightly and clasped Severus's hand.

As promised Molly did wait until the next contraction hit. Severus watched her face anxiously. She had completed her exam before the contraction had completely passed. She smiled at Severus.

"The good news is it shouldn't be too much longer now. Soon you will begin feeling the urge to push, just go with it." Molly said comfortingly as she gently pat Ravenna's knee.

Within the hour Ravenna's contractions were coming right on top of each other. After a particularly strong contraction had passed Ravenna collapsed against Severus's chest. "I can't." She gasped. When the next contraction hit she did not have the strength to lift herself back off Severus's chest. He sat up to assist.

"Okay Ravenna, it is time to push." Molly said excitedly. "Come on, you can do it. Your baby is ready to meet its parents."

Ravenna took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. After about twenty more minutes Ravenna let out a loud grunt, seconds later she and Severus heard their daughter's cry.

Molly quickly wiped the baby off and wrapped her in the baby blanket she had placed at the foot of the bed. She then placed the baby gently in Ravenna's waiting arms. Ravenna was crying tears of joy. Severus wrapped his arms around hers so they were both holding their newborn daughter.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother." Severus said quietly in Ravenna's ear then placed a gently kiss on her neck.

"She is, isn't she?" Ravenna responded breathlessly.

Molly waited a few moments before speaking. "Severus, why don't you take her into the bathroom and clean her properly. We need to deliver the afterbirth and get Ravenna cleaned up."

Ravenna kissed the top of the baby's head before handing her back to Molly. Severus then moved from behind Ravenna and helped her lay back down. After kissing Ravenna he took their daughter into his arms and went to the bathroom. By the time he came back out Molly had Ravenna cleaned up and laying comfortably in the bed.

When she saw Severus approach from the bathroom Ravenna tried to sit back up in the bed. Severus bent down next to her and wrapped his arm around her back to assist her. When she was sitting up with her back against the propped up pillows Severus placed the baby gently into her arms. He then walked to the foot of the bed where Molly was standing.

"Thank you for all your help." He said sincerely and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Molly flushed pink. Had she not experienced it she would never have believed Severus capable of such love and gratitude.

"It is my pleasure. I will be down the hall if you need me. Ravenna, she is beautiful, congratulations." Ravenna smiled.

"Thank you Molly." She responded through tears of joy.

Severus escorted Molly to the bedroom door and closed it behind her. He then turned to watch his wife cradling their daughter in her arms. He thought his heart would burst, he had never felt so much joy as he did this moment. Sensing his gaze, Ravenna looked directly into his eyes and smiled widely.

"Come love, be with us." She said quietly. With a smile in return Severus crossed the room and climbed into the bed.

**A/N: Please let me know how I'm doing. Is there anyone out there who likes this story. THX.**


	13. 13 The Best Laid Plans

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank Mark Darcy and Holly Ilex for their wonderful comments and encouragement of this story. HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Best Laid Plans...**

Voldemort paced angrily about his study. Lucius had informed him of Snape's arrest and had so far been unsuccessful in gaining any additional information. With the loss of Bellatrix and Snape the only spies he had within Hogwarts castle were a bunch of snot nosed brats. One way or another he was going to have to eliminate Potter and Dumbledore once and for all. He took a little satisfaction in the knowledge that Dumbledore's last blood relative had already been eliminated, thanks to Snape's Wolfsbane potion. Unfortunately with Snape in custody of the Ministry, he had lost this weapon as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his study door. "Enter!" His hissed angrily.

Luther Bloodworth hesitantly entered the room, stopping before Voldemort to bow respectfully. "My lord, we have just received word that the Dementors have agreed to join us."

"That is most excellent news. Inform them we will call upon them when they are needed." Voldemort hissed through a self-satisfied smile. At least one part of his plan was still intact.

"As you command, my lord." Luther responded as he bowed and left the room. Once he had departed the study and closed the door he leaned heavily against it, releasing a shuddering breath.

"What news have you brought our lord?" Lucius asked has he approached the door Luther was leaning against.

"The Dementors have agreed to join us." Luther responded hollowly.

Lucius smirked "I am so glad you were appointed that task."

"What task have you been appointed then?" Luther asked curiously.

"I am to stay close to my son at that damned school, try to find out what that old fool is up to."

Luther nodded his head jealously, he should be the one at Hogwarts not Lucius. He had more children there and was not already identified as having joined up with the Dark Lord again as Lucius was now known to be.

"If you will excuse me, I am due to join my son this morning." Lucius said gleefully as he turned back down the hallway.

_**Hogwarts Castle**_

Harry let go of sleep slowly. He lay still for a few moments before sitting up to reach for his glasses on the bedside table. All was quiet this morning, then he realized he was still in the hospital wing. He was just uncovering to head to the facilities when Madam Pomfrey approached his bed. "Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept well." She said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said as he stood next to the bed.

"Good. You can go ahead and wash up. I expect Ron and Hermione will be here shortly to escort you to breakfast." Poppy said with a smile then headed back to her office. Harry went about getting ready and was just putting on his robe when Ron peaked around the privacy screen.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked with a smile. Harry nodded in response. Ron then pulled back the screen. Harry was amazed to find that not only Ron and Hermione were there but most of the members of the D.A.'s as well.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

The entire group clamored before Ginny stepped forward to speak. "We just wanted to make sure you are safe." She said with a shy smile. Harry smiled and led the group out of the hospital wing. They all made their way down the staircase towards the Great Hall talking excitedly amongst themselves. Harry came to a halt just at the bottom of the staircase as Draco, followed by at least ten Slytherins, approached him.

"Well Potter, glad to see you're feeling better." He commented insincerely.

Harry just smiled as the entire D.A. group stepped forward to surround him. Ron stood directly in front of Harry and Hermione moved to stand directly in front of Malfoy, her hand clutching her wand at her side.

"Out of the way, Malfoy." She said evenly. He just glared at her, then lowered his eyes to see the wand in her hand. With fear in his eyes he stepped aside and the group moved as one past the Slytherins.

As they crossed the threshold into the Great Hall Ernie Macmillian leaned towards Hermione. "That was awesome. Why is he so afraid of you?" He asked in awe.

"He knows I will jinx him if he mucks with me." She said with a smirk as she looked directly into Ron's appreciative eyes.

"Yeah, and she will make it hurt, too." Ron said proudly.

Albus watched as the large group escorted Harry into the Great Hall. He was happy to see the students bringing themselves together on their own for the greater good. He waited a few moments more for the Slytherins to seat themselves before indicating to Minerva to get the students attention. Minerva tapped her goblet with her spoon until all students were looking towards the teachers table.

When everyone was quiet Albus rose from his chair. "I have an announcement to make." He started almost sadly. "As you are already aware, many of you have family members here in the castle to help us all adjust to the sudden and tragic loss of Professor Gryffin." He paused for a moment and watched as the students sadly nodded their heads. "I too, feel her loss keenly. Many of you are not aware of the personal relationships she had within the castle. She was my great-granddaughter and Professor Snape's wife." The hall was momentarily filled with gasps of shock. Albus gave them a few moments to murmur amongst themselves before getting their attention.

"Given the current state of affairs in our world I cannot allow you to not be properly trained in defense. To that end I have asked Alastor Moody to return here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for the remaining weeks of this term." He concluded as he gestured towards Moody, who was sitting in the chair Ravenna used to sit in. The entire hall stared at Mad Eye. "Furthermore, until such time as Professor Snape returns to Hogwarts, those of you who are still taking Potions will have that time free for additional study." Albus concluded as he sat in the chair.

Many of the D.A.'s, who were a combination of students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, directed their gaze towards Harry. Harry however, was staring directly at Draco who was scowling at Dumbledore.

Lucius strode into the Great Hall just as Moody was being announced as the professor who was taking Madam Snape's place. He was not at all pleased with this announcement, but was not surprised either. Who else would Dumbledore bring into the castle than a man known for his hatred of Death Eaters? Lucius quickly made his way to Draco's side and sat down quietly. "Were you able to get to Potter?" he whispered in his son's ear. Draco lowered his eyes and stiffly shook his head. "Why not?" Lucius hissed.

"Father, when he was released from hospital this morning he was escorted by an entourage of students. They completely surrounded him and that filthy Mudblood Granger threatened all of us with her wand." Draco concluded shamefully.

"It is of no matter Draco. Soon enough Potter will be eliminated, and Dumbledore with him." Lucius stated evenly as he glared at Dumbledore. Sensing someone looking at him, Albus turned his head to look directly at Lucius and nodded his head slightly, then turned back to complete his conversation with Moody.

At the conclusion of breakfast Harry, sandwiched between Ron and Hermione, headed back to Gryffindor Tower. As they would have had Double Potions this morning after breakfast they figured being back in the dormitory would be safer for Harry until lunchtime.

Lucius frowned as he watched Potter, surrounded by his friends, leave the Great Hall. He had to find a way to give Potter the potion that the Dark Lord had given him. Lucius had hoped Dumbledore would continue Potions classes while Snape was incarcerated so that he could get to the substitute and have some sort of potion brewed that the students would be required to test, then it would have only been a matter of replacing the potion sample with the potion from the Dark Lord. Now he had to come up with another plan, quickly. The Dark Lord was most anxious to have Potter destroyed. With a sigh of frustration he gestured for Draco to lead him out of the Great Hall back to the Slytherin common room.

Alastor watched the Malfoys intently as they departed the Great Hall. He continued to watch them through the wall until they were finally out of his range of vision before turning back to Albus. "I don't like the idea of that Death Eater here in the castle. He is up to something, I know it. He has a rather suspicious vial in the upper left pocket of his cloak." He said quietly as he could with his gravelly voice.

"I do not like him being here either, but this is the only way to justify all the other parents being here. If I begin to make exclusions it will only further heighten Voldemort's suspicions. Do your best to keep an eye on him, and keep him as far away from Harry as possible." Albus concluded quietly as he rose from his chair and departed through the door behind the teachers table. The rest of the teachers also left heading toward their respective classrooms.

_**Snape Estate**_

Severus woke to the feeling of something sticky and warm on his left arm. It took him a moment for his brain to wake enough for him to realize where he was. In his bed, on his estate with his wife at his side. She was lying in her usual position, on his left side with her head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her back with his hand resting on her now much smaller waist. Unsure of what could cause the sensation he gently stroked Ravenna's cheek with his right hand. She did not move in the slightest at his touch. Figuring she was exhausted from giving birth to their daughter the day before he kissed her lightly on the top of her head before gently rolling her off of him so he could get up to use the facilities.

As he stood he looked down and was immediately alarmed. His left arm, from elbow to wrist, was covered in blood. Walking swiftly to the bathroom he washed off the blood, but could find no evidence of a wound that would have caused it. Like a bolt of lightening it struck him, he ran back to the bed and gently rolled Ravenna over so she was lying on her stomach. The entire back of her dressing gown was saturated in blood. Gently he removed the bloody garment and began to more closely examine her back. Quickly grabbing the wand that lay on the bedside table he flicked his wrist and the blood was gone. He was now able to see the whip marks, eighteen in all, on her back had re-opened somehow. With some rather complex wrist movements the wounds again sealed themselves. At that moment there was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. "Enter." He said.

"Good morning Severus." Molly smiled at him as she opened the door just enough to look in. "I believe your little one is getting hungry. Is she up yet?"

Severus shook his head and gestured for Molly to enter the room. "How did you heal those wounds?" He asked looking down at Ravenna's back. Molly looked down a little shocked to see that they looked as thought they were fresh.

"With a simple healing charm, why?" Molly said confused.

"I woke and found them all open and bleeding rather spectacularly." He said with concern heavy in his voice.

"I don't understand, how is that possible?" Molly asked, equally confused.

"I can only guess whomever inflected these wounds used a rather nasty concoction I developed in my early days with the Dark Lord." Severus said coldly.

"What sort of concoction?" Molly asked in a quiet, scared voice.

Severus took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering. "I had been charged with coming up with a potion which would, when applied to an open wound, cause that wound to reopen itself after being healed. It was one of many devises the Dark Lord used to torture and murder." Severus concluded with shame apparent on his face.

"Dear God. Is there any way to heal a wound like that?" Molly asked.

"I do not know. I did not know any of that particular potion still existed, so I did not come up with an antidote." With concern apparent in his eyes he sat on the bed and watched as the wounds on his wife's back opened again. "I must find something that will heal this. If I do not, she will most assuredly bleed to death in a matter of hours."

"Go then. I will stay here with her and continue to heal them as they open, this should buy us more time." Molly said with determination in her voice.

With no further words Severus nodded his head curtly and left the bedroom, heading towards his lab.

An hour later Severus came back into the bedroom holding a small jar. Molly had bandaged Ravenna's back as best she could and had just finished allowing the baby nurse on the still unconscious woman. Molly stood and approached. "At least for the time being she is able to feed your daughter. I need to go change her, then I will be back to help." Severus placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead before Molly took her from the room. He crossed to the bed and kissed Ravenna gently on the lips, then rolled her gently over to remove the bandage. All eighteen wounds had opened themselves again. He quickly healed them and gently wiped the salve he had just completed over each of the deep gouges. Only time would tell if it would work.

_**Riddle Manor, several days later**_

Remus was curled up on the far corner of the room he was still being held hostage in. He still could not get beyond the fact that he had killed Ravenna Gryffin, one of his oldest and dearest friends. Voldemort seemed to be taking great pleasure in tormenting him about it. He was lost in his sorrow when the door to the room flew open suddenly. Remus did not bother to look up, he figured it was Voldemort back for another taunt. He was shocked to find he was being lifted bodily from the corner and kissed by Lucius Malfoy. Forcefully Remus shoved Malfoy away and glared at him.

"Remus, it's me. Tonks!" Lucius's face said quietly in a rather feminine voice. "We have very little time."

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Dumbledore sent me to free you. Lucius is currently napping on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. Come with me, once we are outside of this house we can apparate out of here." She said as she grabbed hold of Remus's hand, pulling him out of the room. Remus noticed as he was pulled through the door to the room that he had occupied for several months now that the guard was lying on the floor. Once they were outside Tonks apparated them both to the Three Broomsticks.

"Why are we here?" He asked confused, the thought they were going to Hogwarts.

"This fireplace is connected directly to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Hurry, we cannot risk you being spotted."

Remus quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, seconds later he was standing in Dumbledore's office.

Albus grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "Remus, I am so glad we have finally been able to free you." Albus said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I fear you did not free me soon enough Albus. I have done something truly horrible." Remus responded shamefully. Albus looked at him knowingly. Molly had already told him what she had done.

"Fear not Remus, you have not done what you think." He said comfortingly. Remus stared at him blankly. "I can assure you, you did not kill Ravenna." He concluded with a smile.

"But I remember it vividly." Remus stammered.

"That particular memory was given to you by Molly. When you helped Ravenna get safely home you went to get Molly, she then oblivated your memory of rescuing her and replaced it with what you believe now." Remus was relieved beyond words. Albus helped him to a nearby chair.

Just as Remus stepped away from the fireplace, green flames flared up and 'Lucius' stepped out of the fireplace.

"Very well done Tonks." Albus said. Go wait upstairs until the Polyjuice Potion wears off, then go back to the Slytherin common room. Keep close tabs on both Malfoys. I want to know the instant Lucius leaves." Tonks nodded her head and went up the stairs.

Remus watched silently as Tonks climbed the stairs to Albus's study. When he could no longer see her he looked back at Albus.

"Remus, you look absolutely exhausted. I want you to go upstairs to my bedchamber, shower and sleep. Once you have rested we will get you someplace safe." Albus said in a tone that left no opening for argument. Remus nodded his head and slowly climbed the staircase opposite the one Tonks had just taken. Confident that Remus would do as instructed he left his office to meet with Minerva. After informing her he was going to be out of the castle for a while he returned to his office and took the fireplace to Severus's house.

_**Snape Estate**_

Severus stated when green flames shot out of the fireplace opposite where he stood. He immediately relaxed when he saw Albus step out of the fireplace. "Severus, have you had any luck yet?" Albus asked concerned.

"Not as yet. The only reason she is still alive is because we are able to temporarily heal the wounds as soon as they open." He responded in a voice full of frustration. "Albus, this is entirely my fault." He said despondently. Albus stepped around the desk and placed a comforting hand of Severus's shoulder.

"Relax, dear boy. I assure you it is not." Albus said quietly.

"How can you possible say that? To every degree this is my fault. I married her, I took her to the Dark Lord, and I invented and brewed the potion that has left in her current condition." Severus lowered his eyes in shame.

"Severus, while it is true you did all these things, you cannot take responsibility for the actions of others. You were not the one who inflected the wounds and you were not the one who used the potion on her. What you can do is save her. As you said, you were the one who created the potion, so who better than you to find the antidote for it." Albus said with a knowing smile. "What have you tried so far?"

"Everything I can think of." Severus responded emotionlessly.

"Perhaps than I can be of assistance. Let us think as simply as possible. What is it that we want to do exactly?"

"We need to stop the bleeding and get the wounds to…" Severus broke off in mid sentence with a sparkle in his eyes. "Of course, a simple coagulant and perhaps something to cause the skin to swell." He said absently as he began to gather ingredients. Albus smiled as he patted Severus on the shoulder.

"While you work on that I am going to go see my great-great-granddaughter." Severus nodded absently as he set to work.

Albus watched him for a moment more before heading up the stairs. He smiled brightly as he reached the top step. He could clearly see Molly sitting on the sofa in the lounge cradling a small bundle.

"Molly." He said lightly, she turned to look at him.

"Albus, I was wondering when you would come for a visit. Come see." Molly smiled at him.

He took a seat next to Molly on the sofa and smiled as she placed the baby gently in his arms. "Remarkable, if I didn't know any better I would think I was holding Ravenna in my arms, except her hair wasn't nearly as dark." Albus said with a tear in his eye. "She is doing well?" He said as he looked back at Molly.

"So far she is doing wonderfully. We have kept Ravenna asleep to conserve her strength, fortunately we are still able to allow the baby to nurse." Molly's smile faded.

"Don't worry Molly, she is going to be fine. I believe at any moment now Severus will find the potion necessary to restore her to good health." Albus said as he continued to gaze upon the baby in his arms.

"I hope you are right Albus. Those two deserve to be happy. She really loves him you know."

"Yes, that is something I have known for a great many years."

Molly went to the kitchen to make some tea, leaving Albus to look after the infant he was cradling in his arms. Just as Molly returned to the lounge with a tray of tea Severus came running up the stairs.

"I think I've got it." He announced happily as he entered the lounge, then continued to the staircase that lead to the upper floor of his home. Albus, still holding the infant, and Molly hurriedly followed.

Severus placed the jar on the bedside table and gently lowered the covers from his wife. He then rolled her over so she was lying on her stomach. With all the gentleness he could muster he removed the bandage from her back and quickly cleaned the blood. He was just applying the thick cream to the first open wound when Molly and Albus entered the room. They stood at the foot of the bed while Severus sat on the edge watching Ravenna's back. Within moments a small smile formed on his lips. The wound he had applied the cream to had stopped bleeding and the skin was beginning to swell. Hurriedly, but gently, he applied more cream to the rest of the whip marks. Seeing that the remainder of the wounds had also stopped bleeding he covered them all with a fresh bandage and pulled the covers back up. "If this works we should be able to wake her. I would like to wait for at least another hour to make sure they do not re-open." He said quietly as he turned his gaze from his sleeping wife to Albus and Molly.

"What we have just witnessed looks promising." Molly said happily. "I believe she is going to be fine now. The baby will not be hungry for a while yet, why don't you try to get some rest."

Severus shook his head and rose from the bed. Albus moved to stand next to him. "Severus, you look dead on your feet. Get some sleep." He concluded as he gently pushed Severus back down on the bed. "I must get back to the school, but I will be back this evening and I expect to see you looking better than you do now."

Molly gently extracted the infant from Albus's arms and left the room.

"Albus, what is going on back there? Is Harry doing well?" Severus asked as he watched Molly and his daughter leave the room.

"We will discuss all of that when I return this evening. For now, lay down with her and get some sleep. She will be worried sick if she sees you in this state." Albus smiled slightly, he knew he had just played the right card.

"Very well, but I expect you to update me on everything when you get back." Severus stated firmly. Albus nodded his head and left the room.

_**Riddle Manor, several hours later**_

Luther Bloodworth paced the floor frantically. He knew there would be hell to pay when the Dark Lord found out. The moment he had been dreading was upon him. The Dark Lord would be returning at any moment and Luther was the one who would have to deliver the bad news. Hearing the commotion in the entryway he knew the time had come. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly he proceeded to the study.

"Pardon the intrusion my lord, I have news I must report." Luther said nervously from the study door. Voldemort turned to face the door.

"Can this not wait Luther?" Voldemort asked annoyed.

"I fear not my lord, I believe you would be angrier if you find out later." Luther stuttered.

"Very well then, out with it." Voldemort hissed in response.

"My lord, the werewolf has escaped." Luther stated quietly.

"WHAT!"

"My lord, we are still not quite sure how he got out. The guard was found unconscious and the back door was left open. That is all we know."

"I want him found, he knows were we are." Voldemort yelled. Luther bowed and backed out of the study.

_**Hogwarts, Room of Requirements**_

Since Severus had advised Harry that Hogwarts was most likely going to be attacked he had gathered the D.A.'s to begin training again. They had decided they needed to do the unthinkable. They were going to have to learn how to cast the Unforgivables, along with a great many other offensive curses. They had also decided they all needed to practice conjuring a patronus since the Dementors had abandoned Azkaban. Harry had just finished reminding the gathering of how to conjure the Patronus Charm when he felt the intense burning in his scar. He clutched his hands tightly to his forehead and fell to the floor. Ginny and Hermione were instantly at his side. "I think Voldemort is upset about something." He whispered in a pained voice. Hermione nodded and called Ron.

"Take him back to the tower. We are going to continue to practice." She said firmly. Ron nodded and helped Harry to his feet.

By the time they reached the Fat Lady the pain in Harry's head had subsided. He was just about to speak the password when Dumbledore rounded the corner at the far end of the corridor.

"Harry, are you quite well?" He asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"I am now sir, thank you. I think Voldemort is angry." Harry responded shakily.

"Yes, I was wondering when he would find out." Albus said absently. Ron and Harry both looked at him questioningly. "I think perhaps it is best if you get some rest. Be sure to prepare yourself."

"I will sir, good night." Harry responded, then stepped through the portrait hole that had been revealed when Ron spoke the password to the Fat Lady.

Once inside the Gryffindor common room Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly. Ron was already heading up the stairs towards their room. By the time Harry had reached their room Ron had already changed into his pajamas.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked as Harry entered the room.

"Yeah, fine." Harry responded quietly. "I just miss her."

"Yeah." Ron said in response. "Get some sleep, we've got Mad Eye first thing in the morning.

"Night Ron." Harry said as he changed into his pajamas.

_**Snape Estate**_

Molly knocked quietly on the bedroom door before she opened it just enough to pop her head through. "Severus." She called quietly. There was no answer. "Severus, the baby's getting hungry." She called a little louder.

At the sound of Molly's voice Severus woke suddenly. "Bring her in." He said roughly.

"I am so sorry to wake you, she is getting impatient." Molly said apologetically.

"It is quite alright. I expect Albus will be coming back soon. I should be up and ready for him." Severus said as he rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He quickly showered and redressed in clean clothes. When he came back into the bedroom Molly was just settling the infant in to nurse.

"Molly, I want to thank you again for everything you have done to take care of my wife and daughter. I shall be forever in your debt." He said as he approached the bed. "Why don't you go ahead downstairs and wait for Albus. I'll take care of this."

"Alright. You could use a little private time with them. I will be right downstairs if you need me." She said with a smile as she rose from the bed. Severus immediately sat in the spot she had just vacated.

She watched from the door for a moment as Severus gently held his daughter to his wife's breast before closing it and heading back to the lounge.

Severus continued to hold his daughter close to Ravenna until she had fallen asleep. He then cradled her firmly in his arms, kissing her lovingly on her tiny head. He held her close for a few moments before placing her gently in the bassinet that was beside Ravenna's side of the bed, tucking her in carefully. He then rearranged the covers over his wife. Taking a quick glance at his daughter he stepped around to his own side of the bed. With a shuddered breath he laid back down to wait for Albus to arrive. He did not even realize when he drifted off to sleep. He woke a short time later feeling the warmth of his wife on his chest.

Tenderly he kissed the top Ravenna's head, which was tucked into the crook of his shoulder. He was surprised when she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi yourself." He said tearfully.

Startled by the tears in her husband's eyes she lifted her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"You have given us quite a scare. I was afraid you were going to leave me."

"What has happened?

"In short, the wounds that were inflicted on you caused you to nearly bleed to death. You have been out for almost a week while I tried to find a way to keep the wounds healed."

"What about the baby, where is she? How is she?" Ravenna asked with an anxious voice.

"She is sleeping in the bassinet beside you. She is fine, wonderful actually." He said with a smile. "Looks just like her mother."

"And how are you?" She asked anxiously as she slowly sat up.

"Easy." He said as he as he too sat up. "You need to take it easy. You have had a very difficult and draining week."

She smiled at him lovingly and pulled him into a firm embrace. "From the looks of you I would say you have had a rough few days yourself."

"I was scared. I thought you were going to die." He whispered.

"Were the lashes that serious? Molly healed them when she first got here." Ravenna said curiously.

"The wounds themselves were not severe, the problem was they would not stay healed." He responded tightly.

She knew instantly there was something her husband was not telling her. "What is it?"

He looked her in the eyes briefly before lowering his eyes to the bed. "It is my fault." He said shamefully.

"What is your fault?" She asked as she placed her hand on his chin, lifting his face to look at her.

"I made a potion that keeps wounds from healing. Whoever beat you must have used it."

"Don't be daft, you didn't beat me with that whip. That was Luther. And you most certainly didn't try to make me bleed to death."

Severus glared for a moment. "Bloodworth did that to you?" Ravenna just nodded in response. "What else?"

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly.

"He didn't…"

"Not for want of trying, fortunately for me he was having so much fun whipping me that he ran out of time." She said shakily. Severus pulled her into a firm embrace and kissed her gently on the top of the head.

They sat quietly in their embrace until there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Severus said evenly as he looked to the door. Albus entered the room.

"Ravenna, I am so happy to see you are awake." He said with a full smile.

"Grandfather!" Ravenna exclaimed happily as she sat up in the bed.

"You have a beautiful daughter. Have you given her a name yet?"

Ravenna lost her smile and looked from Albus to Severus. Severus smiled back at her. "I believe we should name her Lilly, with 2 L's. What do you think?" Severus said as he gently kissed his wife's neck.

"Thank you, Severus." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Wonderful!" Albus said as he bent over to lift the infant from her bassinet. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lilly." He said quietly as he kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead. He than pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed. "There is much to discuss, and I am afraid I have little time." Both Ravenna and Severus lost their smiles.

"Is Harry well?" Severus asked quickly.

"Yes, for the moment he is safe and well. It would seem Voldemort is getting increasingly angry and unfortunately Harry is feeling it."

"What is going on, Grandfather?" Ravenna asked nervously.

"Well, everyone except for Molly, Severus, Remus, Poppy and I believe you to be dead."

Ravenna gasped. "Remus knows I am not dead? Than surely Voldemort knows this as well."

"We have been able to free him. He is now safely at Hogwarts. Once he has had a chance to rest a bit and eat I am going house him in the rooms behind Severus's apartment."

"I had completely forgotten about those rooms." Severus said quietly. Ravenna looked at him questioningly. He smiled slightly at her before continuing. "When you were presumed dead, I hid the door. It was too painful a reminder of you." Ravenna turned to face him fully and pulled him into an embrace. Severus returned her hug and kissed her gently. He then turned his attention back to Albus.

"When will I be able to return to the castle?"

"Soon. I am afraid we will need you." Albus responded gravely.

"I want to go back too." Ravenna said quietly. "I can stay in the rooms behind his apartment as well."

"Perhaps, after you have rested." Albus responded.

"I don't believe that is a wise idea. I don't want the Dark Lord to know you are still alive. It could be dangerous for both you and Lilly." Severus said gravely.

"I don't want you going back there without me." She responded adamantly.

"Ravenna, we need him back soon. Voldemort is becoming increasingly angry about his continued failures; we need to know what is going on there. He will likely make his move soon now that Remus has escaped and we know where he is." Albus said with a wink at Severus.

Ravenna glared at him for several moments before responding. "Very well, but will he be able to return here in the evenings?"

"Perhaps, if it is not too risky. We will have to be careful that the increased floo activity is not being noted." Albus stated gravely. "I have been receiving reports of strange behavior by many Ministry employees."

"Then it is likely that the Dark Lord has begun to use the potions that he has had made." Severus said quietly.

"Would it not make more sense for me to be at Hogwarts than?" Ravenna interjected. "This way we would not have to worry about discovery."

Albus and Severus looked intently at each other, neither wanting her and the newborn to be at the castle should it be attacked. Ravenna watched the silent exchange for several moments before speaking again.

"I am quite capable of protecting myself." She stated adamantly. Severus smirked. "And what do you find so amusing?" She growled at him.

"I seem to recall making that same statement myself." She chuckled.

"Grandfather, please. I don't want him to go back if I will not be able to see him."

"Very well child. I think a few more days for both of you to rest, then you all will return to the castle."

"Thank you." Severus said quietly. "How is Harry doing?"

"He is doing well; they have taken it upon themselves to reform my army and are practicing regularly." Albus began with a smile. "The members have taken it upon themselves to be sure that he is being well protected."

"That is good to hear." Severus said quietly. He was relieved that Harry had taken his warning seriously.

"I will leave you now to rest. I will send word when it is time for you to return." Albus said as he gently placed the sleeping infant back into her bassinet. Molly followed him out of the room.

When Albus and Molly reached the fireplace in Severus's basement he paused for a moment. "Molly, when they return to Hogwarts you should go back to headquarters. I will let Arthur know you are fine. Any messages you would like me to relay?"

"Just tell him and the children I am fine and love them." She said sadly.

"I know you miss them all. You will be with them again soon." He replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Without any further conversation Albus stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Once he arrived back in his office he headed directly to his sleeping chamber. He smiled when he saw Remus still sleeping peacefully upon the bed.


	14. 14 Retaliation

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Retaliation**

Several weeks passed by with increasing worry. Albus had received word that three Ministry of Magic employees had been found murdered, as well as several Muggle families in different locations through out England. Albus figured now that the Order was aware that Voldemort had been hiding out in his father's home he was trying to throw them off the trail of where he was now hiding. What Albus did not know is that Voldemort had taken over a house in Hogsmeade.

Remus had adequately recovered from his prolonged stay with Voldemort and had been settled into an apartment down the concealed corridor beyond the Potions classroom and the rooms attached to Severus's apartment had been cleaned and were now ready for Ravenna's return to the castle.

Albus had just taken his seat at the teacher's table in the Great Hall for dinner when the doors opened. The entire hall quieted as Severus walked swiftly down the center of the room, heading to the teacher's table. Albus stood and clapped his hands together once. "Severus, so glad to have you back." He said happily. Severus just bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and took his seat. As he sat he glared at Moody who was sitting in his wife's seat. He then scanned the hall quickly, stopping momentarily to make direct eye contact with Harry. Harry stared back for a moment, then blinked and redirected his gaze to Ginny, who was looking at him intently.

"What was that about?" She whispered quietly in his ear, causing Ron to scowl.

"Nothing." Harry replied. He then turned back towards Bill who was telling them all about a particularly nasty curse he helped to break in Egypt.

As soon as dinner was finished Draco and Lucius walked swiftly from the Great Hall, Draco headed towards the dungeons, Lucius left through the main entrance. Albus smiled as he watched Lucius depart. "It would seem you shall be leaving shortly Severus." He said quietly. Severus just nodded in reply.

Severus remained seated as the hall cleared. When everyone was gone he rose and left through the door behind the table and headed straight to Albus's office. He had just reached the gargoyle when he felt the burning on his forearm. With a chuckle he gave the password and quickly walked up the spiral staircase. The office door was open and he paused at the threshold. Albus looked up from his desk and chuckled. "Judging by the look on your face, you have come to tell me you have been summoned." Severus just nodded his head in response. "Ravenna will be arriving here within the hour, once the corridors are clear Molly will escort her and the baby down to your apartment."

"I shall return as quickly as I can. I am going to tell him I am being watched closely and try to convey it will be difficult to report directly. He will probably send Luther to the castle as well."

"We shall be prepared. Try to find out what the attack is and when it will be."

"I will find out all I can and be back as quickly as possible."

"Severus. Do take care, your wife and daughter will be anxiously awaiting your return." Albus said with a smile.

_**Hogsmeade**_

Severus had borrowed one of Moody's invisibility cloaks and headed to the gate of the castle. Once he cleared the grounds he disapparated. He was surprised to find he had appeared in a back alley outside a rundown house. He knocked firmly on the door in front of him and waited impatiently for the door to open. As it did he opened the front of the cloak just enough for the person answering the door to see him. Quickly, the man stepped aside and allowed Severus to enter. "What is the meaning of this Snape?" McNair barked harshly.

"I have been summoned." Severus growled in reply.

"Of that, I am aware. I mean the cloak."

"I had to take precautions. I am being watched closely."

McNair nodded and gestured for Severus to follow. He scanned the house carefully as he followed. When McNair stopped and knocked on a closed door Severus quickly cleared him mind.

"Snape!" Voldemort hissed in delight as the door opened. "I am so pleased to see you have finally been released."

"Thank you my Lord. It is good to be back." Severus replied as he knelt.

"Do come in and tell me."

Severus rose and entered the room, sitting in the chair Voldemort had gestured to. "My Lord, the Ministry took me into custody for questioning regarding the incident involving Miss Hermione Granger in class. They are under the impression that the accident was a deliberate attempt on her life. When I informed them that I had nothing to do with it they did not believe me. They said that after a full investigation they found that some of the ingredients she used were mislabeled. It took Dumbledore quite some time to convince them that it was most likely carelessness on the part of a student."

"I see." Voldemort said coldly as he glared at Lucius.

"I must also tell you that they are still watching me closely. I had to steal this cloak to insure I was not seen leaving the castle again."

"Are you suspect?" Voldemort asked cautiously.

"I can only assume so. Dumbledore's appointment of Alastor Moody to take my wife's job is a strong indication that the Ministry is watching the school closely."

"That old fool still thinks he will win." Voldemort sneered. "No matter, this is just a minor set back. You will report through Lucius or Luther. Since they both have children there I will use them to convey messages. Do not return here again."

"As you command, my Lord." Severus said as he stood.

"Take heart Snape. The time draws near. Your wife's death will soon be avenged."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus said as he left the room. He then securely wrapped himself in the invisibility cloak and left. Since he knew he could not be seen he walked down the alley trying to get an idea of where he was. As he came to the end of the alley he was alarmed. Several blocks down he saw the Hog's Head Inn. Immediately he apparated to the Hogwarts gate and ran to the castle. Once inside the castle he headed directly for the Headmaster's office. He was relieved to find the gargoyle has already moved aside and the spiral staircase was clear. He ascended quickly and stopped just outside Albus's door.

"Come in, Severus." Albus said as he opened the door. As soon as Severus had entered and the door closed he dropped the cloak.

"How in the bloody hell did you know I was there? Can you see through solid objects and invisibility cloaks?" Severus barked.

"Severus, do watch your language. There are young ears about." Albus said with a smile. Severus stared at him for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs, in my private study. Before you go, what did you learn?"

"The attack should come at any time now, but I do not know what it is. More importantly, they have taken up base in Hogsmeade." Albus nodded gravely.

"Were you able to convince him it is dangerous for you to be summoned?"

"I believe so, he said he will have Malfoy and Bloodworth communicate with me."

"Most excellent! Now, off with you. Your wife and daughter are waiting." Albus said as he guided Severus towards the staircase.

Severus ran up the stairs, anxious to see Ravenna. When he entered the study he paused. Remus was sitting next to her and they were both laughing. He remained standing in the doorway watching as Remus put his arm around her and kissed her. "What is going on here?" Severus said harshly.

"Severus." Remus said as he pulled his arm away and stood. "Congratulations to you both, you have a beautiful daughter." He concluded as he crossed the room to shake his hand.

Severus just glared at him for a moment before taking his hand. "Yes, she is. Thank you." He responded coolly.

"I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see that Ravenna is alive and well. I was convinced I had killed her."

Before Severus could respond Ravenna had crossed the room and greeted him with a quick but passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Severus looked again at Remus and relaxed when he saw him smiling widely.

"Remus, I am sorry for the way I treated you while you were at Riddle Manor."

"Think nothing of it. We all have our roles to play, don't we?"

"That we do." Severus said absently as he looked back down at his wife.

"If you will forgive me, it is getting late. I should be getting back down to my rooms." Remus said as he again shook Severus's hand and kissed Ravenna on the cheek.

They both watched as Remus left the room. Ravenna then wrapped her free arm around Severus's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "You have nothing to be jealous of my love." She said as she looked directly into his eyes.

Severus just looked at her, astonished. "How on earth did you know?"

"I saw the look in your eyes."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Only for me. You know I love you very much, don't you?"

"I do."

"And don't you ever forget that." She said as she lightly slapped him in the ribs.

"Come, we should get you both down to the dungeon before she wakes up." Severus said as he put his arm around her shoulder and nodded towards Lilly. Ravenna nodded and allowed herself to be guided towards the stairs. With a quick goodnight to Albus they quickly set off to Severus's apartment. Once inside they continued through to the rooms beyond.

Ravenna gasped softly. She had not remembered these rooms looking so like home.

"I hope you do not mind, I took the liberty of having our bed brought here. I thought you would be more comfortable." Severus said with a smile.

"You are such a love." She said as she kissed him again. "Let me put her down and I will show you how much I appreciate it." Ravenna gently placed Lilly into her bassinet and returned to Severus's side. Severus pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. After several moments he slowly pulled away.

"I am so sorry, my love. I should not have done that." He said quietly, still panting slightly.

"Don't be silly. Why shouldn't you have?" She responded breathlessly. He just shook his head wryly. "Don't tell me you don't want to make love to me."

"Of course I do, more than ever."

"Than what is stopping you?" She asked seductively.

"It has only been…"

"A month." She finished his sentence for him.

"Is that long enough?"

"It has been too long if you ask me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Severus my love, you could never do that."

"If you are sure…"

"Quite." She responded as she pulled him to her for another kiss. Severus responded by holding her close for several moments before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

* * *

Ravenna woke several hours later to the sound of Lilly crying. She lifted her head from Severus's chest and gently rolled over. 

"What's wrong?" Severus said groggily.

"Sounds like she is hungry. Go back to sleep, you have classes in a couple of hours." Ravenna responded as she got out of bed and took the baby from her bassinet. She started to head towards the sofa in the other room when Severus put his arm around her and guided her back to the bed.

"Stay here." He said quietly as he kissed her on the neck.

"But you need to rest."

"As do you, come back to bed. You can feed her and I can hold you." He said lovingly. She knew there was no sense in arguing with him. She slowly climbed back into the bed and leaned back against him as she put the baby to her breast.

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**_

Arthur had just returned from duty at the Ministry of Magic, tired and hungry. "Evening all, what's left to eat?" He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Meatballs." Molly responded.

"Molly! Where in the name of Merlin's beard have you been? I was worried about you." He said as he crossed the room to kiss his wife.

"I have been at Hogwarts, helping to take care of Remus."

"Dumbledore told us he had been freed. How is he?"

"He is coming along nicely. You don't look so good though." She said in a motherly voice. Arthur had appeared to have lost a great deal of weight.

"Things at the Ministry have been tough. Difficult to know who is who anymore. I think they may have even gotten to Fudge." Arthur said gravely.

"Yes, well. We can discuss that later. Tuck in now." She said as she steered him to the table.

Just as Arthur took a bite Shacklebolt came quickly into the room. "I have just received word from Moody that Death Eaters are gathering in force in Hogsmeade. We need to get there, NOW!"

Instantly the entire gathering stood and apparated to Hogsmeade, when they arrived they were stunned to find all was quiet. "I don't understand this." Kingsley said.

"Are you sure that Moody wasn't exaggerating again. He probably spotted a group of people standing around and jumped to the wrong conclusion." Someone said.

"Yeah, you know how suspicious he is of everything." Another shouted.

"Nevertheless…" Arthur said calmly "let's have a look around before we go back." Several of the gathering moaned but went ahead and searched the streets.

An hour later they all met up outside the Three Broomsticks. All found the village quiet and peaceful.

"Must have been another of Moody's false alarms." One of them commented.

"Perhaps." Arthur said worriedly. "Let's get back to Headquarters and contact Dumbledore." Seconds later the entire gathering disappeared.

When all were gone a lone hooded figure stepped out from the side of the tavern and laughed quietly.

_**Hogwarts, next morning **_

"Albus, I can assure you I was not in touch with anyone last night. After dinner I came back here, graded some papers and went to bed." Moody said in his gravelly voice.

"Than we have a bigger problem than I thought." Albus said absently. "Let's get to breakfast, shall we?"

Albus and Moody left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom together and headed to the Great Hall. They were just entering the Great Hall when Luther Bloodworth entered the castle.

"You there, where can I find my children?" Luther called to them.

Albus and Moody both turned to face the voice that had called to them. "Good morning to you, Luther is it?" Albus said, Moody growled.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't recognize you." Luther said in a barely respectful tone.

"I believe you know where the Slytherin table is. You will most assuredly find them there. This way." Albus concluded as he gestured with his and for Luther to enter the Great Hall.

Luther nodded his head slightly and passed them, looking for his children.

Severus had watched the exchange from his seat at the end of the Great Hall. When Luther saw him he nodded his head and then located his children and sat with them. Severus nodded back and then continued to eat his breakfast.

Ginny had been watching Professor Snape with interest. She knew there was something going on with him and Harry, but no one would tell her what. "Harry, did you see Snape nod to that man over there?" She whispered in his ear.

"What man?" Harry said as he looked at her.

"Him, the one sitting with the Bloodworths." Harry turned to look toward the Slytherin table.

"Never seen him before." Harry said as he took another bite of his eggs.

"I'll bet you anything he is another Death Eater." She whispered back.

"Just let it go Ginny." Harry said quietly.

Ginny was just about to turn away when she saw the man turn around and stare directly at Harry's back. He then whispered something to Nicholas Bloodworth and Nicholas nodded. The look on the strange man's face scared her.

"Harry, I think he means to do you harm." She said quietly.

Harry turned around to look again at the man, who was glaring at him. Harry stared back until Luther turned around.

"Thanks for watching my back." Harry said as he looked back at Ginny. She smiled in response. Ron and Hermione, who were sitting opposite Harry, watched the exchange. Ron was scowling.

"What?" Harry said as he looked at Ron.

"Nothing." Ron said around a mouth full of toast. Hermione smiled.

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me at lunch?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Where?"

"How about by the lake?" Harry looked at Ron before answering. Ron reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yeah, that would be great." He finally responded.

As they finished breakfast the students began heading to their classes. Ginny walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione as they left the Great Hall. She bid them good-bye as she headed towards Potions. Once she was gone Ron looked at Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione started "you do know that Ginny likes you, right?"

"Yeah, I like her too." Harry said quietly.

"No Harry, I mean she LIKES you."

Harry stared at her blankly for a moment. "But she has a boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Ron said happily.

"They broke up." Hermione added.

"Why?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I just told you, because she likes _you_."

"Really?"

"You know Harry, you really are thick sometimes." Ron said.

* * *

Remus sat bolt upright in the bed. He had been woken by a knock on his door. "Just a moment." he called as he rose from the bed put on his robe. He then crossed the room and opened the door. 

"Breakfast love?" Tonks asked as she entered the room, tray of food in hands.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I already told you, breakfast." She said with a smile as she placed the tray on the coffee table. "Sit down and eat while it's still hot."

Remus remained standing by the door, shaking his head wryly. When he didn't move, Tonks crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"You need to eat love." She said quietly as she wrapped her arm around his back and tried to guide him to the sofa. He responded by pulling her into a firm hug.

"I have missed you so." He whispered against her neck.

"Not as much as I have missed you. I was so worried." She said through a sob. He responded by holding her tighter against him.

* * *

Harry sat at the table with Ron and Hermione waiting for Ginny to arrive. When she finally did she tossed her bag on the bench and took a deep breath. "Sorry I'm late. Potions ran long." She said as she threw a few pieces of meat on a slice of bread. 

"S'okay." Harry said as he watched Ginny make her sandwich.

"Ready?" She asked quietly as she wrapped her sandwich in a napkin and lifted her bag.

"Let's go." Harry said as he stood grabbing his own bag.

They walked quietly out onto the grounds. Ginny was just about to speak when Harry stopped walking.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Hermione says you like me."

"She does?"

"Is that true?"

"That depends on how you feel about it." She said with a smile.

Harry looked at her for a moment before answering. "Well, at first I saw you only as my best friend's sister." Ginny dropped her head. "But lately" he continued as he lifted her chin with his finger "I have seen you as a wonderful girl." He concluded with a smile.

"Really!" She said disbelievingly.

"Really." He said and then kissed her.

They continued to walk, hand in hand, around the lake until the end of lunch. When they got back to the castle Harry kissed her again then headed towards the dungeons for Potions class.

Ron and Hermione were already in the classroom when Harry arrived. He was late. "So nice of you to join us Mr. Potter. See me after class." Severus said in his cold, silky voice. Draco sniggered as Harry shook his head and took his seat.

Potions class had been difficult and Harry again got a zero for his potion. When class was over Ron and Hermione waited just outside the classroom door while Harry went to Severus's desk.

"In my office." Severus said coolly.

Harry followed and did not speak until Severus had closed the office door.

"I am sorry I was late, sir." Harry said quietly.

"Don't you mean Severus? We are alone here." Severus said with a small smile.

"Are you okay? I have been worried about you."

"I am fine Harry, just a minor mix up. How have you been?"

Harry just shrugged. Severus so wanted to share with Harry that Ravenna was alive and well but knew he could not.

"You have been keeping yourself out of trouble?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you late to class?" Harry blushed. "Does it have anything to do with Miss Weasley?" Severus said with a smile.

"Yeah." Harry responded with a smile.

Severus stepped around his desk and put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't let this get in the way of what you need to do. Remember to prepare yourself every night, and don't allow yourself to be alone. There are several Death Eaters here in the castle. You must be cautious."

"I will be. And I am glad you are back." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Severus's back.

"Off to dinner with you." Severus said as he gently nudged Harry towards the door.

* * *

As the days passed the atmosphere in the castle became tenser. End of term exams were rapidly approaching. In addition there were more false reports of increased Death Eater activities. The Ministry and the Order were having difficulty keeping up. 

Severus was becoming increasingly concerned about Harry. He had noticed not less than ten Death Eaters in the castle daily. He also knew he was being deliberately left out of what was going on. Several times he had attempted to get information from Lucius in the Slytherin common room and was told there is nothing to share with him.

After dinner Severus had returned to his apartment and was surprised to find Ravenna waiting for him. "What are you doing in here?" He asked as he approached her for a kiss.

"I was waiting for you." She said seductively.

Severus smiled widely. "You don't know how happy that makes me." He whispered against her neck. After several moments she pulled away from him.

"Come on." She said as she pulled him by the wrist to her rooms beyond his apartment. Severus followed willingly.

Once they were settled in and had changed for bed Severus spoke again. "It would seem that things are going well between Harry and Ginny Weasley."

"What are you talking about?" Ravenna said curiously.

"I cannot believe I have forgotten to tell you. Harry has a girlfriend."

"Really, that's wonderful." She replied happily, then she frowned.

"I know love, I want to tell him too." He said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Do you think we will ever be able to tell him?" She said sadly.

Severus did not know how to answer. He knew well they could not tell anyone she was alive as long as the Dark Lord was.

They quietly readied themselves for bed and Severus held her close. Their lovemaking was interrupted by pounding on Severus's apartment door. He quickly rose and slipped on his dressing gown.

Ravenna was sitting up in the bed when he entered the room. He quickly changed from hisdressing gownto his clothes as he explained the school was under attack.

Ravenna jumped from the bed and began to dress as well.

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus said abruptly.

"I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not! You need to stay here with Lilly."

"Severus, please." She pleaded.

"Please Rae, stay here and keep her safe. I love you." He said as he kissed her briefly. He then kissed his daughter on the forehead and left. Ravenna stared at the door Severus had just passed through.

**A/N: Sorry for the 'cliffie' (as my daughter likes to call them). The next chapter has been very difficult for me to write and I had to re-write it several times to get it right...**


	15. 15 Return of the Dememtors

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Return of the Dementors**

Severus ran quickly from the dungeons. As he entered the entry way to the castle he was immediately alarmed. Lying on the floor were several bodies. Poppy was working frantically over one of them. Spotting Minerva standing near the door he ran to her. "What's happened?"

"We are under attack. These Aurors were ambushed at the gate."

"How have they been able to get in? What about the protection charms on the castle walls?"

"It would seem that You-Know-Who has found a way to break the charms. The Ministry has been notified and the Order members in Hogsmeade are on their way."

"Where's Albus?"

"He's out there." Minerva said anxiously as she pointed out the door. Severus drew his wand and ran out of the castle and was distressed by what he saw. There were at least fifty robed and masked Death Eaters rapidly crossing the grounds, heading directly toward him. He was even more alarmed when he heard footsteps from behind. Spinning around he saw students, lead by Harry, running toward him.

"Potter, get back in the castle, NOW!" He shouted. Harry ignored him and ran past, followed closely by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and many other D.A. members. Severus remained standing at the entryway to the castle until he saw the curses flying towards the students below. He ran down the stairs, throwing curses back as he went. He had just caught up to Harry and the others when a curse passed right over his left shoulder. He quickly responded with a curse of his own and then grabbed Harry by the shoulder. "You must get back into the castle. The Dark Lord is likely to be out there."

"I can't let my friends die while I am hiding from him." Harry responded.

"You won't be hiding; you will be waiting until the time is right for all of this to end. We cannot risk you being injured or killed by one to these Death Eaters." Severus said almost pleading. Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding his head slightly.

Severus sighed in relief and then gasped in pain. He had been hit in the back by a curse that caused him to fall to his knees.

"Severus!" Harry shouted as he tried to help him up.

"Let me be! You must get back inside." He responded in a pain filled voice. "Weasley, Granger! Escort Potter back to the castle now! He shouted as he pushed himself up from the ground.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny came running to where Harry stood. Severus had just gotten to his feet. "Take him back now!" He growled at them as he spun around.

Ginny and Hermione each grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled him back to the castle, Ron followed directly behind Harry.

Severus briefly looked over his shoulder to ensure Harry was returning to the castle, then turned back to the mêlée. He was relieved to see that members of The Order of the Phoenix were arriving through the main gate and were diverting the attention of the Death Eaters away from the students. Several yard ahead to his right he spotted two Death Eaters facing off against Neville Longbottom. He threw a curse at the masked attackers causing one to fall to the ground unconscious. Neville quickly dispatched the other. Severus ran quickly to Neville's side. "Get back to the castle, help has arrived." He barked as he shoved Neville in the direction of the castle. He then yanked the robe and mask off the downed man and quickly put them on. Now disguised he looked again around the grounds. He spotted Luther Bloodworth about twenty yards to his right, apparently trying to find another way into the castle. Quickly he gave chase, not noticing the air around him getting colder.

* * *

Ravenna paced anxiously around her room. She did not like the idea of hiding out while Severus and the others were risking their lives. She quickly called for Winky and asked her to watch after Lilly and then left her room, going farther down the concealed corridor to where Remus was staying. She knocked firmly on the closed door and waited impatiently for Remus to answer. When he did he was surprised to see her. "What's wrong?" He asked roughly. 

"Severus was just called away; he said the castle is under attack."

"Then I have to get out there!" He said quickly as he went back into the room. "I am just going to change and I'll be right out."

"I'll be in my room." She responded quickly as she ran back down the hall. She quickly changed into her black pants, jacket and robe. She had just finished dressing when Remus entered the outer room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Remus said as she joined him.

"I am going with you." She responded firmly.

"You cannot risk being seen, they all think you are dead."

"No one will see me." She responded as she grabbed something from the hook behind the door.

"Ravenna…" Remus said and then huffed as he watched her wrap an invisibility cloak around herself. "I am not going to win this argument, am I?" He finished as he watched the door open.

They quickly ran down the corridor to the stairs that lead out of the dungeons. Once they had reached the main level of the castle they could hear the commotion outside. Remus paused at the entryway of the castle to dispense with a Death Eater who was trying to enter; Ravenna ran past them and headed quickly down the stairs. She spotted Harry being dragged towards the castle and two Death Eaters who were giving chase. She raised her wand and pointed it directly at them, knocking them both out cold. Harry and the others were still quite a ways away from the castle and more Death Eaters were rapidly approaching. Ravenna quickly ran down the stairs when she was hit by a stray curse that knocked her to the ground just beside the stairs.

* * *

Albus and Tonks met Moody, Kingsley, Elfhias and Hestia at the gate. Kingsley informed Albus that reinforcements were on the way. Then they all headed towards the group of Death Eaters that were rapidly crossing the grounds toward the castle. It did not take long for the battle to ensue. Moody was the first to go down, followed quickly by Hestia. Tonks quickly checked to see if there was anything she could do for them, but she found they were both dead. Taking a deep breath she rejoined the battle. She had been steadily fighting her way through, immobilizing several Death Eaters when she took a moment to look ahead to the castle. She had spotted Lupin come into view in the doorway. She watched for a moment more as he began to duel and was horrified to see him fall to the floor. "Remus!" She shouted as she ran towards the castle. She had made it about halfway to the castle when she fell to the ground – dead. 

Bill Weasley dropped to his knees beside Tonks, followed by his brothers Fred and George. "She's dead." He said quietly. Before he had even had a chance to stand he too had been killed, along with Fred. George spun around and threw a curse at the Death Eaters who were approaching. He was almost completely surrounded when several of them fell to the ground.

Fred breathed a sigh of relief when he came face to face with Luna Lovegood, Terry Boots and Seamus Finnegan. "Quick, they're after Harry!" Seamus shouted. Immediately they all headed toward the castle.

* * *

Dozens of Aurors began apparating and were flooding through the Hogwarts gate. Quickly the ground was littered with the bodies of students and Death Eaters. Severus finally caught up to Bloodworth and grabbed him by the back of his robes. Luther spun around and pointed his wand at the masked Severus. When he saw the mask he lowered his wand. 

Severus slowly removed the mask from his face and lowered his hood. "Where are you going?" He asked harshly. "The way in is this way."

Luther glared at him for a moment. "I was ordered to find another way in." He barked back and continued in the direction he had been going.

Severus raised his wand at Luther and hit him with a stunning spell. Luther fell to the ground face first, then rolled over quickly and pointed his wand at Severus.

"I knew you were a traitor!" He shouted as he attempted to hit Severus with a curse. Severus quickly blocked the curse. Luther leapt to his feet and the duel began. Luther was becoming increasingly desperate. He was loosing ground against Severus, and beginning to fear for his life.

"You shall pay for what you have done to my wife." Severus shouted as Luther attempted to run. Pointing his wand directly at Luther he thought _'levicorpus'_. Instantly Luther was hanging upside down in midair.

"Let me down!" He yelled as Severus approached.

"Not until you have gotten a taste of your own medicine." Severus growled maliciously. '_Sectumsempra'_ he thought as he waived his wand back and forth, causing great gashes to appear across Luther's back.

Luther let out a great scream of pain as the gashes opened. "She's still alive, isn't she?"

Severus just smiled as he watched the blood flowing freely towards the ground. He was just about to release Luther from the spell when he let out a terrified scream. Severus spun around to see Dementors closing rapidly on him. He attempted to conjure a patronus when Luther hit him in the back with a curse, causing his wand to fly out of his hand. Before Severus had a chance to call for his wand, a Dementor was right in front of him. The last thing Severus heard before he received the Dementors kiss was Ravenna's voice yelling his name.

* * *

Ravenna regained consciousness slowly, and was in a great deal of pain. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She sat up quickly as she heard the sounds of the battle. She stood and wrapped the cloak more securely around herself. It only took her a moment to scan the grounds and locate Harry. Alarmed, she raised her wand and shot several curses at the Death Eaters who were following quickly behind Harry and his friends. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw them fall, and several Order members gaining ground on them. She climbed the stairs so she could get a better view of what was happening. She had just reached the top step when she heard a scream off to the right. Looking in that direction she was horrified to see Severus facing off against Luther, and several Dementors rapidly closing in on them. She was momentarily distracted by a curse just missing her to the left. She looked back towards Severus again just in time to see a Dementor swoop down upon him. "SEVERUS!" she yelled as she watched the Dementor closed in on her husband. Quickly she shed her invisibility cloak, tucking it into her robe, and began running as quickly as she could down the stairs intent on saving her husband. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled and watched a great silver gryffin erupt from the end of her wand. It flew swiftly towards Severus, but was too late. She watched in horror as the Dementor administered its terrible kiss on Severus. For several seconds time seemed to stop, then Severus fell to the ground as the Dementor released him and moved in on Luther. Ravenna fell to her knees, unable to believe what she had just witnessed. 

"Quickly, there's Potter!" Someone yelled to Ravenna's left. She jumped to her feet and charged after several Death Eaters that were approaching Harry. With a wave of her hand she knocked three of them to the ground.

Hermione and Ginny, still dragging Harry along, were almost to the stairs to the castle when they stopped. Harry yelled "Ron!" Hermione released Harry's arm and spun around just in time to see Ron fall to the ground. She ran to him, dropped to her knees and rolled him onto his back.

"Ron, please wake up." She cried as she continued to shake him. With tears in her eyes she looked back to Ginny and Harry. "He's dead." She whispered.

Ginny stared blankly at Ron for a moment before she turned to Harry. Harry pulled her close as she began to cry. For several more moments they all remained where they stood, until Harry heard footsteps rapidly approaching. He released Ginny and reached for his wand. Ginny, seeing him draw his wand, drew hers as well.

"Hurry, all of you. Into the castle." Ravenna shouted as she gained ground on them.

"Professor Gryffin!" Hermione shouted as she stood.

"Ravenna!" Harry shouted as he ran towards her. He came to a halt directly in front of her and stared. "Is it really you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes, it's me." She said as she pulled him in for a hug. "Now, let's go." She released him and pulled him back towards the castle. They had only gone a few steps when they saw Ginny and Hermione being held by Death Eaters.

"Let them go!" Harry shouted as he raised his wand.

"Harry, get back. Let me take care of this." Ravenna said as she pulled him behind her. She then drew her wand and pointed it directly at the Death Eater restraining Ginny. Before she had a chance to throw a curse she fell to the ground.

Harry watched as Ravenna fell and then raised his wand again. Before he could do anything the wand flew from his hand.

"So good to see you again Harry." Voldemort hissed from directly behind him. Harry spun quickly to face him. He took a step back away from Voldemort and tripped over Ravenna, falling hard to the ground.

As Harry fell to the ground, Hermione and Ginny began struggling against their captors. Ginny had managed to escape and was running toward Harry when someone from behind her yelled _'Incarcerous'_. She fell to the ground – completely bound – just out of Harry's reach. Harry started to crawl towards her when Hermione's screams caused him to stop. He looked towards her, watching in horror as she was being hit repeatedly by Cruciatus curses. "STOP!" He yelled as he climbed to his feet. Voldemort raised his hand toward the Death Eaters who were torturing Hermione. She fell to the ground, sobbing quietly.

* * *

Ravenna struggled frantically, trying to free herself from the Petrificus Totalus curse she had been hit with. Concentrating deeply she thought to herself _'Finite Incantatem'_. Cautiously, she turned her head slightly in Voldemort's direction just in time to feel Harry trip over her. It took everything she had to keep from crying out as he fell over her. She continued to watch Voldemort; to be sure he hadn't noticed she had freed herself. Sure he hadn't noticed, she rolled her head in the opposite direction in time to see the Death Eaters nearest Hermione raising their wands. When Harry stood she knew she had to step in. Quickly she leapt to her feet and pointed her wand directly at Voldemort. 

"Madam Snape." He hissed with disgust. "You have a nasty habit of returning from the dead."

"As do you." She growled back. "I will not allow you to harm Harry."

"You foolish girl, there is nothing you can do to prevent it." He responded maliciously as he pointed his wand directly at her. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" She responded as she jumped back, shoving Harry roughly to the ground. Voldemort laughed. Ravenna had fallen over Ginny. Before she could recover she found herself levitating several feet above the ground. She again pointed her wand at Voldemort. With a causal flick of his wand hers went flying. Voldemort left her hanging there for several moments before speaking again. Ravenna watched the grounds in horror as the Dementors began to swoop down on the assorted students, Aurors and Order members, administering their dreaded kisses at will. She then looked back towards Harry who was still lying on the ground. Voldemort then laughed at her and flicked his wand several more times. Ravenna was badly battered and barely conscious.

* * *

**A/N: Wondering what will happen next? I'll bet this is not what you were expecting...(gotta remember, I am both Griffindor and Slytherin).**


	16. 16 The Boy Who Lived No More

Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Boy Who Lived No More**

Harry had gotten back on his feet and tried to charge Voldemort, only to find himself flying several feet into the air, and crashing back down with a thud. Voldemort then turned his attention to Harry, who was on the ground at his feet. "Good bye Harry." He hissed. _"AVADA KADAVRA!"_ With a flash of green, Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived – was dead.

"_MORSMORDRE!"_ Several of the surrounding Death Eaters yelled and cheered as the giant green skull took shape over the Hogwarts grounds.

"NO!" Ravenna shouted, still hovering. Voldemort, still smiling, turned to face her.

"What a glorious night, don't you think Madam Snape?" And with a casual wave of his hand, flung her further up into the air and slammed her hard into the castle wall. He then watched as she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Bright light and a renewed round of shouting caused Voldemort to turn towards the gate. A large number of Ministry members were pouring through, conjuring patronuses as they came. "Into the castle!" Voldemort shouted. Immediately, the Death Eaters broke off their battles and followed their master into Hogwarts.

**_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place _**

Ravenna woke to the sensation of something soft stroking her face. She turned her head to the side and groaned from the pain the movement caused.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked her quietly as he lowered the cloth from her face.

"Like I've died and gone to hell." She responded weakly.

"That's not far from what happened, is it?"

"Where are we?"

"Order Headquarters."

"Where's Severus?"

"He's uh…"

"Remus, where is he!"

"Poppy took him to St. Mungo's. There is nothing we can do for him here."

"What do you mean?"

"Rae, the Dementor kissed him. Don't you remember?" Ravenna just shook her head and stared at him blankly for a moment before her eyes began to fill with tears. Remus leaned forward and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly. After several moments she pulled back to look at him.

"Where's Lilly?"

Remus hesitated. "She's safe."

"Where is she?"

"She's still at Hogwarts." Ravenna stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you brought me here and left her behind. I have to go get her." She replied as she pushed herself up on the bed.

"Rae, you can't." Remus said as he tried to push her back down. "Voldemort has taken control of the school."

"WHAT! But you said Lilly is still there, and safe."

"She is. I am quite sure Voldemort does not know about the concealed corridor. A few of us are going to try to get in. The floo network is still running and we have several who are watching it at the Ministry."

"Than I am coming with you."

"No, you need to rest. You are injured and would be more of a hindrance then a help."

Ravenna huffed and glared at him. "At least tell me what your plan is."

"We are going to take the floo to Dumbledore's office. From there we are going to try to get as many students out of the castle as we can."

"That isn't much of a plan." She responded sarcastically.

"Given what's happened, it's the best we've got." He snapped back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We have no hope of defeating him now. All we can do is fight the best we can." He responded sadly.

"Of course we can defeat him. Harry will…" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Remus shaking his head. "What?"

"Harry is dead." He said quietly.

"No. That can't be true." She said quietly.

"I'm afraid it is. We also lost Moody, Bill, Fred and Ron Weasley. Most of the staff is already at St. Mungo's and Albus is missing." He hesitated as his eyes began to tear up. "Tonks is also dead."

"Oh Remus." She said sadly as she grasped his hand. Remus angrily wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I've got to get going. Hermione and Ginny are in the next room, we had to give them a sleeping draught. Molly is looking after them." He said sadly as rose from his seated position on the edge of the bed Ravenna was lying on.

"I should go and check in on them." She said quietly.

"No, you need to stay right here until Poppy gets back. You don't feel it now because of the pain killers you were given, but you are seriously injured. Voldemort was not kind to you at all."

"Remus, I cannot just lay here. I've got to do something." She responded angrily.

"Please Rae, just rest. Everything is going to be okay." He said adamantly as he reached for the door knob.

Ravenna glared coldly at him for a moment before yelled. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OKAY? MY DAUGHTER IS TRAPPED IN THE CASTLE THAT VOLDEMORT NOW OCCUPIES, MY GODSON IS DEAD, MY GRANDFATHER IS MISSING AND MY HUSBAND IS…" she paused for a moment and swallowed hard, "soulless." she concluded in a pained whisper.

Remus returned to her side and gently pulled her in a hug. She was crying softly. After several heartbeats he said "You sounded much like a Black just then." which caused her to scoff. "I'll get her back, I promise." He said softly as he released her from the hug.

"Thank you Remus." She said sincerely as he again reached for the door. He smiled at her as he left the room.

Remus was right, she had been seriously injured and apparently the pain killers she had been given were starting to wear off. She was beginning to feel pain everywhere. It was just reaching the point of being unbearable when Molly knocked softly and opened the door.

"Ravenna dear, how are you?" She said softly, not knowing what else to say. Ravenna just looked at her, the pain evident on her face.

"I've been better." She whispered through gritted teeth. "How are you?"

Molly looked away for a moment and lifted her hand, when she turned back to Ravenna, the tears were still visible in her eyes. "I'll be fine, dear."

"Molly, I am so sorry about your boys."

Molly sat on the bed and patted Ravenna gently on her hand. "We have no time for our sorrows now dear. There is much to do." She said quietly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Ravenna just nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Hermione and Ginny are not doing so well."

"I would guess not, they have both lost so much." Ravenna said somberly, Molly just nodded.

Several moments of awkward silence was broken by a knock on the door. "Come in." Molly said.

The door opened to reveal Poppy, looking rather haggard. "I have just returned from St. Mungo's." She said breathlessly.

"How bad is it?" Molly inquired forlornly.

"Bad." Poppy started, then paused to clear her throat. "Filius, Irma and Sibyll didn't survive. We are still not sure if Rolanda is going to make it, it is going to be touch and go for quite a while. Minerva will most likely recover, but she is going to be recuperating for quite some time."

"What about Severus?" Ravenna asked quietly.

Poppy looked at her with a sad expression before answering. "We have settled him into the Long-term resident ward." Ravenna just closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

"Firenze took Hagrid and Pomona into the Dark Forest; they are going to try to keep tabs on the castle until we determine what to do next." Poppy continued.

"Have they found Albus yet?" Molly asked.

"All I heard was Mundungus, Dedalus and Elphias are still looking for him. They have not been able to find him anywhere on the grounds. You-Know-Who is still holed up in the castle. Aurors and Hitwizards have been dispatched to help recover the dead from the grounds." Poppy broke into tears and could say no more. Molly placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Poppy." She said quietly. Poppy put her hand on Molly's and patted it gently. She then removed a handkerchief from her apron pocked and wiped her eyes, and replaced it. When she withdrew her hand from the pocket again she had her wand in it.

"Now then, let's take a look at you." She said shakily as she began waiving her wand over Ravenna. She shook her head slightly as she concluded the examination.

"How bad is it?" Molly asked nervously.

"I dare say she has been through worse, but it isn't good."

"Aside from the broken ribs, what else is wrong?" Ravenna asked in a calm but strained voice.

"Concussion, fractured wrist, broken ankles…" She stopped mid-sentence.

"What else?" Molly asked alarmed.

Poppy stared at Ravenna for a moment before answering. "You're pregnant, a few weeks at least."

Ravenna smiled. "I can't wait to tell…" she stopped abruptly and started crying. Molly and Poppy sat on the bed and tried to comfort her. Once she settled down Poppy administered some Skele-gro and some additional pain potion. She also gave her a light sleeping draught. Once Ravenna was sleeping Poppy and Molly left the room.

* * *

Remus met up with Arthur and Kingsley in the kitchen. It had been agreed not to use the floo connection at Order headquarters, in case it was being monitored by Death Eaters. They each apparated separately to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they would take the floo back to Hogwarts. Kingsley went first; the others would wait until he sent the all clear. 

Remus was getting anxious; Kingsley had left over half an hour before with still no word. "Arthur, something is wrong, I just know it."

"We just have to be patient. Kingsley is very through; he is not going to give the okay until he has checked it out carefully." Remus just nodded his head and took another sip of the fire whiskey in his glass.

Arthur had just lifted his mug from the table to take another sip of coffee when a flame shot out of the fireplace, and a small piece of parchment fluttered to the floor. He put the mug back onto the table along with a few bronze Knuts. "That's the signal, let's go." He said quietly to Remus, who had already stood up.

With no further conversation they stepped into the fireplace, destination Hogwarts, Headmaster's office. Remus emerged from the fireplace in Albus's office first, immediately followed by Arthur. Kingsley had just come off the stairs that lead to the upper level.

"Albus is not here. I think he may be dead." Shacklebolt said somberly.

"Why would you think that?" Arthur asked abruptly.

"That's why." He responded, pointing to a spot above the fireplace Arthur and Remus had just stepped out of. The walls of the headmaster's office were reserved for portraits of previous headmasters. They were all saddened to see Albus Dumbledore's portrait above the fireplace.

"I can't believe he's gone." Remus said sadly. Kingsley and Arthur just nodded in agreement. After several sorrow filled minutes Kingsley spoke.

"I took a look around the corridors from here to the Great Hall. I didn't see anyone. My guess is they are all down in the dungeons trying to figure out how to get in here."

"Than we must hurry." Remus began. "Lilly is down on that level. Perhaps we can get to the kitchen; the house-elves could communicate with Winky and have her bring Lilly to us." Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Remus, you go to the kitchen and try to get Lilly. Arthur, you go to Gryffindor tower. I will go and try to get the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs out of here. I hate to say this but we will have to leave the Slytherins."

"Doesn't matter much, most of their parents are already down there anyway." Arthur said coldly.

Quietly, each of the men cast Disillusionment Charms on themselves and headed towards the spiral staircase out of the Headmaster's office. "The password to get past the gargoyle is Skittles." Kingsley whispered as they reached the bottom. As soon as they had all passed the gargoyle, it moved back into place blocking the passage to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Arthur quickly ascended the stairs towards the tower that housed the Gryffindors. When he reached the proper corridor he paused halfway down. The portrait of the fat lady was swinging open on only its lower hinge. As he got closer he noticed someone lying in the opening. Tears came to his eyes as he realized the body was that of Neville Longbottom. Cautiously, Arthur continued into the common room and was horrified to see even more bodies strewn about the room. He continued to the boys and then the girls' dormitories but found nothing but more bodies. Positive he would not find anyone alive, he quickly left. Hopefully Kingsley would have better luck. 

He came to a stop at the end of the corridor leading back to the Albus's office. There, just outside the gargoyle was Argus Filch being held by two Death Eaters. He could hear their angry voices, but could not make out what was being said. He pressed himself close to the wall and began to sneak closer.

"Give me the bloody password!" One of the masked Death Eaters yelled. Argus continued to keep his lips tightly pursed and violently shook his head.

"Crucio!" Another shouted. Argus fell to the floor screaming. After a few moments he lifted the curse.

"THE PASSWORD!" The first shouted again. Still, Argus refused. The second put the curse on him again, for longer this time.

"Enough of this, already. Just kill him." The first said.

Arthur wanted to do something, but knew he could not let them know he was there. He was about to knock them both out when he heard the dreaded words. He lowered his head sadly as he stared at the now dead caretaker lying on the floor in front of the gargoyle. As soon as the Death Eaters left he quickly spoke the password and returned to the Headmaster's office to wait for the others to return.

* * *

Kingsley had no better luck than Arthur, he found the occupants of both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses dead. Knowing there was nothing he could do for these unfortunate children he quickly made his way to the dungeons hoping to find out what Voldemort was up to. 

He only made it as far as the Potions classroom before he encountered several Death Eaters. He pressed himself firmly against the wall waiting for them to pass. When they were no longer in view he continued. Before he even realized what happened he had been hit by the killing curse and fell to the floor.

* * *

Remus came to a stop in front of the painting of the fruit bowl. He quickly reached out and tickled the pear, waiting for the portrait to reveal the kitchen, nothing happened. He tickled the pear again, still nothing. Determined to get Lilly he left, heading towards the concealed corridor in the dungeons. 

Once he reached the opposite end of the corridor he froze. There were no less than two dozen Death Eaters standing outside the Potions classroom door. Remus knew there was no way he would be able to get past them all, disillusioned or not. With a sense of grim defeat he had not choice but to return to the Headmaster's office.

As he approached the gargoyle he was startled to find a body of the floor. For a terrifying moment he thought it was Arthur. As he got to the entrance he realized it was Filch. Quietly he spoke _'skittles'_ and the gargoyle leapt aside. He quickly passed by and stopped three steps up making sure the passageway was again closed. When he saw the gargoyle return he continued the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office. As he entered the office he was relieved to see Arthur sitting at Dumbledore's desk.

"Arthur." He called quietly. Arthur looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"They're dead Remus, all of them." Remus just bowed his head. "There is nothing else we can do here. We should leave now."

"What about Kingsley?" Remus asked quietly.

"He will come back, if he made it." Arthur replied as he lifted himself from the chair and headed to the fireplace, Remus followed. In a flash of flame they both disappeared.

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place **_

Ravenna woke to the sound of quiet sobbing. She sat up quickly in the bed, and immediately regretted it. She had to grab both sides of the bed firmly to steady herself. She felt as though she had had way too much to drink. When her head finally stopped spinning she took a deep breath. Once her head had cleared she looked around the room, it took her several moments to remember where she was, and why. The grief hit her with almost physical force. Her thoughts were interrupted by the continuing sobbing. Slowly she turned on the bed and placed her feet on the floor. She pushed cautiously off the bed and stood with her hand still on it until she was sure she wouldn't fall over. She then walked slowly to the door and opened it. The sobbing was much louder now, apparently coming from the room next to hers. As she stepped into the hallway she paused for a moment to look around. She knew this house, the home of her cousin. The crying was coming from the room that used to be Sirius's. Taking a few more steps she stopped at the door and knocked gently.

"Come in." was the muffled response. She opened the door enough to peek in and found Ginny and Hermione sitting on Sirius's bed, hugging.

"Are you girls okay? I thought I heard crying." She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Professor." Hermione said quietly. "It's Ginny, she's really upset. Harry was killed right in front of her." Ravenna placed her left hand over her mouth to muffle her own sob. She then sat on the bed next to the girls.

"Ginny, it's going to be alright, come here." She said as she pulled her into a firm hug.

"Mum said that Bill, Fred and Ron died too. I lost half my family and my boyfriend." Ginny sobbed into Ravenna's shoulder. Ravenna patted her gently on the back and looked at Hermione. She too had tears in her eyes. Ravenna continued to hold Ginny until Molly came into the room.

"Why don't you girls try to get some sleep? Ravenna, would you please come with me?" She said tightly. When Ravenna stood Molly gave each of the girls another vial of sleeping draught and tucked them in. That done, she gestured for Ravenna to follow her to the kitchen. Molly wrapped her arm around Ravenna's waist once they reached the stairs to steady her. The going was slow and it took them three times as long as normal to get to the kitchen. Once they entered the room the few remaining Order members rose to greet them. Remus approached and wrapped his arm around Ravenna, guiding her to the nearest seat. He then sat beside her and firmly grasped her right hand. Molly crossed the room to sit beside her husband.

"Remus and I have just returned from Hogwarts." Arthur began quietly. "What we found there was nothing less than appalling." Remus squeezed Ravenna's hand a little tighter. "Kingsley has not checked back in yet, he was checking out the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. I went to Gryffindor tower, all of the students were… they're all…" He could say no more, he was too choked up to continue.

Ravenna looked at Remus, as did everyone else in the room. "They are all dead." He said quietly. Ravenna pulled Remus's head to her shoulder as he sobbed quietly. He remained there for several heartbeats before taking a deep breath and sitting upright again. "It does not appear that Voldemort has been able to get into Albus's office, they killed Argus Filch trying to get the password. We also believe that Albus is dead, his portrait is up on the wall." He concluded in a whisper as he gripped Ravenna's hand more securely. He could feel her hand trembling in his, knew without looking that she was crying.

Ravenna cried for a few minutes and then she felt the sorrow and pain turn to anger. "I will kill the bloody bastard myself." She said in a very low menacing growl.

Remus stared at her wide-eyed. The look in her eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen on her before. They were hard and cold. "Rae…" he started hesitantly "that sounds like something Sirius would have said." He concluded quietly.

Abruptly, she stood and left the kitchen. In a determined pace she went back to the room she had been sleeping in. Scanning quickly she found her robe over the chair on the opposite side of the room. She was just putting it on when Hermione knocked on the open door.

"Professor, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hermione, what are you doing up?" Ravenna asked, trying hard to keep anger out of her voice.

"I can't sleep; I keep seeing what happened to…" Hermione couldn't continue, breaking down in tears. Ravenna moved instantly to her side and pulled her into a firm embrace. When she felt Hermione's sobs subside she steered her to the bed and pushed her gently to sit. "I'm sorry, Professor. I know this is hard on you too." She said roughly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't need to apologize."

"But…"

"But what, Hermione?" Hermione just shook her lowered head. It took her several moments before she was able to speak again.

"I heard what Mr. Weasley said, all the students in Gryffindor are dead." She said hesitantly, watching Ravenna's face closely. "And Professor Lupin was right, you did sound like Sirius."

Ravenna stared at her stone faced for a moment before speaking. "How did you hear that?"

"With this." Hermione responded quietly as she raised her hand to show Ravenna something.

"What is it?" She asked dubiously as she grabbed the object from Hermione's hand.

"It is called an Extendable Ear, Fred and George invented it. We used it last year to try to hear what was going on in Order meetings. Sirius always sounded like he was more than ready to kill Voldemort himself."

Ravenna shook her head softly, she remembered how fool-hearty Sirius could be, and was saddened even more when she thought of her lost cousin. "I was not aware that you knew him."

"I met him at the end of third year. Harry and I rescued him from the castle." Hermione said quietly. Ravenna stared at her disbelieving.

"And just how did you do that?" Ravenna asked. Neither Albus nor Severus had shared exactly what had happened to bring Sirius back to the Order. Hermione slapped her hand to her mouth and gasped, then lowered her eyes. She was not supposed to tell anyone what had happened. Ravenna gauged the girl, she knew this girl well enough to know she would not share anymore willingly and did not have the time to talk it out of her. She took a deep breath and then grasped Hermione firmly by both shoulders. This caused Hermione to look back up into her eyes, when she did Ravenna took full advantage and used Legilimency on her. She was able to get enough to discern that a Time-Turner was involved. Ravenna then loosened her grip on Hermione's shoulders and shook her gently. Hermione blinked rapidly and took a slow, deep breath.

"Professor, what just happened?" she asked shakily.

"Tell me, where is the Time-Turner?" Ravenna asked a little more harshly than she intended.

Hermione's eyes widened a little in fright, the woman sitting in front of her was not the Professor Gryffin she knew. "I don't know." She squeaked out. Ravenna continued to glare at her. "I gave it back to Professor McGonagall at the end of my 3rd year."

"Damn." Ravenna growled in response. "Do you have any idea where she may have put it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can only guess she returned it to the Ministry of Magic, and they were all destroyed last year when Voldemort attacked." She responded quietly then began to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to frighten you." Ravenna said softly as she reached out to pull her in for a hug. Hermione stiffened in her arms before relaxing. Ravenna then put her hand on the back of Hermione's head and rested her forehead against Hermione's. With a whispered _'oblivate'_, Hermione slumped in Ravenna's arms. She gently lifted the girl and took her back to her own room and laid her on the bed.

Once she was back in her own room she sat laid back down on the bed, absently rubbing her tummy. She allowed her mind to empty and tried to relax, that is when it struck her. If Minerva had been able to get a Time-Turner from the Ministry she wouldn't have returned it unless they had asked for it. The ideas were flowing, and then interrupted by a knock on her door. She remained still on the bed as she heard the door creak from being opened. Remus stuck his head inside. "Are you okay?" he said quietly. Ravenna just turned her head to look at him and nodded. Remus stepped fully into the room. "What is it that you are thinking?" He said suspiciously.

"Nothing, really." She lied.

"I have seen that look before." Remus responded.

"I was just thinking about this." She said as she lifted the Extendable Ear from beside her.

Remus chuckled. "I though Molly had destroyed all of them. Where did you find it?"

"Hermione paid me a visit, she heard what Arthur said."

"Poor girl, we had hoped to be able to wait to break that particular bit of news." He paused for a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I knew most of those kids myself." He concluded in a heartfelt whisper.

"That's right; Albus told me that you and I shared the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Wasn't that during Harry's third year?" Ravenna said in revelation. Remus just nodded slightly in reply. "Did you know that Hermione was using a Time-Turner that year?" Remus looked at her astonished. That had given Ravenna the answer she needed.

"That would explain how they had managed to get Sirius out of the castle." He gasped.

"Do you know how they work?" Ravenna asked, snapping Remus from his memories.

"Not much really, just that when you wear it you are able to go back in time, and that there are dangerous consequences to those that try to meddle with it." Remus said absently. "I came up here to ask if you wanted to join Arthur, Molly and me for some tea before bed."

Ravenna gave him a hint of a smile before answering. "That would be lovely; I'll be there in a minute." Remus nodded and left the room. She rose from the bed and began to examine the potion bottles that were sitting on the dresser next to the door. As she got closer there was no mistaking Severus's handwriting on the various bottles. Choking back tears she quickly examined each until she found what she was looking for. Grabbing a small green bottle which she tucked into her robe pocket then hurried down to the kitchen. When she entered the room she found Remus sitting at the table with his face resting in his cupped hands. Molly was standing by the stove with Arthur at her side, she was obviously crying. Arthur looked up at Ravenna and nodded slightly. "Let me take care of that." She said quietly as she stopped beside Molly. Molly looked at her and tried to smile. Ravenna gave her a brief hug before leading her to the table to sit. She the proceeded to make tea, being careful not to be noticed as she added the potion to three of the cups before she poured. She slowly sipped on her own tea, which was of course potionless, and waited. It did not take long to take effect. Watching her tablemates lower their heads to the table, she sprung into action. One by one she levitated them to their bedrooms and made sure they were properly tucked in. This done she checked on the girls that were already sleeping and then returned to the room she was staying in. With a quick sweep around the room she gathered several potions, the invisibility cloak that had fallen out of her own and her wand.

She crept quietly down the stairs, just to be sure and had just reached the front door to the house when a horrible scream echoed through the house. "YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR, HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE!" She stepped back away from the screaming portrait of her aunt and laughed. "So lovely to see you too Auntie, now do SHUT UP!" she snapped as she pointed her wand directly at the portrait and conjured a powerful silencing charm on it. She chuckled even harder as she watched the painted face grow redder by the moment but no sounds were coming from the animated mouth. _'I bet she has made living here a blast'_ Ravenna thought sarcastically as she opened the door and stepped into the cool, misty late spring night.

Her rapid pace brought her to a local park in little time, she wanted to be sure she was not too close to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place before apparating away. After looking around carefully to be sure no one was about, she extracted the invisibility cloak and covered herself completely with it. A second later a loud pop was heard hundreds of miles away in Hogsmeade. She had apparated to the backside of the Three Broomsticks pub. Being as quiet as death, she crept around the building and waited for the door to open. She didn't have to wait long; several drunken men stumbled through the door, she quickly ran past them and paused just inside the door to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. When she could see properly she scanned the room quickly to make sure the path to Madam Rosmerta's private sitting room was clear. With all the speed she could muster she ran to the room and paused at the closed door, taking care to listen closely to make sure no one was inside. Confident the room was indeed vacant she turned again to look around the bar to make sure no one would notice the door opening by itself. She gently unlatched the door and leaned heavily against it, allowing it to open slowly. When the opening was enough she slipped inside before gently closing it again. With no time for pause she ran straight to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo power. In a flash of green flames, she was gone.

**_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office _**

Ravenna stepped out of the fireplace in Albus's office with her wand drawn, just in case. Though she didn't believe Voldemort had been able to get in yet, she was still relieved beyond words to find that was the case. Feeling momentarily safe she allowed herself to feel the weariness and pain in her body. She walked slowly to Albus's desk and sat heavily in his chair and laid her head on his desk. When the tears threatened to start again she took a deep breath and sat upright. Reaching into her cloak she removed the potion bottles and examined the labels carefully. Finding the one she needed, she unstoppered the bottle and took a quick swig, grimacing at the taste. Obviously this was a standard potion, not one that Severus had created especially for her. With this thought several tears did escape her eyes. "Oh Severus.." she whispered "I will find a way to make this all right." She remained seated until she felt the potion taking effect, relieving the steadily growing pains she was feeling from her abused body. Once they were nothing more than slight aches she rose from the chair and began searching the room, hoping the Time-Turner had been hidden in plain sight. When she reached the table full of assorted objects she paused for a moment to look back at the fireplace. There, directly above the mantel was a portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "Grandfather, where is it?" She asked. The figure in the portrait remained in his relaxed seated position, not moving or speaking. In frustration she swept her arm across the tabletop, scattering the numerous objects across the floor. When she was able to calm herself she slapped her hand to her forehead. "Accio Time-Turner." She called out to the empty room and watched as a small golden object flew from the far cabinet to her hand. With a smirk of satisfaction she walked back to Albus's desk. She grabbed a roll of parchment and dipped the quill into the inkwell. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts before she wrote…

_Grandfather,_

_I seriously doubt that you would approve, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Horrible things have happened that I cannot live with. Severus has been kissed by a Dementor, Harry is dead and Voldemort has taken control of Hogwarts. All of the students and most of the Order have also been killed. It is unlikely that the Ministry will regain control. I have taken the Time-Turner in hopes that I can correct this. I do not believe that I will survive, but none the less have to try for I cannot live with the way things are._

_I truly hope that you will understand that sometimes one must commit wrongs to correct them._

_Your loving granddaughter,_

_Ravenna Snape_

Satisfied with her note, she rolled the parchment and placed it on the chair she had just been sitting in. Taking another deep breath she looked one last time around the room and paused to stare at the Sorting Hat that seemed to be smirking at her. She was startled when it spoke. "Hmm, perhaps I should have placed you into Slytherin after all." It chuckled.

Ravenna glared at the hat before responding. "Just what in the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. I have been sorting students into their houses for almost a millennium. In all that time I could count on one hand, if I had any, the number of students I have had difficulty placing. But to think that there were two within a quarter century is unimaginable. Perhaps my magic is fading."

"If you have something to tell me, do so. I don't have time for this." She growled at the hat.

"Potter." The hat responded.

"Harry?"

"Indeed, he was particularly difficult to place, just as you were. I still think you both should have been Slytherin. I will know better in the future than to allow students to sway my decisions."

"You're wrong." She barked in response as she donned the invisibility cloak once more and left her grandfather's office. It took her no time at all to get to the dungeons. Once she saw Death Eaters in the corridor outside her husband's classroom the rage erupted. She quickly stunned the two that she saw and cast concealment charms on them where they lay. With no more thought of them she continued through into the concealed corridor, to the apartment behind her husbands. Pausing for a moment at the door to remove the invisibility cloak, she placed her hand on the knob and was relieved to find the door swinging open. Winky greeted her just as the door closed behind her. "Professor Gryffin, Winky is worrying that you would not return for Mistress Lilly, ma'am. There are bad men in Hogwarts."

"Yes Winky, I know. How is she?" Ravenna asked anxiously.

"She is missing you, I think. She eats well but is not sleeping well."

Ravenna quickly ran to the bedroom where Lilly's bassinet was kept. She gently lifted the restlessly sleeping infant and held her close. "I am so sorry it took me so long to get back little one." She said quietly as she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head. Lilly opened her little eyes and looked directly at Ravenna, cooing softly. Ravenna continued to hold her for several moments more. "Winky." She called, instantly the little house elf was at her side. "I need you to get Lilly out of here." Winky just stared at her with large eyes. "Take her to Order headquarters, Professor Lupin and Molly Weasley are there, they will help take care of her." Winky bowed low, her ears brushing the floor. When she stood back up Ravenna gently placed the now squirming infant into Winky's tiny arms. Ravenna watched tearfully as Winky and her daughter disappeared. In that moment she dreaded the thought that she would most likely never see her daughter again.

Shaking herself from the emotion of the moment, she quickly crossed the room and stopped at the door that connected this apartment to Severus's. Pausing at the door to make sure no one was in there she slowly opened the door, crossed the room and sat at Severus's desk. She dropped heavily into the chair and slammed the Time-Turner onto the desk. Sighing in frustration, she stared at the Time-Turner that lay on the blank page of an open book. Now that she had it, she didn't know exactly what to do to make it work.

She touched it lightly and sighed again. "How in the bloody hell do you work?" Seconds later she gasped as writing appeared on the blank page beneath the Time-Turner. She read astonished as instructions on how the object worked were right there in the book that had previously been blank. Once she knew what to do, she put the chain around her neck and then lifted the book from the desk and examined it closely. She noticed on the back outer cover of the small journal gold writing _'Property of Eileen Prince'_, on the spine in the same style of gold writing is read _'Tome of Knowledge'_. She huffed quietly, "You sneaky Slytherin bastard, and all this time I believed you really did know it all."

With renewed hope she went back to the rooms behind Severus's apartment to retrieve her invisibility cloak. Wrapping it securely around herself she left, heading to the great oak doors. Once there she took a deep breath and began to spin the tiny hourglass. She felt as if she were flying backward, events that had already happened were passing her by at dizzying speed. Just when she was sure she would pass out, everything stopped moving and she heard footsteps approaching quickly from her right.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I haven't scared anyone away... As this is the last completed chapter I have the next two may take a little longer to post.**


	17. 17 Return of the DementorsAgain

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Return of the Dementors…Again**

"Damn!" Ravenna hissed quietly as she watched Severus kneel beside Minerva, who was tending to several injured Aurors. She had hoped to go far enough back to prevent the attack. She clasped her hand quickly over her mouth as she noticed Severus looking directly where she was standing, still concealed by the cloak. He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare until Minerva spoke.

"We are under attack. These Aurors were ambushed at the gate."

"How have they been able to get in? What about the protection wards on the castle walls?"

"It would seem that You-Know-Who has found a way to break them. The Ministry has been notified and the Order members in Hogsmeade are on their way."

"Where's Albus?"

"He's out there." Minerva said anxiously as she pointed out the door. Severus drew his wand and ran out of the castle.

Ravenna stood transfixed, experiencing total recall of what was about to happen. Remembering exactly what happened to Severus, Harry and the others she knew what she had to do. She moved quickly to take a safe position just outside the door and waited for Remus and her past self to arrive.

She watched as Remus paused at the entryway of the castle to dispense with a Death Eater who was trying to enter. She listened carefully to be sure her past self had exited the castle, then cast a very strong protection charm on the entry to the castle to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. Scanning the grounds she spotted Harry being dragged towards the castle and several Death Eaters who were giving chase. She raised her wand and pointed it directly at them, knocking them out cold. She was just about to conjure a shield around Harry and the others when her wand was knocked from her hand.

"I can see you there, lower your cloak!" Her past self shouted. She swore again and did as ordered. Past Ravenna gasped loudly. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Who do I look like?" She responded angrily.

"I say again, who are you?" Past Ravenna growled.

"Damn it Rae, I don't have time for this. Lower your wand and let me save them." She pleaded. "Listen to me. If you don't let me finish we will loose everyone we love." Her past self pointed her wand directly at her heart.

"I don't know what you are playing at, but whatever it is I will not allow you to harm anyone."

"I am trying to save them, damn it." Ravenna shouted at her past self. Loosing her temper and waved her hand forcefully at her past self, causing her to fly several yards back and impact heavily against the castle wall. "I know that is going to smart later, sorry about that." She whispered as she approached her past self, removed the invisibility cloak fully and placed it over unconscious form. She then took another look around the grounds, spotting the first of the Dementors coming over the castle walls she called for her wand, placed it to her throat and cast a sonorous charm. "DEMEMTORS!" Her magically amplified voice called, getting everyone's attention. Instantly the grounds were glowing in the silver light of many Patronus's filled the air.

* * *

At the sound of his wife's voice, Severus cast a quick Stupefy charm on Bloodworth and spun to see the Dementor gaining quickly on him. He shouted "Expecto Patronum" and watched the dragon shaped Patronus block the Dementor's approach. He then grabbed Luther by the robes and pulled him to his face. "You shall pay for what you have done to my wife." He growled as he pointed his wand directly at Luther's throat. 

"I knew you were a traitor!" He shouted as he attempted to free himself from Severus's grasp. "She's still alive, isn't she?"

Severus just smiled coldly at him before releasing his grasp on Luther's robes allowing him to fall to the ground on his face. '_Sectumsempra'_ he thought as he waived his wand back and forth, causing great gashes to appear across Luther's back. Luther was screaming in agony for several moments before Severus released him from the curse and healed him just enough to close the wounds so he would not bleed to death. He put Luther into a full body bind and shot red sparks from his wand to let the Auror's know where Luther was.

* * *

"Quickly, there's Potter!" Someone yelled to Ravenna's left. She spun on the stairs and conjured a protective shield around Harry and his friends as they ran quickly to the castle entrance. Harry yelled "Ron!" Hermione released Harry's arm and spun around just in time to see a glow around Ron. "Ron, are you okay?" She cried as she pulled him in for a hug. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. That was weird though." He said absently as Hermione pulled on him to get moving back to the castle.

"Hurry, all of you, into the castle!" Ravenna shouted as they began to climb the stairs into the castle.

"Professor Gryffin!" Hermione shouted as she stood.

"Ravenna!" Harry shouted as he ran towards her. He came to a halt directly in front of her and stared. "Is it really you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes, it's me." She said as she pulled him in for a hug. "Now, get inside." She released him and pushed him up the stairs.

"So good to see you again, Harry." Voldemort hissed from directly behind him. Harry spun quickly to face him. Ravenna stepped in front of Harry and glared at Voldemort with her arms crossed.

"Madam Snape." He hissed with disgust. "You have a nasty habit of returning from the dead."

"As do you." She growled back. "I will not allow you to harm Harry."

"You foolish girl, there is nothing you can do to prevent it." He responded maliciously as he pointed his wand directly at her. "Crucio!" Ravenna laughed at him as the curse bounced off the shield charm that was protecting her and the others only to strike Lucius square in the chest. He was screaming loudly and rolling on the ground. Voldemort cancelled the curse with an almost careless flick of his wrist.

Ravenna used the opportunity to back Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny carefully up the stairs. Once they had reached the threshold Ron gasped. "We can't get in."

"It's okay Ron, I will lower the charm so you can; we just need to make sure I can get it back up before Voldemort can follow. When I say, I need all of you to start throwing curses."

"Just say when." Ginny responded, all the others nodded. Ravenna raised her wand and paused.

"Now!" she shouted. While they were throwing random curses Ravenna lowered the charm. "INSIDE!" she shouted. They continued to throw curses as they backed through the threshold. Once they were through she raised the charm again just in time to find Voldemort standing at the top step.

"You cannot stop this." Voldemort hissed. "You may have prevented us from entering the castle but I am sure that charm is not strong enough to resist curses for long."

"All I need is for it to hold long enough for those Aurors to get up here." She said calmly as she pointed to the large number of Order and Ministry members who were rapidly approaching.

"Ravenna!" Harry yelled. "You need to get in here."

"I can't Harry, if I lower the charm now they will get in."

"We can stop him. Please, get in here." Ravenna just shook her head in response.

"Harry, just remember that I love you. Tell Severus and Lilly I love them too, will you?" She said as she turned her back on him to face Voldemort. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked harshly. "If you take me out now you may just get the charm down in time."

"Ravenna, what are you doing!" Harry yelled from behind her, she remained staring directly at Voldemort.

"You are going to have to go through me to get to him. Do you think you can?" Ravenna growled.

"Foolish girl, you really think you have the power to stop me?" Voldemort hissed in anger.

"Stop you, no. I do however have the power to get you caught." She replied with a sinister smile on her face. "They're almost here. You are not going to make it. You have the power to go through me easily. Your target is just a mere meter behind me."

"_AVADA KADAVRA!" _Voldemort yelled with his wand pointed directly at Ravenna. She was surrounded by a bright green light, when it faded she fell to the ground at Harry's feet. Voldemort laughed maliciously and raised his wand again, this time pointed directly at Harry. "That charm of hers will not hold. You will join her in a moment." Before he could cast the killing curse again several of the Death Eaters surrounding him fell to the ground. Order members had made their way across the grounds and were ascending the stairs toward the castle. Voldemort glared at Harry and then vanished from sight.

Harry and the others continued to stare at their teacher lying just out of reach. When the shielding charm finally collapsed Harry dropped to his knees beside his godmother and for the second time in as many months, cried at her death. Rapidly approaching footsteps caused Ron, Hermione and Ginny to close ranks around Harry and draw their wands. They relaxed when they saw Severus running towards them. "Where is she?" He panted.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and guided him towards Harry. When he saw her lying motionless on the ground he yelled. "NO!" Harry rose from the ground and pulled Severus into a tight hug. "She was trying to get him to make a mistake. They almost caught him." Harry said quietly into Severus's shoulder.

"What happened?" Severus asked Harry emotionlessly.

"She…" Harry hesitated. "Severus, she practically begged him to kill her. She told him that he would have to go through her to get to me."

"Damn her. Why couldn't she have just stayed with Lilly?" Severus said quietly as he dropped to his knees beside his wife's body.

"Lilly?" Harry questioned. Before Severus could respond Remus and Tonks ran up behind him.

"Not here, Severus. Let's get her up to Poppy." Remus said firmly as he lifted Severus by the arm. As Severus lifted his wife's lifeless body he experienced an unexpected sense of déjà vu. Remus led the way as Severus carried Ravenna to the hospital wing. When they reached the entrance he paused. Poppy looked up from the bed where she was tending to one of the students that had been injured in the battle.

"Down here, Severus. Harry's usual bed is waiting. I was wondering when he would be brought up." She said absently as she moved toward the indicated bed. She did not look back at them until Severus had gently lowered his wife's body. "Oh good heavens!" She exclaimed as she saw who her patient was. "What happened?" She whispered as she began to wave her wand over her. She did not speak as she looked back at Severus. Only then did she notice the others who had accompanied him.

"The Dark Lord…" was all that Severus could say before his grief caught up with him. He slowly bent over and laid his head against his wife's stomach, silent sobs shaking his body. The others remained still and quiet while Severus slowly composed himself and stood. Harry moved to stand directly in front of him then pulled him into a firm hug. After several moments Remus coughed lightly getting Severus's and Harry's attention.

"Let's take this into Poppy's office, shall we?" Remus asked quietly. Poppy nodded her head and indicated with her hand for the others to proceed to her office. Once inside, she shut the door and put a silencing charm on it.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, looking directly at Severus. She was a bit shocked when Harry spoke.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked. Ravenna helped Ginny, Hermione, Ron and me get back into the castle and then she put a shield charm on the entrance so they couldn't get in. She then confronted him and told him the only way he was going to get to me was through her." Poppy, Remus and Tonks all gasped.

"She challenged him?" Tonks whispered in awe.

"What the bloody hell was she thinking?" Remus growled in anger. "I know that she is powerful, but that was just plain crazy." He concluded as he sadly shook his head.

"It's the damn bloody Gryffindor in her. Always running head long into the charge, regardless of the consequences." Severus whispered tearfully. "Rather like somebody else I know." He said as he looked Harry in the eyes. Harry gave a small smile and nodded.

"Severus, Ravenna asked me to tell you that she loved you and Lilly. Who is Lilly?" Harry asked quietly.

Before anyone could answer Hermione asked a question. "Professor, if that is Professor Gryffin out there, who was it that was killed before?"

"That is a rather long story Hermione. Perhaps we should take this discussion elsewhere." Remus answered. "Severus, where can we go?"

"Albus's office would be best. That is the most secure place in the castle." He answered quietly.

"I cannot leave just now." Poppy said. "Perhaps someone would be kind enough to fill me in later?"

"Tonks and I will come back later, after we explain this and get them back to their dormitory." Remus said as he walked toward the door and removed the charm. He opened the door and waited for everyone to leave the office. When Severus made it to the door Remus wrapped his arm around his shoulder in a show of support. As they departed the hospital wing Severus paused for a moment at the foot of the bed Ravenna occupied. "Why did you have to be such a bloody Gryffindor?"

* * *

_**Headmaster's office**_

Minerva is sitting at Albus's desk staring at the fireplace, still holding the note Ravenna had left him. "I don't know about this Albus." She states quietly. "I just don't feel comfortable deceiving them this way."

Albus smiled gently before replying. "It truly is for the best Minerva. Tom is likely to become more reckless now that he believes that we are both dead."

"But they all believe she is dead. How can we not let them know the truth?"

"They well know when the time is right." Albus said quietly. "Until that time she must be sent away somewhere safe. Contact Alexander at Salem. He will find a place for her."

Before she could argue any further Albus lifted his finger to his lips. "It seems you are going to have visitors. Take care of things here. I will be seeing you soon." Seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Minerva called as the door swung open. Severus crossed the threshold and stared.

"Where's Albus?" He asked stoically. "There is something terrible that we have to tell him."

"He hasn't been seen since the attack began." Minerva responded, still staring at the fireplace. Severus looked at her questioningly for a moment before directing his gaze to where she was looking. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Albus?" He said quietly as he spotted the portrait above the mantle. He approached the fireplace and continued to stare. The others were just coming into the room behind him.

Remus stopped midway into the room causing Tonks to bump into him. "Why did you stop?" She said quietly. Remus didn't answer, just continued to stare where Severus was standing.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said from beside Remus. Upon hearing his mentor's name Severus dropped down on the floor resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Not him too." He sobbed. Minerva slipped the roll of parchment she was still holding into her robe and walked over to Severus. She knelt down and held him in a motherly embrace.

When the others realized the implication of the portrait that Severus had been staring it they all gasped in shock. Tonks guided Remus to one of the chairs in front of Albus's desk and gently urged him to sit while rubbing her hand up and down his back. Ginny pulled Harry into a hug followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry allowed his friends to hug him for a few minutes before pulling away and walking to Severus. He put his hand on Severus's shoulder and waited for him to look up. When he finally did, he had tears in his eyes.

"I have lost my whole family." He choked out. Harry just looked back at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Not true Severus." Remus said as he stood and walked to him. "You still have Lilly."

"Would someone please tell me who Lilly is?" Harry said slightly agitated.

Severus and Remus looked at each other for a moment seeming to have a wordless conversation before Remus nodded. "Lilly is Ravenna and Severus's daughter."

"Severus, I didn't know that you two had a child." Minerva said as she released him from the embrace she still had him in.

He sighed heavily and wiped his eyes before responding. "Perhaps we should all adjourn to Albus's study; this explanation may take a while." Minerva nodded in response and headed up the stairs, Remus told Tonks, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to follow. He and Harry looked at each other for a second. Harry placed his hand under one of Severus's arms, Remus the other and they lifted him from the floor. Remus went wordlessly up to the study to wait. Harry wrapped his left arm around Severus's back and guided him to the staircase and they slowly went up. Once inside Severus and Harry sat quietly while everyone waited anxiously.

Severus cleared his throat before speaking. "As you will all remember several months ago Ravenna was killed in her classroom. What you did not know is that was not Ravenna." He paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in.

"Who was it then, Sir?" Hermione asked.

"That, Miss Granger, I do not know."

"Then you knew all along that she wasn't dead?" Harry said a little angrier than he meant to.

"Not at first Harry. I did not know until I was taken to Azkaban."

"She was in Azkaban?" Ron asked.

"No Mr. Weasley, she had been summoned and was being kept by the Dark Lord. His intent was to have Remus kill her when he was in his werewolf form. What he did not know is that I have been working on a modified Wolfsbane potion that will allow the drinker to retain full knowledge of who he really is. I told the Dark Lord that the potion would give him complete control of any werewolf that drinks it. Once she was freed, Remus took her to my home where she stayed until just a few days ago when she and Lilly returned to the castle."

"That's right. Ravenna did tell me a few months ago that she was pregnant." Harry exclaimed. "How old is she?"

"Almost two months." Severus answered quietly.

"But Sir, that is when you were taken to Azk…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence.

"That's right Hermione." Remus said. "Albus arranged it so that Severus could be at home with Ravenna when Lilly was born."

"Where is she now?" Ron asked.

Severus looked at Remus with fear in his eyes. "She is in Severus's apartment, Winky is looking after her." Remus replied. "When Severus was informed the castle was under attack Ravenna came to get me. Before I could talk her into staying she put on Moody's invisibility cloak and took off." Remus lowered his eyes to his hands. "I really tried to stop her Severus."

"Of that I have no doubt." Severus replied quietly.

Minerva stood and walked toward a cabinet in the back of the room, lifted something from one of the shelves and returned to stand beside Severus. "Take this." She said, handing him a small glass vial.

"I don't need that." He said stiffly.

"Remus, would you and Tonks be kind enough to take these four back to their dormitory. I am going to send word to all the houses to have the students pack. Under the circumstances I believe it would be best to send the students home early." Remus nodded. The four students rose from their seats and followed him out.

"I am going to go back to the hospital wing." Severus said quietly as he stood. Minerva just nodded.

She followed him back down to the main office and stopped on the bottom step, watching the heartbroken man leave. She then sat down at the desk and wrote a letter informing the students' families that Hogwarts was closing. She then spelled the quill she had used to continue making copies. Once they were completed they would be sent out via floo to the families.

* * *

_**Hospital wing**_

Severus was surprised to find Remus talking to Poppy beside Ravenna's bed. "I thought you took Harry and the others back to the tower?" He said quietly as he approached.

"Tonks took them. She is going to stay up there until I get back. We did promise to fill Poppy in on what happened, I thought it would be easier on you if I did it."

"Thank you, Remus." Remus just nodded in response and walked with Poppy to her office. Severus watched them until the office door was closed and then looked down at his wife. He leaned over and kissed he lips gently. "I am going to miss you." He whispered as the tears began to flow. He sat on the edge of the bed until the tears would no longer come, holding her hand.

"Severus, I really do think you should go and get some rest. There is nothing more you can do here." Poppy said quietly as she approached him. He nodded slightly and stood. He then carefully removed the garnet wedding ring from her finger and held it tightly in his hand before bending to kiss her one last time. Before he straightened he plucked a single hair from her head. Poppy watched him questioningly as he transfigured the hair into a delicate silver chain which he slid the ring on and clasped around his neck.

"You will prepare her?" He asked hoarsely.

"Don't worry; I will take care of everything. Go be with your daughter." She replied as she gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. He nodded again and slowly left the hospital wing.


	18. 18 Another Year Gone

**Severus Snape and the Reluctant Hero**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story (except for Ravenna...Snape) belong to JKR, not me. This is my take on how our beloved Severus Snape came to be the way he is. Pre HBP but with elements from same. This is my version of year 6.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Another Year Gone…

Minerva quickly made her way to the hospital wing. She stood just outside the door waiting for Severus to leave. When he was out of sight she hurried inside. "Poppy, you need to get some rest."

"How can I leave here now with so many to care for?" She asked tiredly. "And I have to prepare Ravenna for her final rest."

"There are several healers here from St. Mungo's. You won't do you patients any good at all if you pass out on them, will you?" Minerva said sternly.

"You're right, of course."

"I just have one favor to ask of you before your retire. There is and injury I need you to attend to."

"Of course, bring him in."

"It would be better for you to come with me." Minerva said cryptically as she headed out of the hospital. A baffled Madam Pomfrey followed. As they approached the dungeons Poppy stopped walking.

"Minerva, where exactly are we going?"

"Please Poppy; I will explain everything once we get there." Poppy nodded reluctantly and continued walking. As they approached the concealed corridor Poppy gasped.

"Minerva, that is were Ravenna's quarters are." Minerva placed her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. They quickly entered the apartment and Poppy went directly to the bed where Ravenna was lying unconscious. She quickly scanned her with her wand. "Nothing too serious, just a mild concussion." She commented as she continued to scan. "Minerva, she's pregnant, a few weeks at least."

"Does she require any potions?" Minerva asked nervously.

"She may need a mild pain killer; she will probably have quite a headache when she wakes." Poppy replied.

"Thank you." Minerva said. "Now let me walk you to your quarters so you can get some much deserved rest."

Minerva accompanied Poppy and once she was securely in her quarters she Obliviated the memory of her treating Ravenna. "Sorry old friend, but we cannot allow anyone to know about her just yet." Minerva whispered as she left the room.

By the time Minerva had returned to Ravenna's apartment she was just starting to wake. She moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. "Easy now." Minerva said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Ravenna asked weakly.

Rather than answer the question, Minerva extracted a roll of parchment from her robe and handed it to Ravenna. "Oh, gods!" Ravenna gasped.

"Yes child, that is exactly what I though when I read it."

"So then, let me guess. I am dead…again." Minerva just nodded her head.

"I am going to make arrangements for you to go into hiding."

"Minerva, I cannot leave my family." Ravenna replied firmly.

"You must child. You-Know-Who killed you himself. Heaven only knows what would happen if anyone found out what you have done."

"Surely there is some other way. Grandfather may know of something."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he has not been seen since the attack and his portrait now hangs in the headmaster's office."

"No, he can't be dead." Ravenna said as tears formed.

"We just don't know." Minerva said as she squeezed Ravenna's hand.

* * *

Severus was more than a little surprised to find Minerva enter his apartment. "Take this Severus, it will help" Minerva said quietly as she placed the potion vial into his numb hand. He looked up at her and blinked, not even realizing she was still there. He then furrowed his brows at her and looked back at the small clear vial in his hands. She gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving him alone in his apartment. He figured Minerva had given him a calming or sleeping draught. He unstoppered it shakily and quickly drank. His body shuddered violently for a moment then stopped as he slumped over sideways on the couch. 

The door leading from his bedroom opened slowly, seconds later Ravenna stepped into the room. She walked quietly to the couch that Severus was now half lying on and gently lifted his head and shoulders enough to sit down. She then lowered his head to rest on her lap as she carded her fingers through his hair. He moaned quietly and lifted his hand to his head. When his hand rested on hers he sat up quickly in alarm.

"It's alright my love." She whispered and reached out to put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes again and leaned heavily on her.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. She scooted closer to him on the sofa and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I am sorry my love, I promise you we will be together again some day." She responded tearfully against his neck. They continued to hold each other for quite some time. Finally, Severus pulled gently from their embrace to look again into his wife's eyes.

"How is it that you are here?" He choked out.

"Severus, how is not important just now. We only have tonight and I don't want to waste a moment of this precious time." She had to stop, the tears threatened to take over. Severus gently wiped the one stray tear that did escape her eyes and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Within moments they rose from the sofa and walked hand-in-hand to his bedroom. Once inside he pulled her close for another kiss, which she returned gladly. He lowered his hands from her face to push the cloak from her shoulders, followed quickly by her jacket and shirt. When he attempted to unbutton her trouser she put her hands on his wrists; he looked at her questioningly. "Slowly my love." Was all she said as she began to work her way through the numerous buttons on his jacket. When that was removed she worked just as quickly on his shirt buttons, as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders she gasped quietly. He was wearing her wedding ring on a delicate silver chain around his neck. She looked at her own finger to ensure it was still there. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed the finger that still bore said ring.

"I don't know how I am going to go on without you." He said somberly as he continued to hold her hand to his lips.

"You will find a way. A part of me will always be with you my love, and you have Lilly." This brought a small smile to his lips. "Ask Harry to join our family, he will help take care of you and Lilly." She then pulled her hand slowly from his lips and replaced it with her own. Their kiss grew steadily more passionate as they each liberated the other of their remaining clothing. Ravenna gently nudged Severus backward until the back of his legs bumped against the bed. She then firmly pushed against his shoulders until he fell backward, still kissing him passionately. He placed his hands on her waist and tried to flip her over. She broke their kiss and looked lovingly into his eyes as she gently removed his hands from her waist. "Just lay back and let me love you." She murmured as her lips descended to his neck. He moaned in ecstasy as he felt her straddle his hips.

At the height of her passion she placed her hand directly over his heart and stared him in the eyes. "My love, this night I give you my heart and soul completely." Tears formed in Severus's eyes. He placed his hand over her heart and made the same vow, completing their bond.

* * *

Severus woke slowly, reaching across the bed to where his wife slept. When his hand encountered nothing but a cold, empty space he sat bolt upright. He realized that what he remembered from the previous night had to have been a dream. His wife was not with him, she had been killed last night when the Hogwarts had been attacked. Before the tears could start Winky knocked on the bedroom door. "Sorry to disturb you Professor Snape. Lilly is missing Madam Gryffin." The house elf stammered. 

"Please bring her in." He said roughly as he sat up. Winky came into the room and placed the restless infant in her father's arms. He looked at the red-faced infant in his arms and smiled. She had indeed begun to show traits of both her parents. As Lilly calmed in her father's arms, he observed she had Ravenna's thick brown-black hair, nose and facial features, she had her father's pale complexion but most startling was the infant's onyx eyes. Winky appeared, bottle in hand. "Professor, it is time for Lilly to eat."

"Thank you." Severus said quietly as he reached out for the bottle.

"Are you not going to breakfast, sir?" Winky asked with wide eyes.

Severus shook his head. "I need to be here with my family." He said as he watched his daughter suckle her bottle. Winky nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Remus rose from the sofa in the Gryffindor common room as he heard students coming down from their dorm rooms. He remained standing, waiting for Harry to appear. Most of the students were too lost in their own thoughts to notice their former Defense teacher standing there and very few were conversing. Ron and Hermione were among the last to enter the common room. Remus looked directly at Hermione and enquired with his eyes where Harry was, she just shook her head sadly and looked back towards the stairwell leading to the boys dormitories. He nodded slightly before speaking. "You all need to make sure you have packed everything, you will be going to Hogsmeade station directly after breakfast. When you are sure you are all packed I would like all of you to wait here, I will be back in a moment to escort you to the Great Hall." He then headed up to the room he knew Harry slept in. He paused at the doorway watching as Harry sat on his bed quietly crying. 

"Harry, it's time to go." Remus said quietly as he entered the room.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed as he roughly wiped his eyes.

"Harry, I haven't been your teacher for three years now. Call me Remus." Harry nodded in acknowledgement as he stood.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursley's." Harry said sadly.

"I know Harry, but you'll only be there until your birthday." Remus responded as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and guided him to the door. Harry smiled slightly as they headed out of the room. Once they made it back to the common room Remus extracted a roll of parchment from his robe and began to take roll calling out each student's name and checking it off as they responded. Once all the students of Gryffindor house were accounted for he escorted them to the Great Hall. As they entered he realized the Slytherins had not yet arrived. Remus instructed his charges to take their seats as he approached the teachers table, coming to a stop beside Minerva, who was sitting in Albus's chair. "Where's Severus?"

Minerva looked up at Remus sadly. "He is refusing to leave his apartment."

"Then who is going to escort Slytherin house here?"

"I have asked Madam Hooch to see to them." Remus nodded and sat in the chair Minerva usually sat in. As soon as the Slytherins arrived and were seated Minerva stood. She lightly tapped her spoon to her goblet and waited for all the students to look at the head table. "As you are all aware, because of the attack last night you will be leaving here directly after breakfast. At this time I cannot say if the school will open again." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a safe holiday and hope to see you all again on September 1st." With nothing further she gestured with her hands and breakfast appeared on the table. The usually noisy mealtime in the Great Hall was subdued and conversations were much quieter than usual. Minerva did not eat, just stoically watched the students. When she noticed all the students were finished she indicated without speaking that they should ready themselves to leave. Each house was escorted out of the castle to the waiting coaches bound for Hogsmeade. The entire route was patrolled by Ministry officials and Order of the Phoenix members. Harry was escorted the entire way by Remus.

"Harry, I will be waiting for you in the last compartment, I need to speak with the conductor." Remus said as he patted him on the shoulder and guided him towards the rest of the students.

* * *

A cloaked and hooded figure watched from the shadows of Hogsmeade station as Harry walked along side the Hogwarts Express with his two best friends. "Buck up mate." The figure heard Ron say. "You only have to stay with the Muggles until your birthday and then Dad and the others will come to take you home." Harry nodded slightly and climbed on board. The hooded figure watched a moment more as Harry entered a compartment and disappeared from view. "Until we meet again, Harry Potter." Was whispered as the figure disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for year six. Please let me know if you would like to know about year seven. Thanks to all who have read.**


End file.
